Albus Potter y la Orden de Venus
by Seamisai
Summary: El segundo curso de Albus está a punto de comenzar, pero de nueva cuenta éste promete estar lleno de sorpesas y aventuras,las cuales deberá realizar junto a sus amigos. Mientras tanto Harry se verá sometido a una dura prueba como auror.
1. Chapter 1

_Finalmente, aquí está segunda parte de la historia de Albus. Quiero dedicar este fic a jjaacckkyy, por haber seguido con tanta pasión Albus Potter y el Espejo Maldito, y a mi mamá, por insistirme constantemente que continuará con la saga._

_Bueno, así que ya saben, este es el segundo año de Albus en Hogwarts. No es necesario que lean la primera parte, pero sí recomendable._

* * *

**_1. Falso señuelo_**

Aquello era sencillamente imposible. No podía ser cierto que alguien hubiera entrado a la casa.

Mientras el hombre corría, la alarma de la casa seguía sonando. Una alarma que solo sonaba en caso de que un individuo mágico desconocido hubiera entrado en la casa.

Finalmente, Minus Famont llegó a la sala principal de la casa. La alarma seguía sonando, pero al parecer no había nadie dentro.

—_Appaga_ —exclamó Minus—. _Homenum revelio_.

El hechizo no reveló nada inusual dentro de la sala. Pero aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo iba a sonar la alarma contra enemigos mágicos cuando ningún mago había entrado en la casa?

Minus Famont negó con la cabeza. Tal vez simplemente se estaba volviendo paranoico. Pero de todas formas, decidió reforzar los encantamientos que protegían cada uno de los valiosos objetos que se encontraban en su mansión. Aquella casa había pertenecido a la familia Famont desde tiempos inmemoriales, y se decía que en la sala en la que ahora se encontraba Minus habían sido recibidos grandes personajes del mundo de la magia.

Minus salió de la sala y decidió dirigirse hacia el jardín, donde se encargaría de revisar los encantamientos que protegían la casa. Tal vez alguno había fallado y eso había activado la alarma, pero el intruso se había escapado asustado al oír la alarma.

Precisamente cuando Minus salió de la estancia, dos figuras se materializaron al centro de ésta.

—Pensé que nunca se iría —dijo la primera de ellas.

—Debemos de cuidarnos más de todos esos estúpidos hechizos protectores —comentó la segunda figura.

A juzgar por las voces, ambos personajes eran hombres. Sin embargo, era imposible saberlo a ciencia cierta, ya que ambos portaban capuchas que los ocultaban por completo.

—Sigo pensando que sería mejor acabar con él desde ahora —opinó el primero.

—No —le respondió el otro—. Necesitamos pasar lo más desapercibidamente posible. No podemos darnos el lujo de que nos persigan. Recuerda que nadie tiene que saber sobre la existencia de la orden.

—Sí, secreto absoluto, lo sé —aceptó molesto el otro—. Entonces deberíamos ponernos a buscar el espejo.

—Pues vayamos a eso.

Ambos individuos registraron por completo aquella habitación, contemplando los maravillosos objetos que en ésta se encontraban.

—¡Aquí no hay ningún espejo! —exclamó molesto el primer personaje, que al parecer tenía un carácter bastante irritable.

—Debemos asegurarnos por completo. Le tomó siglos a la orden encontrar la manera de entrar en esta casa como para irnos sin estar completamente seguros —le recordó el otro, que parecía ser más paciente.

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé —contestó el primero—. Tal vez se encuentre en otra habitación de la casa.

—Ve tú, yo seguiré examinando esta habitación —le dijo el paciente—. No me sorprendería que el espejo se hallara oculto mediante un encantamiento de ocultación.

El primero de los individuos se retiró, mientras el segundo seguía revisando la habitación.

* * *

—Esto es todo lo que necesitaba saber —exclamó contento Minus Famont.

Uno de los hechizos protectores alrededor de la casa había fallado. Sin embargo, aquello no era para sorprenderse. Aquel hechizo era uno de los más viejos que poseía la mansión, y seguramente el paso del tiempo lo había debilitado. Seguramente un mago vagabundo entró a la casa pensando que podría conseguir un buen botín de robo, pero se había asustado en cuanto escuchó la alarma interna. Rompió el primer hechizo, pero no había tenido tanta suerte con el encantamiento alarma.

—Bueno, será mejor que repare esto —dijo Minus mientras se arremangaba y levantaba la varita.

El señor Famont empezó a recitar un largo y complicado hechizo. Con aquello debería de bastar para volver a establecer la protección y no tener que preocuparse por nada como aquello durante varios años.

* * *

—Creo que Vatius tenía razón. Aquí no hay ningún indicio de un encantamiento de ocultación —expresó en voz alta el individuo encapuchado paciente.

Golpeó con el puño una pequeña mesita. Le molestaba no haber encontrado nada en aquella habitación. Sin embargo, de repente se le ocurrió pensar que los Famont no guardarían un objeto como el Espejo Maldito con sus demás tesoros. No, seguramente habrían ocultado el espejo en la habitación más segura de la mansión, en una habitación oculta a la que nadie pudiera tener acceso y, aun más importante, donde ellos no tuvieran que ver un objeto como lo era el espejo.

Pues no importaba cuanto trabajo les costara, encontrarían el Espejo Maldito, lo entregarían a la orden y una vez ahí la Gran Maestra se encargaría de traer de regreso al Señor de las Tinieblas. Hecho eso, el mundo entraría en la era de la oscuridad, donde ellos serían los terratenientes del Señor de las Tinieblas.

* * *

—Esta mansión es enorme. Nos tomará mucho tiempo revisarla a mí y a Cornus solos —exclamó molesto el individuo de carácter irritable.

Aquello era odioso. Vatius no soportaba esperar en lo más mínimo. De por sí la orden había tenido que esperar una gran cantidad de tiempo para averiguar como entrar a la mansión, y ahora deberían perder incluso más tiempo buscando dónde se hallaba el espejo.

Bueno, pero pasara lo que pasara, el espejo tenía que ser hallado esa misma noche, ya que Cornus y él no podrían regresar al día siguiente, o resultaría muy sospechoso que se volviera a romper el encantamiento que les impedía entrar a la mansión. Seguramente Minus sospecharía de quien se trataba, y se encargaría personalmente de que el espejo nunca cayera en las manos de la orden. Eso era algo que no podían permitir. Así que encontrarían el espejo aunque eso le costara la vida a uno de los dos; y si no fuera porque uno de ellos debía llevarle el espejo a la orden, podrían morir los dos en la búsqueda del espejo.

—Vatius.

Vatius se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, con la varita en alto. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que solo se trataba de Cornus.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Vatius mientras bajaba un poco la varita.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó Cornus, el paciente.

—Nada aún —contestó Vatius el irritable.

—Pues en la habitación principal no había nada —comentó Cornus—. Seguramente lo tienen en una habitación secreta, una habitación de difícil acceso, de manera que no tengan que toparse con él.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Pero eso no hace más que complicarnos las cosas —dijo Vatius—. No tenemos ni idea de donde deberíamos buscar una habitación secreta.

—Pues tal vez…

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —les espetó Minus Famont.

Ambos personajes voltearon lenta y tranquilamente la cabeza. Minus Famont los miraba con una expresión de pánico total, algo que agrado a ambos hombres.

—¿Quiénes son? —repitió Minus apuntándolos con la varita—. Respóndanme o…

—¿O qué? —inquirió amenazadoramente Vatius.

—O acabaré con ustedes —dijo débilmente Minus.

Su tono de voz no convencía a nadie. Aquello hizo que Vatius soltara una carcajada.

—Vatius —le llamó la atención Cornus.

—Mira, creo que llegó el momento de divertirme —le dijo Vatius—. El tipo ya nos vio, así que dejarlo vivo es hacer que peligre nuestra identidad.

Aquello le puso los pelos de punta a Famont. Aquel individuo hablaba tan tranquilamente acerca de matarlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —expresó Cornus, ocasionando un mayor temor en Minus—. Pero creo que antes podríamos utilizarlo para buscar en la mansión.

—¡Oye! Tienes razón —exclamó Vatius divertido.

Vatius levantó la varita dirigiéndola hacia Minus. El pobre hombre ni siquiera se podía mover.

—_Imperio_ —exclamó Vatius.

Aquello fue todo un alivio para Minus. Ya no tenía que pensar más, solo obedecer órdenes. Lo malo es que aquel era el principio de su fin.

—¿Existe alguna habitación secreta en esta mansión? —inquirió Cornus.

—Sí —respondió Famont sin emoción.

—¿Cuántas? —preguntó Vatius.

—Solo una —contestó Minus.

—¡Vaya! Eso nos facilita enormemente las cosas.

—¿Es difícil llegar ahí? —preguntó Cornus.

—Demasiado —respondió Minus—. La habitación fue creada para encerrar un objeto que nunca debe ser visto por nadie.

—Es ese —dijo muy alegre Vatius.

—Haz que nos guíe a ese lugar —expresó muy feliz Cornus.

* * *

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Vatius y Cornus estaban más que exaltados. Las trampas habían sido innumerables, aunque gracias a que controlaban a Minus Famont no habían tenido problemas para atravesarlas.

Una vez abierta la puerta, los tres individuos entraron en la habitación. Era una habitación que se encontraba totalmente oscura, sin un atisbo de iluminación o siquiera de ventilación.

—_Lumos_ —murmuró Cornus levantando su varita.

El cuarto se iluminó, y ambos individuos de la orden se emocionaron cuando vieron un espejo en medio de la habitación.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó totalmente emocionado Vatius.

Cornus caminó lentamente hacia el espejo, y en cuanto puso una mano sobre él, una figura apareció en el Espejo.

—¿Es él? —inquirió excitado Vatius.

—Mi señor —dijo Cornus haciendo una ligera inclinación.

La figura dentro del espejo no realizó ningún movimiento, como si fuera indiferente a lo que sucedía fuera del espejo.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Vatius.

—Es solo un señuelo —expresó muy molesto Cornus.

—¿Qué? —dijo sin poderlo creer Vatius.

—La segunda senescal ya me había advertido que algo así podía suceder —respondió Cornus intentando serenarse.

—¡Entonces esto fue una pérdida de tiempo! —exclamó Vatius enfadado.

—Supongo que sí —contestó Cornus—. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

—Solo una última cosa —dijo Cornus deteniéndose en la puerta.

—Yo me encargo —indicó Vatius mientras apuntaba a Minus con la varita—. _Avada Kedavra_.

Afortunadamente, el maleficio tocó a Minus antes de que se rompiera la maldición _imperius_. De lo contrario, habría sido totalmente conciente de lo que aquellos magos le hacían.

* * *

—¡Así que solo era otro señuelo! —exclamó tranquilamente la Gran Maestra.

La Gran Maestra se hallaba en una oscura habitación, acompañada de sus tres senescales.

—Me temo que sí —expresó tranquilamente la segunda senescal—. Y pensar que yo estaba tan segura de que aquel tendría que ser el verdadero espejo.

—Hay algo que yo no entiendo —declaró el tercer senescal—. ¿A qué se refieren con otro señuelo?

—Es cierto —recordó el primer senescal—, tú no sabes mucho al respecto, ya que te acabas de convertir en senescal. Bueno, tienes que saber que al parecer, los individuos que encerraron al Señor de las Tinieblas en el Espejo Maldito crearon copias, copias que les impidieran a los miembros de la orden localizar el verdadero.

—¡Oh, ya veo! Así que el día de hoy nos hemos tropezado con una de esas copias —concluyó el tercer senescal.

—Así es —confirmó la segunda senescal.

—¡Esos tontos de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw! —exclamó la Gran Maestra—. Seguramente guardaban la esperanza de que algún día nos rindiéramos y paráramos de buscar el espejo. Pero eso será algo que nunca haremos. La Orden de Venus no descansara hasta dar con el Espejo Maldito.

—Hablando de esos tontos, he oído últimamente un extraño rumor —comentó el primer senescal.

—¿Qué rumor? —inquirió la segunda senescal.

—Que el espejo se encuentra en Gran Bretaña —respondió el primer senescal.

Aquella noticia produjo un silencio demasiado incómodo.

—Pero… ¿no la orden está totalmente segura de que el espejo no se encuentra en Inglaterra? —inquirió el tercer senescal.

—Bueno, es solo un rumor —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa el primer senescal.

—Eso sería algo arriesgado, aunque también posible —expresó la Gran Maestra—. La Orden de Venus lleva siglos buscando el espejo fuera de Gran Bretaña, convencida de que a los enemigos nunca se les hubiera ocurrido esconder el espejo en el mismo lugar donde el Señor de las Tinieblas fue encerrado. Sin embargo, tal vez fuera exactamente lo que aquellos tontos querían hacer creer a la Orden, y por eso ocultaron el espejo en Inglaterra.

—Entonces, ¿toda la Orden nos moveremos hacia Inglaterra? —inquirió la segunda senescal.

—No —respondió tajantemente la Gran Maestra—. Eso sería algo ridículo y arriesgado. La Orden de Venus se ha establecido con gran éxito en la Europa continental, mientras que Inglaterra es un territorio inexplorado para nosotros. Nos estaríamos arriesgando demasiado a que nos descubrieran y atraparan. Sin embargo, creo que tampoco debemos negar la posibilidad de que el espejo se encuentre en las islas británicas. En mi opinión, lo mejor es mandar a un pequeño grupo que se encargue de buscar el espejo en la isla. Ya después ellos podrán decirnos si lo han encontrado, o si por lo menos han encontrado un lugar que consideren apto para esconder el espejo.

—Estoy de acuerdo mi señora —dijo el primer senescal.

—También yo —expresó el tercer senescal.

—Igualmente —exclamó la segunda senescal.

—Bueno, entonces solo falta decidir quienes compondrán el grupo —dijo la Gran Maestra.

—A riesgo de parecer osado, le pido que me mandé a mí —pidió el primer senescal—. Creo que soy la persona adecuada para dirigir una expedición de este tipo.

—Yo también lo creo —expresó sonriente la Gran Maestra—. Así que estoy de acuerdo contigo Uther. Tú serás el encargado de ir a buscar el Espejo Maldito en Gran Bretaña.


	2. 2Cena en casa de los Dursley

_Bueno, continuamos con esta historia.**

* * *

**_

**2. Cena en casa de los Dursley**

—¿Por qué tenemos que vestirnos como muggles? —inquirió molesto James.

—Vamos a visitar al primo de tu padre —le respondió tranquilamente Ginny—, el cual es un muggle. ¿No crees que sería muy descortés de nuestra parte si llegáramos muy campantes a su casa vestidos de magos?

—¡Pero somos magos! —exclamó James.

—James Potter —amenazó su madre—. No voy a discutir este punto. Así que por favor apresúrate y vístete, que nos marcharemos en cuanto llegue tu padre.

James hizo un extraño ruido con la boca, y se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

—¡Estos chicos me van a volver loca algún día! —exclamó Ginny suspirando.

En ese momento la pequeña Lily hizo su entrada en la cocina, vestida con un hermoso vestido de color crema.

—¿Qué tal me veo mamá? —preguntó la pequeña.

—Preciosa —le respondió Ginny sonriente—. ¿Has visto a tu hermano?

—¿Cuál de los dos? —inquirió Lily.

—A Albus —respondió su madre mientras revisaba la alacena.

—Sí, está en su cuarto peleando con _Bumblebee_ —respondió al parecer divertida la menor de los Potter.

—¿Cómo que peleando con _Bumblebee_? —preguntó confundida su madre.

—Pues resulta que _Bumblebee_ no quiere regresar a su jaula, y tiene a Al corriendo de un lado a otro de la habitación intentando atraparla —dijo muy sonriente Lily.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Ginny mientras se ponía una mano sobre la frente.

En aquel preciso instante una persona hizo su aparición en la habitación.

—¡Papá! —exclamó muy emocionada Lily corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¡Hola pequeña! —exclamó Harry Potter mientras cargaba a Lily—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bastante bien —respondió la pequeña—. Me he divertido mucho viendo como mamá riñe a James y como Albus se pelea con _Bumblebee_.

—¿Se pelea con _Bumblebee_? —inquirió extrañado Harry.

—Sí. Deberías ir a verlo —dijo la pequeña riendo.

—Tal vez en un rato —respondió el señor Potter mientras depositaba a la pequeña en el suelo, y luego se dirigió hacia su mujer—. ¡Hola amor!

—¡Hola cariño! —respondió Ginny para después darle un beso a Harry.

—Por lo que me dijo Lily he de deducir que has tenido problemas con James —dijo Harry.

—Creo que no se encuentra muy ansioso por ir a casa de tu primo Dudley —comentó Ginny—. En lo personal, pienso que lo que más le molesta es tener que vestirse de muggle.

—¡Extraño! —exclamó Harry—. Nunca lo hemos educado con ideas anti-muggles.

—Bueno, tal vez me equivoque, y solo esté buscando un pretexto para no ir —aceptó finalmente Ginny.

—Iré a hablar con él —dijo Harry—. Tiene que entender que esta cena es muy importante para mí y para Albus.

Y dicho eso salió de la cocina rumbo a la habitación del mayor de sus hijos.

* * *

Toc, toc.

—¿Quién? —inquirió de inmediato James.

—Soy yo —le respondió la voz de su padre—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante —respondió el mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Potter.

Harry Potter abrió la puerta y entró cuidadosamente en la habitación, la cual parecía un auténtico campo minado.

—¿Qué pasa papá? —inquirió James mientras se ponía la camisa.

—Tu madre me comentó que al parecer no quieres ir a la cena —respondió Harry.

James no contestó en seguida. Parecía muy concentrado abrochando los botones de la camisa. Y cuando terminó con la camisa, parecía prestar especial atención a los cordones de los zapatos.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió su padre.

—No es eso papá —respondió James.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Harry.

—Nada —contestó rápidamente James.

—¿Seguro? —cuestionó Harry con cautela—. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Nuevamente James no contestó de inmediato. Ahora parecía muy entretenido manejando su cabello.

—Bueno, cuando quieras contármelo aquí estaré —dijo Harry mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Papá —dijo James en el mismo momento en que Harry ponía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Sí? —dijo Harry dándose la vuelta.

—Se trata de una chica —confesó finalmente James Potter.

Padre e hijo tomaron asiento en la cama.

—¿Es del colegio? —inquirió Harry.

—Sí —respondió su hijo—. Es una Ravenclaw de mi mismo curso. Es la chica más linda e inteligente que he conocido en mi vida.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —preguntó Harry.

James hizo una mala cara antes de responder.

—Esta mañana acabó de recibir una lechuza de un amigo en común —respondió el chico con voz amarga—. Resulta que ella y ese idiota de Jason Jacot saldrán esta noche. Al parecer él se lo pidió durante el viaje de regreso a casa.

—¿Ese idiota de Jason Jacot? —preguntó extrañado Harry—. Parece que te llevas muy bien con él.

—Sí, claro —contestó sarcásticamente James.

—¿Por qué no te cae bien? —inquirió Harry—. Después de todo, es hermano de los amigos de tu hermano.

—Medio hermano —puntualizó James—. Laura Helio crió de una manera admirable a los gemelos, en especial William me cae muy bien, pero Jason Jacot no es más que un Slytherin idiota que se cree mejor que los demás por tener "sangre limpia". Y lo mismo con Towers.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo intentando recordar a aquellos dos chicos, y al lograrlo supo a que se refería James. A simple vista se veía que aquellos chicos eran en extremo arrogantes y, en pocas palabras, perfectos Slytherin.

—Además… —comenzó James.

—¿Además qué? —preguntó Harry.

James miró hacia la puerta, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que su madre no se hallaba ahí.

—¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a mamá? —preguntó el chico—. ¿Y que tú no te meterás cuando regresemos a Hogwarts? No quiero que empiecen a decirme que fui de chillón con mis padres.

Harry miró atentamente a su hijo. No le gustaba la idea de prometerle algo como eso a James, ya que evidentemente era un asunto serio. Sin embargo, era obvio que el chico no le diría nada si no se lo prometía.

—Okey, prometido —dijo Harry suspirando.

—Bueno, por decirlo de alguna manera, a esos dos les gusta molestarme —confesó James—. Siempre que me los llegó a encontrar en un sitio solitario o donde no hay profesores o alguien mayor utilizan encantamientos sobre mí.

—¿Qué clase de encantamientos? —inquirió Harry preocupado.

—¡Ah, hechizos para dejarme flotando de cabeza y cosas por el estilo! —contestó James—. Sin embargo, no sería justo que tú los castigaras por eso, porque cuando mis amigos y yo nos encontramos con alguno de esos dos solo, le hacemos lo mismo.

Harry se echó a reír con aquello.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —exclamó Harry Potter—. Prometo no meterme y dejar que tú resuelvas tus problemas por ti mismo. Sin embargo, también te aconsejo que no andes cobrándote cada vez que los veas solos. La venganza nunca es buena. Es una de las cosas que he aprendido como auror. Algunos de los peores crímenes que he visto surgieron como una venganza.

—¡Estás bromeando! —exclamó James.

—No, en lo absoluto —respondió Harry mientras se ponía de pie—. Ahora apúrate que ya es hora de marcharnos.

* * *

La casa Dursley era un total hervidero. Las tres personas que vivían en ella se encontraban con los nervios de punta. La inminente llegada de una familia de magos a casa causaba reacciones molestas en la mayoría de los miembros de la familia. La señora de la casa reordenaba los adornos de las mesitas y los cojines de los sillones de manera compulsiva, Dudley Dursley se paseaba por la sala sin poderse quedar quieto por más de cinco segundos, y el pequeño Harry Dursley intentaba convencer a sus padres que se tranquilizaran.

—¡Por favor mamá, deja de hacer eso! —decía el chico—. ¡Papá, vas a acabar abriendo una grieta en el suelo!

Sin embargo, aunque sus padres se calmaban durante un momento después de la petición, en poco tiempo retomaban su comportamiento compulsivo.

Harry suspiró cansinamente. No entendía porque sus padres actuaban de esa manera. Era cierto que la familia Potter era muy importante en el mundo de la magia, pero para muggles como ellos no debería ser más que una visita familiar. Y en cambio parecía que estaban a punto de recibir al Primer Ministro.

De repente el timbre de la casa sonó.

—¡Ya llegaron! —exclamó nerviosa la señora de la casa.

Y Dudley corrió de inmediato hacia la puerta.

Harry siguió a su padre hasta el recibidor, y vio claramente a los cinco miembros de la familia Potter cuando su padre abrió la puerta.

—¡Bienvenidos! —saludó Dudley mientras los Potter entraban—. Es un placer tenerlos en casa.

—¡Basta de formalismos Dudley! —exclamó Harry Potter mientras le daba un abrazo a su primo—. No necesitas de eso para causarnos una buena impresión.

—Mamá dice que esas actitudes solo demuestran una personalidad hipócrita y mentirosa —recitó la pequeña Lily mientras volteaba hacia todos lados.

Ginny sonrió con embarazo ante la declaración de su hija.

—¡Eh, claro! —dijo Dudley—. Entonces pasen, pasen. Siéntanse como en su casa.

—¡No le digas eso a James y a Albus! —bromeó Harry—. De lo contrario tardarán más en entrar a tu casa que en destruirla.

—¡Papá! —exclamaron ambos adquiriendo un ligero color rojo.

—¡Hola Al! —saludó Harry a su amigo.

—¡Hola Harry! —le regresó el saludo el hijo de los Potter.

—Ven, vamos a la sala —dijo el chico Dursley.

Albus y Harry Dursley antecedieron a los demás hacia la sala, donde ya se encontraba la madre de éste último.

—¡Les presento a mis esposa! —exclamó sonriente Dudley—. Mary Dursley.

—¡Mucho gusto! —exclamó la señora Dursley.

—¡El placer es nuestro! —exclamó Ginny sonriendo.

—Pero siéntense —pidió Mary—, no se queden ahí de pie. ¿Les ofrezco algo? ¿Agua? ¿Té? ¿Café? ¿Bocadillos?

—Un té estaría bien —respondió la señora Potter.

—Y también bocadillos —dijo James mientras la señora Dursley se dirigía hacia la comida, y luego, ante la mirada de su madre—: ¿Qué? Ella preguntó.

La señora Dursley regresó en poco tiempo con un gran juego de té y una bandeja llena de pastelillos y cositas para picar. A partir de ahí, las conversaciones se desviaron un poco. Los mayores platicaban de la experiencia de tener a sus hijos en Hogwarts, la pequeña Lily inspeccionaba la casa curiosa, James bebía y comía sin hacer ningún comentario, aunque parecía no perderse palabra de lo que decían sus padres; y Harry y Albus platicaban sobre Hogwarts.

—¿Aún no recibes ninguna carta del colegio? —inquirió el chico Dursley.

—No, aún no —respondió Albus mientras tomaba un pastelillo—. Pero supongo que no deben de tardar. Tienen que mandarnos la lista de materiales para el nuevo curso, además de nuestro boleto para el expreso de Hogwarts.

—Tienes razón —dijo pensativamente Harry—. ¡Estoy ansioso por que comience el siguiente curso! La verdad es que echo mucho de menos a los demás. ¿Has recibido noticias de ellos?

—De Rose es imposible no recibir noticias, porque es mi prima y nos visita muy seguido —respondió Al—. Y hace poco recibí una carta de Justin y William, y otra de Peter. De ahí en fuera nada.

—Yo también recibí una carta de William y Justin —declaró Harry—. Bastante extraña, a decir verdad.

—¿También se empezaron a pelear en tu carta? —inquirió Albus divertido.

—Sí, así es —contestó Harry sorprendido—. ¿La tuya también tenía expresiones del tipo "No escribas eso" y "Ya estate en paz"?

—Exacto —confirmó el chico Potter—. Si no me equivoco, en su mayoría eran regaños de parte de William contra Justin.

—Pero Justin no se guardaba nada —dijo Harry—. Aunque creo que lo peor es que de metro y medio que me mandaron de pergamino, más de un metro es una plática entre ellos. Les pediré que para la próxima me escriban por separado.

—Buena idea —aceptó Albus—. Les pediré lo mismo. ¿No has tenido noticias de nadie más?

—De Sandy —respondió el chico Dursley—. Al parecer se fue de vacaciones con sus padres a Irlanda. Y no solo me habló sobre ella, sino también sobre Alice.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué te cuenta? —inquirió el chico Potter.

—Que al parecer nuestra querida Alice se la ha pasado todas las vacaciones viéndose con su querido novio Tommy Foster —contestó Harry mientras hacía una mueca.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Albus.

—Bueno, es que a mí sigue sin caerme bien el dichoso tipo —confesó Harry—. Para mí se cree mucho, y después de todo va un curso por delante de nosotros.

—Eso no es mucha diferencia —dijo Albus alzando una ceja—. No esperarás que a fuerzas ande con alguien de nuestro curso, ¿cierto? Además, como dijo Justin en alguna ocasión, Alice es la chica más guapa de nuestro curso, así que no es extraño que haya atraído la atención de alguien mayor.

—Supongo que tienes razón —aceptó resignado Harry—. Bueno, mientras haga feliz a Alice.

—¿Por qué no pasan al comedor? —sugirió de repente la señora Dursley regresando a la sala después de retirarse un breve momento—. La cena está lista.

Las ocho personas se dirigieron al comedor, el cual estaba elegantemente adornado. Sin embargo, no había nada de ostentación. Ginny se sorprendió con aquello, Mary Dursley estaba logrando un efecto muy agradable sin dar la impresión de querer presumir.

La cena comenzó, y la verdad es que todos preferían degustar los platos a hablar.

—¡Es usted una gran cocinera! —dijo Harry Potter después de probar el plato fuerte de la cena, el cual era un platillo a base de carne con guarnición de verduras.

—Gracias —contestó Mary—, pero la verdad el crédito no es solo mío. Dudley me ayudó a preparar todo esto.

—Siempre nos han comentado que deberíamos abrir un pequeño restaurante —comentó Dudley Dursley mientras servía un poco de vino en las copas.

—Pues creo que sería todo un éxito —dijo Ginny—. Definitivamente.

—Eso me recuerda que el padre de Alice es chef —comentó Harry Dursley.

—¡Es cierto! —recordó Albus—. Y ella tampoco cocina nada mal.

—Entonces tú deberías aprender de tus padres también —interrumpió la pequeña Lily dirigiéndose a Harry.

La cena prosiguió con normalidad, hasta que en el momento de servir el postre, una lechuza entró velozmente por la ventana.

La señora Dursley soltó un grito cuando el animal se posó sobre la mesa, y Dudley se sobresaltó un poco.

—¡Es del Ministerio! —exclamó el señor Potter mientras le quitaba la carta que llevaba.

—Disculpen esto —pidió Ginny mientras Harry desenrollaba la carta y la lechuza salía por la ventana.

—No hay porqué —respondió el señor Dursley—. Además, supongo que lo mejor será que nos acostumbremos a esto, ya que de ahora en adelante el correo que reciba Harry llegará de esa forma.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Harry Potter.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Ginny.

—El Ministerio requiere que vaya inmediatamente —respondió Harry—. Al parecer el Ministerio de Suiza les ha pedido ayuda para resolver un asesinato y un probable robo mágico. Probablemente el responsable es un mago oscuro poderoso.

Después de aquello, no quedó más que la despedida.

—De verdad lo siento Dudley —dijo Harry mientras su familia salía por la puerta—. Quisiera poder quedarme, pero…

—Pero tienes que salvar nuevamente al mundo —completó Dudley con una sonrisa—. No tienes porque disculparte. Después de lo que me ha contado mi hijo sobre ti, sé que eres una persona muy importante en el mundo de la magia, y apuesto que el mejor en tu trabajo.

—¡Gracias por comprenderlo! —dijo Harry mientras apretaba la mano del señor Dursley antes de salir a la calle en dirección a su auto.

Dudley cerró la puerta.

—¡Es una lástima que se hayan tenido que ir tan pronto! —exclamó su hijo detrás de él.

—Los volverás a ver pronto, pequeño —le dijo su padre mientras le desordenaba el cabello—. Después de todo, James y Albus van contigo a Hogwarts, y Harry es tu profesor de Defensa, ¿no?

—Tienes razón —expresó sonriente el chico Dursley.


	3. Una nueva misión

_¿Cómo han estado todos? Espero que estén disfrutando del nuevo año. Bueno, después del capítulo anterior es hora de que la aventura continue.**

* * *

**_

**3. Una nueva misión**

Harry condujo rápidamente hasta llegar a su casa, donde toda la familia Potter bajó del auto, Harry de una manera un poco apresurada. Ginny y los niños acababan de dejar sus cosas dentro de la casa cuando Harry ya estaba a punto de salir.

—¡Nos veremos chicos! —dijo Harry despidiéndose de sus hijos—. Te voy a extrañar cariño.

—Y yo a ti —le contestó Ginny—. Ahora ve y demuéstrale a ese mago oscuro con quien se está metiendo.

—Da lo mejor de ti papá —le dijo James.

—Por supuesto —contestó Harry—. Y espero que tú también des lo mejor. Recuerda que eres mejor que Jason Jacot.

Y dicho eso salió de la casa hacia el jardín, donde se desapareció.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el hermano de William y Justin? —inquirió interesado Albus a su hermano.

—Nada —contestó rápidamente James.

—Bueno, ahora quiero que se vayan a dormir —dijo Ginny.

—Pero aún es temprano —replicó la pequeña Lily bostezando.

—Sí, pero es obvio que ya tienen sueño —respondió Ginny con una sonrisa maternal.

—No es cierto —refutó Lily soltando otro bostezo descomunal.

Albus negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Era clásico de Lily negar cosas que eran obvias cuando quería algo.

—Entonces buenas noches —dijo James adelantándose a todos los demás en irse a su habitación.

* * *

Harry Potter llegó al Ministerio, el cual se hallaba prácticamente vacío. En el vestíbulo de entrada solo se hallaba Paola Longwind, la bruja encargada de seguridad.

—¡Buenas noches señor Potter! —lo saludó la bruja cuando éste se acercó a su mesa.

—¡Buenas noches! —respondió el saludo Harry mientras le tendía su varita a la bruja. Aquel era el procedimiento establecido.

—Me temo que tendrá una jornada agotadora —comentó la bruja mientras ponía la varita en la extraña báscula.

—¿Por qué lo dices Longwind? —inquirió Harry interesado.

—Por lo que he escuchado el caso es más complicado que nunca —dijo Paola mientras comprobaba que aquella era la varita de Harry Potter, acebo y pluma de fénix—. Ya se enterará cuando se encuentre con los demás aurores.

La señorita Longwind le devolvió la varita a Harry, y éste se dirigió a paso rápido hacia los ascensores. Harry entró en el primero que vio libre, y una vez adentro presionó el botón con el número dos.

Mientras el ascensor subía lentamente, Harry permanecía pensativo. Las palabras de Paola lo habían puesto a pensar. ¿Qué había querido decir Paola con que el caso era más difícil que nunca?

El ascensor llegó finalmente al segundo piso, y Harry se dirigió rápidamente al despacho de su jefa, en el cual ya se hallaba dos de sus compañeros.

—Bienvenido señor Potter —lo recibió Anne Camil—. Lo estábamos esperando. Bien, supongo que todos sabrán ya para qué estamos aquí. El Ministerio de Suiza nos ha hecho una petición de ayuda para investigar un asesinato perpetrado por un mago oscuro. De hecho, no solo le ha pedido ayuda al Ministerio Inglés, sino también al de Francia e Italia. Incluso están considerando también pedir la ayuda del Ministerio Alemán.

—¿Por qué tanta ayuda? —inquirió Kay Spears.

—Bueno, el finado es nada más y nada menos que Minus Famont, último descendiente de la familia Famont, una de las familias de magos más antiguas y ricas del mundo —respondió la jefa Camil—. Comprenderán que simplemente eso ya es una razón de peso para apresurarse a encontrar al culpable.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó incrédulo Robert Snug, el último de los aurores presentes en la habitación.

—Snug tiene razón —interrumpió Harry—. Aun cuando se tratara de un personaje tan importante no es una razón para pedir la ayuda de otros tres Ministerios, e incluso plantearse la de un cuarto.

—Tiene razón, señor Potter —respondió sonriente Anne—. Esa no es la única razón.

—¿Cuáles son las demás? —inquirió interesado Robert.

—El señor Famont fue encontrado muerto dentro de su mansión, la cual estaba fuertemente protegida por hechizos defensivos. Incluso a los empleados del Ministerio de Suiza les tomó dos semanas enteras entrar. Comprenderán que para esas alturas, el cuerpo del señor Famont se hallaba bastante descompuesto, pero aun así la autopsia reveló que la causa de la muerte fue un _Avada Kedavra_.

—Solo un mago oscuro muy poderoso pudo haber atravesado los hechizos defensivos, matar a Famont y luego marcharse volviendo a colocar los hechizos defensivos —concluyó Kay.

—Así es —confirmó Anne Camil—. Así que comprenderán el porqué los llamé a ustedes. Ustedes tres son los mejores aurores que posee el Ministerio de Magia Inglés. Y como tales, comprenderán además que el mago que haya entrado en mansión seguramente no solo entró para matar al señor Famont.

—Debía de estar buscando algo más —supuso Robert Snug—. ¿El Ministerio Suizo no ha dado una declaración al respecto?

—La mansión Famont posee innumerables tesoros —respondió la jefa del departamento de aurores—, así que es imposible saber que se llevaron con certeza. Sin embargo, es de notar que los objetos más valiosos siguen en la mansión.

—¿Qué caso tendría entrar en la mansión y no llevarse los objetos más valiosos? —cuestionó Kay Longwind.

—Corren rumores de que la mansión Famont escondía una poderosa arma que bajo ningún motivo debía caer en manos del mal —contestó Anne Camil—. Tal vez no sea más que un rumor, pero el Ministerio de Suiza piensa que aquel podía ser el objetivo del mago oscuro.

—Ya veo —dijo Robert.

—Así que su objetivo será investigar cuál fue el objeto robado de la casa, si es que lo hay —expresó Anne Camil—, y ayudar al Ministerio de Magia de Suiza a seguir la pista del culpable. Tienen que ser cuidadosos, ya que no se trata de cualquier mago oscuro.

—¿Cuándo partimos? —inquirió Harry Potter.

—Si por mí fuera, esta misma noche —respondió su jefa—. Sin embargo, me temo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana. Es indispensable que sean acompañados por un miembro del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Por ahora pueden ir a sus casas y prepararse para el viaje.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Ginny estaba acostada en su cama, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Sabía que algo importante debía de haber pasado para que su marido fuera llamado. Era uno de los mejores aurores, por lo que solo algo muy peligroso podría resultar en su llamada por la noche al Ministerio, y más aún cuando Harry se había retirado parcialmente para ejercer la docencia en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Ginny escuchó la puerta de abajo, y luego pasos por las escaleras. Se incorporó en la cama, y cuando Harry entró por la puerta le sonrió abiertamente.

—Esperaba encontrarte dormida —susurró Harry mientras se acercaba a ella.

—No podía dormir —contestó Ginny.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Estaba pensando en qué fue lo que pasó en Suiza —respondió Ginny—. Supongo que tiene que ser algo lo suficientemente malo como para que tú seas llamado a la acción durante la noche.

—Pues sí, tienes razón —contestó en un tono un tanto amargo el moreno.

Harry le contó todo lo que sabía acerca del caso. No se guardó nada. Después de todo, Ginny era su esposa, la mujer con la que había decidido compartir el resto de su vida. Y ese resto incluía su trabajo.

Cuando hubo terminado, Ginny lucía aún más pensativa.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Harry.

—Solo pensaba… ¿Qué pasaría si fuera Percy el que te tuviera que acompañar? —preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Percy es el director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional —dijo Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Lo más lógico será que mande a un subordinado.

—Tienes razón —aceptó la pelirroja complacida—. ¡Qué bueno! Porque honestamente no creo que puedan soportarse mutuamente. A Percy le gusta respetar las reglas estrictamente, mientras que tú eres más laxo e impulsivo.

—¿Soy laxo e impulsivo? —inquirió Harry mientras acercaba su rostro al de Ginny.

—Solo un poco —respondió la pelirroja.

Ambos se besaron mientras se acostaban en la cama. En aquel momento ya no importaba Minus Famont ni nadie más. En aquel momento Harry era el mundo de Ginny y viceversa, y no necesitaban de nadie más.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó antes del alba, y Ginny junto con él. Empacaron unas cuantas túnicas, y algo de ropa muggle por si Harry necesitaba pasar desapercibido.

—Ginny, ¿has visto mi capa invisible? —preguntó Harry después de haber revuelto el armario.

—No cariño —contestó su esposa—. No la he visto después de que la guardaras.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Harry—. ¡Ya no está!

—¿Estás seguro de que ahí fue donde la guardaste? —inquirió Ginny.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió el moreno.

—Lo digo porque hace ya tanto tiempo que no la usas —dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía una túnica de color vino.

—Estoy seguro de que la guardé aquí junto a…

Harry no terminó la frase. Repentinamente se había dado cuenta de que era lo que había pasado con la capa invisible. La sola idea le hizo echarse a reír.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ginny preocupada.

—Ya sé dónde debe estar la capa —respondió Harry volteando a ver directamente a su esposa.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Ginny.

—La debe de tener alguno de tus dos hijos —dijo Harry al parecer divertido.

—¡Ah, claro! Ahora son "mis" hijos —dijo Ginny un poco molesta.

—De acuerdo, nuestros hijos —corrigió Harry.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Ginny.

—Porque la última vez que la vi la guardé junto al mapa del merodeador, y ambos desaparecieron —contestó Harry.

—¿Vas a ir a despertarlos? —preguntó Ginny.

—No —respondió Harry—. No quiero molestarlos tan temprano. Además, creo que les toca usarla a ellos en el colegio así como yo la utilicé. Supongo que tendré que practicar mis encantamientos desilusionadores.

—De acuerdo cariño —dijo Ginny mientras ambos salían de la habitación para que Harry se fuera hacia el Ministerio.

* * *

Harry llegó al Ministerio de Magia cuando apenas comenzaban a llegar los primeros empleados.

—¡Hace mucho que no lo veía por aquí señor Potter! —dijo a modo de saludo una bruja del Comité de Excusas para los muggles mientras ambos se dirigían hacia los ascensores.

—Pues me había retirado parcialmente para ser el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —respondió Harry.

—Sí, había oído algo de eso —contestó la bruja mientras entraban al ascensor—. Aunque lo que no acabo de creer son los rumores sobre un espejo que usted ayudó a traer al Ministerio. Dicen que ahora ese espejo se encuentra en el Departamento de Misterios.

—No sé de que habla —dijo Harry—. Y aunque lo supiera, se supone que los asuntos del Departamento de Misterios son secreto absoluto.

—Sí, por supuesto —aceptó la bruja cortésmente.

Aquello puso a pensar a Harry. ¿Cuánta gente más tendría información sobre el Espejo Maldito? Recordó la plática que había mantenido con Laura Helio el año pasado, cuando la mujer le habló por primera vez de aquel espejo. Según ella, había muchas personas en el mundo que estaban buscando ese espejo. Si la información se corría, Harry estaba seguro de que el Ministerio de Magia Inglés se convertiría en blanco de varios intentos de robo.

El ascensor llegó al quinto piso, y por la puerta del ascensor entró Percy Weasley acompañado por un joven de unos veintitrés años de aspecto menudo y nervioso, de tez totalmente pálida y cabello castaño oscuro. Caminaba un poco cabizbajo, y Harry comprendió que aquel joven no tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Percy con emoción—. ¡Qué alegría verte!

—Sí, es todo un placer —respondió Harry mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Harry observó atentamente al joven que acompañaba a Percy, esperando que no fuera aquel el compañero que el pelirrojo les había destinado. No parecía un buen compañero en una misión como la que les esperaba.

El ascensor llegó a la tercera planta, y la bruja se bajó del ascensor después de despedirse amablemente de los tres hombres, quienes quedaron solos.

—Y entonces, ¿listo para el viaje a Suiza? —inquirió Percy mientras el ascensor volvía a subir.

—Sí —contestó Harry.

—Me gustaría poder ir —comentó Percy—. Creo que me merezco algo que no sea estar encerrado todo el día en la oficina. Sin embargo, como jefe de mi departamento no me puedo dar el lujo de dejar la oficina botada. Sin embargo, creo que te la pasarás muy bien con Abe.

El joven aludido adquirió un ligero color rojo. Harry dudaba que se la fuera a pasar bien con él. Le daba la impresión de que era un hombre carente de confianza y decisión.

El ascensor llegó a la segunda planta y los tres hombres se dirigieron rápidamente a la oficina de Anne Camil. Cuando llegaron ahí, se encontraron con la jefa del Departamento de Aurores y con Kay Spears. Solo faltaba Robert Snug.

—¿Esperáremos a Snug? —preguntó Kay a su jefa.

—Tenemos que hacerlo —respondió Camil—. Mientras tanto, pónganse cómodos. Prepararé algo de café.

Harry se sentó en una silla algo alejado de los demás, mientras que Percy y Abe se sentaban cerca de la silla de Anne Camil. Sin embargo, el joven seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Anne Camil tardó poco tiempo en preparar un café cargado para cada uno de los presentes. Tal vez demasiado cargado. Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes protestó. Solo hubo una mueca por parte de Abe, pero el joven prefirió quedarse callado. Harry se preguntaba como alguien como aquel joven estaba trabajando en el Ministerio.

Después de unos cinco minutos, llegó Robert Snug.

—Disculpen la demora —se disculpó Snug al entrar a la oficina.

—No te preocupes —le dijo su jefa—. Bien, creo que es hora de que se vayan. Pero antes que nada, permitan que el señor Weasley les presente a su compañero.

—Él es Abe Prong —comentó Percy poniéndose de pie—. Creo que les será de bastante ayuda en Suiza. Ningún miembro de mi Departamento conoce tanto sobre aquel país como él.

"Bueno, ahora entiendo porque Percy lo eligió a él" pensó Harry mientras Prong se ponía de pie sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

—Bien —dijo Anne Camil—. Lo primero que tendrán que hacer es llegar al Ministerio de Magia Suizo. Una vez ahí, obtendrán nueva información. Tengo este traslador preparado para que se marchen. —Les enseñó una taza con el asa rota—. Así que hasta luego.

Harry, Kay, Robert y Abe se sujetaron al traslador. Antes de comenzar el viaje hacia Suiza, Harry levantó la vista, y por un momento su mirada chocó con la del joven Prong, quien tenía los ojos color miel. Sin embargo, el joven retiró la vista antes de que los cuatro fueran jalados por el traslador hacia Suiza.

—Bueno, debo regresar a la quinta planta —dijo Percy después de que los tres aurores y Abe se hubieron ido.

—Por supuesto —contestó la señorita Camil—. Nos veremos después Percy.

—¡Hasta luego Anne! —se despidió Percy mientras salía de la oficina de ésta.


	4. Cartas

_¿Cómo les ha ido? Espero que bastante bien. Bueno, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Ojalá lo disfruten**

* * *

**_

**4. Cartas**

—Hijo, el desayuno está casi listo. Es mejor que te vayas levantando.

Albus Severus Potter abrió los ojos perezosamente mientras escuchaba los pasos de su mamá alejarse por el pasillo. Por un momento se molestó con ella. Había tenido un sueño tan bonito. O al menos eso creía, porque en cuanto intentó recordarlo se dio cuenta que no era capaz de hacerlo.

—¡Estoy seguro que era algo bonito! —afirmó mientras se sentaba en su cama.

El chico recorrió con la mirada su habitación. Su baúl de la escuela se hallaba aventado en un rincón, abierto y con todo su contenido revuelto. Cerca de la ventana, se encontraba un escritorio repleto de los deberes del colegio que había estado haciendo la noche antepasada, y también se encontraba la jaula de su lechuza _Bumblebee_. La lechuza dormía apaciblemente, y Albus tuvo la seguridad de que si en aquel momento le contaba a alguien los problemas que le había dado anoche para meterla a la jaula no le creería.

Albus se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su ropero. Abrió la puerta, y lo primero que vio fue su reflejo devolviéndole la mirada a través del espejo que se encontraba en la puerta. El chico no pudo hacer menos que sonreír. Le gustaba su persona. Y mucho más sus ojos. Él era el único de los hijos del matrimonio Potter que tenía los ojos verdes. Sus dos hermanos los tenían de color marrón. Además, no solo se parecía en eso a su padre. El Sombrero Seleccionador se lo había dicho el día de su ingreso a Hogwarts. Él era todo un Gryffindor como su padre.

Albus sacó algo de ropa, y se cambió el pijama. Una vez que hubo terminado, decidió bajar a desayunar.

Ginny removía la cacerola que tenía en el fuego, cuando el mayor de sus hijos hizo su entrada en la cocina.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó muy animadamente James.

—¡Buenos días! —le contestó su madre sonriente.

—¿Qué pasó con papá? —inquirió el mayor de sus hijos.

—Tendrá que hacer un viaje a Suiza —respondió Ginny—. Es más, probablemente ya se encuentre en estos momentos allá.

—¿Tardará mucho? —preguntó al parecer un poco preocupado James.

—No lo sé —contestó la pelirroja—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Nada más —contestó James mientras se sentaba a la mesa—. Me preocupa que no pueda regresar antes de que inicie el curso en Hogwarts.

—En ese caso la profesora McGonagall se encargaría de buscar un suplente temporal —comentó Ginny—. Para que dé clases mientras tu padre está fuera.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo el chico—. Pero la verdad es que no me gustaría tener clases con otro profesor. Papá es el mejor cuando se trata de luchar contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Precisamente por eso lo llamaron del Ministerio —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa esplendorosa mientras probaba el desayuno.

En ese momento Albus llegó a la cocina.

—¡Buenos días a todos! —exclamó Al saludando a su madre y a su hermano.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo su madre mientras ponía los platos del desayuno en la mesa.

—¿Qué tal dormiste Al? —preguntó James.

—Bien —respondió el menor de los hermanos Potter—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque anoche me levanté al baño y al pasar enfrente de tu cuarto oí que hablabas dormido —comentó James—. Mencionaste a varios de tus amigos, si no mal recuerdo.

—¿En serio? —inquirió sorprendido Al.

—Sí —contestó su hermano—. Mencionaste a Rawling, Smith, Malfoy… y a los gemelos Jacot, si no mal recuerdo.

—Pues no recuerdo que soñé —confesó honestamente Albus.

Aquello lo puso a pensar. Había soñado con sus amigos. Pero ¿qué era lo que había soñado con ellos? Además, ¿Había soñado solo con los que mencionó James, o también con los demás?

—¿Dónde está su hermana? —inquirió Ginny cuando hubo servido el último de los vasos de jugo.

—No lo sé —contestó Albus salió de sus pensamientos.

—Seguramente seguirá en su habitación —dijo James tranquilamente.

—Miren nada más —dijo Ginny un poco enfadada—. La que no tenía sueño.

Y dicho eso salió de la cocina rumbo al cuarto de la pequeña.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron el desayuno, disfrutando de la comida cuando dos lechuzas hicieron su entrada por la ventana. Una era de color negro, y la otra de color marrón. Ambas portaban el emblema del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sobre el pecho.

—Creo que ya llegaron nuestras cartas —comentó James mientras le quitaba el sobre que traía a la lechuza negra—. Sí. James Potter. ¿La otra es la tuya?

—Sí —respondió Albus una vez que hubo desatado la carta de la lechuza.

James se dio la vuelta, y tomó algo de la alacena que aventó a las lechuzas.

—Tomen —les dijo a ambas—. Como recompensa.

Ambas lechuzas comieron lo que James les había aventado antes de levantar nuevamente el vuelo y salir por la ventana.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió Ginny al regresar acompañada por la pequeña Lily.

—Ya llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts —respondió llanamente James.

—¿No llegó una para mí? —inquirió la pequeña Lily con voz esperanzada.

—Todavía te falta un año cariño —le recordó Ginny.

—La esperanza muere al último —dijo Lily mientras tomaba su asiento en la mesa.

—¿Hay mucho material nuevo? —preguntó Ginny.

—Por mi parte creo que no —respondió James—. Creo que solo es el Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos. ¡Ah no, espera! Hay un nuevo libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y también de Historia de la Magia.

—Sí, es el que encargó tu padre para este curso —dijo Ginny—. Me dijo que el libro que utilizaba el profesor Alexo le parecía bueno, pero había algunas cosas que no le gustaban. Además, el libro anterior poseía un capítulo muy corto referido a maldiciones.

—¿"Enfrentarse a lo desconocido"? —inquirió un poco sorprendido Albus—. ¿Qué clase de libro es ese?

—Uno de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —contestó James—. ¿Qué no es obvio?

Albus miró a su hermano detenidamente.

—Ya no voy a dejar que te juntes con Rose, ¿eh? —le dijo a éste.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó confundido el mayor de los hermanos Potter.

—Supongo que al profesor Sinclair tampoco le gustó el libro que utilizaba el profesor Binns —comentó Albus haciendo caso omiso de su hermano—. Y escogió un libro de la tía de Alice.

—Jane Katherin Rawling —dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco—. La mejor escritora actual en palabras de la tía Hermione.

—Esa mujer ha escrito sobre bastantes temas —opinó Ginny—, así que debe ser realmente buena o debe ser tan mala como mi profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de primer año.

—Mi material nuevo es prácticamente el mismo que el de James —comentó finalmente Albus.

—Bueno, no creo que esté mal que de todas formas vayamos al callejón Diagon en compañía de Ron y Hermione. De esa manera ellos también podrán comprarles sus cosas a Rose. Además, no solo son los libros, también debemos comprarles tinta, pergamino, James necesita nuevas túnicas…

—¿También podemos visitar al tío George? —inquirió emocionada Lily.

—No estoy segura —contestó Ginny—. Siempre que vamos a Sortilegios Weasley ustedes salen con uno de los nuevos inventos del tío. —Ginny soltó un suspiro—. Aunque la verdad es que no inventa ni la mitad de lo que inventaba con ayuda de Fred.

—Pero Frida y Julia están dando de que hablar —comentó James.

Frida y Julia eran las hijas de George, ambas gemelas que acababan de terminar en Hogwarts.

—Es cierto —concordó Albus—. Se han encargado por completo de la línea Wonderbruja, y le ayudan demasiado al tío en el negocio. Al parecer ellas son las que se han encargado de la publicidad y la mercadotecnia.

—Sin embargo eso no le quita a mi madre el estar decepcionada de que las chicas no entraran en el Ministerio —dijo Ginny cansinamente—. Según ella son demasiado inteligentes para perder su vida en una tienda de artículos de broma.

—Salieron con muy buenas calificaciones en sus EXTASIS —dijo Lily radiante de felicidad.

—Estoy seguro que con ellas en el negocio Sortilegios Weasley crecerá como la espuma —opinó James—. No me sorprendería que dentro de poco se encontraran exportando a otros países.

—Dios te oiga —dijo Ginny—. Eso le demostraría a mi madre que las chicas no están desperdiciando su vida. Pero en fin, cuando acaben de desayunar quiero que hagan sus quehaceres. Y espero que ustedes dos ya hayan terminado sus deberes escolares.

—Ya casi —respondió a la defensiva Albus.

—Solo faltan dos semanas para su regreso Albus, así que te aconsejó apurarte —le dijo su madre—. Bueno, yo iré a escribir esa carta para Ron y Hermione.

* * *

Albus regresó a su habitación después de acabar el desayuno. Se sentía satisfecho, y en aquellos momentos tenía ganas de un pequeño descanso. Aunque por otro lado, el resto de sus deberes escolares aún lo esperaba.

Sin embargo, fue toda una sorpresa cuando al tirarse sobre la cama una lechuza de color gris entró por la ventana abierta. _Bumblebee_ chilló de una manera amenazadora, pero la lechuza gris la ignoró y le estiró la pata a Albus para que éste le quitara la carta que llevaba en la pata.

Albus desató la carta, y vio que ésta estaba dirigida hacia él. Aquello le sorprendió, ya que no reconoció la caligrafía de inmediato, pero cuando la lechuza gris hubo abandonado la habitación se dio cuenta que aquella era la caligrafía de Scorpius.

—¿Para qué me habrá escrito? —se preguntó muy contento Albus mientras desenrollaba la carta.

La carta decía:

_Hola Albus:_

_¿Sabes? Últimamente me he encontrado terriblemente aburrido. Terminé los deberes cuando apenas llevábamos tres semanas de vacaciones, y desde entonces no tengo nada que hacer. Ni siquiera tengo que hacer quehaceres domésticos, ya que nuestro elfo doméstico se encarga de eso. Papá a veces lo trata mal, y eso me hace enfadar demasiado. _Boobles_ es un buen elfo y no se merece esa clase de trato, y mamá está de acuerdo conmigo. Además, aunque solo es un elfo doméstico es muy bueno jugando damas, así que cuando él tiene un poco de tiempo libre me gusta jugar con él._

Albus estaba sorprendido. Ciertamente el nombre de _Boobles_ para un elfo doméstico era algo insólito, pero le sorprendía aún más el trato que le daba Scorpius. Por lo que él sabía, si un mago trataba a un elfo con el mismo respeto con el que los muggles trataban a su servidumbre ya era demasiado. Y en cambio, Scorpius incluso se ponía a jugar con él, y se enfadaba cuando lo trataban mal. Si la tía Hermione se llegaba a enterar, lo más seguro es que intentaría unir a Scorpius a la Sociedad que tenía a favor de los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

Pero aquello no era lo único sorprendente. ¡Había terminado los deberes en solo tres semanas! Albus suponía que ni siquiera Rose había logrado eso. Pero bueno, por lo que le estaba dando a entender la carta del chico Malfoy, él no había tenido otra cosa que hacer. Seguramente se la había pasado diario haciendo tarea, de la mañana a la tarde.

_También me he carteado un poco con Justin. William de repente escribe algo en las cartas, aunque no lo hace muy a menudo. También hace poco recibí una carta de Rose, y precisamente hoy acabó de recibir una de Harry. Supongo que esa fue la razón por la que decidí escribirte. Estoy ansioso porque comience el curso en Hogwarts, ¿tú no? Supongo que si le digo esto a Peter me diría que estoy loco._

_Oye, una última pregunta: ¿tienes idea de quién será el nuevo profesor de Pociones este año? Yo he estado meditando mucho acerca de ese asunto, ya que no solo se trata de nombrar un nuevo profesor de Pociones; la profesora McGonagall también debe nombrar a un nuevo jefe de casa para nosotros, los Slytherin. Me pregunto quién será el más indicado para el puesto. ¡Ay, no sé! Pero no sé porque te molesto con todo esto, si ustedes ya tienen al profesor Longbottom y así continuarán. Y en caso de que le llegara a suceder algo al profesor de Herbología, seguramente pondrían a tu padre como jefe de Gryffindor. Después de todo, él ha sido uno de los miembros más destacados que ha tenido la casa de los leones._

_Bueno, creo que llegó el momento de despedirme, no sin antes desearte que lo que falta de vacaciones te lo pases súper y que ojalá nos veamos prontamente._

_Atte._

_Scorpius Malfoy._

Albus sonrió al terminar de leer la carta. Tal vez Scorpius tuviera razón y a él lo tenía sin cuidado quien sería el próximo jefe de Slytherin, pero le alegraba saber que Scorpius confiaba en él; y aún más cuando el chico Malfoy no había sido muy expresivo durante el curso pasado. Sin embargo, probablemente aquello cambiaría durante ese segundo curso. Scorpius les había confesado al final que se comportaba de aquella manera porque siempre se había sentido extraño por sus poderes sobre el agua (podía manejarla y moverla de un lado a otro sin necesidad de encantamientos), pero que se dio cuenta de que no lo era tanto cuando descubrió que Albus, Alice y Sandy también poseían poderes parecidos (Albus sobre el fuego, Alice sobre el aire y Sandy sobre la tierra).

Albus se puso a pensar en sus propios poderes, algo que no había comentado con sus padres. No estaba seguro de que le responderían sus padres si les confesaba que tenía poderes especiales. Los únicos que lo sabían eran sus amigos. O ¿era posible que su padre lo supiera? Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había puesto a pensar que era lo que le había contado Scorpius a su padre sobre lo sucedido con el Señor de las Tinieblas. Solo sabía que el chico Malfoy le había contado lo sucedido debido a que fue el primero en recobrar el conocimiento después de que volvieran a encerrar al Señor de las Tinieblas con todo y su magia dentro del espejo.

Albus sacudió la cabeza cansinamente. Aquello sería algo que le preguntaría al chico Malfoy la próxima vez que lo viera. Por ahora, lo único que importaba era terminar su tarea. No quería ser el único de sus amigos que se presentara con la tarea incompleta al término de las vacaciones. Así que muy a su pesar, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el escritorio para continuar con sus deberes.


	5. En el callejón Diagon

_Hola a todos nuevamente. Creo que me tarde mucho en subir esto. Les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón a todos aquellos que han agregado esta historia como una de sus favoritas, así como la anterior. Bueno, los dejo leyendo lo que sucede ahora qué es tiempo de ir a comprar el material para el nuevo curso

* * *

___

_**5. En el callejón Diagon**_

—¿Y dónde nos veremos con ellos? —inquirió la pequeña Lily.

—Ya te dije que nos veremos ahí en el Caldero Chorreante —le respondió Ginny a su hija.

—Sí, lo sé —contestó la pequeña—. Solo quería estar segura.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco, mientras su madre negaba con la cabeza y prendía el fuego de la chimenea.

—Bien, ¿quién va primero? —inquirió Ginny mientras tomaba el frasco que contenía los polvos flu—. ¿Vas tú, James?

—Por supuesto —respondió James mientras daba un paso hacia delante.

El chico tomó un puñado de polvos flu, y se acercó a la chimenea.

—Callejón Diagon —gritó el chico arrojando los polvos a la chimenea.

Y mientras el fuego adquiría un color verde, James se lanzó hacia las llamas.

—Es tu turno Albus —le dijo su madre.

Albus tomó sus polvos flu y los arrojó a las llamas. Siempre le había gustado aquella sensación de calor que daban las llamas verdes.

—Callejón Diagon —dijo el chico después de haberse metido con lentitud al fuego.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a darle vueltas, y Albus sintió la conocida sensación de viajar a través de la red flu, viendo las salas de las casas mágicas que los separaban del callejón Diagon.

Finalmente, cuando sintió que la velocidad disminuía, estiró los brazos. Aquel era un consejo que le había dado su padre, ya que de lo contrario era muy probable que el viaje acabara con un golpe en la cara o cabeza.

Albus se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el hollín de encima. Como siempre, el Caldero Chorreante se hallaba lleno de gente extraña, magos de una gran cantidad de lugares de Gran Bretaña. Sin embargo, James no se encontraba cerca de la chimenea. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

—¡Eh, Albus! —le gritó una voz harto conocida.

Albus volteó la cabeza y sonrió. Desde una mesa no muy lejana le saludaba Rose, quien se hallaba en compañía de sus padres, su hermano y James.

Albus se acercó hacia ellos.

—¡Hola Al! —lo saludó su tía Hermione.

—¡Hola tía! Tío —dijo Albus regresando el saludo.

—¡Hola pequeño! —expresó el tío Ron—. Ya se habían tardado en llegar. Otro poco y nos íbamos sin ustedes.

—Pero no tiene más de diez minutos que llegamos —comentó sorprendido el pequeño Hugo.

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Sabes bien que nunca puede guardarse lo que piensa —le recordó Hermione a su marido.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Y dónde está su padre? —le preguntó Ron a los hermanos Potter.

—En una misión en Suiza —respondió inmediatamente James.

—Esos aurores siempre tienen viajes todo pagado a todos lados —dijo Ron.

—Pero no son viajes de placer —repuso Hermione—. Además, si tantas ganas tenías de viajar, ¿por qué no te uniste a ellos?

—Hombre Hermione, no empieces —dijo Ron.

—Yo no empecé —refutó Hermione—. Pero ya llegó Ginny.

Y así era. La madre de los hermanos Potter había llegado finalmente acompañada de la pequeña Lily.

—¡Hola a todos! —saludó Ginny con una sonrisa—. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo esperando?

—Más de media hora —respondió Ron de una manera muy seria.

—Yo juraría que no han pasado más de diez minutos —dijo el pequeño Hugo—. Y creo que ese reloj está de mi parte.

Ron bajó la cabeza derrotado. Era imposible jugar una broma cuando su propio hijo se hallaba en su contra. Mientras tanto, los demás se reían con ganas.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que vayamos a Gringotts —opinó Hermione.

Así que todo el mundo se puso de pie, y salieron al patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante.

—¿Sabes hijo? —le dijo Ron al pequeño Hugo mientras golpeaba con su varita el ladrillo correspondiente para abrir el pasadizo que conducía el callejón Diagon—. A veces es bueno guardarse lo que uno piensa.

—¿Por qué papá? —inquirió el pequeño pelirrojo mientras el muro se abría.

—Bueno, a veces a la gente le gusta hacer bromas, y si tú dices…

—Yo no estoy en contra de que la gente haga bromas —le interrumpió el pequeño—. Es más, a mí me gustan las bromas siempre y cuando no sean muy pesadas.

—Sí, pero… —intentó decir Ron.

—Y hablando de bromas —continuó Hugo ignorando a su padre mientras el grupo entero entraba al callejón Diagon, el cual estaba lleno de brujas, magos y cachivaches para comprar—. ¿Iremos a visitar al tío George?

—Primero tenemos que ir al banco a sacar dinero —le recordó su madre mientras Ron negaba con la cabeza mirando al cielo.

Así que el grupo entero se dirigió hacia el banco mágico, pasando enfrente de todas las tiendas que exhibían sus artículos para vender. Y aunque Albus había pasado en ocasiones anteriores por ahí, siempre significaba una nueva sorpresa ver todo lo que vendían.

—¡Ha salido un nuevo modelo _Nimbus_! —exclamó emocionado James al pasar frente a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el _Quidditch_.

—¿Qué no te basta la escoba que ya tienes? —inquirió Ginny.

—Sí, claro. Mi Centella es una compañera inigualable —contestó contento James—. Yo solo comentaba que había salido nuevo modelo de la _Nimbus_. Pero podrías comprarle una escoba a Albus. Este año ya tiene permitido tener la suya propia. Y tal vez de esa manera podría dejar de agarrar mi Centella o la escoba de mi papá a escondidas.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —inquirió Albus apenado.

—Por supuesto que me he dado cuenta —respondió James—. Y eso me recuerda, ¿tú tienes la capa invisible de papá y el mapa del merodeador?

—Yo no los tengo —respondió Albus.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió James preocupado.

—James y Albus Potter —dijo Ginny visiblemente molesta—. ¿Dónde están la capa y el mapa de su padre?

—Yo los tengo tía —respondió algo apenada Rose—. Se los agarré a James al final del curso pasado y se me olvidó regresárselos.

—¡Ay, qué bien! —exclamó tranquilizado James—. Por un momento pensé que había perdido la reliquia familiar.

El grupo llegó finalmente a Gringotts, y pasaron frente a los dos duendes que custodiaban la entrada, mientras Ginny regañaba a sus hijos diciéndoles que qué hubiera sucedido si Rose no tuviera la capa ni el mapa del merodeador.

Albus levantó la vista al techo del vestíbulo, sorprendiéndose de lo alto que era, además de lo bien construido que estaba. Sin duda alguna los duendes habían hecho un trabajo soberbio.

—Miren quienes están aquí —dijo una voz visiblemente emocionada.

Albus volteó la cabeza, y vio a tres personas que se dirigían hacia ellos. No pudo hacer menos que sonreír al verlos.

—¡Justin, William! —exclamó muy emocionada Rose—. ¡Qué bueno que nos encontramos aquí!

—Ni que lo digas —observó sonriente Justin.

Los chicos se acercaron más, y Albus notó que los gemelos ya no lucían exactamente igual como lo habían hecho el año pasado. Había algo diferente además del porte, que en Justin era mucho más seguro. Albus tardó un momento en darse cuenta que el acné había hecho su aparición en la cara de William, mientras que Justin seguía teniendo el cutis inmaculado.

—¡Muy buenos días! —exclamó Laura Helio, la madre de los gemelos, con una sonrisa—. Es muy bueno volvernos a ver.

Aquel día su cabellera la traía en forma de unos rizos muy elaborados, los cuales le caían casi hasta los hombros.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Ron tendiéndole la mano a Laura.

—¿Vienen a sacar dinero? —inquirió Laura.

—Así es —contestó Ron—. ¿Usted también?

—Sí, solo que nosotros ya lo hicimos —contestó la señora Helio.

—Mamá —dijo de repente Justin—. ¿No podemos esperar hasta que ellos salgan? Anda, tenemos muchas cosas que platicar con Albus y Rose.

—Si sus padres no tienen ningún inconveniente —respondió Laura volteando a ver a los demás adultos.

Ginny y Hermione no encontraron ningún pero, así que Laura y sus hijos dijeron que los esperarían ahí mientras ellos bajaban a las cámaras.

* * *

Al salir del banco Gringotts, el grupo se separó. James acababa de encontrar a uno de sus amigos de Hogwarts, y Justin había invitado a sus amigos a un helado, Laura Helio convenció a Ginny y a Hermione de ir a una tienda de artículos de belleza, y a Ron no le quedó más que cuidar de los pequeños Hugo y Lily, quienes repetían tercamente que querían ir a visitar al tío George.

—Nos veremos en dos horas en Flourish & Blotts' para comprar los libros les recordó Ginny antes de separarse.

—Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre —comentó Hermione mientras las tres mujeres se alejaban.

Mientras tanto, Justin, William, Rose y Albus se dirigieron hacia Florean Fortescue's.

—¿Y qué han hecho de sus vacaciones? —inquirió Justin animadamente.

—Ya sabes, dedicarme a las tareas y a la familia —respondió Rose—. La verdad es que a mis padres les ha dado por encargarme a Hugo a cada rato. Me alegra que no lo hayan hecho ahora.

—Yo lo más interesante que he hecho es visitar a Harry la semana pasada —dijo Albus.

—Pues yo he estado bastante entretenido —comentó Justin—. Mi papá me ha llevado a un montón de lugares que no conocía de Gran Bretaña.

—¿Y tú William? —preguntó Rose.

—Me la he pasado haciendo quehaceres y tareas —respondió el chico—. U oyendo la radio.

—¿No has salido con Justin y con tu padre? —inquirió incrédulo Albus.

—No. He preferido quedarme en casa —respondió el chico Jacot.

Albus estaba a punto de preguntar porqué, cuando recibió un fuerte pisotón por parte de Rose.

—¡Auch! —gritó el chico Potter—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—A mí nada —contestó con una mirada harto significativa Rose—. ¿Y a ti?

Y fue entonces cuando recordó que William no se llevaba bien con su padre. Eso le había quedado claro después de que la Navidad del año pasado vio como la propia madre de los gemelos acusaba a su padre de intentar asesinar a William.

Los chicos llegaron a la heladería, cada quien pidió su helado y Justin extendió el dinero. Sin embargo, Rose no estaba de acuerdo que él pagara todo.

—¡No es justo! —exclamó la chica—. Nosotros deberíamos pagar nuestros propios helados.

—¡Por favor Rose! —exclamó Justin—. Si no me gasto este dinero de esta forma no se me ocurre nada más que hacer.

—¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? —inquirió sospechoso Albus.

—De mi negocio de apuestas del año anterior —respondió Justin—. Me la he pasado el verano buscando una forma de gastármelo, pero hasta el momento no se me ha ocurrido nada.

—Pero aun así piensas continuar con el negocio este año —dijo William como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Justin—. Y que quede claro que no lo hago por el dinero, sino solo por ver la cara de los idiotas como Bush o Towers cuando llega la hora de cobrarles. —Y luego añadió volteando a ver a William—: ¡Ay, perdón! No quise decirle idiota. Bueno, la verdad es que sí quise. Por mucho que te…

—¡Mira Justin! —exclamó William desviando la conversación ágilmente—. Un nuevo modelo de Nimbus. ¿No dijiste que querías una nueva escoba?

—Tienes razón —dijo Justin aceptando el cambio de tema—. Aunque no creo que lo que gané en el negocio de apuestas me alcance. ¿Crees que mamá me querrá completar el dinero?

—¿Por qué se disculpó Justin con William? —le inquirió Albus a su prima mientras los otros dos discutían acerca de la escoba.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —inquirió Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Albus decidió darse por vencido. Aquella era la razón por la que le había dicho a James que ya no lo iba dejarse juntar con su prima.

—En fin —dijo después de un rato la Weasley—. Deberíamos ir a comprar tinta y pergamino, o de lo contrario no tendremos donde tomar apuntes ni hacer tareas.

—¡Tienes razón! —coincidió William dándose la vuelta—. Vayamos.

* * *

Los chicos llegaron puntualmente a Flourish y Blotts', donde ya los esperaban sus madres.

—¿No has visto a tu padre? —le preguntó Hermione a su hija.

—No —contestó Rose—. Pero no deberías preocuparte madre, ya sabes que siempre llega tarde.

—Sí, por desgracia —dijo Hermione ligeramente abatida.

—Tranquila, lo mejor será que mejor vayamos comprando lo que necesitamos —dijo Ginny.

—¿Y James? —inquirió Albus.

—En Madame Malkin's —contestó su madre—. Lo mandé a comprarse dos túnicas nuevas para el colegio, y lo acompañó su amigo.

—Okey —aceptó Albus mientras el grupo entraba en la tienda.

—¿Qué les parece si ustedes van a buscar los nuevos libros que necesitan? —preguntó Ginny a los chicos.

—¡Miren! —exclamó emocionada Hermione—. Un nuevo libro de Jane Rawling.

Y así era. En el escaparate más cercano a la puerta se anunciaba el nuevo libro de la escritora de Best-Sellers como "Del Niño que Sobrevivió al Elegido", "Compendio de Criaturas Mágicas", "Notas Sobre el _Quidditch_" y "Dos Enamorados". Su nuevo libro se llamaba "La Verdad Sobre el Amor".

—Vayamos a buscar nuestros libros antes que mamá enloquezca —dijo Rose mientras se dirigía al interior de la tienda.

Los demás chicos la siguieron, y no muy lejos de la entrada encontraron el nuevo libro de Historia de la Magia: "Del Principio al Final", de la misma escritora que "La Verdad Sobre el Amor".

—No entiendo como una escritora puede escribir sobre tan variados temas —expresó Justin con una ceja levantada.

—Mamá se sorprendió cuando vio que el profesor Sinclair había cambiado el libro de "Una Historia de la Magia" por el de Jane Rawling —comentó Rose—. Al parecer estaba dividida entre la aprobación y el rechazo. Ella aseguraba que el libro de Bathilda era el mejor libro escrito sobre Historia de la Magia, aunque tampoco podía rechazar así como así a su autora favorita.

—¿Dónde están los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —inquirió Albus.

—Creo que un poco más al fondo —respondió William.

Los chicos llegaron al pasillo de los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Bien, ¿dónde está "Enfrentarse a lo Desconocido? —preguntó Justin.

Albus revisó los libros más cercanos a él. "Teoría de Defensa", "Solución pacífica", "Compendio de Contramaldiciones", "La Lucha Contra la Oscuridad", "Magia de Enfrentamiento", "La vida a través de los ojos de un auror", etc., pero no parecía haber rastro del libro que les había pedido su padre.

—Está allá arriba —expresó William señalando lo alto del estante.

Los chicos voltearon hacia arriba. No estaba muy alto, pero debido a que ellos tenían solo doce años…

—Iré a buscar un banquito —dijo Rose.

—No, no te molestes —le dijo William—. Creo que puedo alcanzarlo.

El chico se estiró todo lo que pudo, y logró tocar el lomo de uno de los libros. Sin embargo, parecía imposible que lograra sacarlo.

—No se te olvide que tienes que sacar cuatro —comentó Justin mientras se ponía a revisar el estante de enfrente.

—Será mejor si voy por un banco —opinó Rose.

—No, ya casi —respondió William estirándose otro poco.

En aquel momento una mano apareció y tomó el libro que William había tratado de alcanzar, y posteriormente se lo extendió al chico.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó William antes de voltear a ver a la persona que había tomado el libro.

Enfrente de él se encontraba un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, atractivas facciones, aunque un poco agresivas, y cabello negro, del mismo color que sus ojos. A Albus aquel hombre le parecía un poco familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes.

Repentinamente William se había quedado congelado. En lugar de tomar el libro que el hombre le extendía lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa total, como si aquel hombre fuera la última persona con la que hubiera deseado encontrarse en aquel lugar.

—También tengo que bajar otro para Justin y tus amigos, ¿cierto? —preguntó el hombre adquiriendo una sonrisa. Su voz era grave, pero en aquel momento tenía un acento muy amable.

Justin volteó rápidamente en cuanto escuchó aquella voz, como si alguien lo hubiera pinchado con una aguja. Su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante en cuanto vio a aquel hombre.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Justin mientras corría a abrazar a su padre.

—¡Hola campeón! —exclamó su padre mientras le regresaba el abrazo—. Toma este libro.

Justin tomó el libro, y David Jacot tomó otros tres libros que entregó a Albus, Rose y William, quien parecía haber recuperado la movilidad.

—¿No me van a presentar a sus amigos? —inquirió el señor Jacot con una expresión que a Albus le pareció de astucia total. La verdad es que aquel hombre se parecía demasiado, al menos físicamente, al mayor de sus hijos, Jason Jacot.

—Por supuesto —exclamó encantado Justin—. Él es Albus Potter, y ella es Rose Weasley.

—Dos familias muy conocidas en el mundo de la magia —comentó el padre de los gemelos con tono ambiguo.

En aquel momento, Albus se preguntó si el señor Jacot le daba tanta importancia a la sangre como su hijo Jason. Recordó que Jason despreciaba a todos aquellos que tenían parentesco con muggles.

De repente, una persona apareció por el pasillo.

—Con que aquí están —dijo Laura Helio dirigiéndose hacia ellos—. Nos empezábamos a preguntar donde estarían.

Sin embargo, la mujer se detuvo abruptamente al notar al hombre que acompañaba a los chicos.

—Laura Helio —dijo el señor Jacot con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque sus ojos no tenían ningún atisbo de felicidad—. Es todo un placer encontrarte aquí.

—David —dijo la madre de los gemelos con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual los dos adultos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—¡Sigues siendo la mejor en Oclumancia! —expresó el señor Jacot esta vez con una sonrisa auténtica.

—Y yo me pregunto si serás siendo el mejor en Legeremancia —comentó Laura sonriendo amablemente.

—¿Acaso lo dudas? —inquirió David alzando una ceja.

—No, lo que dudo es que haces por aquí —comentó Laura.

—Simplemente vine a comprar los libros de Jason, y fue cuando me encontré con mis otros dos hijos —respondió el señor Jacot.

Ambos adultos volvieron a quedarse viendo fijamente, cuando de repente…

—¡Por aquí deben de estar los libros de Defensa! —exclamó una voz no muy lejana.

—No me digan qué —dijo Justin volteando la cabeza muy sonriente al reconocer aquella voz.

Y un momento más tarde, Scorpius se asomaba por el extremo del pasillo. El chico tenía una expresión totalmente neutral en su cara al principio, pero en cuanto vio a sus amigos la sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¡Scorpius! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! —exclamó Justin con alegría.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó animadamente Scorpius mientras un hombre que se parecía extremadamente a él hacía su aparición en el pasillo.

Draco Malfoy parecía sorprendido con aquella aglomeración de gente, sin embargo, no tardó en adquirir una expresión de desagrado cuando otras dos personas aparecieron en el pasillo.

—¿Qué sucede chicos? —inquirió Ginny.

—Los estamos esperando —comentó Hermione antes de reparar en Malfoy.

—Granger y Weasley —comentó en tono ambiguo Draco—. ¿O tal vez sería mejor decir señora Weasley y señora Potter?

—Es un placer verte Malfoy —respondió Ginny con amabilidad, aunque en su rostro había una expresión cautelosa.

—Toma el libro que necesitas y nos vamos Scorpius —dijo Malfoy mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Bueno, vale —contestó Scorpius para después soltar un suspiro—. Nos veremos luego chicos.

—Por supuesto —comentó Albus.

David Jacot bajó otro de los libros de Defensa para Scorpius, y el chico se alejó siguiendo a su padre.

—¡Es una lástima que no hayamos podido pasar más tiempo juntos! —opinó Justin desanimado.

—Por lo menos pudimos verlo antes de entrar a Hogwarts —consideró Rose.

—Oye papá —dijo de repente Justin—. Ya que estás aquí, ¿te importaría completarme para comprar una escoba?

* * *

_No estoy seguro. Creo que voy a decepcionar con el personaje de Draco a más de uno, ¿cierto? Tal vez le haga dar un cambio más adelante._


	6. La mansión Famont

_Hola a todos. Ya los echaba de menos. Pasé bastante tiempo sin publicar, y espero que ustedes hayan estado tan ansiosos como yo. Bueno, aquí los dejo con la aventura que siguió a Harry en los siguientes días.

* * *

____****_

6. La mansión Famont

—¿A qué mago en su sano juicio se le ocurre vivir en un lugar tan apartado e inaccesible? —preguntó enfadada Kay Spears.

Los tres aurores del Ministerio de Magia Inglés se hallaban escalando una inclinada pendiente de roca, acompañados por uno de los funcionarios del Ministerio Suizo.

—Me disculpo por el inconveniente —dijo el funcionario que los acompañaba—. Pero aún no hemos encontrado la manera de romper el hechizo que nos impide aparecernos dentro de los terrenos de la mansión Famont, y el vehículo que utilizaba el señor Famont para entrar y salir de su mansión solo podía ser activado por él.

—No tiene porqué disculparse —dijo Harry mientras aseguraba el pie en una saliente—. Sabemos que no es culpa de ustedes.

—Además, esto sirve como un excelente ejercicio —comentó Robert Snug, quien era el que iba más adelantado—. A veces con tanta magia nos olvidamos de cómo hacer las cosas por nosotros mismos.

—¡Eso es trabajo de muggles! —exclamó molesta Spears—. ¿Me quiere repetir porqué no podíamos utilizar las escobas?

—Porque existe otro encantamiento alrededor de la mansión que tampoco hemos logrado quitar, el cual derriba a cualquier escoba que se acerque a más de diez metros de la mansión. Comprenderá que eso significaría una caída libre por este acantilado.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo Kay Spears, aunque no parecía más contenta que antes. Daba la impresión de que consideraba a los funcionarios del Ministerio Suizo idiotas, por no haber retirado algún encantamiento que les permitiera llegar más fácilmente a la mansión.

Harry por su parte no se hallaba molesto. Sí, sin lugar a dudas aquello era difícil y cansado, pero finalmente los hechizos que protegían la mansión Famont no eran cualquier cosa como para romperlos de manera sencillas. Según la información que les había proporcionado Abe Prong y posteriormente había sido corroborada por el Ministerio Suizo, aquella mansión tenía más de dos mil años de antigüedad, ya que había sido construida antes de nuestra era. Harry creía que tenían mucha suerte con que el Ministerio de Magia Suizo conociera una forma de entrar.

—¡Eh, apresúrense! —les gritó desde unos diez metros más arriba Snug, quien ya había llegado a la cima del montículo donde se erigía la mansión Famont.

—¿De dónde ha sacado tanta energía de repente? —preguntó Kay mirando incrédula a su compañero.

* * *

Abe Prong se hallaba sentado en una silla del despacho del jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional Suizo, mientras jugaba con sus manos y observaba el despacho. Era un despacho elegante, lleno de estantes en los que se encontraban una innumerable cantidad de objetos procedentes de todos los rincones del mundo. Por ahí podía observar un juego de porcelana china, una pequeña planta que probablemente había sido traída desde algún desierto de Norteamérica, un muñeco de nieve que tenía toda la pinta de un mago noruego, entre otros. Al parecer Eros Glob, el director del Departamento, era aficionado a coleccionar objetos.

En aquel momento hizo su entrada a la oficina el señor Glob acompañado por el jefe del Departamento de aurores suizo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras Prong? —inquirió Eros, y sin esperar contestación—. Te presento a Jean Pascot, el jefe de nuestro Departamento de Aurores.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Abe Prong sin mirar fijamente a sus interlocutores.

—El placer es mío —respondió Pascot—. Así que usted es el acompañante de los aurores ingleses.

—Así es —contestó Abe.

Ambos hombres que acompañaban a Abe eran totalmente diferentes. Eros Glob era bajito, rechoncho y rubio, un poco como algunas de las representaciones del Año Nuevo. En cambio, Jean Pascot era alto, fornido y de cabello negro, el cual traía casi hasta los hombros. Además, tenía una fea cicatriz que le recorría desde la sien hasta la barbilla, mientras que el rostro de Glob parecía inmaculado.

—Hacía muchos que no recibíamos visitas de Inglaterra, o al menos de su Ministerio —comentó Pascot—. Creo que la última ocasión que vino algún funcionario inglés a Suiza fue cuando se realizó aquí la reunión de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, ¿cierto?

—Sí, creo que sí —corroboró Eros.

—Se la pasarán muy bien —comentó Jean—. En especial usted. Hay muchas cosas que ver aquí en Suiza, y dado que usted prácticamente no tiene trabajo…

—Mi trabajo consiste en solucionar posibles conflictos que puedan surgir entre el Ministerio de Magia de Suiza y el trabajo de nuestros aurores —recitó Prong.

—Sí, precisamente por eso lo decía —dijo extrañado Pascot—. No creo que haya ningún conflicto con los aurores, o al menos no por nuestra parte. Habrá que ver que pasa cuando lleguen los aurores franceses e italianos. Tal vez con ellos haya más problemas. Siempre ha existido una rivalidad entre los aurores franceses y los ingleses. Sin embargo, era indispensable que los convocáramos a ambos. Y no hablemos de los italianos. Igualmente ellos tienen conflictos con nosotros. Pero como bien dice el dicho, mientras más seamos mejor. ¿No cree?

—Por supuesto —contestó secamente Abe Prong.

Sus dos acompañantes se le quedaron viendo extrañados, como si quisieran que el señor Prong hablara más pero no encontraran la manera de hacerlo hablar.

* * *

Harry se quedó sencillamente fascinado. La mansión era asombrosa, gigante y hermosa. La construcción parecía estar conformada por tres edificios diferentes, pero había puentes que los comunicaban entre sí, de manera que solo había una entrada principal, exactamente en el edificio de la izquierda. Los otros dos solo tenían ventanas.

—Por dentro es muy parecida a un laberinto —comentó el auror suizo que los acompañaba—. Hay muchos pasillos y escaleras que recorrer, algunos sin salida. Y toda la mansión está llena de objetos fabulosos, como pinturas de los más reconocidos miembros de la comunidad mágica internacional.

—¿Todavía no han dado con algún objeto robado? —inquirió Kay.

—Me temo que no. Todo parece estar en su lugar —respondió el funcionario suizo—. Sin embargo, sospechamos que en una mansión como ésta es muy probable que haya habitaciones secretas, aunque no hayamos podido dar con ninguna.

—Entonces seremos nosotros quienes busquemos esas habitaciones secretas —expresó muy emocionado Robert.

—¿Alguna pista sobre el asesino? —inquirió Harry.

—Hasta el momento nada —contestó el suizo—. La única pista que tenemos es que el señor Famont no fue asesinado en el lugar en el que lo encontramos. Parece que fue transportado después de muerto, y luego colocado en una posición que a simple vista parecería fruto de una muerte natural.

—Pero no creyeron eso —dijo la señorita Spears.

—Obviamente no —confirmó el auror—. El señor Famont era alguien que se preocupaba excesivamente por su salud. Era imposible que él hubiera muerto naturalmente sin siquiera mandar un mensaje a su sanador particular.

—¿Ya interrogaron al sanador? —preguntó Kay interesada.

—Él no es un sospechoso —dijo el auror suizo—. En aquellos momentos él se encontraba trabajando en el Hospital Suizo Mágico. Más de cincuenta personas lo vieron trabajando aquel día. No hay forma de que se haya trasladado a la mansión, y menos que haya entrado a ella. El vehículo de entrada y salida de la mansión fue usado unos dos días antes de la muerte del señor Famont por última vez, y es obvio que el último que lo utilizó fue el señor Famont para volver a entrar a su mansión.

—El asesino entró por sus propios medios —concluyó Harry.

—Así es —comentó el funcionario suizo—. Sospechamos que logró romper uno de los encantamientos de la mansión, tal vez el mismo que nosotros. Pero aún no sabemos nada sobre él. Y repito que el sanador no es sospechoso, porque realmente en lo único que es bueno es en curar enfermedades. No le sale nada bien los duelos ni el rompimiento de hechizos defensivos y de ocultación.

Los cuatro aurores habían llegado a la puerta de la mansión.

—Bueno, éste es el lugar en que yo los dejo —dijo el auror suizo—. Dentro los está esperando mi compañero Mario Lombargini. Yo tengo que regresar al Ministerio para esperar la llegada de los enviados franceses e italianos.

—De acuerdo —respondió Kay Spears mientras sus dos compañeros ingleses entraban en la mansión.

El vestíbulo era enorme. A Harry le pareció que era incluso más grande que el del castillo de Hogwarts. Calculó que si fuera un poco más grande, podrían caber sin problema ahí adentro dos vestíbulos del colegio de Magia.

—¿Señor Lombargini? —inquirió en voz alta Robert.

Una puerta ubicada a dos metros encima del suelo sobre la pared izquierda se abrió, y por ella se asomó un hombre que parecía tener casi noventa años, algo barrigón y unas entradas en el cabello muy amplias. El poco cabello que tenía era gris y lo llevaba corto. Su cara se iluminó al ver a los tres recién llegados.

—Ustedes son del Ministerio inglés, ¿cierto? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Esperen un momento.

Pareció jalar algo sobre la pared, y al momento siguiente una escalera apareció conectando el suelo del vestíbulo con la puerta en la que se encontraba el señor Lombargini.

—Déjenme adivinar —dijo Mario mientras descendía la escalera—. Usted debe ser la señorita Spears, dado que es la única mujer en el grupo, usted es el señor Snug; y no tengo ninguna duda sobre quien es usted: el grandioso Harry Potter.

Mientras los iba mencionando los había ido saludando de mano.

—¡Es todo un placer conocerlo! —exclamó el señor Lombargini—. Siempre he querido saludar al hombre que derrotó al mago tenebroso más poderoso del siglo pasado. Si no fuera por usted seguramente aquel loco no solo se hubiera apropiado de Inglaterra, sino que además hubiera expandido sus dominios por todo el continente europeo.

—Sí, sin ninguna duda —expresó Kay visiblemente molesta. Era obvio que no le gustaba que la hicieran a un lado—. Sin embargo, en estos momentos nos atañe un caso muy diferente.

—Además, actualmente hay quienes consideran que Voldemort no fue mucho más peligroso que Grindelwald —comentó Robert—. En especial, como dijo usted, Voldemort solo aterrorizó a Inglaterra, mientras que Grindelwald lo hizo con todo el continente.

—Tal vez necesitamos otro mago oscuro lo bastante poderoso para eclipsarlos a ambos en este siglo. Y así todos podríamos participar en su derrota —comentó Mario—. Nada como el trabajo en equipo, siempre lo he dicho.

—Tal vez sea el mago que asesinó al señor Famont —dijo tranquilamente Kay.

—¿El mago oscuro que eclipsará a Voldemort y a Grindelwald? —inquirió sorprendido el señor Lombargini—. No me haga reír señorita. Este mago es poderoso, pero si fuera alguien que va a eclipsar a los dos anteriores debería al menos contar con seguidores, y eso es algo que no tiene.

—¿Todo apunta a que el asesino es solitario? —preguntó el señor Snug.

—Así es —contestó Mario.

Harry estaba pensativo. La palabra seguidores le había recordado sin poderlo evitar al Espejo Maldito. ¿No se suponía que aquel loco del Señor de las Tinieblas contaba con seguidores que lo estaban buscando para liberarlo del espejo?

Harry soltó una carcajada. No, aquello no podía ser. No era posible que un seguidor del Señor de las Tinieblas hubiera allanado la casa.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó su compañera.

—Nada —contestó Harry deteniendo su risa—. Simplemente se me ocurrió una estupidez.

—¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con la búsqueda de la evidencia? —inquirió el señor Lombargini mientras señalaba la puerta por la que había llegado—. En estos momentos nos encontramos revisando una habitación en la tercera planta de este edificio.

—Vayamos —dijo Kay Spears adelantándose a los tres hombres que la acompañaban.

Así que todos los aurores subieron por la escalera, dejando el vestíbulo de entrada vacío.

* * *

Abe se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en la silla, mientras que Glob y Pascot charlaban animadamente un poco lejos de ellos.

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta.

—Aquí me reporto señor —dijo el individuo que acababa de entrar.

—¡Cornus! —exclamó sorprendido Jean Pascot—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tus vacaciones todavía no acaban!

Prong miró atentamente al individuo recién llegado. Aquel individuo era de estatura mediana, con el cabello castaño claro y unos asombrosos ojos verdes. Sus facciones eran un poco alargadas, y su voz era increíblemente aterciopelada, perfecta para dar un concierto por sí solo.

—Escuché sobre lo sucedido en la mansión Famont —respondió el hombre—, y decidí regresar para ayudarlos en todo lo posible.

—Señor Prong, tengo el honor de presentarle a uno de los mejores aurores que ha conocido el Ministerio de Magia de Suiza: Cornus Vitelius.

La mirada de Cornus se detuvo un momento en Abe, y el joven sintió un ligero acceso de pánico, lo cual lo obligó a retirar la mirada del auror. Y no, aquello no había sido como cada vez que huía de las miradas de los demás, no había sido lo mismo que con el señor Potter, por poner un ejemplo. No, la mirada de Cornus tenía algo, un deje demoníaco y malévolo. ¿O simplemente estaba imaginando cosas y buscando un pretexto para sus actitudes típicas?

—¡Cornus, Cornus, Cornus! —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza el director del Departamento de Aurores, aunque a la vez sonreía—. No cabe duda que eres el mejor auror que poseemos. Siempre preocupándote por el trabajo. De acuerdo. Si tú quieres, podrás ir a la mansión Famont en cuanto lleguen los aurores franceses e italianos. Serás una estupenda ayuda en las investigaciones que se llevan a cabo en la mansión.

—¿Y quién es usted? —preguntó Cornus a Abe.

—Abe Prong, del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional Inglés —contestó el joven inglés—. He venido acompañando a mis compañeros aurores y para resolver cualquier posible situación de conflicto entre el trabajo de mis compañeros y el Ministerio Suizo.

—Interesante —dijo el señor Vitelius—. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguen los aurores franceses e italianos?

—Deben de faltar unas tres horas —contestó Eros Glob.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Cornus—. Necesito comer algo antes de marchar. ¿Le molestaría acompañarme, Señor Prong?

Aquello sorprendió totalmente al funcionario inglés.

—¿Yo? —inquirió sin poder creerlo.

—Por supuesto —contestó el señor Vitelius—. No quiero comer solo, y apuesto a que mi jefe y el señor Glob tienen trabajo por delante. Además, hay varias cosas que deseo preguntarle.

Abe se quedó anonadado, y volteó a ver a Vitelius una vez más. Sin embargo, de nueva cuenta no pudo soportar aquella mirada. Tal vez el hombre sonriera, pero había algo en sus ojos que no dejaba de asustarlo. Sin embargo, tampoco encontró la manera de negarse sin parecer descortés, por lo que finalmente tuvo que acompañar al señor Vitelius a comer.

* * *

_¿Qué encontrarán en la mansión? Abe es algo extraño, ¿no les parece?_


	7. En busca de pistas

_Hola a todos. Espero se la hayan pasado bien en la semana. Yo aquí he estado algo ocupado, pero eso no me ha impedido ponerme a escribir para todos ustedes. Creo que esta es la vez que actualizo más pronto

* * *

____****_

7. En busca de pistas

Abe Prong y Cornus Vitelius se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante ubicado en la capital Suiza, donde había muy pocos comensales. Habían llegado a aquel lugar mediante la aparición conjunta, cosa que a Abe puso extremadamente nervioso.

Ambos hombres eligieron una mesa un poco alejada de las demás personas presentes. Cornus tomó la carta y empezó a leerla.

—Este lugar me gusta mucho —expresó el rubio—. Además, es el único restaurante mágico en Berna. De hecho, es el único lugar exclusivamente mágico en toda Berna, aparte del Ministerio de Magia.

—Lo sé —comentó Abe Prong—. La mayor parte de las instituciones suizas mágicas se encuentran en Zurich y Ginebra. El Ministerio solo se encuentra aquí debido a que es la capital del país.

—Parece ser usted un experto en Suiza —dijo Cornus Vitelius sorprendido.

—Solo conozco algunos aspectos del país —replicó Abe—. Mi verdadera pasión son los Alpes.

—Suiza se encuentra en los Alpes —comentó en tono irónico Cornus.

—Sí. Precisamente por eso sé lo que sé sobre Suiza —contestó el joven Prong.

En aquel momento llegó el mesero y Cornus hizo su orden.

—¿Y para usted? —preguntó el mesero a Abe.

—Yo así estoy bien, gracias —respondió el joven.

—No bromees por favor —le pidió Cornus—. Tráigale lo mismo que a mí.

—No, gracias. De verdad no quiero nada —replicó Abe.

—Sé que la comida te encantará —le dijo Cornus—, así que no digas no. Además, no tienes que preocuparte por el dinero, porque después de todo yo fui el que te invitó a comer.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Abe, incapaz de encontrar una objeción.

El mesero se retiró.

—Ahora háblame del equipo que ha mandado el Ministerio Inglés en nuestra ayuda —dijo el señor Vitelius—. ¿Quiénes son?

—Kay Spears, Robert Snug y Harry Potter. Los mejores tres aurores del Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra —respondió Prong.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Cornus.

—Sin ninguna duda —contestó muy seguro Abe, algo raro en él.

El mesero regresó con los dos platos, y se los dejó para que pudieran comer.

—Harry Potter… Ese nombre me suena —comentó Vitelius.

—Hace veinte años derrotó a Lord Voldemort —expresó Abe mientras cortaba su guisado.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! —exclamó Cornus mientras se daba una palmada en la frente—. ¿Realmente es buen auror?

—Uno de los mejores que tenemos —dijo Prong mientras comía—. Nunca se da por vencido, aun cuando el caso sea de lo más complicado y el enemigo sea poderoso. Y por si eso fuera poco, conoce más hechizos defensivos que la mayoría de sus compañeros, y no solo hechizos defensivos individuales, sino también algunos que permiten proteger a una gran cantidad de personas. Además, goza de muy buena fama dentro del Ministerio porque prefiere atrapar a los perseguidos en lugar de matarlos, como otros de sus compañeros.

—¿Sus aurores tienen permiso para matar? —inquirió escéptico Cornus.

—Sí, así es —respondió Abe—. Me parece que es resultado de una antigua ley creada durante el reinado de terror de Voldemort, ley que el Ministro no se han encargado de revisar.

—Tal vez sea eso lo que necesitamos aquí en Suiza —opinó Vitelius—. Nosotros tenemos que atraparlos sea como sea, y antes dejarlos ir que matarlos, porque nos mandan directo a la prisión. Si pudiéramos matarlos no tendríamos tantos problemas. Bueno, ¿y qué tal son los otros dos aurores?

—La señorita Spears es muy buena en lo que se refiere a seguir a los sospechosos —contestó Abe—. Tiene una habilidad especial para predecir cual será el siguiente paso del enemigo, y es la mejor para descubrir cual será el próximo blanco de los magos oscuros. El señor Potter también es bueno en ese ramo, pero la mejor es Spears. Sin embargo, también es algo quejumbrosa, está acostumbrada a los lujos y odia abandonarlos. En cuanto al señor Snug, es un experto en el trato con muggles y en los interrogatorios. Siempre encuentra la manera de hacer hablar a los sospechosos. Pero a muchos no les cae bien, ya que posee algunas costumbres extrañas.

—¿Costumbres extrañas? ¿Cómo cuáles? —inquirió Cornus.

—Bueno, siempre que puede prefiere evitar el uso de la magia —contestó Abe—. Le gusta hacer las cosas a la manera muggle. Comprenderá lo que piensan de él muchos magos en Inglaterra.

—Lo supongo —dijo cansinamente Cornus—. Nuestra sociedad ha avanzado enormemente, pero desgraciadamente aún existe prejuicios sobre nuestras formas de vida.

Los dos magos siguieron platicando hasta que fue hora de regresar al Ministerio.

Al llegar al Ministerio, el equipo francés ya había hecho su aparición.

—Déjenme presentarles a uno de nuestros aurores más queridos —presentó Jean Pascot—. El señor Cornus Vitelius.

—¡Es todo un placer! —exclamó adelantándose la única mujer del equipo francés—. _Je suis_ _Hélène Bonamitié_. _Je suis du Ministère de la Coopération Internationale Français_. Y mis compañeros son del Departamento de aurores.

A Abe Prong aquello le sorprendió. Esa manera de hablar bilingüe era una manera de presentación en la que se le permitía al interlocutor escoger el idioma en que la charla se desarrollaría. Era obvio que no quería dejar fuera al enviado inglés. Prong miró con atención a Hélène, y se dio cuenta que era bonita. Su largo cabello era rubio y ligeramente rizado, su nariz era delgada y respingada, mientras que sus labios eran un poco carnosos. Sus ojos eran de color azul, pero no un azul cielo, sino un azul más fuerte, y parecían llenos de vida y entusiasmo. No tendría más de treinta y cinco años.

—¡Mucho gusto! —respondió Cornus—. Es muy bueno que hayan llegado finalmente. A mí ya me han presentado, y mi acompañante es su homólogo inglés, Abe Prong.

—_Enchantée_ —dijo la señorita Bonamitié.

—El encanto es mío, creo —respondió no muy seguro de sí Abe.

—¿Y cuál es el nombre de sus compañeros? —preguntó Vitelius.

—_Ils sont Hervé Léger, Julius Joncoeur et Roméo Bienchaud_ —contestó la mujer mientras iba señalando a todos sus compañeros.

Abe observó a los tres hombres, los tres de fuerte musculatura. Hervé tenía el pelo color castaño medio, Julius de color paja y Roméo de color negro. Aparte de eso, ninguno tenía algún rasgo que lo hiciera especial.

"Espero que entre los aurores italianos haya mujeres" pensó Abe, imaginando como se pondría Spears si le tocaba trabajar exclusivamente con hombres. La señorita siempre se había quejado del extremo machismo presente en el Ministerio de Magia, aun cuando su propia jefa era mujer, y ocupaba una de las posiciones más privilegiadas dentro del Ministerio.

—¿Falta mucho para la llegada de los aurores italianos? —inquirió Cornus.

En aquel momento un joven entró por la puerta.

—Señor —dijo dirigiéndose hacia Eros Glob—. Los funcionarios italianos ya están aquí.

—Hágalos pasar —dijo Eros.

Cuatro personas entraron por la puerta, primero una mujer alta y de angulosas facciones, con el cabello negro recogido detrás de la cabeza. En seguida entró un hombre de cabello entrecano, pero que a pesar de verse entrado en años se veía bastante bien conservado, seguido por otra bruja de aspecto despreocupado y con una sonrisa esplendorosa, casi tanto como su cabello de color rojizo. Y finalmente entró otro mago bajito y un poco barrigón que estaba pelón.

—_Benvenuti, i miei cari amici_ —los saludó animadamente Eros Glob—. ¿Cómo han estado?

—De maravilla —le contestó la bruja que entró primero.

—Les presentamos al equipo de aurores francés —anunció Jean Pascot—, y a los funcionarios del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional francés e inglés, respectivamente.

—_Un piacere_ —expresó la bruja dándoles la mano a Hélène y a Abe—. Yo soy Filippa Bonasera, su homóloga italiana. Y mis compañeros son Luigi Veritus, Vito Canto e Anna Cara.

—¡Mucho gusto!

—¿Entonces ya podemos marcharnos? —inquirió Vitelius.

—Creo que sí —contestó Pascot—. En el vestíbulo debe estar Louis esperándolos para guiarlos hacia la mansión.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Harry suspiró cansado. En aquel lugar no había ningún indicio sobre la falta de un objeto, y ni siquiera de que alguien hubiera estado ahí.

Aunque Kay Spears parecía disfrutar todo aquello.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó extasiada la mujer—. ¡Esto es la espada de Salomón! ¡Y por allá está su alfombra mágica! ¡Y el caldero de Morgana! ¡Y el anillo de Viviana! ¡Y un bastón druida!

—¿Quieres calmarte Spears? —inquirió Snug—. Estamos buscando un objeto faltante, no lo que sí se encuentra aquí.

—Creo que su compañera simplemente está admirando todos estos tesoros —comentó sonriente Lombargini—. Y no es para menos. Está mansión tiene tantos tesoros en su interior como algunos de los más renombrados museos muggles. Ahora que lo pienso, nos hace falta un museo mágico. Tal vez el Ministerio debería plantearse convertir está mansión en tal, ahora que se ha quedado sin dueño.

—¿El señor Famont no dejó un testamento? —inquirió Harry.

—No lo sé —dijo Mario Lombargini—. Si lo dejó debe estar en algún lugar de la mansión. De lo contrario, y dado que el señor Famont no tenía parientes directos, la mansión pasaría a ser propiedad del Ministerio, así como todos sus tesoros.

—¿Sabe que eso originaría que el Ministerio Suizo fuera sospechoso de la muerte del señor Famont? —inquirió Robert Snug alzando una ceja.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Mario—. Precisamente esa es una de las razones por las que pedimos ayuda extranjera. De esa manera podremos garantizar la inocencia del Ministerio. De lo contrario cualquiera nos podría culpar de borrar evidencia.

—¿Mario, dónde estás? —se escuchó una voz gritando.

—Proviene del vestíbulo —dijo Lombargini—. Iré a ver.

Y dejó a Harry, Kay y Robert solos en aquella habitación.

—¿Qué les parece? —preguntó Robert.

—Fascinante —dijo muy emocionada Spears—. Cada tesoro que veo es mejor que el anterior. No cabe duda que la familia Famont tenía un gusto exquisito.

—No hablaba de eso —dijo Snug.

—¿Hablas de Lombargini? —cuestionó Harry.

—Exacto —contestó Robert.

—No parece ser una mala persona —opinó Potter—. Y no creo que el Ministerio haya hecho esto. Se hubieran preocupado por encontrar una manera más fácil de entrar.

—¿Y si solo lo hicieran para despistarnos? —inquirió Snug.

—Sospechas demasiado mi querido Snug —le dijo Harry.

—Es mi trabajo, ¿no? —preguntó Robert.

En aquel momento regresó el señor Lombargini acompañado por otros cinco hombres y una mujer.

—Permítanme presentarles a los aurores ingleses Kay Spears, Robert Snug y Harry Potter —anunció el señor Lombargini.

—¿"Hagui" "Potteg"? —inquirió un mago con el cabello color paja, en un acento bastante francés—. _C'est lui qui a battée Voldemort?_

—Disculpe —dijo Harry, quien no hablaba francés.

—Lo que él ha dicho es si usted es quien derrotó a Voldemort —tradujo encantado el señor Lombargini—. Estos son los aurores franceses Hervé Léger, Julius Joncoeur y Roméo Bienchaud; y los italianos Luigi Veritus, Vito Canto e Anna Cara. Y acompañándolos tenemos al mejor auror que ha conocido el Ministerio de Magia Suizo: Cornus Vitelius.

—No es para tanto Mario —expresó algo apenado Cornus—. Bueno, hemos venido a ayudarles a buscar pistas sobre el asesino del señor Famont.

—_Hanno cercato nel salone principale?_ —inquirió la única mujer del grupo, que obviamente era italiana, con su hermoso cabello de color rojizo cortado en capas.

—_Sí, Anna, in questi momenti Adulio si trova cercando lì_ —le contestó Lombargini.

—Algunos deberíamos ir a ayudarle —sugirió Vitelius.

—De acuerdo —dijo Mario—. Y para mostrar pluralidad propongo que vayas tú Cornus, acompañado por el señor Potter y el señor Joncoeur.

—¿Vienen señores? —inquirió Cornus adelantándose a los demás.

Harry se encogió de hombros antes de seguir a Vitelius acompañado por el hombre de cabello color paja, quien había preguntado si él era el que había derrotado a Voldemort.

Los tres hombres llegaron al salón principal, el cual tenía enormes proporciones y albergaba más tesoros que cualquier otro lugar de la casa. Dentro se encontraba un solo mago, que estaba bastante calvo y barrigón, usaba lentes de fondo de botella y tenía una expresión de extraviado permanente.

—¿Cómo estás Adulio? —inquirió Cornus.

—¿Cornus? —preguntó el mago entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo —contestó Vitelius.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Adulio—. ¿No estabas de vacaciones?

—Decidí regresar para ayudar en este caso —respondió tranquilamente Cornus—. Te presento a Harry Potter, auror inglés, y a Julius Joncoeur, auror francés. Señores, les presento a Adulio Loa, al igual que nosotros auror.

—_Je vous en prie__!_ —exclamó Julius.

—¡Es un placer conocerlo! —dijo por su parte Harry.

—_Aussi_ —respondió Adulio sin poder enfocar bien a sus interlocutores.

Harry se quedó en ascuas.

—Ha dicho que él también —tradujo amablemente Cornus—. ¿Has encontrado algo aquí? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Loa.

—Nada hasta el momento —contestó Adulio—. Los objetos más valiosos no han sido tocados.

—¿Y qué pasa de los objetos no valiosos? —inquirió Julius.

—¡Usted habla inglés! —exclamó sorprendido Harry.

—No muy bueno —objetó Joncoeur—. "Pego" es "mejog" que su "fgancés", _monsieur Harry_.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse como todo un idiota. Pensó que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad debería tomar algunos cursos de idiomas, por mucho que el inglés fuera el idioma más expandido en el mundo.

—No creo que un mago oscuro se haya preocupado por los objetos sin valor —refutó Adulio.

—_Toujours c'est possible tout!_—fue la opinión de Julius mientras se acercaba a una mesa en medio de la habitación.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —inquirió Harry a Vitelius.

—Que siempre es posible todo —respondió Cornus—. Pero honestamente no creo que podamos encontrar nada en los objetos sin valor.

De repente, Julius Joncoeur soltó una exclamación de triunfo.

—¿Ha encontrado algo? —inquirió incrédulo Cornus.

—_Bien__ sûr__! _—respondió sonriente Julius.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Harry.

—"Pog" supuesto —tradujo esta vez el mismo Joncoeur—. "Obsegven" la "supegficie" de esta mesa.

Los otros tres aurores prestaron atención, mas ninguno notó nada.

—¿Nos está tomando el pelo? —inquirió Loa.

—"Clago" que no —respondió ofendido Joncoeur—. ¿Acaso están ciegos? _Revelio fulla_.

El encantamiento provocó un cambio en la superficie de la mesa, donde claramente resaltaba lo que parecía ser una marca dejada por un puño sobre la mesa.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó sorprendido Loa.

—¿Están seguros que eso es del asesino? Por que bien podría ser del mismo señor Famont —sugirió Vitelius como si tuviera la boca seca.

—"Paguece" "negvioso", _monsieur_ Vitelius —dijo Joncoeur irguiéndose por completo.

—Por supuesto que estoy nervioso —repuso Cornus acaloradamente—. Si resulta ser una pista falsa habremos solo perdido el tiempo. Si eso es lo que se acostumbra hacer en Francia, permítame decirle que aquí en Suiza nos gusta a hacer las cosas después de estar completamente seguros.

Harry observó con atención a Vitelius. Julius tenía razón, lucía extrañamente nervioso. Pero ¿sería por lo que decía, o había otra razón de por medio?

—Bueno, no "podgemos" "estag" "segugos" si no seguimos esta pista —repuso Joncoeur mientras sacaba una cámara fotográfica y le tomaba una foto a la huella—. "Segá" bueno que esto lo "guevise" los demás.

—Por supuesto —dijo Vitelius recuperando un poco el aplomo—. Ahora si no les molesta debo ir al servicio.

Y dicho eso se retiró.

—¿Me acompaña a "mostgagles" esto a los demás, _monsieur Potter_? —preguntó Julius.

—Por supuesto —aceptó de inmediato Harry—. Si nos disculpa, señor Loa.

—Claro, claro —dijo el señor Adulio—. Ustedes vayan y yo seguiré buscando más pistas aquí.

Julius y Harry dejaron la habitación y se encaminaron por el pasillo por el cual habían llegado.

—¿Se fijó en la "gueacción" de _monsieur_ Vitelius? —le preguntó Joncoeur.

—Claro —respondió Harry—. ¿Cree que él haya tenido algo que ver? Porque es curioso, antes de que ustedes llegaran Lombargini nos comentaba que si no aparecía testamento del señor Famont la mansión pasaría a ser propiedad del Ministerio de Magia Suizo.

—Es posible que todo sea un "tguco" del "Ministeguio" "paga" "quedagse" con la mansión, "pog" supuesto —opinó Julius—. Mas no podemos "asegugaglo" con "figmeza" hasta no "teneg" más "pgüebas".

De repente Harry se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Qué pasa, _monsieur_ Potter? —inquirió Julius.

—Esta pared, no es una pared —respondió Harry.

—¿Qué "quiegue" "decig" con eso? —cuestionó Joncoeur.

—Si no me equivoco es una puerta —respondió Harry mientras examinaba la pared—. Me encontré con algo muy parecido alguna vez en un edificio de Inglaterra, y la entrada al callejón Diagon también es muy parecida. Si usted se fija, parece ser el mismo tipo de construcción que el resto de la pared, pero en realidad los ladrillos usados aquí son ligeramente más cortos que en el resto de la pared. ¡Lo sabía!

Harry había pegado con la varita en el ladrillo correcto, y el muro se estaba haciendo a un lado para dejar un hueco que conducía a otro pasillo.

—¡Es usted "asombgoso"! —exclamó maravillado Joncoeur.

—No tanto como usted —repuso Harry—. Usted fue el que me hizo darme cuenta de que en este caso tendríamos que revisar hasta el más mínimo detalle, así que solo hice lo mismo que usted.

—¡Aun así es "magavilloso"! Y "migue", "tgues" "pagues" de huellas que "paguecen" "guecientes". _Trois_? ¿No "ega" un asesino "solitaguio"?

—Pues me parece que no —contestó Harry mientras avanzaba por el corredor lleno de polvo, seguido por Julius.

* * *

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Cornus furioso.

Se encontraba frente al lavabo, y miraba su reflejo como si él mismo se repugnara. Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso, un poco más inteligente. Pero ahora ya no valía la pena llorar.

—Intentaré buscar una solución, y si no se puede… —se dijo a sí mismo.

Si no se podía aquello solo podía significar una cosa, tendría que afrontar la muerte con valor y en solitario.

* * *

Harry y Julius llegaron al final del pasillo, frente a una pequeña puerta de roble.

—Había muchas "tgampas" desactivadas "pog" el camino —comentó Joncoeur—. Me "pguegunto" _pourquoi_ los asesinos no las "activagon" nuevamente.

—Probablemente no contaban con que alguien encontraría este pasillo —opinó Harry—. Creían que solo buscaríamos en el resto de la mansión, y que jamás daríamos con este pasillo secreto. Pero para su desgracia…

Harry empujo la puerta. La habitación se encontraba vacía, a excepción de…

—_Un__ miroir__? _—inquirió Julius extrañado.

A Harry aquel objeto le parecía horriblemente familiar. Julius le pasó una mano por encima, y una figura apareció en espejo.

A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies en cuanto reconoció aquella figura. Dado que no había empezado a soltar de insultos era obvio que aquel espejo era solo una copia, pero aquello explicaba a qué habían entrado los asesinos del señor Famont a la mansión. Harry recordó las palabras de Laura Helio como si se las hubiera dicho aquella misma mañana:

_Del Espejo Maldito. Verá, de acuerdo a la leyenda el Señor de las Tinieblas fue encerrado dentro de un espejo (…) Sin embargo, el espejo fue escondido por los fundadores de Hogwarts, poniéndolo lejos del alcance de los seguidores del Señor de las Tinieblas (…) Aquellos que buscan el espejo aprenden hechizos con los que otros magos jamás llegarían a soñar._

Aquello explicaba todo. Aquello explicaba porqué los magos que habían entrado a la mansión eran tan poderosos en el uso de la magia oscura. A Harry le temblaron las piernas al pensar en que tendría que enfrentarse a otro mago con la fuerza de Robustus Baster, a un mago capaz de hacer desaparecer un fantasma y matar un maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

_¡Oh no! Al parecer nuevos problemas han ronndando en los alrededores. ¿Por qué es Señor de las Tinieblas no puede quedarse tranquilamente encerrado en su espejo_?


	8. Caso complicado

_Pido perdón a todo mundo por el retraso, en especial a Princebe. Perdonenme, pero la escuela me traía ahorcado. Pero aquí estoy de regreso, y para compensarlos les traigo dos capítulos de esta historia. Espero les gusten. Me disculpo por mi pésimo francés. Es algo que debí haber hecho antes**

* * *

**__****_

8. Caso complicado

Cornus Vitelius regresó a la habitación donde se encontraban reunidos la mayoría de los aurores, por un camino diferente al utilizado por Harry Potter y Julius Joncoeur.

—¿Dónde se encuentran el señor Potter y el señor Joncoeur? —inquirió tras darle una revisada a la habitación y darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se hallaba ahí.

—¿No estaban con usted? —cuestionó Robert Snug.

—Nos separamos hace un momento —respondió Cornus—. Yo necesitaba ir al servicio y ellos dijeron que vendrían hacia acá para mostrarles la pista que acabamos de encontrar.

—¿Encontraron una pista? —cuestionó incrédula Kay Spears.

—Así es —confirmó Vitelius—, en el salón principal.

—Pero no han venido hacia acá —comentó Mario Lombargini—. Me pregunto donde se habrán metido.

—No será que… —comenzó Anna Cara.

—¿En qué está pensando señorita Cara? —inquirió Snug.

—¿Y si estamos siendo vigilados? —sugirió Anna con miedo.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó Kay.

—Bueno, los señores Potter y Joncoeur ya deberían estar aquí si pretenden mostrarnos la pista que encontraron. Pero ¿qué habría sucedido si el asesino se encuentra en la mansión? Pudo haber aniquilado a Potter y a Joncoeur para que no pudieran mostrarnos esa pista.

"Genial, justo lo que necesitaba" pensó desanimadamente Cornus. "Más sospechas sobre mí"

—_Penso che essagerai, cara Anna_ —le dijo Vito Canto—. Lo más probable es que ambos se hayan perdido sin una guía dentro de esta mansión. Apuesto que dentro de poco llegaran.

—Sí, seguramente es eso —dijo Kay mientras seguía revisando el cuadro frente al que se encontraba.

Los aurores tuvieron que pasar todavía buen rato buscando, antes de que sus compañeros hicieran aparición en la habitación.

—¡Potter! —exclamó entusiasmado Snug—. ¡Qué bueno que llegas! A ver esa famosa pista que tienen.

—Ya no es solo una —protestó Harry.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso señor Potter? —inquirió Lombargini.

—A que "encontgamos" todo un pasillo lleno de pistas —respondió Julius Joncoeur.

—¿Qué? —dijeron varios de sus compañeros sorprendidos.

—Vayamos todos hacia allá —dijo con convicción Vitelius.

Harry volteó a verlo. Ya no lucía mínimamente nervioso ni preocupado. Aquello desconcertó a Harry. Si él hubiera estado implicado, no debería estar tan ansioso por revisar el pasillo que contenía todas las pistas. No tenía ningún sentido, a menos que…

—_Vous allé voir à monsieur Famont avant de sa mort__! _—exclamó enfadado Julius Joncoeur.

Cornus Vitelius se sorprendió con aquello, pero de inmediato adquirió una sonrisa.

—Tiene usted razón —aceptó Vitelius.

—¡Y esta huella es suya! —exclamó Julius agitando la fotografía que llevaba en la mano.

—Me temo que sí —respondió Cornus.

—¿Qué es lo que dicen? —inquirió Kay.

—Sencillamente, _monsieur Cornus_ se puso muy "negvioso" en cuanto "encontgamos" esta huella en el salón "pguincipal" —comentó Julius—, ya que esto lo "convegtía" en el único sospechoso de la "muegte" de _monsieur Famont_. Y "ahoga" que sabe que hemos "encontgado" todo un pasillo con pistas puede "descansag", ya que eso "demostgagá" que él no es "guesponsable".

—¿Pero por qué no nos dijo desde el principio que usted estuvo aquí? —inquirió Vito.

—Porque no queríamos atraer más sospechas hacia el Ministerio de Magia Suizo —contestó Cornus—. De por sí la prensa ya ha comenzado a decir que el Ministerio fue el autor de esta muerte, y sabía que la cosa empeoraría si todo el mundo sabía que yo había estado aquí escasos días antes de la muerte del señor Famont.

—¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos encontrado el pasillo lleno de pistas? —preguntó Harry.

—Me hubiera echado la culpa a mí mismo, asegurando que el Ministerio no había tenido nada que ver. Habría afrontado la pena capital por el asesinato del señor Famont —aseguró Vitelius.

—¡Caramba Cornus! —exclamó Mario.

—¿Hubiera usted hecho eso por el Ministerio Suizo? —inquirió sorprendida Spears.

—Por supuesto —respondió Cornus—. El Ministerio ha sido siempre mi vida, y no soportaría que su nombre cayera en deshonra. Preferiría caer muerto.

—Afortunadamente para usted Potter y Joncoeur han encontrado el pasillo —expresó satisfecho Robert—. ¿Encontraron algún indicio sobre algún objeto que los ladrones hubieran estado buscando?

—Sí —contestó Harry.

—¿Qué fue? —inquirieron de inmediato los demás.

—Un espejo bastante "extgaño" —respondió Julius—. "Guefleja" la habitación, "pego" en cuanto le pasas una mano "pog" encima "apaguece" una "figuga" encapuchada, muy "paguecida" a un "dementog". Sin "embago", al "pagueceg" no es más que una copia "cgeada" con un _Geminio_.

—¿Están seguros? —inquirió Lombargini.

—Totalmente —contestó Julius—. _Monsieur Potter_ fue el que se dio cuenta, "pego" luego ambos lo "compgobamos".

—¿Creen que los ladrones hayan dejado la copia ahí para distraernos? —inquirió Snug.

—No —contestó inmediatamente Harry.

Todos lo miraron con atención. Harry se dio cuenta de que tendría que inventarse una muy buena historia, porque no podía revelar que el espejo original se encontraba oculto en el Departamento de Misterios Inglés después de lo sucedido en Hogwarts el curso pasado.

—Coincido con _monsieur Potter_ —dijo Julius—. El pasillo estaba lleno de "tgampas", "pego" todas desactivadas. ¿"Pog" qué los "ladgones" se "encagaguían" de "dejagnos" una copia del objeto que "gobagon" sin "habeg" vuelto a "activag" el camino de "tgampas"? "Hubiega" sido "mejog" "volveg" a "activag" las "tgampas" y no "habeg" dejado nada en la habitación. Aquello "hubiega" sido una "manega" "entgetenida" de "hacegnos" "pegdeg" el tiempo.

—Entonces seguramente los asesinos del señor Famont buscaban el original de aquel objeto —concluyó Cornus Vitelius—, y cuando se dieron cuenta que el señor Famont no lo poseía, decidieron acabar con él.

—Sí, casi "segugo" —contestó Julius.

—Entonces vayamos a buscar pistas en aquel lugar —sugirió Robert visiblemente entusiasmado.

* * *

Abe Prong, Hélène Bonamitié y Filippa Bonasera se encontraban tomando una buen taza de café. Ambas mujeres charlaban de forma muy animada, mientras que Abe parecía preferir escuchar.

—Es usted muy callado, señor Prong —comentó Hélène mientras volteaba a verlo.

—Bonamitié tiene razón —opinó Filippa—. Debería intentar relacionarse un poco más. Después de todo, es un miembro del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional Inglés. Con un carácter así nunca logrará un ascenso en dicho departamento.

—No me interesan los ascensos —refutó Prong mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

—¿Piensa quedarse siempre como un empleado más? —inquirió incrédula Bonamitié—. ¿Qué acaso no tiene aspiraciones en la vida?

—Mi única aspiración es el trabajo óptimo y eficiente del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido —contestó Abe secamente—. Mientras el Ministerio funcione bien a mí no me importa ocupar el cargo menos importante del mundo. Finalmente, todos somos el Ministerio.

—Creo que usted trabajaría muy bien en un país comunista, mi querido Prong —comentó con una sonrisa Bonasera—, porque su manera de pensar es totalmente de aquellos países. Todos somos el Ministerio… Finalmente, ¿qué es la vida si no puedes disfrutarla sin preocuparte por los demás?

—No me parece que esa sea una actitud propia de una empleada del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional de Italia —dijo Abe poniendo un énfasis muy marcado en las palabras "Cooperación" e "Internacional".

Ambas mujeres parecieron sorprenderse demasiado con aquella declaración, aunque no tardaron en soltar una carcajada.

—¡De acuerdo! Me atrapó —exclamó Filippa—. Yo tampoco soy la mujer más apta para trabajar en un departamento de Cooperación Mágica. Sin embargo, es el único puesto que pude obtener para entrar a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia Italiano, aunque ya estoy tramitando mi cambio a otro departamento. Lo único que voy a extrañar son estos viajes de todo pagado.

—Te comprendo —dijo Hélène—. Por mi parte a mí si me gusta trabajar en el Departamento, pero lo que más adoro son estos viajes. Me dan muchas oportunidades para conocer otros lugares del mundo. Mi sueño es llegar a ser directora del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, para de ese modo entrevistarme con las personas más importantes del mundo mágico y conocer un sinfín de lugares mientras trabajo.

—¿Y a ti Prong? ¿No te gustan estos viajes? —le preguntó Bonasera.

—No mucho, la verdad —respondió Abe—. No me gusta salir de la rutina.

—¡Eres un hombre muy extraño Prong! —exclamó Bonamitié con una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, me caes bien. Me parece que era la clase de persona que no habla a menos que sea necesario. Supongo que cuando llegas a establecer conversación con alguien debe ser algo realmente importante, y no charlas superficiales como las que tengo yo todos los días.

Abe solo se encogió de hombros.

—Pues a mí me gustan las charlas superficiales de vez en cuando —comentó Filippa—. Te dan la oportunidad de mostrarles una buena cara a las personas que no te caen bien, y te impiden caer en el aburrimiento.

—Tal vez tengas razón —opinó Hélène—. Sin embargo, a veces desearía tener una plática civilizada y realmente interesante. Espero conseguirla antes de que nos tengamos que despedir, señor Prong.

—Podría ser —fue la respuesta de Abe.

* * *

Una semana después el equipo multinacional de aurores se hallaba reunido en una pequeña oficina del Ministerio Suizo.

—¡Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte! —exclamó desesperado Cornus Vitelius.

—Va a "seg" muy difícil "demostgag" algo de esta manera —dijo Julius Joncoeur—. Solo tenemos un montón de huellas y la evidencia de que el cuerpo de _monsieur Famont_ cayó en aquel lugar después de "dagle" "muegte".

—También tenemos la lista de las trampas que se encontraban en la habitación y que fueron desactivadas —dijo Anna Cara.

—Me parece que deberíamos plantearnos como aquellas trampas fueron desactivadas —opinó Luigi Veritus—. Creo que eso nos podría dar pistas sobre la forma de actuar de los asesinos.

—Eso ya lo hemos discutido —respondió en tono amable Romeo Bienchaud—. Lo más "pgobable" es que aquellas "tgampas" fueran desactivadas por el mismo "señog" Famont.

—Tal vez solo nos queda una opción —dijo Mario Lombargini interrumpiendo a los demás.

—¿De qué habla, señor Lombargini? —inquirió Kay Spears.

—Propongo que nos dividamos nuevamente, que cada quien regrese a su país y comente el caso con su respectivo Ministerio. Cualquier avance podría ser comunicado mediante correo, así como las objeciones —respondió el señor Lombargini.

—Pienso que la idea de Mario no es tan descabellada —opinó Cornus—. Tal vez cada uno de nosotros se sentirá mejor si investiga este caso como está acostumbrado. En estos momentos nos estamos obligando a adaptarnos a la forma de trabajar de los demás, y me temo que esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte. Después de todo, es muy improbable que la mansión nos dé más pistas. Y si las da, el Ministerio Suizo está comprometido a hacérselos saber a todos ustedes. Sin embargo, ustedes también estarán obligados a hacernos saber cualquier avance o si llegan a abandonar la investigación.

—Me parece una idea magnífica —expresó Vito Canto.

La mayoría de los presentes estuvo de acuerdo con la idea. Incluso Harry estuvo de acuerdo con aquello. La verdad es que le costaba demasiado esfuerzo trabajar con los aurores italianos y franceses, que tenían maneras y usos muy diferentes a sus demás compañeros en el Ministerio Inglés.

—Muy bien —dijo Joncoeur—. Entonces solo nos queda "despedignos". "Nosotgos" los "augogues" "fganceses" nos "magchaguemos" lo más "pgonto" posible. _Au revoir!_

Y dicho eso los tres aurores franceses salieron de la habitación.

—Creo que nosotros también debemos retirarnos —dijo Kay sonriente—. Fue un placer trabajar con todos ustedes, aunque no hayamos hecho muchos avances.

—Seguiremos trabajando juntos, señorita Spears —le recordó Vitelius—. Y apuesto a que de ahora en adelante haremos muchos más avances juntos.

—Ojalá así sea —expresó Spears—. Hasta luego.

—Nos veremos luego —se despidió Robert Snug animadamente.

—Adiós —dijo Harry mientras seguía a sus compañeros por la puerta de la oficina.

Los aurores italianos no tardaron mucho tiempo en salir después de los ingleses, dejando a Vitelius y a Lombargini solos en la habitación.

—¡Espero que realmente esto sea una buena idea! —exclamó Mario.

—¿No lo cree así señor? —preguntó Cornus.

—Lo creo mi querido Cornus, pero no puedo evitar tener mis dudas —respondió Lombargini—. No me sorprendería que estos aurores dejaran botado el caso en cuanto llegaran a sus respectivos países.

—Yo creo que son gente seria —opinó Cornus—. No creo que dejen de investigar el caso hasta que agoten sus últimos recursos.

—Sin embargo no creo que ninguno de ellos sea tan bueno como tú —exclamó orgulloso Mario Lombargini—. Mira que estar dispuesto a echarte la culpa para salvar al Ministerio… No tengo la menor duda de que cuando llegue el momento serás el sucesor de Jean Pascot, y con el tiempo si te lo propones llegarás a ser ministro de magia.

—No creo que sea para tanto —expresó apenado Vitelius—. Hay magos mucho mejores capacitados para ocupar la jefatura de la oficina de aurores que yo, señor. Por ejemplo, usted.

—Yo estoy muy viejo —exclamó Mario mientras barría el aire con la mano—. Necesitamos gente joven, gente que aguante el empuje de los magos oscuros que se aproximan. Tú has visto como han aumentado drásticamente los usos de magia oscura en toda Europa en los últimos años.

—Supongo que tiene razón señor —aceptó Cornus—. Sin embargo, lo más importante para mí es la seguridad de los magos suizos, antes que mis aspiraciones políticas.

—¡Así es como debe hablar un auténtico jefe! —exclamó orgulloso Mario—. Es por eso que estoy seguro que tú llegarás lejos. No importan lo que te propongas, tú lo lograrás independientemente de lo que sea.

"Eso espero" pensó Cornus mientras sonreía contento. De verdad quería creerle a su compañero del Ministerio, creer que él podía lograr todo lo que se propusiera.

* * *

—_Quel dommage!_—exclamó Hélène Bonamitié.

Los grupos extranjeros ya estaban listos para retirarse a sus respectivos países.

—Me quede con las ganas de tener una conversación decente con usted, señor Prong —dijo la funcionaria francesa con una sonrisa sobre los labios—. Tendrá que ser para la próxima.

—Sí, tal vez —concedió Abe evitando la mirada de la mujer.

—No tenga dudas de que cuando me convierta en la directora del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Francés iré a buscarlo —le dijo Bonamitié—. Será entonces cuando hablemos seriamente.

—_Hélène,__ allé__! _—exclamó Julius a su compañera mientras los otros tres funcionarios franceses rodeaban el traslador que los llevaría a París.

—Entonces hasta la vista, señor Prong —dijo la funcionaria mientras tomaba su lugar entre sus compañeros.

Y un momento después, los funcionarios franceses desaparecieron.

—Así que ocupaste el tiempo para ligar —comentó con picardía Kay a Abe.

—No entiendo de qué habla —le contestó educadamente Prong—. Yo solo esperaba a que se necesitara de mi intervención, aunque el momento nunca llegó.

—Eres más extraño que Snug —opinó Spears mientras tomaban su lugar alrededor de su propio traslador.

—¿Dices que yo soy extraño? —cuestionó Robert.

—Por supuesto —le respondió Kay—. No puedes negarlo. Eres un mago único. Y por increíble que te parezca, me caes bien por eso.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó perplejo Robert—. ¿Seguros que no se nos olvida nada?

—¿Y el señor Potter? —inquirió Abe.

—Ya decía yo que nos faltaba algo —dijo Robert mientras volteaba la cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios estará haciendo? —cuestionó molesta Kay—. ¿Qué acaso no sabe que me muero por regresar a Londres y tomar un buen descanso en mi cama?

—No creo que podamos descansar —le dijo Robert—. Si quieres mi opinión, Camil nos pondrá trabajo en cuanto lleguemos, pretextando que ya tuvimos bastantes vacaciones.

—¡Estas no fueron vacaciones! —exclamó enfadada Kay.

—Yo lo sé, pero conoces a Camil —respondió Robert—. Y más ahora que el caso sigue abierto. Nos preguntará que estuvimos haciendo.

—Pues tal vez deberíamos darle a ella las pistas y dejar que resuelva el caso por sí misma —dijo Kay.

—Ahí viene el señor Potter —interrumpió Abe.

Los dos aurores voltearon la cabeza, y vieron a su compañero correr hacia ellos.

—¡A ver a qué horas! —exclamó Kay.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry—. Pero quería ver si tenían más fotos del espejo que encontramos en aquella habitación, tanto fijas como móviles.

—¿Y para qué quiere esas fotos? —inquirió Robert.

—Lo sabrán en cuanto lleguemos a Londres —le respondió Harry—. ¿Están listos?

Y los cuatro funcionarios ingleses desaparecieron, siendo arrastrados por el traslador que tenía por destino la ciudad de Londres.


	9. De regreso al Ministerio de Magia

_**9. De regreso al Ministerio de Magia**_

Harry Potter, Abe Prong, Robert Snug y Kay Spears aparecieron en medio del vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia.

—Vayamos rápidamente con Camil —dijo Harry adelantando a sus demás compañeros.

Los demás casi tuvieron que correr para seguirle el paso.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —inquirió Kay.

—Hay algo importante que debemos revisar —le dijo Harry a modo de respuesta.

Los cuatro personajes entraron en un ascensor. Una vez dentro, Harry presionó como un poseído el botón del piso dos.

—Tranquilízate —le pidió Snug—. Y no olvides que también hay que poner el piso cinco.

—¿Y eso para qué? —preguntó Harry desconcertado mientras Robert presionaba el botón correspondiente.

—¿Acaso quieres que Prong nos acompañe hasta la oficina de aurores? —cuestionó Snug alzando las cejas.

Harry volteó a ver al aludido, el cual estaba prácticamente quieto en el rincón del ascensor. Parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaban hablando de él. Harry había olvidado que Abe era un miembro de la oficina de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, cuyo despacho se hallaba en la quinta planta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry—, pero no puedo esperar.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió al llegar al quinto piso, y Abe bajó después de decir un tímido adiós.

—¡Espero verte pronto! —le dijo Robert prácticamente gritando.

—Y luego me preguntan porque me avergüenza trabajar con él —comentó en voz muy baja Kay.

Un mago subió en esa planta, y otros dos subieron en la cuarta. Los dos aurores varones guardaron silencio, mientras que Spears entablaba conversación con la bruja que había subido en la planta número cuatro.

—¡Eso parece grave!

—Es por eso que voy a ver al Ministro.

El ascensor finalmente llegó al segundo piso, donde bajaron los tres aurores acompañados por un mago bajito de expresión bonachona.

De nueva cuenta Harry corrió prácticamente hasta la oficina de Anne Camil.

—¡Potter! —intentó llamar su atención Spears, con el fin de que fuera más lento.

Algunos magos asomaban la cabeza por el pasillo, al parecer interesados en el comportamiento que estaba mostrando Harry.

—¡Y yo que pensé que nadie podría avergonzarme más que Snug! —exclamó Kay mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.

—¿Yo? —inquirió confundido el aludido—. ¿Cuándo te he avergonzado?

Anne Camil se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos papeles muy importantes, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Potter! —exclamó la jefa del departamento de aurores mientras se ponía de pie debido a la sorpresa.

—Hemos ya regresado señora —anunció Harry mientras tomaba una pluma y una hoja morada del escritorio de Camil.

Anne observó confundida a su subordinado. Harry garabateaba la hoja a una velocidad extrema, tanto que para cuando Robert y Kay entraron al despacho, Harry ya estaba sellando el memorándum y mandándolo por la puerta con la ayuda de su varita.

—¿Lograron resolver el misterio de la mansión Famont? —preguntó Anne a los tres aurores.

—No del todo —respondió Spears.

—¿A qué se refiere con no del todo, señorita Spears? —inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo Anne.

—Nos quedamos atorados con la investigación —respondió Snug—. Descubrimos donde murió el señor Famont, que los asesinos fueron dos, y qué buscaban un extraño espejo, pero no pudimos deducir nada más en conjunto. Así que todos los aurores acordamos que cada quien regresaría a su país y seguiría indagando de acuerdo a su método.

—¿Regresan después de tanto tiempo para decirme que no han averiguado nada? —inquirió Anne adquiriendo una expresión siniestra.

—¿Qué no acaba de escuchar a Snug recitando todo lo que hicimos? —cuestionó a su vez Kay—. No puede decir que no hayamos hecho nada.

—Para mí un caso inconcluso es no hacer nada —respondió Camil.

—También hicimos otro hallazgo —expresó de pronto Harry.

Todo mundo lo volteó a ver sorprendido.

—¿Otro hallazgo? ¿De qué estás hablando Potter? —preguntó su compañera Spears.

—Bueno, más bien yo hice otro hallazgo —dijo Harry mientras suspiraba.

—¿Por qué no lo has compartido con nosotros? —inquirió incrédula Kay.

—Porque es algo relacionado con el Departamento de Misterios —respondió Harry.

Sus compañeros y jefa se sorprendieron con aquello.

—Comprenderán que información de ese tipo no puede ser revelada de manera sencilla, ni a un miembro del mismo Ministerio Inglés y mucho menos a los aurores extranjeros —dijo Harry.

—Entonces el memorándum que acabas de mandar era para John Sigfrid —concluyó Anne.

—Así es —confirmó Harry—. Para revelarles la información a ustedes necesito de él. Y necesitamos hacer consenso con él sobre lo adecuado que sería compartir esa información con los aurores suizos, franceses e italianos.

—Oh, ya veo.

* * *

John Sigfrid estaba sentado paseando por el Departamento de Misterios. Se encontraba en la sala circular que servía de vestíbulo al Departamento. Para la mayoría de la gente entrar en aquella sala representaba perderse seguramente por horas, pero cualquier inefable sabía perfectamente que lo único que tenía que hacer era pedir a la sala que abriera la puerta a la que quería dirigirse. Solo había dos puertas que se encontraban cerradas y que solo él, como director del Departamento, podía abrir. Una era aquella extraña energía que por muchos años que pasaran parecía que jamás acabarían de comprender por completo. La otra era una sala en la que se encontraba una adquisición reciente, un extraño espejo que enceraba a un individuo aún más raro. Habían logrado averiguar que el individuo poseía una gran energía mágica, pero que había una especie de encantamiento que le impedía utilizarla fuera del espejo. Uno podría preguntarse entonces porque Sigfrid lo mantenía encerrado, pero la respuesta era sencilla. Tan sencilla que a John se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca de solo pensarlo.

El auror Potter se lo había dicho: "La figura que se encuentra dentro intentará convencer a alguien para que lo ayude a salir. No deje que eso pase bajo ningún motivo". Y cuando se le preguntó que podía ser lo peor que podría pasar solo respondió: "Esta vez lo que pasó fue que un fantasma desapareció y un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras murió, y eso que el individuo ni siquiera llegó a salir".

Aquello planteaba muchos inconvenientes. Aunque el individuo se había comportado de una manera muy grosera al principio, rápidamente hubo un cambio en su actitud. John fue testigo de cómo el individuo en el espejo hablaba con todos ellos sobre lo que podía hacer si le ayudaban a salir del espejo, y sobre lo que podía enseñarles si le prometían ayudarlo. El individuo decía que sabía como darles poder, un poder que pocos magos se atreven a soñar, podía darles lo que más deseaban en esta vida… John no sabía si todo aquello era cierto, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que estaba intentando engatusarlos. Es por eso que suspendió el trabajo de los inefables con el espejo y selló la habitación antes que alguno cayera en sus engaños y se decidiera a sacarlo del espejo.

En eso se encontraba pensando John Sigfrid, cuando una puerta se abrió a su derecha, y un solitario memorándum entró volando por ésta.

Aquello sorprendió al director de Departamento. Los demás Departamentos rara vez establecía comunicación con el de Misterios. ¿Quién sería?

En cuanto tomó el pequeño avión lo primero que hizo fue desenrollarlo y observar la firma. Le sorprendió aquello. Conocía esa firma.

El memorándum rezaba:

_Estimado señor Sigfrid._

_Director del Departamento de Misterios._

_Requerimos urgentemente de su presencia en el despacho de Anne Camil, jefa del Departamento de Aurores, para tratar de un asunto relacionado con el X33-GHF/T6._

_Atte._

_Harry Potter._

El X33-GHF/T6. Aquel era ni más ni menos que el código utilizado para referirse al espejo en el que estaba pensando.

¿En que estaría pensando el señor Potter? ¿Acaso le había dicho algo a sus compañeros? Sin embargo, aquello no le parecía a John. Potter sabía perfectamente que comentar el asunto con alguien ajeno al Departamento de Misterios sin la autorización del Director del Departamento o del Ministro de Magia en persona era totalmente ilegal.

—Lo mejor será ir a verlo —dijo en voz alta Sigfrid—. La salida.

La puerta a su derecha volvió a abrirse, y Sigfrid se apresuró a salir por ésta.

* * *

—Ya sé que tenemos que esperar a que llegue Sigfrid, pero no puedo evitar preguntarte: ¿Esto está relacionado con los extraños rumores que ha habido sobre lo que descubriste en Hogwarts? —inquirió Anne Camil.

Harry lo pensó antes de contestar. Después de un momento, decidió que su respuesta no tenía porque contener datos confidenciales del Departamento de Misterios.

—Sí, la verdad es que está relacionado con eso —respondió Harry.

—¿Entonces si encontraste un hermoso espejo que convierte tus sueños en realidad? —cuestionó Spears asombrada.

Harry volteó a verla estupefacto. ¿De dónde había sacado esa estúpida idea?

—Esos son los rumores que han estado circulando —contestó Snug a la pregunta sin formular—. Todo el mundo dice que encontraste un espejo que es capaz de conceder los deseos. Se dice que el Departamento de Misterios está intentando averiguar cuál es la fuente de magia del espejo.

—La fuente de la magia es un individuo que se encuentra encerrado dentro del espejo —afirmó una voz desde la puerta.

Todos voltearon la cabeza. John Sigfrid había llegado al despacho.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado ser discretos, señor Potter —dijo fríamente John.

—Puede estar usted seguro que yo no he dicho nada al respecto —contestó Harry.

—Eso es cierto —lo defendió Robert—. El señor Potter nunca ha hablado acerca de su aventura en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Lo que nosotros estábamos comentando son los rumores que circulan dentro del Ministerio, seguramente de gente que los vio traer el espejo.

—Esos guardias de seguridad nunca pueden guardarse nada —comentó molesto Sigfrid.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó de pronto Kay.

Todos voltearon a ver la auror. Tenía una expresión de incredulidad, como si acabara de hacer un descubrimiento que ni ella misma creía.

—¿Es un espejo lo que usted encontró en el Hogwarts? —inquirió la mujer.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Robert.

Harry se dio cuenta que sus dos compañeros acababan de hacer la conexión.

—Así es —respondió Harry.

—¿De qué me he perdido? —cuestionó John.

—De esto —dijo Harry sacando las fotos que había traído consigo de la mansión Famont—. Lo encontramos en la mansión Famont, junto con el cuerpo de su dueño.

John Sigfrid tomó las fotos y las miró asombrado.

—¿Pero cómo es posible? —inquirió.

—Una copia realizada con un _Geminio_ —dijo Harry—, y me atrevería a decir que hace bastante tiempo.

—Entonces, el original de ese espejo ¿se encuentra ahora en el Departamento de Misterios? —cuestionó maravillada Spears.

—Eso parece —comentó Robert Snug.

—¡Sorprendente! —exclamó Camil—. ¿Están intentando decir que lo que los asesinos buscaban era el espejo que se encuentra dentro de este edificio?

—Así es —contestó Harry.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué les importa tanto el espejo? —inquirió Kay.

—Es que no es cualquier espejo, se trata del Espejo Maldito —expresó Harry.

—Nunca he oído hablar de él —dijo Robert.

—No me sorprende —dijo Harry—. Yo mismo no había oído hablar de él hasta el año pasado, cuando comencé a investigar los sucesos extraños que sucedían en Hogwarts.

—Tendrás que contárnoslo —dijo su jefa.

—Por supuesto.


	10. El cuento sobre el Señor de las Tiniebla

_Hola a todos. Me alegra que la historia siga gustando a todo el mundo. Un agradecimiento especial a , , , Psyque y a Louis Talbot por agregar esta historia ya sea a sus _Alerts_ o _Favorites_. Me siento muy contento._

_**

* * *

**_

**10. El cuento sobre el Señor de las Tinieblas**

Harry observó atentamente a sus compañeros, preguntándose qué es lo que debía contar y qué no. Decidió contarles lo mismo que le había contado hacía unos meses al Departamento de Misterios, aprovechando que John Sigfrid se encontraba presente. Sin embargo, le hacían falta dos objetos.

—Para eso necesito de algo que tengo en mi cubículo. Si pueden permitirme un momento… —dijo Harry.

—Ve —le respondió su jefa—, pero no tardes.

—No lo haré —contestó Harry.

* * *

La habitación era tremendamente oscura. Los cuatro individuos presentes en ella llevaban capuchas negras.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Lamius, señor? —inquirió una voz de mujer.

—Lo he mandado a ver los alrededores, mi querida Agatha —respondió el que evidentemente era el líder—. Necesitamos saber cuántos magos viven en los alrededores. No queremos tomarlos por sorpresa. Supongo que desconfiarán de cinco magos que han aparecido de la nada.

—¿Cuál es el plan para buscarlo señor? —preguntó en esta ocasión un hombre.

—Haremos lo mismo que hemos hecho a través de los años, infiltrarnos en posiciones desde las cuales podamos obtener información clave, a parte de realizar sondeos en aquellas viviendas mágicas que nos topemos —respondió el jefe.

—Por eso mandó a Lamius, para saber que viviendas mágicas se encuentran en los alrededores —dijo otro de los presentes.

—Así es —respondió el líder—. Mientras tanto, nosotros tendremos que averiguar como encontrar puestos dentro de la prensa mágica y el Ministerio de Magia.

—Tendremos que registrarnos —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa el último de los personajes.

—No hay porqué preocuparse Salomón —expresó el cabecilla—. No somos una banda de delincuentes buscada. Si por algo se ha caracterizado la orden es por su absoluto secretismo. Dudo que ni siquiera a Dan Brown se le ocurriera hacer una novela sobre nosotros.

Los demás se soltaron a reír. Tenían razón. Nadie ajeno a la Orden conocía su existencia. O al menos es lo que ellos creían.

* * *

Harry regresó al despacho de su jefa rápidamente, llevando entre los brazos una carta y un libro.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Anne Camil señalando el libro.

—Es el primero de dos libros en los que pude hallar documentada la existencia del Espejo Maldito —explicó Harry—. En realidad, el nombre creo que proviene posteriormente, pero este libro relata como fue creado.

—¿En serio? —inquirió John Sigfrid.

—De verdad —contestó Harry—. Sin embargo, quiero advertirles una cosa. El libro está escrito como un cuento infantil. Sin embargo, si se considera el contenido y se tiene en cuenta que el espejo mencionado se encuentra en estos momentos dentro del Departamento de Misterios se verá que no es un inocente cuento, sino probablemente una manera de que el Señor de las Tinieblas reclute más gente.

—¿El Señor de las Tinieblas? ¿Quién es él? —inquirió Kay Spears.

—En un momento lo verás —le respondió Harry.

Y dicho eso se puso a leer lo siguiente.

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo, en algún remoto lugar de Escocia un extraño individuo apareció en un pueblecito cuyo nombre no mencionaré. El individuo entró en una taberna donde se encontraba un buen número de magos, muchos de ellos observando a un individuo que se jactaba de ser el mejor duelista de su época. Llevaba diez años en aquello, y no había sido derrotado ni una sola vez._

_El extraño individuo de inmediato lo retó a un duelo. Muchos de los presentes se rieron. ¿Qué iba a hacer aquel desconocido en contra del mejor duelista del mundo?_

_Ambos hombres salieron fuera, y el conocido mago sacó su varita, pidiéndole a su retador que hiciera lo mismo._

—_Un demonio como yo no necesita de un tonto palito de madera —dijo el retador._

_Un escalofrío recorrió el grupo. La verdad es que ninguno de los presentes podía ver la cara, pero aquella afirmación con la voz que poseía el individuo (una voz gruesa y con un deje algo gutural) bastaba para amedrentar al más valiente._

—_¿Un demonio? —le preguntó el mago duelista—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

—_Soy una criatura venida directamente desde el infierno con el fin de sembrar la desesperanza, la destrucción, el silencio y la muerte sobre la Tierra —contestó el retador._

_El duelista se burló, y levantó su varita. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar un hechizo, cayó muerto cuando el extraño individuo levantó la mano._

_Todos los presentes se echaron a correr, y de aquellos que no lo hicieron nunca se volvió a saber. Seguramente el extraño ser los exterminó para apoderarse de sus _néfesch_, las piedras mágicas que dotan de poder a quien las tenga._

* * *

—¿_Néfesch_? —interrumpió la lectura Spears—. ¡Jamás he oído hablar de algo semejante!

—A mí me suena la palabra, pero no sé de dónde —dijo Robert Snug.

—La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de a qué se refiere —confesó Harry—, pero que les parece si terminó de leer antes de comentar lo que pensamos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Anne Camil—. Continúe, señor Potter.

* * *

_A partir de aquel momento una nube de oscuridad cayó sobre el mundo. El misterioso ser que había salido de no se sabía donde continuó viajando, retando a cada uno de los duelistas con los que se encontraba. En cada batalla el resultado era el mismo: el mago que había sido retado acababa asesinado por el misterioso ser, y los espectadores igual. No quedaba ni rastro de los cuerpos. No había nada ni nadie a quien nuestro misterioso personaje no tuviera miedo. Incluso mató a los tres mejores magos de la época, dándole a cada uno un regalo mortal. Dale al hombre lo que quiere, y probablemente éste elegirá aquello que lo llevará a su propia perdición._

_Con el tiempo los magos más cultos, sabios y poderosos del mundo entero vieron en aquella figura un líder, un líder que los guiaría hacia una nueva época de esplendor. Con él la magia volvería a brillar en el mundo, y sería quien llevaría la batuta del poder. Aquellos magos le juraron fidelidad eterna, y él les enseñó los más grandes hechizos mágicos jamás creados, hechizos que les permitirían controlar el mundo entero._

_Ningún mago se atrevió a plantarle cara. Muchos preferían evitarlo, es cierto, pero a nuestro personaje no le molestaba lo que hicieran siempre y cuando no intentaran convencer a otros de oponerse. Además, todavía quedaban muchos duelistas fanfarrones que le podían proporcionar sus néfesch; y mientras más néfesch reuniera, más poderoso se hacía. Muchos de sus seguidores eran sacrificados para proporcionarle más néfesch. Sin embargo, ninguno se quejaba. Era todo un honor contribuir a que su señor fuera cada vez más poderoso, y sabían que de esa manera formaban parte de él por la eternidad._

_El poder que poseía aquel individuo crecía cada vez más, y él mismo quería cada vez más. Ahora el aumentar solo una néfesch a su colección le parecía ridículo. Una sola néfesch ya no hacía una gran diferencia en el poder que poseía. Así que busco, y finalmente encontró un lugar donde se encontraba una gran reserva de néfesch. No obstante, no contaba con que sus guardianes serían tan poderosos. Jamás en su vida se había enfrentado con magos de tal nivel, y dado que había asistido al lugar completamente solo, sus cuatro enemigos lo redujeron y lo encerraron en un espejo por toda la eternidad._

_Pero este no es el final de la historia. Aquellos magos ocultaron el espejo en el que se hallaba encerrado el misterioso personaje que había acumulado tanta grandeza, pero no pudieron acabar con sus seguidores. Y sus seguidores juraron que no descansarían hasta hallar nuevamente el espejo y liberar a su señor de su prisión. Y actualmente, muchos magos aún buscan el espejo que les permitirá liberar a su señor, quien los colmará de gloria y dicha cuando el mundo sea dominado por él._

* * *

Hubo un incómodo minuto de silencio cuando Harry terminó de leer el cuento.

—¡Escalofriante! —exclamó Robert.

—¿Nos está diciendo —inquirió John Sigfrid— que lo que tenemos en estos momentos en el Departamento de Misterios es un demonio encerrado que busca salir para controlar el mundo?

—La expresión demonio me parece muy… "increíble" —dijo Harry sutilmente—. No creo que realmente se tratara de un demonio. Más bien creo que se trata de un mago oscuro que decía ser un demonio con el fin de aterrorizar a su público. Además, hay que tener en cuenta que el cuento bien podría exagerar algunas de las cosas sobre las que habla.

—Potter tiene razón —coincidió Kay—. No existen cosas tales como los demonios. Aunque no entiendo entonces como sigue vivo ese… esa cosa.

—En una dimensión alterna el tiempo podría correr de manera muy diferente a como lo hace en la nuestra —opinó Sigfrid—. Creo que el espejo es una especie de puerta interdimensional, y podría ser que en la dimensión en la que se encuentra nuestro individuo hayan pasado solo unos días, mientras que en la nuestra han pasado siglos.

—O incluso hay manera de escapar de la muerte —dijo Snug—. El mago pudo haber creado un horrocrux que ahora mismo lo está salvando de la muerte.

—Aunque pueda proteger su alma no puede hacer lo mismo con su cuerpo —refutó Kay Spears—. Su cuerpo debe estar envejeciendo, y tarde o temprano se volverá inservible.

—A menos que logre renovarlo —contradijo Robert.

—¿Y de dónde se supone que saque el nuevo cuerpo cuando se haya encerrado en otra dimensión completamente solo? —cuestionó Spears.

—¿Y quién o dónde dice que ese individuo se haya solo en su dimensión alterna? —inquirió Robert.

Otro momento de silencio siguió a esa declaración.

—Robert tiene razón —opinó la jefa del Departamento de Aurores—. Nada nos asegura que ese individuo no pueda estar cambiando de cuerpo en estos momentos. ¿Hay algo más que deba decirnos, señor Potter?

—Solo que existe una leve mención al Señor de las Tinieblas en el libro _Historia Desconocida de Hogwarts_. Habla acerca de una profecía, indicando que al parecer fueron los cuatro fundadores del colegio los guardianes de la gran reserva de _néfesch_ que se menciona en el cuento. Lo malo es que parece ser que esos datos no tienen ninguna base.

—_Historia Desconocida de Hogwarts_ es de Marcus Faraday, ¿no? —inquirió Robert Snug.

—Así es —contestó Harry.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso Snug? —inquirió Kay.

—Marcus Faraday es famoso porque rara vez publica libros basados en fuentes escritas —dijo Robert—. Normalmente escribe sobre cosas que solo se han transmitido mediante la tradición oral.

—Pero eso significaría que… —comenzó Spears.

—… que la información proporcionada en el libro _Historia Desconocida de Hogwarts_ fue sacada de alguna entrevista con alguien. En algún lugar del mundo aún se cuenta la leyenda como es, no disfrazada de cuento infantil.

—¿Qué dice la dichosa profecía, señor Potter? —inquirió Camil.

—Que el Señor de las Tinieblas renacería en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —respondió Harry.

Todos se quedaron pensativos.

—Tal vez sería bueno si se pudiera localizar la fuente que utilizó el señor Faraday —expresó el director del Departamento de Misterios—. Seguramente esa persona tiene más información al respecto.

—Yo creo conocer a alguien que puede ayudarnos —dijo Potter.

"El problema sería convencerla para que hable" pensó Harry.

—¿De quién se trata? —inquirió su jefa.

—La testigo preferiría mantenerse en el anonimato —dijo Harry—. Sin embargo, la información que proporcione seguramente será confiable. Ella ya me había dicho que los seguidores del Señor de las Tinieblas conocen hechizos potentísimos, me habló del espejo que encierra al Señor de las Tinieblas y sobre la búsqueda que mantienen sus seguidores. Lamentablemente, en aquella ocasión no quiso contarme nada más.

—Tendrá que volverla a interrogar Potter, y espero que esta vez se muestre más cooperativa —dijo Anne Camil—. Sin embargo, no podemos basar nuestras expectativas en una sola persona. Ustedes tres tendrán la tarea de buscar a más magos que crean puedan conocer la leyenda del Señor de las Tinieblas.

—¿Y qué pasará con el Ministerio de Magia Suizo? —preguntó Robert.

—De momento no les diremos nada —respondió Camil—. En cuanto hayamos reunido suficiente información la compartiremos con ellos, pero bajo ningún motivo les diremos que el espejo verdadero se encuentra en el Departamento de Misterios Inglés. Ese es un asunto que seguirá siendo un secreto. Así que no lo comenten con nadie, ni siquiera con su familia.

—¿Qué es esa carta, señor Potter? —inquirió Spears señalando la carta que Harry aún sostenía entre sus manos.

—Es una carta escrita por el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que me antecedió —respondió Harry—. En ella da a entender que creía en la profecía acerca del Señor de las Tinieblas, y que sabía quien era el culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el colegio en aquellos momentos.

—Usted nos dijo que la muerte de Martin Alexo fue responsabilidad de Robustus Baster —dijo Anne Camil.

—Y así fue —dijo Harry—. Baster era quien poseía el Espejo Maldito.

Camil calló un momento, al parecer meditando lo que Potter acababa de decirle y ligándolo con lo que ella sabía que había sucedido el año pasado en Hogwarts.

—¡Lo había olvidado! —exclamó Camil de repente.

—¿Qué sucede señora? —inquirió Snug.

—Debe de escribirle de inmediato a la directora del colegio Hogwarts señor Potter —dijo Anne—. Me temo que con todo esto no podremos prescindir de usted en el Departamento. Hasta que este asunto no se solucione usted no podrá seguir impartiendo clases en el colegio.

Harry no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado. A decir verdad, había empezado a disfrutar de dar clases en Hogwarts. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo, y le gustara o no era un auror cuya principal responsabilidad estaba de parte del Ministerio.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

_¿Aquí está el nuevo capítulo? ¿Qué peligros le esperan a Harry Potter? ¿Podrá desenmascarar a tiempo a la Orden? ¿O la Orden acabará primeramente con él?_


	11. El Expreso de Hogwarts

Hola a todos. Aquí estoy nuevamente. Siento que me estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar. Pero la verdad es que aunque estoy de vacaciones me cuesta trabajo encontrar la inspiración, y ahora que regrese a la escuela no sé que voy a hacer. Pero bueno, mientras tanto disfrutemos lo que podamos.

* * *

_**11. El expreso de Hogwarts**_

—Es una desgracia que papá ni siquiera pueda acompañarnos al tren —dijo James visiblemente desilusionado.

Ginny Potter y sus tres hijos caminaban por la abarrotada estación de King Cross, empujando los carritos que contenían el equipaje y lechuzas de los dos varones.

—El trabajo en el Ministerio es demasiado, y no pueden prescindir de él ni un momento —dijo Ginny.

—¿Pero no ayer papá y tú estaban diciendo que lo han mandado a un montón de lugares? —inquirió la pequeña Lily—. Así no puedes decir que se trate de trabajo en el Ministerio.

—Es trabajo del Ministerio mientras se lo ordene el ministerio cariño —le respondió Ginny.

A la pelirroja no debería haberle sorprendido aquella habilidad de su hija para enterarse de todo. No tenía idea de cómo lo hacía, pero parecía siempre estar enterada de todo lo que sucedía alrededor.

La familia llegó a la barrera que separaba el andén 9 ¾ del resto de la estación, y la atravesó disimuladamente. Una vez en el andén no pudieron evitar voltear la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando a sus amigos y compañeros.

—¡Hola Albus! —le saludó Annie Sanderson, una de sus compañeras de curso.

—¡Hola Annie! —le regresó el saludo el chico.

—No veo al tío Ron ni a la tía Hermione —comentó James.

—Deben de estar por aquí, supongo; a menos que Ron haya retomado su hábito de llegar tarde —dijo Ginny—. Pero no creo que Hermione permitiera una cosa así. ¿Por qué no van subiendo sus cosas al tren?

—¿No puedo yo hacer lo mismo? —inquirió la pequeña Lily de forma suplicante.

—Solo te falta un año cielo —le respondió su madre.

—¡Es mucho tiempo!

Los dos varones Potter entraron al tren con sus baúles, mientras que su madre y hermana se quedaban en el andén. James rápidamente dejó a Albus, al encontrarse con algunos de sus compañeros del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, con los cuales decidió sentarse.

Albus decidió dirigirse hacia el final del tren, ya que aunque había varios compartimentos vacíos cuando sus amigos llegaran necesitarían una buena cantidad de espacio, y los compartimentos delanteros eran los que se llenaban típicamente primero. Y al final resultó ser una buena idea, ya que en el último vagón encontró un compartimento ocupado por Harry Dursley, amigo y primo que asistía a su mismo curso pero pertenecía a la casa de Hufflepuff.

—¡Ah, hola Albus! —exclamó muy feliz Harry.

—Hola Harry —le regresó el saludó Al—. ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

—Mi padre me vino a dejar, pero tenía que ir a otro lado, por lo que se tuvo que ir rápidamente —explicó el chico Dursley—. Estaba seguro que ninguno de ustedes había llegado, así que decidí venirme hasta acá atrás, porque de lo contrario no creo que nos sea posible conseguir dos compartimentos seguidos, ¿no?

—Lo mismo pensé al dirigirme hacia acá —comentó Albus—. ¿Qué te parece si salimos con mi madre y esperamos a que lleguen los demás? Todavía es temprano, ¿no?

—Las once menos cuarto —dijo Harry consultando su reloj—. Supongo que sí, que podemos considerarlo temprano.

En cuanto salieron del tren se dieron cuenta que la señora Potter ya no se hallaba sola, sino que se encontraba en compañía de una mujer muy guapa con el cabello negro corto y brillante, además de dos chicos delgados y altos bastante similares.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó el chico que poseía un porte más seguro de los dos—. ¡Me alegro de volverlos a ver. En especial a ti, Harry.

—¿Y por qué a mí? —inquirió el chico Dursley.

—Porque ya habíamos visto a Albus en el callejón Diagon —explicó el segundo chico—. Miren quien está por allá.

Los otros tres voltearon la cabeza, e inmediatamente el primer chico gritó:

—¡Scorpius!

El chico Malfoy volteó la cabeza, y sonrió al ver a sus amigos. Se volteó levemente hacia sus padres, seguramente pidiéndoles permiso para ir. Su madre asintió levemente después de haber visto el grupo que saludaba a su hijo, mientras que Draco Malfoy lanzaba una mirada despectiva hacia las madres de los chicos.

—¿No puedes ser un poco discreto Justin? —preguntó el segundo de los chicos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo gritarle a un amigo William? —inquirió Justin Jacot.

—Olvídalo —respondió el segundo de los Jacot.

En aquel momento Scorpius llegó hasta ellos.

—¡Hola chicos! —exclamó muy emocionado.

—¡Hola!

—¿Qué hay?

—¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?

—Aburridas —contestó el chico Malfoy—, pero en general bien. ¿Y las suyas?

—Me la pasé en mi casa con mis padres —respondió Harry.

—Yo también, exceptuando cuando fui a casa de Harry —dijo Albus.

—Lo mismo digo de las mías —comentó William.

—Yo me la pasé de aquí para allá con mi papá —dijo con una gran sonrisa Justin—. Algunas veces nos acompañaba Jason, pero eso es otra historia.

—¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? ¡Yo no recuerdo nada de esa tarea! —exclamó una voz harto conocida a sus espaldas.

Los chicos voltearon la cabeza, y vieron que Peter Thomson estaba llegando en compañía de Rose Weasley. A pesar de que ambos chicos eran como agua y aceite en el estudio eran grandes amigos, y eso había quedado patente a finales del año pasado.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó muy emocionada Rose al verlos a todos. Sus padres venían detrás de ella, acompañados por el que seguramente era el padre de Peter.

Rose se dirigió directamente a abrazar a William, lo cual extrañó a Albus, ya que William era el que se encontraba más lejos de por donde había llegado la chica. Sin embargo, sospechó algo cuando vio que los labios de Rose se abrían cerca del oído del chico Jacot. Después la chica se dirigió a abrazar a los demás.

—¿Verdad que el profesor Sinclair nunca dejó una tarea acerca de las principales revueltas de duendes en la historia William? —inquirió el chico Thomson.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó William—. Todo un metro de pergamino lleno, ¿no Rose?

—Mínimo —respondió la chica con una sonrisa—. Como le venía diciendo a Peter hice la mía de dos metros.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Peter mientras se ponía las manos sobre el rostro, adquiriendo una expresión bastante similar a la popular pintura _El Grito_.

—¿En serio dejaron esa tarea? —preguntó preocupado Harry Dursley.

—Por supuesto —le dijo Justin mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Harry. Obviamente el chico Jacot ya había comprendido que se trataba de una broma que Rose le había preparado a Peter—. Yo no sé como lo pudiste olvidar Peter, si era el trabajo más sencillo de todos los que nos dejaron.

—No estaría totalmente de acuerdo —dijo Scorpius poniendo un delicado énfasis en la palabra "estaría"—. Creo que el trabajo de Encantamientos no era gran cosa.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Rose—. ¿Aquel sobre hechizos para hacer bailar las cosas o sobre el hechizo levitador?

—Obviamente el hechizo levitador, ¿no? —dijo William—. No hay gran ciencia en un encantamiento levitador.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Peter—. ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?

—Lo siento —se disculpó William.

Y es que el año pasado, Peter había tenido grandes problemas para aprender el encantamiento levitatorio. Incluso había estado a punto de sacarle un ojo a Rose al practicar aquel encantamiento.

—¡Lo pasado ya es pasado! —exclamó Justin—. Oye William, ¿ya viste quien está por ahí?

William miró hacia donde señalaba su hermano, e inmediatamente se puso de color rojo al tiempo que retiraba la mirada y agachaba la cabeza. Los demás intentaron ver también de quien hablaba Justin, pero había ya tanta gente que se encontraba en el andén que era imposible saber a quien se refería Justin.

—¡Justin! —exclamó molesta Rose—. No me gusta que menciones a ese… baboso cuando estamos todos juntos y contentos.

—Y yo voy a estar más contento ahora —dijo Justin cuando vio quien se acercaba a ellos—. ¡Hola Alice!

Hacia ellos se dirigía una hermosa chica con el cabello largo y castaño que portaba ya el uniforme del colegio.

—¿Ya ocupaste un compartimento en el tren? —inquirió Scorpius perspicazmente.

—Este… sí —respondió la chica Ravenclaw—. Tommy me guardó un lugar.

—Bueno, pero nos irás a visitar —supuso Justin.

—Creo que sí —respondió la chica—. No creo que Tommy espere que me la pase todo el día con él.

Lo dijo con un tono de hastío con el que parecía querer dar a entender que el chico Foster había esperado eso todas las vacaciones.

—Ahora solo falta Sandy —comentó Harry Dursley.

—No tendremos que esperar mucho tiempo —dijo Rose algo extrañada, ya que en aquel momento la chica Smith estaba saliendo del tren vestida ya con la túnica del colegio.

—¡Hola chicos! —exclamó emocionada la chica.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaste? —inquirió el chico Dursley.

—No tiene mucho —dijo la chica—. Cuando llegué la mamá de Albus se encontraba solo con su hermanita.

—Entonces ya cogiste compartimento —supuso Justin Jacot.

—Eh… sí. Estoy con los demás chicos Hufflepuff de nuestro curso —dijo la chica Smith—. Lo siento. Debí de haberlos buscado primero a ustedes.

—No tienes que disculparte Sandy —dijo Alice—. Cualquiera comete un error.

—Te lo dice la que quedó con su novio sin avisarnos —dijo Justin poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres dejarlas en paz Justin? —inquirió su hermano gemelo—. Alice tiene razón, ninguna de las dos debe preocuparse. Yo creo que más bien debemos preocuparnos por como nos dividiremos los demás. Los compartimentos son de seis, y nosotros somos siete.

—Yo tengo la solución —dijo al parecer muy satisfecho de sí mismo Justin.

* * *

Hacía más de media hora que el tren había iniciado su recorrido, y los siete amigos se hallaban en el mismo compartimento.

—¿No les dije que yo tenía la solución? —inquirió Justin con suficiencia.

—¿Y por qué debo ser yo y no tú quien se siente sobre el baúl? —inquirió Peter.

La solución de Justin había sido sencilla: habían colocado uno de los baúles debajo de la ventana, de tal manera que uno de ellos se podía sentar sobre él. Aquello tenía el inconveniente de que les quitaba espacio para las piernas a los demás, pero de esa manera podían ir los siete juntos.

—Porque es tu baúl —le respondió el chico Jacot como se le explica a alguien que uno más uno son dos.

—Podemos ir rolándonos —sugirió Albus.

—Pues sería una maravilla, o de lo contrario acabaré sin trasero —dijo Peter.

Rose no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada desde su asiento.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso Rose? —inquirió el chico Thomson.

—Nada —respondió la chica—, absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, Albus, quien iba sentado a su lado, la escuchó murmurar "Solo me preguntaba si alguna vez habías tenido".

—No otra vez William —dijo Justin.

Todos voltearon la cabeza hacia los gemelos.

—¿Qué tienen de malo? —preguntó William mientras se ponía sus espectrogafas.

—Te hacen ver ridículo William —le dijo Justin—. Así nunca lograrás atraer la atención de…

—¡No menciones a ese individuo en mi presencia! —le interrumpió bruscamente Rose.

—¿Por qué te cae tan mal Rose? —le preguntó Justin.

—¿No te basta que sea un maldito petulante "sangre limpia"? —preguntó Rose—. Además, se la pasa insultando a mi familia y la casa de Gryffindor cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.

—¿De quién está hablando? —le preguntó Harry a Albus en voz baja.

—Ni idea —le contestó igualmente Albus.

En aquel momento la puerta del compartimento se abrió, y por ella asomó un chico del cuarto curso de aspecto imponente, con el corto cabello de color negro. Detrás de él se encontraba un chico de piel bronceada y ojos rasgados, el cual fingía estar concentrado en la ventana y no en las personas que ocupaban el compartimento.

William se sonrojó debajo de sus espectrogafas y enfocó la vista en el suelo.

—Justin, necesito que vengas conmigo —dijo el chico de aspecto imponente.

—Claro Jason —respondió el chico Jacot—. Regreso en un momento chicos.

Y salió del compartimento siguiendo a ambos personajes.

—¿Para qué querrá tu hermano a Justin? —inquirió Scorpius a William.

—Medio hermano, no se te olvide que Jason es solo mi medio hermano —respondió William recuperando un poco la compostura y quitándose sus espectrogafas—. Y la verdad es que no sé. Puede ser para cualquier cosa: tal vez quiere presentarle a alguien o mostrarle algo que ha comprado durante las vacaciones.

—Towers nunca se separa de tu her… medio hermano, ¿cierto? —inquirió Peter mientras se levantaba del baúl para ocupar el lugar que había desocupado Justin.

—No —respondió William clavando la vista en el suelo—. La verdad es que creo que no.

—Pues por lo que me ha contado James estas vacaciones la díada Jacot-Towers solo significa problemas —comentó Albus.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó interesada Rose.

—Sí. Durante las vacaciones me contó un poco de sus experiencias en los tres años que lleva en Hogwarts, y era imposible que no saliera a relucir el tema —respondió Al—. Al parecer se ha creado una fuerte rivalidad entre esos dos y la tríada Potter-Simons-Zafron.

—¿Quiénes son Simons y Zafron? —inquirió Rose.

—¿No sabes quién es Isaac Zafron? —inquirió incrédulo Peter.

—Discúlpame por no saberme los nombres de todos los miembros de la casa Gryffindor —dijo Rose visiblemente molesta.

—Pero Isaac Zafron no es un miembro cualquiera de Gryffindor —replicó Peter aún incrédulo—. Es uno de nuestros cazadores en el quidditch.

—Eso explica porque no lo conozco —concluyó Rose—. Sabes muy bien que no soy una apasionada del quidditch como tú Peter. Prefiero hacer mis tareas.

Peter no tuvo como rebatir ese argumento.

—¿Y quién es Simons? —preguntó Harry.

—El otro de los mejores amigos de mi hermano —respondió Albus—. John Simons. Los tres van en el mismo curso, y rara vez se separan.

—Pues si yo fuera tu hermano me preocuparía —dijo de pronto Scorpius.

—¿Eso por qué? —inquirió curioso Peter.

—¿Se acuerdan de Bush y McFly? —preguntó el chico Malfoy.

—Por supuesto —dijo Rose cansinamente.

Andrew Bush y Henry McFly eran también alumnos de segundo curso, pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin al igual que Justin y Scorpius. Sin embargo, a diferencia de nuestros amigos, estos eran en extremo petulantes y enemigos declarados de los Gryffindor.

—No creo que sea posible olvidar a gente tan desagradable —opinó Albus—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—A finales del curso pasado se empezaron a juntar demasiado con Jacot y Towers —comentó Scorpius—. Al parecer están pensando en hacer su propia pandilla.

—En la que después todos resultarán mortífagos —dijo William.

Todos los demás lo voltearon a ver extrañados.

—Creo que has leído demasiada historia William —opinó Rose—. Te leíste completo el nuevo libro, ¿cierto?

—No podía evitarlo —respondió el chico Jacot con una sonrisa—. El profesor Sinclair me dejó una adicción horrible a los libros de historia.

—Lo suponía —dijo Rose.

—¿Qué son los mortífagos? —inquirió Harry Dursley.

—Son como se llamaban a sí mismos los seguidores de Lord Voldemort —explicó Rose—, el mago oscuro más poderoso del siglo pasado.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó sorprendido Peter—. Con ustedes dos siempre se aprende algo nuevo.

—Fue mucha la histeria que provocó el tal Voldemort —comentó William—. Tanta, que a la gente le costaba pronunciar su nombre. No lo podían decir en voz alta o sentían que se les aparecería.

—¡Qué estupidez! —comentó Peter—. ¿Entonces cómo lo llamaban? ¿Su gran señoría oscura?

—Sus seguidores lo llamaban El Señor Tenebroso, y todo el pueblo mágico El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado —dijo Rose.

—¿En serio daba tanto miedo? —preguntó Harry.

—Mi padre afirma que imponía y de una gran manera —comentó Scorpius.

—¿Asustaba más que el Señor de las Tinieblas? —preguntó nuevamente Harry.

—Eso yo no te lo sé decir —contestó Peter—. A mí en lo personal el Señor de las Tinieblas me pareció poca cosa, aunque nunca estuve enfrente del tal Voldemort.

—¿Poca cosa? —inquirió Rose incrédula—. Pues si no mal recuerdo, estabas temblando y con la mirada aterrorizada cuando se nos presentó.

—Te equivocaste —le dijo Peter—. Era un gesto de excitación. Sabes lo mucho que me gustan las peleas.

—¡Sí, claro! —exclamó sarcásticamente Rose.

—Ahora que lo pienso Justin y yo somos los únicos que no nos enfrentamos frente a frente al Señor de las Tinieblas —comentó William.

—No sé si estaría totalmente de acuerdo contigo —opinó Harry—. Es cierto que Rose, Peter y yo nos enfrentamos a él en el mundo de los sueños; pero por lo mismo no nos podía causar un mal verdadero a menos que nosotros quisiéramos. Teníamos una enorme ventaja. Mientras tanto, tú y Justin se enfrentaban a un montón de asquerosos cadáveres vivientes. No sé si yo hubiera aguantado eso.

—Eso no fue nada —dijo William—. Los cadáveres eran incapaces de pensar, así que no constituían una gran amenaza. El único problema era que se volvían a levantar. Creo que el verdadero problema lo enfrentaron Scorpius, Albus, Alice y Sandy.

—Pero nosotros contamos con la ventaja de nuestros poderes especiales —dijo Albus.

—Aún así —dijo Rose—. Yo no voy a alardear: a mí sí me aterrorizó el Señor de las Tinieblas, y creo que si me hubiera encontrado con él fuera del mundo de los sueños, incapaz de protegerme con algo que no fuera mis habilidades, no hubiera sabido qué hacer.

—Rose tiene razón —opinó Harry—. Debieron haber necesitado una gran dosis de valor para lograr enfrentarse a él.

—No creo que haya sido precisamente valor, o no como lo solemos entender —opinó Scorpius—. Creo que fue más fuerte el deseo de proteger a todas las personas que queremos.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta del compartimento, y por ella entró un Justin bastante molesto.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó el chico mientras tomaba asiento sobre el baúl.

—Pensé que nos íbamos a rolar, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ocupar un asiento vacío —se disculpó Peter.

Justin lo miró extrañado por un momento, como si estuviera haciendo intentos por averiguar de qué le estaba hablando el chico Thomson.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo Justin con el amago de una sonrisa en los labios, al parecer con el enojo ya disminuido.

—¿Qué ha sucedido con Jason? —preguntó William.

—Se enojó porque creo que le rompí la nariz a Bush —respondió Justin.

—¿Le rompiste la nariz a Bush? —inquirió sorprendido Scorpius.

—¡Caray! —exclamó Peter.

—¿Cómo sucedió eso? —inquirió Rose.

—Pues simplemente que Jason al parecer me quería presentar a sus nuevos amigos —respondió Justin—, entre los cuales se encontraban Bush y McFly. Supongo que Jason no podía saber que Bush y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien.

—¿Había alguien más? —preguntó Albus interesado.

—Un chico Slytherin de tercer año llamado Serge Timber —contestó Justin—. La verdad es que no creía que un chico como él podría llegar a ser amigo de Jason.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Scorpius.

—Porque es la clase de chico que suele pasar desapercibido —comentó el chico Jacot—. La verdad es que no sé nada de él.

—Fue el segundo lugar en calificaciones del segundo curso el año pasado, ¿no William? —inquirió Rose.

—Ahora que lo dices es cierto —dijo William.

—Tal vez su her… medio hermano lo quiere porque es muy inteligente —opinó Peter.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó Justin—. Si quisiera alguien inteligente debería fijarse primero en William.

—Sabes perfectamente que para Jason yo soy un bueno para nada —dijo amargamente William—, independientemente de lo que digan las calificaciones.

—Pues entonces tu hermano es más idiota de lo que parece —expresó Rose—. Si no fuéramos tan buenos amigos William, te consideraría un poderoso rival.

—Pero Alice no se queda atrás —dijo Justin.

—¡La tríada de la sabiduría! —exclamó Peter como si estuviera maravillado—. Me alegro de ser su amigo.

—¡Ya cállate! —le dijo Rose, aunque la verdad es que la chica estaba sonriendo, como si la hubiera halagado el que Peter la considerara lo bastante buena para llamarla integrante de una tríada de la sabiduría.

—Creo que James se las va a ver negras este curso —comentó Albus—. Ahora ya no solo se tendrá que enfrentar a Jacot y a Towers.

—¡Ni que Bush y McFly fueran una gran amenaza! —exclamó Peter quitándole importancia al asunto—. Ya ves que el año pasado amenazaron a Justin con lanzarle un maleficio, y nunca lo hicieron. Y por como habla Justin, no creo que el tal Timber pueda hacer mucho.

—No estoy del todo de acuerdo contigo —dijo Scorpius—. Creo que si no le hicieron nada a Justin es porque realmente le tenían miedo a Jason.

—¿Pues qué tiene Jason? —inquirió Rose.

—Ustedes nunca lo han visto en la sala común de Slytherin, pero lo cierto es que él y Towers se comportan de tal manera que hasta los de séptimo los respetan.

—¿En serio? —inquirió William sorprendido.

—Perfectos miembros de la casa Slytherin, como solía llamarlos el profesor Baster —comentó Justin—. No hay mucha gente que se atreva a retar a Jason (ni siquiera yo), y Towers tiene una fama estupenda como duelista.

—Eso explica porque ambos son tan populares entre las chicas —comentó Harry.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Rose levantando una ceja, como si no pudiera creer que alguien se fijara en ese par.

—Rara vez he oído que alguna chica Slytherin mencione a otro chico que le guste, e incluso varias Hufflepuff de cursos más avanzados los creen muy atractivos —dijo el chico Dursley.

—¡Pero no pongas esa cara William! —exclamó Justin de repente.

Todos voltearon la vista hacia el chico Jacot.

—No importa —dijo con voz ahogada—. De verdad será mejor que lo olvide.

—Es lo que yo siempre he dicho —dijo Rose mientras volteaba a ver por la ventanilla.

Albus, Harry y Peter se interrogaron unos a otros con la mirada. Era obvio que ninguno de ellos había entendido a qué se referían los demás. Mientras tanto, Justin observaba a su hermano mientras se mordía el labio, y Scorpius miraba al igual que Rose por la ventanilla.

El viaje continuó hacia el norte, sin que los chicos hicieran gran cosa que no fuera hablar. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar decidieron cambiarse de ropa. Rose tuvo que salir un momento mientras los chicos se cambiaban, y después viceversa.

—Ni que fuéramos a ver algo que valga la pena —dijo Justin mientras se pegaba contra la pared del pasillo para que pasara un chico de quinto curso por él.

—¡Escuché eso! —exclamó la voz de Rose desde dentro del compartimento.

—Esto sucede cuando no vienen ni Alice ni Sandy con nosotros —comentó Peter—. Si vinieran ellas hubiéramos tomado dos compartimentos y uno lo podrían usar las chicas y el otro nosotros.

—¿Y por qué no se van a dar una vuelta por ahí? —les preguntó la voz de Rose.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo de repente Justin—. Voy a ver porque demonios Alice no vino a visitarnos después que dijera que sí lo haría.

Y dicho eso el chico se retiró por el pasillo.

—¿Alguno de ustedes piensa irse a otro lugar? —preguntó Peter.

—Creo que yo iré a dar una vuelta donde se encuentran Sandy y los demás Hufflepuff —dijo Harry antes de irse también por el pasillo.

—Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe quien se encargará de las clases de Pociones ahora que el profesor Baster no está? —inquirió Peter.

—Mi padre me lo dijo, pero no recuerdo el nombre del profesor —comentó Albus—. Y ahora que lo pienso Scorpius, también me dijo que el jefe de Slytherin será la profesora Tanya Jonas.

—¿La profesora de Astronomía? —inquirió visiblemente desilusionado.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —preguntó Peter.

—Pues no, pero…

—El cargo de jefes de casa solo se le puede dar a los profesores más antiguos de la planta docente, y normalmente a profesores de asignaturas que llevamos desde el primer año —dijo William—. Considerando esto, creo que era obvio que la profesora Jonas fuera la elegida.

—Este año ya no tenemos vuelo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Peter.

—No, ya no tenemos esa asignatura —respondió William—. Vuelo solo se imparte durante el primer año. Si después quieres seguir practicando será cosa tuya.

—No sé porque te preocupa —dijo Rose Weasley mientras abría la puerta del compartimiento para que los chicos entraran—. Era la materia que mejor se te daba.

—Pero a partir de ahora podríamos entrar al equipo de quidditch —dijo Peter en un tono ilusionado.

—¿Ya tienes escoba? —le preguntó Scorpius.

—Ahí el detalle —dijo Peter ahora con desilusión—. Me encantaría formar parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, pero no tengo escoba. Además, considerando que no soy muy responsable con las tareas no creo que sea muy buena idea perder una noche o más a la semana para ir a entrenar.

El chico Thomson se hundió en su asiento, con un desencanto que prácticamente se palpaba en el aire.

—Yo creo que podrías hacerlo muy bien —dijo Rose—. No dudo que te sería difícil, pero si es algo que realmente quieres y disfrutas…

—No Rose —contestó Peter—. La prueba es la tarea sobre las revueltas de los duendes. Si no pude hacer eso teniendo todas las vacaciones menos voy a poder cumplir con tareas que nos dejan a diario. Y siempre sería el mismo pretexto: "se me olvidó".

Todos voltearon a ver significativamente a la chica Weasley.

—No se te olvidó nada Peter. Yo me inventé eso para jugarte una broma —confesó finalmente la chica—. La única tarea que dejó el profesor Sinclair fue la redacción sobre la magia durante la época antigua.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Peter.

—Que fue una broma —repitió Rose.

Peter parecía demasiado sorprendido, pero también feliz.

—O sea que no se me olvidó ninguna tarea. ¡Genial!


	12. Nuevos profesores

_Hola a todos. ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Extrañándome? Espero que sí. Saben, esta historia me tenía un poco desanimado por el escaso número de reviews, pero luego me puse a pensarlo detenidamente, ya que varios de ustedes la han colocado entre sus favoritos aunque no hayan dejado review. Y también, a pesar que hace tiempo no la actualizo, se ve que ha tenido un buen tráfico. Sé que tal vez no son muchos comparados con otros, pero a mí me basta. Me basta con que uno de ustedes siga mi historia para que sienta que pueda continuarla, incluso con todo el trabajo que tengo en la escuela._

_Gracias especialmente a María Abularach. Me levantó mucho el ánimo después de tremendo review. :)_

**12. Nuevos profesores**

* * *

El expreso de Hogwarts finalmente se detuvo, mientras se les recordaba a los alumnos que no era necesario que trasladaran sus cosas fuera del tren, ya que éstas serían llevadas al colegio por separado.

Los cinco chicos salieron a la abarrotada estación, mientras veían como Hagrid llamaba enérgicamente a los alumnos de primero.

—¿Qué hay chicos? —los saludó Hagrid.

—Todo bien —le respondió Albus alzando los dos pulgares.

Una carcajada resonó en la estación, y los chicos voltearon a ver. La pandilla de Jason Jacot se reía a mandíbula batiente, y a juzgar por como miraban a Albus, el chiste había sido sobre él, y probablemente sobre Hagrid.

—¡Esa bola de idiotas! —exclamó en voz baja Rose.

Un rayo de luz salió volando directamente contra Jason Jacot, y calculando por la trayectoria, había salido exactamente del punto donde se encontraba William, quien en aquel momento estaba escondiendo algo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—Tú no viste nada —le dijo el chico Jacot.

Albus le sonrió. No tenía ni idea de lo que William había hecho, pero el que hubiera hecho algo después de que su medio hermano se burlara de él valía algo.

—¡Qué bueno que los encuentro! —exclamó Justin, quien se encontraba visiblemente molesto.

—¿Ahora qué sucede? —inquirió Rose mientras se dirigía hacia un carro desocupado.

—Pues que un prefecto me ha mandado a ver al jefe de mi casa en cuando llegue a Hogwarts —respondió Justin mientras tomaba asiento dentro del carro.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió sorprendido William.

—Por romperle la nariz a Tommy Foster —respondió muy molesto el Jacot Slytherin.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó incrédula Rose.

—Empezó a decirme no sé que cosas, y yo no aguanté y le di un puñetazo —declaró Justin.

—Tienes que controlar tu genio —le dijo Scorpius—. No puedes ir por ahí rompiendo narices.

—Si a ti te hubiera dicho todo lo que me dijo a mí apuesto que tú también lo hubieras golpeado —dijo Justin—. Nunca había conocido ese nivel de celos.

—Pero Scorpius tiene razón —dijo William—. Es la segunda vez en el día Justin. No puedes pasarte la vida golpeando a todo el que se te cruza en el camino.

—Okey, acepto que tienen razón —dijo Justin un poco más tranquilo—. Ahora solo tengo que ir al despacho del profesor… ¡Esperen! ¿Quién es el nuevo jefe de los Slytherin?

—La profesora Jonas —le respondió Scorpius.

—Su despacho está debajo de la torre de Astronomía, ¿cierto? —inquirió Justin.

—Así es —le contestó el chico Malfoy.

—Por cierto Albus, ¿tu padre no te dijo quien lo supliría? —preguntó Rose.

—¿Suplirlo? ¿Van a suplir a tu padre? —inquirió sorprendido Peter.

—Sí, me temo que sí —contestó Albus—. Ha habido mucho trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, y en estos momentos no van a poder prescindir de él. Así que la profesora McGonagall se vio en la necesidad de contratar un reemplazo, aunque no tengo la menor idea de quien sea.

El carro de los chicos llegó finalmente al colegio, y los seis amigos bajaron de él para entrar en el castillo. Una vez dentro, Justin se despidió de todos y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de mármol mientras los demás entraban en el Gran Comedor.

La decoración era increíble. Los platos de oro relucían en las mesas a la luz de las velas, y el techo encantado del Gran Comedor empezaba a iluminarse con la presencia de estrellas. Las cuatro mesas empezaban a ser ocupadas por la gente que llegaba. Scorpius los dejó en la segunda mesa, mientras que Rose, Peter, William y Albus se dirigían hacia la última. Sandy y Harry ya se encontraban en la mesa de Hufflepuff, y los saludaron muy animadamente cuando pasaron la mesa.

Los chicos se sentaron aproximadamente a la mitad de la mesa, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba James Potter y sus amigos, y a un lado de sus compañeros Arthur Finnigan y Zac Flaherty.

—¡Hola chicos! —los saludó Finnigan—. ¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones?

—No del todo mal —le contestó el chico Thomson—. ¿Y a ti?

—¡De maravilla! —exclamó Finnigan—. Dos meses en los que me olvidé un poco de la magia me cayeron de maravilla.

—Pero tu padre es mago, ¿no? —inquirió Rose.

—Sí, pero no suele usar mucha magia en casa —respondió el chico—. Mamá se lo tiene prohibido, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

—¡Qué horror vivir como un muggle! —exclamó Peter.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? —cuestionó William—. En tu casa no puede usarse la magia por nadie durante tus vacaciones, ¿o sí?

—¿El sarcasmo es una lengua extranjera para ti o qué William? —preguntó el chico Thomson poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh! Lo siento —se disculpó William mientras clavaba la vista en su plato.

Los demás pasearon la vista por el Gran Comedor.

—Así que ese es el nuevo profesor de Pociones —expresó Rose después de un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores.

Los demás voltearon la cabeza, y se encontraron con un profesor un poco enano y gordo sentado a un lado de la profesora Phoe de Transformaciones.

—También podría ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no? —dijo el chico Jacot.

—No se le ve cara de profesor de Defensa —rebatió Peter—. Debe ser el de Pociones.

—Pero entonces todavía falta el profesor de Defensa —concluyó Albus.

—Tal vez le pasó a la profesora McGonagall como el año pasado con Historia de la Magia —sugirió Peter—. Al profesor Sinclair no lo encontró hasta que hubo comenzado el año. El jueves de la primera semana, a decir verdad. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

En aquel momento la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió, y una larga fila de alumnos de primer año entró precedidos por el profesor Longbottom. Todos parecían extrañamente nerviosos.

—Y pensar que hace un año nosotros estábamos ahí —susurró Peter mientras el profesor de Herbología colocaba el Sombrero Seleccionador enfrente de los nuevos alumnos.

Toda la atención del Gran Comedor recayó sobre el sombrero, y éste comenzó a cantar:

_Cuando la oscuridad brillaba  
y la ignorancia reinaba  
cuatro grandes magos decidieron  
fundar una institución del cielo._

_Un enorme castillo eligieron  
donde comenzaron desde cero  
para formar las mentes jóvenes  
con el fin de que llegaran a ser mejores._

_¿Y cuál debía ser la materia prima?  
¿Cómo elegir a aquellos que debían  
y valían ser educados por ellos?  
Las características buscaron con celo._

_Para Ravenclaw la inteligencia  
mostraría a los valiosos  
Todos quienes entendieran la ciencia  
valían más que el oro._

_Mientras Hufflepuff veía  
y por tanto también creía  
que la honradez era lo que valía  
como lo más precioso en la vasija._

_Por otro lado Slytherin pensó  
que haría si sus alumnos no tuvieran  
astucia, ambición y razón  
y busco que lo poseyeran._

_Por último Gryffindor valientemente  
decidió que si mostraban coraje  
el alumno resultaba dignamente  
capaz de estudiar el lenguaje._

_La magia entrenaron  
y aunque ellos ya estén muertos  
todos aquellos que entraron  
siguen siendo traídos del huerto._

Un gran aplauso siguió a la canción.

—No se parece mucho a la canción del año pasado, ¿verdad? —comentó Peter entre los aplausos.

Albus estaba de acuerdo. Parecía que en aquella ocasión el sombrero se había conformado con recitar las características de cada casa en lugar de buscar mandar un mensaje como la vez pasada.

—Conforme los vaya nombrando tendrán que ir pasando y colocarse el sombrero —les dijo el profesor Longbottom a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso—. ACALO MEMPHIS.

Una chica un poco alta, de nariz afilada y cabello rubio dio unos cuantos pasos adelante para poder sentarse en el banco. Apenas y tocó su cabeza, el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó:

—SLYTHERIN.

Una ola de aplausos recorrió la mesa de Slytherin mientras la chica se dirigía hacia allá.

—¡Lástima! —exclamó Peter.

—¿Por qué lástima? —preguntó William.

—Porque esa chica era realmente linda —respondió Peter.

Albus miró a la chica mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Tenía que admitir que sí tenía cierto aire de belleza, aunque no era su tipo. Un poco más lejos de ella Jason Jacot parecía furioso mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, que ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Jason? —inquirió incrédulo Albus.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Rose al enfocar la vista sobre el chico Jacot.

—¡Sorprendente! —dijo asombrado Peter al ver de que hablaban.

William sonrió ligeramente, como si estuviera intentando contenerse.

—Un sencillo encantamiento crecepelo —respondió William—. Aunque creo que no me salió del todo bien. Quería que le saliera barba y bigote además. Pero con lo orgulloso y arrogante que es Jason, creo que eso es suficiente. Nunca le ha gustado traer su cabello largo.

—¡Eres genial William! —exclamó Peter mientras levantaba un pulgar.

La selección continuó. El primer miembro de la casa Gryffindor fue Coral Eustace, seguido de Cursen Dalia.

—Quiero que comience la comida —dijo desesperado Peter.

—Tranquilízate —le dijo Rose—. La selección es más importante que el banquete.

—¿Para quién? —inquirió el chico Thomson.

—Para mí lo es —le contestó Nick casi decapitado, fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor, que en aquel momento se encontraba flotando detrás de ellos—. Además, necesitamos de buenos nuevos alumnos en Gryffindor si queremos ganar este año la copa de las casas.

—Tal vez Peter se pueda aplicar un poco más —dijo ácidamente Rose.

—O podría unirme al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor —sugirió Peter como si no hubiera notado el tono usado por la chica Weasley—. Nos dan puntos por ganar los partidos.

La ceremonia de selección se terminó en el momento en que Wason Laven fue mandada a Ravenclaw.

—Muy bien —dijo la directora del colegio mientras el profesor Longbottom sacaba el sombrero seleccionador—. Creo que ha llegado la hora de comer.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —exclamó Peter mientras la comida aparecía mágicamente en los platos de oro.

Nadie habló mucho al principio, ya que estaban más preocupados por degustar la comida que habían servido aquella noche.

—¿Me pasas esa pasta? —inquirió William a Peter señalándole un gran plato.

—Por supuesto —le respondió el chico Thomson mientras le pasaba el plato para que William se pudiera servir.

—Creo que Justin está intentando llamar tu atención William —dijo Rose con la mirada clavada en la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Ya regresó? —inquirió William mientras volteaba a la mesa de Slytherin.

Peter y Albus lo imitaron, y les pareció gracioso y extraño la manera en que Justin estaba moviendo los brazos para llamar la atención de William. El chico no se había dado cuenta de que ya había cumplido su objetivo porque se encontraba con la cabeza volteada hacia Scorpius. A decir verdad, los cuatro Gryffindor no eran los únicos que lo miraban extrañados.

—Es el hermanito de Jason Jacot, ¿verdad? —oyó Albus decir a una chica Hufflepuff—. Es casi tan guapo como su hermano, ¿no?

En aquel momento Justin cayó en la cuenta de que William ya había volteado a verlo, y comenzó a señalar frenética y emocionadamente hacia la mesa de los profesores.

—¿Qué se supone que…? —comenzó William mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia la mesa de los docentes, pero se quedó sin habla cuando vio qué era lo que Justin le estaba señalando.

Sus tres amigos Gryffindor lo habían imitado. En la mesa, sentado a un lado de la profesora McGonagall, se encontraba un hombre imponente, con el cabello corto de color negro y una túnica de color azul oscuro.

—¡Es tu padre! —exclamó sorprendida Rose.

—¿Tu padre? —repitió asombrado Peter.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —inquirió Albus.

Los chicos tardaron un momento antes de comprenderlo, ya que tuvieron que recorrer la mesa de los profesores con la mirada antes de poder concluir.

—¡Tu padre es el nuevo profesor! —exclamó Rose estupefacta.

—NO —gritó William en un tono bastante alto y agudo, atrayendo la atención de varias personas en el Gran Comedor—. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

En aquel momento la comida desapareció para dar lugar a los postres.

—¡Pastel de arándanos! —exclamó emocionado Peter—. No te debes mortificar William. Vamos, come un poco de pastel.

—Peter, no creo que sea el momento —dijo Rose malhumorada.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —inquirió el chico Thomson.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! —exclamó en voz baja William en un tono bastante atemorizado—. Para mi padre yo soy un nadie. Para la familia Jacot yo no debería llamarme mago. Ni siquiera entienden porque llevó su apellido.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Peter.

Finalmente los postres desaparecieron, y la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó la profesora—. Bienvenidos a un curso nuevo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Este año nos esperan interesantes aprendizajes, en compañía de todos sus profesores. Y por eso, quiero presentarles a todos ustedes a dos miembros nuevos del profesorado. El primero se trata del profesor Cornelius Didge, que a partir de ahora se encargara de la clase de Pociones.

El profesor Didge se puso de pie e hizo una leve inclinación ante el abarrotado comedor. Los alumnos respondieron con un aplauso cortés de bienvenida.

—En segundo lugar tenemos al profesor David Jacot, quien suplirá temporalmente al profesor Potter en la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El señor Jacot solo levantó una mano, adquiriendo una expresión de astucia digna del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. El aplauso por parte de los alumnos fue muy pronunciado en la mesa de los Slytherin.

—¡Díganme que es un sueño! —exclamó William mientras se ponía una mano en la frente como si tuviera mareos.

—Espero que todos sean amables y obedezcan a sus nuevos profesores —continuó la profesora McGonagall cuando los aplausos se hubieron acallado—. Y hablando de obediencia, espero que todos ustedes recuerden las normas del colegio y las apliquen. Han llegado a mis oídos las noticias de que un alumno ha roto ya las reglas desde el tren. Espero que no se repita.

Y dicho eso dirigió una mirada acusada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Justin Jacot sonrió con embarazo.

—¿El hermano del buscador de Slytherin? —inquirió una chica no muy lejos de donde se hallaban los cuatro amigos Gryffindor.

—Sí, le rompió la nariz a otros dos chicos —comentó otra persona.

—A un Slytherin y a un Ravenclaw —dijo otro chico por allá.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Rose—. Las noticias vuelan.

—Vámonos antes de que me sienta peor —dijo William todavía con la mano en la cabeza.

Los cuatro amigos se pusieron de pie, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, la cual ya se encontraba bastante atestada de alumnos que buscaban dirigirse hacia su sala común.

—¡William! —exclamó Justin a su hermano mientras corría a su lado—. ¿No es fantástico? Me enteré en cuanto llegué al despacho de la profesora Jonas. Resulta que papá se dirigió hacia allá en cuanto se hubo enterado de quién había roto narices en el tren. Me regañó, pero la verdad es que estaba más feliz por saber que él sería nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa.

—¡No te ves muy bien William! —comentó Scorpius preocupado.

—¡William! —exclamó una voz.

Entre la marea de estudiantes una persona se abrió paso. Los alumnos se hacían a un lado para dejarle paso, y algunas chicas lo observaban y comentaban el fabuloso parecido que tenía con su hijo mayor.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió David Jacot mientras se paraba enfrente de su hijo.

—Sí —respondió ahogadamente William, con lo cual daba la impresión de estar peor que antes.

—Tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería —dijo su padre con una expresión de preocupación auténtica en el rostro.

—No, de verdad estoy bien —dijo William sin dejar el tono ahogado.

—Si tú lo dices… —dijo su padre.

En aquel momento una voz resonó entre la marea de gente:

—Voy a matar al idiota que hizo esto.

Jason Jacot se había abierto paso hasta sus hermanos y padre junto con Mark Towers. Aquello hizo que William luciera aún peor. Albus supuso que temía que su medio hermano descubriera quién le había hecho crecer el cabello.

—¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello Jason? —inquirió el profesor Jacot—. Nunca te lo había visto así. Pero te ves bien.

—Tu padre tiene razón —comentó Towers sonriendo, con lo cual sus ojos desaparecían de forma literal al convertirse en un par de líneas—. Hay muchas chicas que no dejan de mirarte.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Jason.

Y como si quisieran confirmar lo dicho por Towers, en aquel momento pasó un grupo de chicas Ravenclaw del quinto curso que miraban de forma muy interesada al chico Jacot. Jason sonrió con suficiencia.

—Entonces tal vez le agradezca al idiota en lugar de matarlo —dijo satisfecho Jason.

—¡Debo irme! —exclamó William.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo el chico ya había corrido prácticamente fuera del Gran Comedor.

—¡Eh, espéranos! —le gritó Rose mientras se echaba a correr para alcanzarlo.

Los otros tres Gryffindor lo alcanzaron hasta la escalera de mármol.

—Espero que nuestra primera clase no sea Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo William mientras seguía subiendo.

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a eso William —le dijo Rose.

—Pero preferiría que fuera tarde —contestó el chico.


	13. Primer día de clases

__

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo súperemocionado. Le he avanzado otro poco a esta historia, sobre todo después de leer a NedStark88. No sé porque aunque nuestros personajes son tan diferentes me inspiró._

_Bueno, comienzan las clases en Hogwarts. No creo que este capítulo tenga mucho chiste, aunque al final sucede algo sobre lo que después les pondré a pensar. Siempre me pareció exagerado que en la película de Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta Hermione congelara a todos los duendecillos con un solo encantamiento._

_

* * *

_

**13. Primer día de clases**

A la mañana siguiente el cielo amaneció de un horrible color gris que amenazaba con lluvia. Mientras tanto, Albus, Rose, Peter y William ocupaban un lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, el chico Thomson estaba rogando para que su primera clase no fuera en el exterior.

—No podemos repetir el horario, ¿o sí? —les preguntó a sus amigos mientras agarraba una tostada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Rose.

—Pues que el año pasado nos tocaba Herbología a primera hora del lunes… —dijo Peter.

—No estoy segura —confesó la chica Weasley—. Supongo que no hay nada que les impida hacerlo.

—Espero que no —rogó el chico Thomson.

—Pues yo creo que sería mejor que nos tocara ahorita a que nos tocara a la última hora —comentó William—, cuando seguramente va a estar lloviendo. ¿De verdad no me puedo dar de baja de ninguna asignatura?

—Por supuesto que no William, lo sabes perfectamente —dijo la chica—. Continuaremos con las siete asignaturas que tenemos ahora hasta el quinto curso, y en sexto curso podremos armar nuestro propio horario con las asignaturas que más nos convengan para la carrera que deseamos.

—Pero el próximo año comenzaremos con las optativas, ¿no? —inquirió Albus.

—¿Qué optativas? —preguntó Peter sorprendido.

—Asignaturas optativas —contestó Rose—. En las vacaciones de Pascua tendremos que elegir de una lista aquellas asignaturas que queremos cursar a partir del próximo curso.

—¿Cuántas? —inquirió Peter.

—Las que quieras, pero se recomiendan entre dos y tres —respondió de nuevo la chica.

En aquel momento, el profesor Longbottom llegó repartiendo los horarios.

—Crucen los dedos —dijo Peter.

—Muy bien chicos —dijo el profesor al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los cuatro amigos—. Todos ustedes son de segundo curso, ¿cierto? Bien, estos son sus horarios.

Los chicos tomaron cada uno su horario, y lo miraron con detenimiento.

—¡Yupi! —exclamó Peter—. No tenemos Herbología hasta mañana. No es que no quiera verlo hoy profesor —agregó ante la mirada extrañada del profesor.

—¡Es nuestra última clase de hoy! —exclamó en tono desfallecido William.

—¡Sabías que tarde o temprano tenías que enfrentarte a eso William! —exclamó Rose en un tono compasivo.

—Supongo que hoy no será mi día —dijo resueltamente William.

—Ni el jueves ni el viernes —agregó Peter, y luego ante la mirada de los demás añadió—: ¿Qué? También esos dos días tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Hola chicos —los saludó Alice mientras se sentaba a un lado de Rose.

—Hola —le respondió el saludo William en un tono fatalista.

—¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita aquí, en la mesa de los leones? —inquirió Peter a la chica.

—Quiero alejarme un poco de Tommy —respondió resueltamente la Ravenclaw—. Desde que salió de la enfermería el día de ayer no ha dejado de darme lata sobre lo malas que son mis amistades. Yo he intentado recordarle que tengo amigos que el año pasado le habían caído muy bien, pero parece que ahora mi único amigo es Justin Jacot. ¡No se cómo se le ocurre tener celos de Justin!

—¿Justin Jacot? —inquirió una chica Gryffindor sentada unos cuantos asientos un poco más lejos—. Es un chico bastante bien parecido. No tanto como su hermano Jason, pero sí bastante.

Y dicho eso regresó a la plática que mantenía con su amiga.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Rose molesta—. No sabía que había chicas Gryffindor en el club de fans de ese gran idiota.

—Jason no es ningún idiota —dijo William—. Es bastante astuto y siempre obtiene todo lo que quiere. Y supongo que si a varias chicas les resulta atractivo es porque algo debe tener.

—Bueno —dijo Alice mientras miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin—, por lo menos está mejor que Towers. En mi opinión, ese chico es asediado solo por ser amigo de Jason Jacot.

—Conozco a alguien que no piensa como tú Alice —dijo Rose sonriendo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Peter.

—Creo que lo mejor será que ya nos vayamos —interrumpió William—. Quiero llegar temprano a Historia de la Magia.

—¿Sigue siendo tu materia favorita? —cuestionó Peter.

—Hasta nuevo aviso sí —contestó William mientras se ponía de pie—. Es el profesor que mejor me cae y los temas me entran como agua. Tal vez cuando tenga mis optativas encuentre una nueva favorita, pero de momento…

* * *

La clase de Historia de la Magia se hubiera desarrollado tranquilamente si al profesor no le hubiera dado por aplicar un examen diagnóstico.

—Relájense chicos —les había dicho el profesor mientras repartía los exámenes—. Solo es para ver cuanto de lo que vimos el año pasado se les quedó grabado. Dependiendo de los resultados decidiré si hacen falta unas clases de repaso, un poco de tarea extra o simplemente podemos continuar con el temario.

Ni que decir que aquellas palabras habían tenido exactamente el efecto contrario al que había querido el profesor. La tensión prácticamente se palpaba en el aire. A nadie le hacía mucha gracia ver temas que ya habían visto y la mayoría de los chicos prefería no saber nada de tarea extra. Concientes de todo eso, sabían que si querían evitar esos dos destinos tenían que sacar una nota muy buena en el examen.

Albus leyó por décima vez la pregunta número tres: "¿Cuál fue la principal aportación de los pueblos del mar Egeo al estudio de las Pociones?". Por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar la respuesta. Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de quienes eran los pueblos del mar Egeo. ¿Se refería a la gente del agua que habitaba aquel mar, o a los magos que habitaban en las costas? ¿O en las islas? Si tan solo hubiera logrado estar seguro de cual era el mar Egeo.

El chico Potter volteó a ver a sus compañeros. Aquello le recordó demasiado a los exámenes sorpresa del curso pasado. Peter intentaba ver el examen de Rose y de William, pero la chica Weasley tapaba su examen y William movía la mano de uno a otro lado tan rápido que le imposibilitaba ver el examen. Zac Flaherty se rascaba la cabeza en el pupitre de al lado, y Arthur Finnigan jugaba con su pluma, al parecer ya resignado a no contestar más. Susan Mayer y Annie Sanderson se miraban nerviosamente la una a la otra, como esperando que la otra le dijera las respuestas a todo el examen.

Lo único que hacía diferente aquella atmósfera era la actitud presentada por Natalie Amber, quien parecía leer cada una de las preguntas del examen con gran concentración para después contestar con un poco de vacilación. Durante el curso pasado, la chica Amber había contestado rápidamente lo que podía y después le entregaba el examen a medias al profesor. Albus sospechaba que tal vez a la chica no le había funcionado muy bien su técnica el año pasado, y ahora quería esforzarse un poco más.

Al chico Potter le faltaban dos preguntas (una de las cuales era todavía la tres) cuando la campana sonó.

—Muy bien. El tiempo se acabó —anunció el profesor—. Accio exámenes.

De nada sirvió para algunos intentar garabatear un poco más en alguna pregunta. Lo único que consiguieron (como fue el caso de Peter) fue un gran rayón a mitad del examen.

—Ahora pueden marcharse chicos —dijo Edward—. Revisaré estos exámenes y el miércoles comenzaremos con las clases dependiendo de los resultados.

Los chicos recogieron sus cosas mientras se quejaban.

—No pude acordarme de la respuesta número doce —dijo Peter mientras los cuatro amigos salían del salón.

—Querrás decir que no la alcanzaste a ver —dijo sarcásticamente la chica Weasley.

—Da lo mismo —contestó el chico Thomson—. Bueno, sea cual sea el resultado ya está hecho. Además, no creo que unas clases de repaso sean tan malas.

Rose abrió desmesuradamente la boca al oír aquel comentario.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido el chico—. Prefiero clases de repaso que deberes extra. Después de todo sirven para lo mismo, pero con las clases no tengo que sacrificar mi tiempo libre.

—Oye Rose —interrumpió William—. La pregunta tres me confundió.

Albus puso especial atención a la respuesta de su prima. Aquella pregunta había causado el mismo efecto sobre él.

—Si no me equivoco se refería a los griegos —respondió la chica—. Algunas de sus ciudades estaban rodeando ese mar. Aunque tal vez tuviera otro significado.

—Pero no recuerdo a otro pueblo que haya hecho aportaciones significativas a la elaboración de Pociones —declaró William.

—Te equivocas —contestó la chica—. El uso del alga marina fue descubierto por…

Albus no siguió prestando atención a la discusión. Sea cual fuera la respuesta ya no le importaba. Afortunadamente había decidido no poner nada. De lo contrario, ¿cómo explicaría que creía que el mar Egeo se encontraba cerca de la península ibérica?

—¿Qué nos toca ahorita? —inquirió Peter.

—Encantamientos —respondió William—. Con los Ravenclaw. Sospecho que Alice se va a sentar cerca de nosotros.

Y así fue. Cuando llegaron al aula de Encantamientos los Ravenclaw todavía no habían llegado, pero en cuanto entraron los primeros miembros de la casa del águila Alice localizó a sus amigos y sentó detrás de Rose y al lado de Peter. A pesar de que Tommy Foster no compartía clases con ella (ya que él iba en tercer año), eso no le impidió empezar con un monólogo sobre los celos y los amigos. Y fue un monólogo porque aunque los cuatro Gryffindor intentaron comentar algo al principio, rápidamente se dieron por vencidos al ver que la chica ni siquiera les prestaba atención y continuaba hablando. Incluso el profesor Fromm tuvo que pedirle que callara en varias ocasiones, aunque fue inútil, ya que la chica retomaba su monólogo a los pocos minutos.

Hubiera sido un alivio el término de la clase si Alice no hubiera subido el volumen de su soliloquio mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor para la comida.

—¿No tienes que quedarte aquí Alice? —la interrumpió Peter mientras dejaban atrás la mesa de los Ravenclaw.

—No —respondió la chica rotundamente mientras los otros se desanimaban—. Hoy me sentaré junto a Sandy y Harry. No quiero tener a Tommy cerca por algún tiempo. Incluso es probable que al rato me vaya a la biblioteca y solo me dirija a la sala común de Ravenclaw de paso para ir al dormitorio.

Aquello finalmente tranquilizó a los chicos. Alice se despidió de los chicos al encontrarse con Harry y Sandy, mientras que los cuatro Gryffindor se iban hasta el final de la mesa de los leones con el fin de estar lo más alejados posibles de la Ravenclaw.

—Normalmente me cae muy bien, pero hoy está insoportable —dijo Rose, expresando así el parecer de todos.

—No entiendo porque le afecta tanto —dijo William—. Un amigo que se lleve mal con su novio no debería ser tanto problema. Es imposible que todo el mundo esté de acuerdo.

—En realidad son dos amigos. A Harry no le cae muy bien Tommy —le recordó Peter—. Y algo me dice que Harry sí va a lograr interrumpirla para decirle lo que piensa de Foster.

Y Peter tenía razón, pues cuando los chicos iban a mitad de la comida escucharon claramente a Alice decir:

—¿Qué quieres decir con "te lo dije"?

—¿Qué clase viene? —preguntó Peter.

—Transformaciones —respondió Albus despreocupadamente, aunque sin poder evitar darse cuenta de que muchas personas en el Gran Comedor estaban con la vista fija en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—Y después Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —comentó William sombríamente.

La expresión de William daba miedo. No porque pareciera peligroso, sino porque lucía extremadamente deprimido. Realmente no quería tener que enfrentarse con su padre en clase.

* * *

—¡William! —exclamó molesta la chica Weasley—. ¡Hazme el favor de dejar eso! ¡Me estás volviendo loca!

—Lo siento —se disculpó el chico.

El ambiente en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era de cautela en la mayoría de los casos. Ninguno de los alumnos estaba muy seguro de cómo habrían de comportarse frente al profesor Jacot. Un caso aparte era William, quien parecía extremadamente nervioso y no dejaba de tamborilear con los dedos en su pupitre mientras golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo con sus pies.

—Pero lo sigues haciendo —dijo Rose.

—No puedo evitarlo —contestó William con la voz extrañamente ahogada—. Pienso en lo que se aproxima y…

En aquel momento se escucharon pasos por el pasillo. La actitud de William cambió totalmente. Se quedó completamente rígido, sin hacer ninguna clase de movimiento. No obstante, aquello resultaba peor, ya que daba la impresión de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

La figura de David Jacot hizo acto de presencia en aquel momento en el marco de la puerta. El parecido con Jason era asombroso. El profesor también poseía unos rasgos muy atractivos, espalda ancha, evidentemente musculoso, ojos oscuros y cabello negro.

—Buenos días a todos —dijo el profesor con una suave voz mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio.

La clase entera le contestó, o al menos lo intentó. De la boca de William no salió más que un chillido.

—Como ya sabrán, soy el sustituto del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —anunció el profesor con aquel tono de voz suave y al mismo tiempo autoritario—. El profesor Potter ha debido ausentarse temporalmente de la docencia, y la profesora McGonagall me ha pedido que me haga cargo de esta asignatura hasta el regreso del profesor. Ustedes son alumnos de segundo curso, por lo que ya tienen experiencia en la lucha contra la magia oscura. El día de hoy les tengo preparada una pequeña prueba. Comparesco.

Y con una sacudida de su varita mágica, una jaula cubierta con una tela apareció sobre el pupitre del profesor. Muchos alumnos la miraron de forma curiosa.

—No es gran cosa a lo que se tienen que enfrentar —dijo el profesor—. Cualquier mago debe ser capaz de enfrentarse a criaturas como éstas. Los de séptimo la tuvieron más difícil con el examen de maldiciones que les puse antes de la comida. Mucho más difícil, diría yo.

En aquel momento el profesor retiró la tela que cubría la jaula. Y quedaron al descubierto un montón de criaturitas de color azul eléctrico con el cuerpo alargado y con pequeñas alas. Parecían una especie de monos feos.

—Duendecillos —exclamó casi en tono risorio Susan Mayer.

—Me alegra que demuestre ese nivel de confianza señorita —dijo el profesor—. Veamos qué pueden hacer para defenderse.

Y levantó su varita apuntando la jaula.

Decir que se armó un desorden es decir poco. Aquel movimiento del profesor tomó a la mayoría de los alumnos por sorpresa. Lo más que se podía hacer era ocultarse debajo del pupitre antes de que los duendecillos lo agarraran a uno por las orejas. Algunos, como Rose, intentaron algún encantamiento, pero eran tantos duendecillos que de nada servía dejar fuera de combate a uno cuando su lugar era ocupado de inmediato por otros tres.

Albus miró desde debajo de su pupitre al profesor. Parecía muy molesto. No obstante, aquello no era lo más notable. Los duendecillos ni siquiera se le acercaban. La zona del salón donde él se encontraba parecía impoluta, mientras que el resto de la estancia se estaba convirtiendo en un campo de batalla. Albus se preguntaba que significaba aquello, cuando se percató de un círculo luminoso en el suelo que rodeaba al profesor. Seguramente se trataba de una clase de encantamiento escudo.

—AUCH —gritó Peter molestó.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Albus.

—Uno de esos duendecillos me acaba de picar con una pluma en el trasero —contestó el chico muy molesto—. ¿No piensas hacer nada Rose?

—¿Y por qué no haces algo tú? —inquirió la chica molesta.

—Yo no soy el mejor de la clase —replicó Peter mientras se peleaba con un duendecillo por su libro de Defensa—. ¿Acaso no te sabes un encantamiento genial para acabar con toda esta peste?

—¡Son demasiados! —exclamó molesta la chica mientras repelía a dos duendecillos que intentaban jalarle el cabello.

Albus golpeó a un duendecillo con la ayuda de un libro, y de repente enfocó su atención en William. El chico parecía indeciso, como si quisiera hacer algo pero no se animara.

—¡Patético! —exclamó el profesor irritado—. ¿Me están diciendo que ninguno de ustedes sabe manejar a los duendecillos? Si no pueden enfrentarse a esto jamás lograrán enfrentarse a criaturas más peligrosas, y no hablemos a otros magos. Los duendecillos son bastante benéficos a comparación de algunos magos, pero si no pueden con un montón de duendecillos ¿qué se supone que pueden esperar cuando…?

—Immobilus.

William se había puesto de pie de un salto y había recitado esa sola palabra mientras levantaba su varita. En un momento, todos los duendecillos se habían quedado congelados en el aire, algunos con unas expresiones bastante cómicas.

El mismo profesor Jacot pareció sorprenderse.

Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron saliendo de debajo de sus pupitres. Parecía que la batalla había terminado. Así, congelados, los duendecillos no eran ninguna amenaza.

—Bastante heterodoxo —dijo el profesor en tono ambiguo.

William miró a su padre de forma nerviosa. ¿Qué significaba aquella frase? ¿Desaprobaba lo que había hecho? ¿David hubiera preferido que fuera más "ortodoxo"?

—Bien William, acabas de ganar veinte puntos para Gryffindor —dijo el profesor.

La expresión de David Jacot cambió por completo. Miró a su hijo con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de orgullo.

—Eso es lo que se necesita para vencer a las Artes Oscuras —dijo el profesor—, inventiva y determinación. No sirve aprenderse los encantamientos para luchar y esperar a que la situación se presente. Es preferible saber utilizar un solo encantamiento de varias maneras. Un encantamiento de desarme bien usado puede servir para algo más que desarmar al oponente. Evanesco. Reparo.

En aquel momento la jaula y todos los duendecillos desaparecieron del aula, y toda el aula se recompuso.

—Sin embargo, el Ministerio me pide que les enseñe las formas "ortodoxas" —continuó el profesor—. Así que si no les molesta, me gustaría que sacaran pergamino y tinta y veamos cuales son las formas convencionales para deshacerse de los duendecillos.

El resto de la clase se la pasaron copiando notas sobre las maneras de derrotar a los duendecillos. No obstante, el profesor no paraba de recordarles que era mucho mejor la inventiva, y no estuvo conforme hasta que todos los alumnos le dijeron por lo menos una forma diferente de librarse de los duendecillos.

—Muy bien —dijo el profesor al concluir la clase—. Les otorgaré un punto a la casa de Gryffindor por cada una de las opciones que me han dado para vencer a los duendecillos. Serán otros quince puntos, si no me equivoco.

Los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas. El profesor se acercó a William

—Te felicito —le dijo en voz baja mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro—. No hubiera podido esperar algo mejor.

—Gracias —respondió William en voz baja.

Al salir del aula, el chico Jacot no cabía en sí de gozo.

—Creo que no le fue tan mal como pensaba —comentó Peter mientras seguían a William hacia el Gran Comedor para la cena.

—Creo que a todos nos fue bastante bien —opinó Rose—. Tú lograste decir tres formas de vencer a los duendecillos que a mí nunca se me hubieran ocurrido.

—Pura teoría —dijo el chico Thomson tratando de parecer modesto—. No estoy seguro de poder lograr algo como eso si me viera en una situación real. Además, la idea del Wingardium leviosa no era completamente original.

—¡Claro que era original! —contradijo la chica sorprendida.

—Peter, tú fuiste quien hizo aquella maniobra en contra de la mantícora el año pasado —le recordó Albus.

—Pero aquella vez hice levitar los aguijones, no a la mantícora completa —refutó el chico.

__

* * *

_Okey, okey. Mi comentario del principio parece no tener ningún sentido. Pero en realidad es una idea sobre algo que pienso hacer con los hermanos Jacot. Espero que les guste._


	14. Un loco

_Hola a todos. Espero que se la hayan pasado bien este mes y no cargados de tareas como yo. Como sea, me di un poco de tiempo para escribir y aquí les tengo la siguiente entrega. Espero les guste._

_Ah, y por cierto Luis, eres muy observador. No son imaginaciones tuyas. Posteriormente se explicará eso, aunque no crean que será pronto._

* * *

14. Un loco

—¿Han averiguado algo? —inquirió Uther.

Todo el séquito de seguidores del Señor de las Tinieblas se hallaba reunido en la misma lóbrega habitación de la última vez. Sin embargo, el ambiente era mucho más serio que la última vez.

—En la prensa nada —contestó la mujer del grupo—. Solo hay estúpidos chismes sobre la familia del Ministro y varios funcionarios importantes. Y la violencia en este país es casi nula. Lo máximo que aparecen son bromistas anti-muggles. Resulta horroroso pensar que no hay más diversión que un inodoro regurgitante.

—Inglaterra siempre se ha vanagloriado de ser el país más avanzado al respecto —comentó Uther como si le pareciera gracioso—. Sus magos son los más cultos y protectores de los muggles del mundo. Y si no atacan a un muggle es de suponerse que menos entre ellos. ¿Imagínate qué pasaría si las familias de magos empezaran a pelearse entre ellas como de antaño sucedía?

—Pues que este país sería cien veces más divertido —dijo uno de los hombres—. Yo nunca le he encontrado atractivo a atacar a los muggles. Son estúpidas criaturas que no pueden defenderse. El verdadero atractivo se encuentra en atacar a otro mago, mientras más capacitado mejor. Es genial ver como el mago intenta defenderse para finalmente comprender que no hay escapatoria, que va a morir a manos de uno.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Joshua —dijo un individuo larguirucho y de ojos saltones—. No le hago feo a la caza de muggles, pero es mucho más entretenido capturar a un mago.

—Debemos recordar que esa no es nuestra misión principal —recordó el último de los individuos.

—No obstante —dijo la mujer—, opino que sería bastante bueno si lográramos implantar unos cuantos cambios en este país. Desde nuestros puestos en la prensa y en el Ministerio no sería muy difícil influir a otros magos. Yo podría soltar un chisme por aquí, otro por acá… Y cuando menos se den cuenta las familias mágicas se sentirán incapaces de confiar la una en la otra, querrán cobrarse las supuestas afrentas que les han hecho.

—Me sorprende y agrada tu malicia Linda —dijo Uther con una gran sonrisa—. Es por eso que te elegí para esta misión.

—¡Gracias mi señor! —contestó Linda haciendo una ligera reverencia ante Uther.

—Bueno, continuemos con lo nuestro —dijo Uther—. Lamius y Salomón han logrado infiltrarse en el Ministerio, pero Joshua y yo aún debemos conseguir un buen empleo.

—Creo que estoy a punto de lograrlo señor —dijo Joshua—. El diario El Profeta acaba de perder de forma misteriosa a uno de sus redactores.

—¿Matando por un puesto? —cuestionó Uther—. Eso es maléfico Joshua. Sigue así y tal vez algún día llegues a senescal dentro de la Orden.

* * *

Cornus Vitelius se encontraba en su despacho dentro del edificio del Ministerio de Magia Suizo, bastante entrada la noche. Se encontraba revisando unos documentos muy importantes cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Cornus.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella se asomó el director del Departamento de Aurores.

—¡Señor Pascot! —exclamó emocionado Cornus—. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita a estas horas?

—Espero que con eso no esté intentando decirme que la hora es un impedimento —repuso amablemente Jean Pascot.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Vitelius con una gran sonrisa—. Cualquier hora es buena para verlo. Pero siéntese.

El director del Departamento tomó asiento en una silla ubicada frente al escritorio de Cornus.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió cortésmente Cornus a su jefe.

—Se trata del caso Famont —respondió Jean Pascot.

—¿El caso Famont? —cuestionó confundido el auror—. ¿Qué sucede con eso? Pensé que había relegado la investigación a Lombargini.

—Hay algo que no deja de asustarme —confesó el señor Pascot—. La prensa me obliga a continuar con las investigaciones, pero yo temo que suceda algo peor si continuamos con ellas.

—¿Cómo sería posible eso? —inquirió Cornus—. Un par de magos asesinos no podrían hacer nada en contra del Departamento de Aurores. Lombargini está lo suficientemente capacitado para hacerles frente aunque los magos regresen a la mansión. Y se llevó a otros dos aurores, ¿no?

—Eso no sería suficiente si mis sospechas fueran ciertas —indicó el señor Pascot.

Cornus Vitelius se quedó sencillamente ofuscado. ¿A qué se refería el director del Departamento con "sus sospechas"?

—No lo entiendo señor —confesó Vitelius—. ¿Qué se puede sospechar cuando sabemos que fueron dos magos los que entraron en la mansión Famont?

—El objeto que buscaban —insinuó Pascot.

—¿Ese espejo? —cuestionó Cornus sin salir de su confusión—. Pusimos toda nuestra atención en intentar averiguar de qué se trataba, pero no parece ser nada peligroso.

—¡Porque es una copia creada con un _Geminio_! —exclamó Jean alterado.

—No entiendo señor —declaró Vitelius.

Jean Pascot volteó hacia la puerta, como si quisiera asegurarse que nadie se encontraba tras aquella puerta, y realizó un par de encantamientos reveladores.

—¿Qué le sucede señor? —inquirió preocupado Cornus.

—Nadie tiene que escuchar esto —dijo Jean, y luego bajó la voz—. ¿Alguna vez ha oído mencionar el Espejo Maldito?

—¿El Espejo Maldito? —repitió Cornus como si no comprendiera nada.

—Sí —confirmó el director del Departamento de Aurores—. ¿Ha oído hablar de él?

—Creo que no —manifestó Vitelius—. A menos que se trate de aquel que aparece en el cuento muggle de la mujer con cabellos negros como el ébano y piel blanca como la nieve.

—No es momento para bromear Vitelius —le dijo autoritariamente Pascot a su subordinado—. El Espejo Maldito es un asunto muy serio.

—Si es tan serio, ¿por qué nunca he oído hablar de él? —preguntó Cornus tranquilamente mientras cruzaba sus manos y recargaba su cabeza sobre ellas.

—Es porque su existencia ha sido mantenida en secreto por sus seguidores —declaró Jean Pascot—. Sus seguidores no quieren que la comunidad mágica sepa de su existencia.

—Pero eso es algo estúpido —expresó Cornus con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo un espejo va a tener seguidores?

—Por supuesto que no son seguidores del espejo, sino de lo que se encuentra dentro de él —respondió el director de departamento—. Se dice que dentro del espejo se encuentra encerrado el mago más oscuro, malévolo y poderoso de toda la historia de la humanidad.

—Okey, supongamos que eso fuera cierto —dijo Vitelius amablemente—. ¿De dónde salen los seguidores?

—No lo sé —confesó Jean Pascot—. Sin embargo, se cuenta que los seguidores del Señor de las Tinieblas poseen poderes que van más allá de lo común. Al parecer conocen hechizos poderosísimos con los que otros solo podemos soñar.

—Y usted piensa que los asesinos del señor Famont son seguidores de este… Espejo Maldito —concluyó Cornus.

—Así es —confirmó Jean.

—Y teme que si continuemos con las investigaciones haya represalias —dedujo Vitelius.

—Exacto —dijo maravillado Jean Pascot, como si al fin se estuviera librando de un gran peso.

—Pues eso estaría totalmente en contra de lo que me está diciendo —contradijo Cornus Vitelius—. Usted mismo me está diciendo que a los seguidores del tal espejo les gusta mantenerse en el anonimato. Por lo tanto, no creo que regresen para exponerse.

—Pero si las investigaciones amenazan con descubrirlos… —comenzó el director.

—Pues solo a usted se le podría ocurrir proponer esa teoría —dijo Cornus—. No conozco a nadie más que me haya contado esta locura.

—No es ninguna locura —refutó Jean Pascot, aunque lo cierto es que parecía un niño al que se le regaña porque afirma que existen los bibblers maravillosos y los gusanos aquavirus.

—¿Entonces de dónde sacó esa idea? —preguntó amablemente Vitelius.

—Cuando era joven un pequeño libro cayó en mis manos —confesó Jean Pascot—. En él venía explicada la leyenda sobre el Señor de las Tinieblas.

—Bueno, no veo porque debe preocuparse señor —dijo Cornus Vitelius—. Si realmente existen los seguidores de ese Señor de las Tinieblas ellos no deben saber que usted está enterado al respecto, y dado que creen que su objetivo es un secreto no creo que se preocupen porque usted vaya a develar su identidad. Además, el dato sobre el espejo solo lo conoce nuestro departamento. Nadie más en el mundo lo sabe.

—Supongo que tienes razón Cornus —aceptó finalmente el director del departamento—. No debo preocuparme de nada. Ellos no pueden saber que yo sé lo que sé. Y como nadie más lo sabe su identidad no peligra.

—Eso es lo que digo —dijo Cornus Vitelius—. No hay motivo de preocupación.

—¡Muchas gracias Cornus! —agradeció el director mientras se ponía de pie muy animadamente—. Es por eso que vine a hablar contigo. Sabía que tú verías la situación como es.

Y salió del despacho.

—¡Pobre director! —exclamó Cornus Vitelius en voz alta—. Está realmente loco. Creer que existe un mago oscuro poderoso encerrado en un espejo y que hay magos que lo buscan…

* * *

—¿Creen que este loco realmente sepa algo? —inquirió Spears mientras ella y sus dos compañeros seguían avanzando.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que está loco si todavía no lo conoces? —preguntó Robert Snug sonriendo.

—¿Acaso no basta con ver dónde vive? —inquirió sarcásticamente Kay.

—Cuidado con los pies —les recordó Harry Potter—. No queremos caernos por este desfiladero.

Los tres magos avanzaban por una pequeña senda al costado de una montaña. Uno de los lados era piedra maciza ubicada en vertical, y el otro un enorme vacío.

—No es tan peligroso —dijo despectivamente Snug.

—¿Cómo que no es peligroso? —cuestionó Spears como si creyera que su compañero acababa de perder la cordura.

—Mira, si te caes Potter y yo podemos rescatarte con un _Wingardium_ _leviosa_ —dijo Snug—. O si no, puedes desaparecerte en el aire y asegurarte de aparecer en un lugar seguro… tal vez el inicio de la senda. De ese modo podrías volver a alcanzarnos.

—¡Debes estar loco si crees que yo volvería a recorrer este maldito camino de nuevo! —exclamó enfadada Spears—. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que averiguaste que este mago vivía aquí! ¡Maldita sea tu ocurrencia de que tal vez él sepa algo! ¡Maldita sea…! ¡AAAH!

—_Wingardium_ _leviosa_ —dijo rápidamente Robert Snug—. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no era tan peligroso.

—Vuélveme a poner sobre la maldita senda —gritó Kay mientras se retorcía en el aire.

Harry suspiró mientras Spears tocaba el suelo. Tal vez fuera una auror estupenda, pero lo cierto es que resultaba bastante molesta.

—Ánimo —les dijo después de un rato Robert—. Ya falta menos que cuando empezamos.

—¡Qué consuelo! —exclamó sarcásticamente Kay Spears.

Harry suspiró nuevamente. Había decidido no molestarse durante aquel viaje. Las últimas semanas en compañía de Kay Spears y Robert Snug le habían hecho enojarse más veces de lo que se había enojado como padre. Normalmente la que se enojaba era Ginny. Sin embargo, algo le decía que en aquel viaje estaba acumulando cantidades asombrosas de bilis.

Robert empezó a tararear una alegre melodía de origen muggle.

—¿Quieres dejar de cantar? —inquirió Spears.

—¿Y tú quieres dejar de molestarlo? —cuestionó Harry resignándose a lo inevitable.

—Es él quien me hace enojar —protestó Kay—. Tú eres normal Potter, pero Snug no. No entiendo como habiendo tantos aurores en nuestro departamento Camil tenía que elegirlo a él.

—Porque es bueno en lo que hace —recriminó Harry—. Tú también eres buena Spears, pero muchas veces eres insoportable.

—¿Insoportable yo? —inquirió Spears furiosa—. ¿Y qué me dices de él? Siempre cantando, siempre tan optimista aun cuando no hay motivo para hacerlo, siempre intentando hacer las cosas a la manera muggle, siempre… ¡Eh, deja de ignorarme!

Robert había seguido cantando, esta vez en francés, mientras Spears despotricaba en contra de él.

—Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo? —preguntó Snug.

—¿Lo ves? —le preguntó Spears a Potter.

—A mí me parece que está siendo más amable de lo que te mereces —respondió Harry—. Si yo fuera él lo más seguro es que ya te hubiera arrojado un buen maleficio.

Spears torció el gesto pero en aquella ocasión no protestó. Harry sintió una extraña satisfacción dentro de sí.

Los tres magos siguieron subiendo a través de la senda, y después de bastante tiempo llegaron finalmente a la cima, una gran extensión de tierra totalmente lisa. No se veía ningún lugar que fuera apto para que algún mago viviera ahí.

—¡Qué extraño! —exclamó Snug.

—¿No dijiste que estabas seguro que el mago vivía aquí? —preguntó Spears con una voz que parecía contener veneno.

—Eso creía —respondió como si nada Robert—. Tal vez era el segundo desfiladero. Creo que deberíamos volver a descender y probar…

—¡Yo lo mato! —gritó Spears mientras alzaba su varita.

—_Protego_ —dijo Harry rápidamente mientras se colocaba entre sus dos compañeros.

El encantamiento que lanzó la bruja rebotó contra ella misma, mandándola un poco más adentro de aquella extensión de tierra. Su cuerpo pareció tocar el suelo, pero no se detuvo ahí. De repente fue como si atravesara limpiamente el suelo y desapareciera de su vista.

—¡Spears! —gritó Snug preocupado.

La voz de su compañera tardó un poco en contestarles.

—¡Estoy bien! —respondió—. Dentro de un momento salgo, solo déjenme… ¡Eh! Aquí hay un pasadizo.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Harry mientras ambos aurores se aproximaban cuidadosamente hasta el punto en qué habían visto desaparecer a su compañera.

—¡Aquí! —les respondió Spears mientras su cabeza aparecía en el suelo—. ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

—¿Dónde estás metida Spears? —inquirió Harry.

—Pues aquí en este… ¡Madre mía! —exclamó Kay después de que volteó hacia abajo—. No entiendo. —Su cabeza volvió a desaparecer—. ¡Sorprendente! —Su cabeza volvió a ser visible—. Es una especie de hoyo en la tierra disimulado. Desde aquí afuera no se ve nada pero una vez adentro puedes ver el exterior.

—¿Dónde empieza ese hue…? —preguntó Robert, pero no llegó al final de la pregunta antes de desaparecer en el suelo.

—Ten cuidado Potter —le dijo Spears—. Estás a punto de llegar.

Harry fue tanteando lentamente el suelo, y cuando sintió que éste desaparecía debajo de su pie dio un salto que le permitió sumergirse sin muchos problemas.

El espacio era asombroso. Como les había dicho Spears se trataba de un gran hoyo en la tierra sobre el cual podían ver el cielo azul.

—Pero por supuesto —dijo Robert mientras se ponía dificultosamente de pie—. Siendo un mago que no gusta del contacto social ha camuflado su vivienda de manera que incluso a los magos les cueste dar con ella.

—¿Ahora hacia dónde es? —inquirió Kay.

—Creo que por allá —dijo Harry mientras señalaba un hueco que llevaba a un túnel que se extendía en dirección sur.

—¡Está totalmente oscuro! —exclamó Robert acercándose a la boca del túnel.

—Por eso traemos nuestras varitas —dijo Spears—. _Lumos_.

Los dos hombres la imitaron, y penetraron en el túnel, el cual era tan oscuro que incluso con la luz de las varitas costaba trabajo distinguir los muros que formaban la galería que recorrían.

—¿Creen que esto sea natural o sea obra de un hechizo? —preguntó la mujer del equipo.

—Probablemente sea obra de un hechizo, una forma de asustar a los muggles —opinó Harry—. Aunque parece algo ridículo, ya que no creo que ningún muggle esté muy ansioso por llegar a la cima de esta montaña para encontrarse con que no hay nada.

—No lo sé —manifestó a su vez Snug—. Al ver la disposición de este túnel se me ocurre pensar que tal vez no sea la única entrada. Tal vez haya otro túnel camuflado en la base de la montaña que sirva como entrada.

—¿Quieres decir que subimos la montaña para nada? —cuestionó escandalizada Spears.

—Es solo una suposición —dijo Robert—. Lo hago bajo la base de los hechos, ya que por si no se han dado cuenta el camino se vuelve cada vez más inclinado, indicándonos que va de bajada. Sin embargo, mi información decía que el mago vivía en lo alto de la montaña, así que bien el mago podría vivir en la base de la montaña, pero la única entrada podría estar en lo alto.

—Espero que sea la primera opción —expresó Kay después de pensárselo un momento—. Así cuando tengamos que retirarnos el mago podrá indicarnos por donde salir directamente al pie de la montaña, y no tendremos que preocuparnos por subir nuevamente esta horrible montaña para después bajarla.

* * *

_La Orden está adquiriendo más poder a cada momento. ¿Lograrán encontrar el Espejo Maldito? ¿Le sucederá algo a Jean Pascot debido a lo que sabe? ¿Es Cornus Vitelius tan inocente como aparenta? ¿Lograrán averiguar algo más los tres aurores ingleses con este mago loco?_


	15. La Orden secreta

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien los últimos días del 2010 y estén disfrutando de este nuevo año. Y por ser nuevo año, en esta ocasión les traigo dos capítulos. Espero los disfruten._

* * *

_**15. La Orden secreta**_

Los tres magos siguieron caminando por aquel pasadizo que parecía no tener fin.

—Oigan —dijo Kay cautelosamente—. ¿No les parece que hemos caminado ya demasiado?

—Tal vez sí —respondió Harry—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué tal si este lugar contiene una especie de hechizo que obliga a los que entran aquí a caminar por siempre, perdidos y sin rumbo? —inquirió la mujer—. Además, todo parece tan igual…

—La subida no fue precisamente corta —comentó Snug—. Y a decir verdad, la inclinación de este pasadizo no es bastante. Así que supongo que tenemos todavía un largo camino por delante.

—¿Y si solo estuviéramos dando vueltas en círculo? —inquirió Spears mientras la luz de su varita parecía temblar.

—Bueno, eso no me sorprendería —dijo Robert.

—¿Cómo que no te sorprendería? —inquirió escandalizada Kay—. ¿Y entonces por qué seguimos caminando?

—Digo que lo más probable es que sí estemos caminando en círculos, dado que la montaña no es lo suficientemente grande como para contener un pasadizo de esta longitud en forma de línea recta —explicó Snug—. Dicho de otra manera, más bien estamos caminando en espiral, o al menos eso espero.

—¡Esperemos que tengas razón Snug! —exclamó Harry sin dejar de caminar, y deseando de todo corazón que su compañero estuviera en lo correcto al pensar que estaban descendiendo hacia la base de la montaña.

Los magos caminaron alrededor de dos horas, hasta que finalmente vieron una caverna iluminada frente a ellos.

—¿Qué creen que habrá ahí? —inquirió Snug.

—Hay luz, por lo que debe ser bueno —dijo Kay mientras intentaba adelantarse.

—¡Espera! —le dijo Harry mientras la tomaba del brazo—. No podemos estar seguros de eso. Podría tratarse de una trampa.

—O dado el carácter de nuestro amigo, podría haber infinidad de trampas ahí adelante —sugirió Robert—. Tal vez el mago pudo haberse decidido por terminar con cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a bajar hasta acá.

—O tal vez me gustaría darle la bienvenida —les dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres magos se dieron la vuelta bruscamente, y se encontraron con un hombre anciano que los miraba fijamente. El hombre sonreía, dejando a la visa una dentadura a la que le faltaban varios dientes. Sus cabellos de color gris se encontraban enmarañados y revueltos, y le caían hasta la cintura. Una barba desarreglada le decoraba el rostro. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aspecto extrañamente desaliñado, hasta Kay sintió algo de simpatía por aquel hombre. Quizás fuera algo presente en sus profundos ojos castaños, los cuales poseían la vitalidad de un joven.

—¿Usted es Eustace Ketterley? —inquirió Robert bastante asombrado.

—Por supuesto —le respondió amablemente el mago—. Y ustedes deben ser Robert Snug, Kay Spears y Harry Potter.

Los tres magos se quedaron con la boca abierta al oír eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —cuestionó incrédula Spears—. Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado.

—La adivinación es un arte noble y sutil —respondió el mago en tono místico—. Solo aquellos que poseemos el don de la vista estamos destinados a ver lo que depara el futuro.

Harry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al recordar a la profesora Trelawney. Pensó que lo más pronto que pudiera le mandaría una lechuza a Albus recomendándole no tomar Adivinación. Para James ya era algo tarde. En tercer año le había tocado a Firenze, pero por lo que él sabía aquel año iría con la profesora Trelawney.

—Además —continuó el mago mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos—, ustedes deberían estar más atentos a cuando un mago les quita sus billeteras con un encantamiento convocador.

Y dicho aquello les estiró sus billeteras, las cuales había sacado de su bolsillo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Snug después de haberse revisado los bolsillos de su túnica—. ¡Eso fue sorprendente! Si fuera un muggle pensaría que es cosa de magia.

—¡Y no estarías muy equivocado! —exclamó Kay mientras revisaba su billetera para asegurarse que no le faltase nada.

Harry se sintió de repente como un idiota. Había sentido un pequeño jalón de su túnica hacía unos momentos, pero había estado tan preocupado por llegar al fondo de aquel lugar que no le había prestado atención. Aquel era un error fundamental que no debería haber dejado pasar como el auror que ahora era.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso —expresó el mago desaliñado— yo no sé cómo es que ustedes saben mi nombre.

—Venimos a buscarlo —anunció Spears—. Somos del Ministerio de Magia.

Al mago se le saltaron los ojos al oír aquella expresión.

—¡No pueden probar nada! —exclamó prácticamente saltando hacia atrás.

—¿Sobre qué? —inquirió Robert ladeando la cabeza.

—Sobre esas serpientes lanzallamas que pasean por… —comenzó a gritar el mago, pero se calló al ver la expresión de perplejidad de los magos.

—¿Serpientes lanzallamas? —repitió desconcertado Snug.

—No están aquí por eso —comprendió Ketterley—. Siendo así, ¿qué les parece si entramos a mi casa?

El mago los antecedió por el trozo de pasillo que les quedaba por recorrer, hasta llegar a la caverna iluminada.

—Creo que al departamento de Control de las Criaturas Mágicas le interesará saber eso de las serpientes lanzallamas —comentó Spears mientras caminaban los tres detrás de Eustace.

* * *

Los tres magos entraron en la cueva que el mago presentó como su residencia. La entrada era una sencilla puerta de madera que parecía sostenerse apenas en pie, y el interior estaba tan oscuro que al principio no lograron ver absolutamente nada.

—Déjenme poner un poco de luz aquí —dijo Ketterley mientras lo escuchaban remover algunas cosas.

De repente se oyó un chisporreteo, y la cara de Eustace se iluminó gracias al fuego que salió de su varita y se dirigió hacia una araña que colgaba del techo. El ambiente se iluminó lentamente, dejando a la vista un salón que dejó con la boca abierta a los tres funcionarios del Ministerio.

—¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó Kay Spears.

El salón era como el de una lujosa residencia. No tenía nada que ver con el exterior que presentaba la vivienda del mago. Además de la araña, en el techo se podían observar hermosas pinturas sobre la roca, y todas las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros exquisitos. En un extremo de la habitación había un piano sobre una tarima, y unos pocos sillones de estilo renacentista daban un toque muy elegante a la habitación, al mismo tiempo que hacía que los invitados se sintieran bienvenidos.

—Sorprendidos, ¿eh? —dijo Eustace mientras con un movimiento de su varita cambiaba su atuendo por una elegante túnica de color azul marino y su cabello se desenmarañaba y se acomodaba en una elegante cola de caballo—. Me gusta dar este efecto. No me gusta la gente que se acerca a ti por lo que tienes. Solo la gente que se esfuerza obtiene su recompensa.

—Me siento honrado —dijo Snug mientras se inclinaba ligeramente ante el hombre dueño de aquella mansión—. Entonces estaba en lo cierto al pensar que usted es el último descendiente de la línea Ketterley, y no un hijo de muggles como los informes dan a entender.

—¿Quién es la línea Ketterley? —interrogó Spears—. ¿Por qué nunca nos cuentas nada?

—Permítame contestar su pregunta madame —dijo Eustace con delicadeza—. Supongo que la historia comienza con mi antepasado Thomas Ketterley, brujo del siglo XIV de gran talento y habilidad. Él se casó con una bella doncella de la familia McGoldrick del reino de Bretaña, con lo cual se volvió inmensamente rico y se mudó a lo que actualmente es Francia. De ahí en adelante ninguno de mis antepasados tuvo que preocuparse nunca por problemas económicos. La herencia que se legaba era cada vez mayor, parecía crecer sin fin y todos eran muy felices en Francia.

—No entiendo —interrumpió Harry—. ¿Entonces qué hace usted aquí?

—Hace unas cuatro generaciones mi familia se retiró de la vida pública —respondió Eustace mientras se volteaba hacia un cuadro colgado en la pared—. Mi bisabuelo Michael tomó esa decisión al encontrar un secreto terrible. Fue asesinado, al igual que mi abuelo. Intentaron divulgar aquel horroroso secreto, pero todo mundo pensó que estaban locos. Mi padre fue más cauteloso, pero aún así lo mataron. Sabía demasiado. Así que yo desaparecí de modo literal, viniéndome hacia Inglaterra, de manera que ellos jamás fueran capaces de encontrarme.

—Nosotros lo hicimos —dijo de forma desconfiada Spears.

—Querida, si ustedes fueran parte de ese grupo maldito hace mucho que me hubieran matado —dijo tranquilamente Eustace Ketterley—. Además, ellos no se acercan a Gran Bretaña. No hay razón alguna para que ellos vengan a esta isla apartada del continente europeo.

—¿A quiénes se refiere exactamente? —preguntó Snug cautelosamente.

—A la Orden de Venus —contestó casi susurrando Eustace Ketterley.

* * *

—¡No puede ser!

—¿Cómo fue posible?

—¿Quién será el asesino?

—¿No te parece demasiado extraño?

—Es escalofriante.

El pequeño restaurante la _Lady Harpy_ estaba lleno de los susurros de las conversaciones de sus comensales. Todo mundo se acababa de enterar de la espantosa noticia. Aquella misma mañana el cuerpo del director del Departamento de Aurores Jean Pascot había sido encontrado sin vida en su pequeña casa ubicada en el centro de Berna. Había sido un asesinato mágico, el cual por fortuna todavía no llegaba a oídos de los muggles. Aquellas muertes hechas por la maldición _Avada Kedavra_ eran difíciles de explicar para ellos, aunque en la mayor parte de Europa los muggles habían aprendido a catalogar aquellas muertes como infartos al corazón, aun cuando el corazón no mostraba ningún signo de malestar.

La radio del pequeño local se encontraba prendida y a su máximo volumen, de tal manera que todo el mundo pudiera escuchar las noticias.

"El Ministerio ha lanzado finalmente un comunicado" dijo la voz de un locutor. "Cornus Vitelius ha sido elegido nuevo jefe del Departamento de Aurores. El Ministerio afirma que ésta es una medida que se toma con el fin de atrapar al asesino lo más pronto posible. Dicen que el señor Vitelius es el miembro del equipo de aurores más capacitado para dirigir la investigación del caso. Al respecto, el mismo Vitelius ha dicho que se siente muy honrado al recibir la Dirección del Departamento, y que no se detendrá hasta encontrar al asesino de su íntimo amigo Pascot".

Un murmullo de alivio recorrió el local. Todos ellos habían oído hablar de Cornus Vitelius, el fabuloso auror que era capaz de resolver cualquier caso que se le pusiera enfrente.

—Ya no debemos preocuparnos.

—Él resolverá cualquier problema.

—Es justo lo que necesitaba este país.

* * *

—¿La Orden de Venus? —repitió Kay sin comprender.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —inquirió Harry Potter prestando gran atención a las palabras del mago.

—Ellos son el mal —contestó sombríamente Ketterley.

—¿El mal? —repitió algo intimidado Robert.

—Bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando —aceptó Eustace—. Ellos no son el mal, pero buscan al mal. Su objetivo es traer de regreso a la fuerza maligna más poderosa que ha existido sobre el planeta.

—El Señor de las Tinieblas —concluyó Harry.

—¿Cómo lo saben? —inquirió perspicazmente Ketterley.

—Hemos estado documentándonos —le respondió Snug—. A decir verdad, por eso hemos estado buscándolo. Al parecer usted es una de las pocas personas que puede hablarnos sobre este Señor de las Tinieblas.

—Probablemente sea el único en Gran Bretaña —contestó Eustace pensativamente—. Esta información no se difunde mucho en este país, ya que no hay quien lo haga. Sin embargo, en la zona continental hay más gente que sabe. La Orden está compuesta por bastante gente. Sabe escoger a sus miembros, y con ellos es con quien divulga la información. No obstante, cualquiera que escucha la información y decide no unirse a sus filas es asesinado. Eso fue lo que pasó con mis antepasados. Solo sus miembros pueden conocer su existencia.

—¿Y qué nos puede decir usted sobre la Orden ésta? —preguntó Kay.

—No entiendo para qué quieren saber más de esta Orden —dijo Ketterley.

Los magos le explicaron lo que había sucedido en la mansión Famont, incluyendo el encuentro de la copia del Espejo Maldito. También le dijeron que de momento no habían avisado al Ministerio Suizo de sus hallazgos.

—Ustedes están muy bien enterados —opinó Eustace—. Sin embargo, lo mejor es que dejen las cosas como están. No es conveniente que nadie siga investigando el caso. Y lo más importante de todo, no deben comentar con el Ministerio Suizo nada sobre la Orden de Venus o el Señor de las Tinieblas.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Snug.

—Porque si lo hacen correrá la sangre —respondió Ketterley—. La Orden no dejará que su existencia se ponga en evidencia como ya les dije. Harán lo mismo que hicieron con mi abuelo, mi bisabuelo y mi padre; sin importar a cuantos miembros del Ministerio tengan que silenciar. Su existencia es un secreto en el continente europeo, y eso querrá seguir siendo por los siglos de los siglos. O al menos hasta dar con el Espejo Maldito. Es más, creo que ustedes son muy afortunados. Denle gracias al cielo que son ingleses.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Porque la Orden de Venus no se interesa por Gran Bretaña —respondió Eustace—. Su misión los lleva a recluirse en la Europa continental.

—Pues es un desperdicio, considerando que lo que buscan está aquí en Inglaterra —comentó en voz alta Robert Snug, ganándose con aquello una dura mirada de reproche por parte de Spears.

—¿De qué hablan? —cuestionó asustado Eustace Ketterley—. No estarán insinuando que el Espejo Maldito se encuentra en Inglaterra, ¿o sí?

Harry decidió que de nada serviría mentir ahora que su compañero había metido la pata. Aunque lo cierto es que no involucraría a su hijo y sus amigos. Eso es algo que no había compartido ni siquiera con el jefe del Departamento de Misterios. Para todo el mundo Harry Potter había detenido al profesor Baster. Harry sabía que aquello era un poco injusto para Albus y los demás, pero era su manera de protegerlos.

—A decir verdad sí, señor Ketterley. El Espejo Maldito se encuentra en Inglaterra. Yo lo encontré hace poco, y evité que un mago maligno sacara al Señor de las Tinieblas de ahí. Sin embargo, él no mencionó nada sobre alguna Orden.

—¡Es que la Orden no se encuentra en Inglaterra! —exclamó Eustace—. Es por eso que yo vine a refugiarme aquí. Sin embargo, si está en lo correcto y el Espejo se encuentra aquí…

—Pero ellos no pueden saber que se encuentra aquí, ¿o sí? —inquirió Spears.

—Puede tener razón señorita, o quizás no —dijo Ketterley—. Supongo que aquel hombre al que usted derrotó señor Potter no era parte de la Orden. Usted ya no estaría vivo si la Orden supiera que evitó algo como eso, y hubieran recuperado el Espejo inmediatamente. Probablemente era un individuo que el Señor de las Tinieblas había seducido por separado. ¿Cuánta gente sabe que el Espejo se encuentra en Inglaterra? —cuestionó finalmente.

—Muy poca —contestó Harry—. Solo los inefables, nosotros tres y mi jefa.

—Te equivocas —lo corrigió Robert—. En realidad todo el Ministerio lo sabe. Todo mundo sabe que sacaste un Espejo muy extraño de Hogwarts.

—Son solo rumores —refutó Kay.

—Pero los rumores podrían atraer a los miembros de la Orden —repuso a su vez Eustace—. Si ellos vienen a Gran Bretaña será extremadamente peligroso. Les sugiero que tengan cuidado. Si quieren seguir con vida, finjan no saber nada sobre el Señor de las Tinieblas. Usted señor Potter, debe fingir que no sabe cuál es el secreto de ese espejo.

—¡Pero tenemos que ayudar al Ministerio Suizo en la investigación! —exclamó sorprendido Robert.

—Créame señor Snug, lo mejor es hacer lo que les digo —dijo Ketterley mirando con intensidad al mago—. Es la única manera de proteger la vida de los funcionarios suizos y de ustedes mismos.

—Una última pregunta señor Ketterley. ¿Por qué la Orden de Venus? —preguntó Spears—. ¿Qué tiene que ver el planeta Venus con el Señor de las Tinieblas?

—¿Conoce el símbolo de Venus querida? —inquirió Eustace.

—Por supuesto —contestó la mujer.

—¿Sabe por qué tiene esa forma? —preguntó el mago.

La bruja no supo contestarle.

—Es un espejo —contestó Robert—. Supuestamente el símbolo representa el espejo de la diosa del amor y la belleza.

—Correcto —confirmó Ketterley—. La Orden adoptó el símbolo del planeta Venus como propio debido a su relación con los espejos. Para ellos lo más importante es encontrar aquel Espejo que les dará la fuerza y el poder con el que han soñado durante siglos. Es una forma de reconocerse entre ellos. Si hablan de Venus cualquier persona que los escuche pensará que hablan del planeta o de la antigua diosa romana, pero ellos saben perfectamente que al hablar de Venus se refieren al Espejo Maldito.

Harry pensó en el símbolo del planeta Venus. Se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensar que el símbolo del amor había sido usado por los seguidores del Señor de las Tinieblas para representar el espejo en el que se hallaban encerrado el mal.


	16. Ni blanco ni negro

_**16. Ni blanco ni negro**_

El tiempo pasó rápidamente en Hogwarts. El mes de septiembre estaba a punto de acabar, y el tiempo era cada vez más frío. Aparentemente, el invierno se adelantaría aquel año.

—¡No puedo creer el frío que hace! —exclamó Peter mientras entraba junto con Albus al Gran Comedor—. No quiero imaginarme como va a estar la cosa en enero.

Los chicos tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, dónde ya se encontraban sentados William y Rose. El chico Jacot parecía exultante de alegría.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Albus a su prima y a su amigo mientras se servía su desayuno.

—Han salido los resultados del examen parcial de Defensa que nos hizo el profesor Jacot la semana pasada —respondió Rose también sonriendo—. William consiguió la mejor nota del segundo curso.

—¿De veras? —inquirió sorprendido Peter.

—¡Eso es asombroso! —exclamó Albus—. ¡Bien hecho William!

—¡Gracias! —respondió el chico Jacot—. Me alegra saber que las desveladas han servido de algo.

Aquello era bastante visible. Ahora el rostro de William estaba decorado por unas ligeras ojeras, además del acné. Sin embargo, si continuaba durmiendo como hasta ahora, lo más probable es que terminara con unas grandes ojeras alrededor de los ojos. Aquello hacía que al lado de su hermano gemelo se viera bastante mal. Justin seguía con su rostro inmaculado de acné, y dado que dormía perfectamente no tenía que preocuparse de las ojeras.

—Pero eso no es todo —comentó Rose ensanchando aún más su sonrisa—. McFly sacó una I, y Bush una D. No me imaginó que tan mal debieron de haber actuado esos chicos en el examen como para merecerse una nota como esa. Casi todos nuestros compañeros de curso lo pasaron, y realmente el examen no estaba muy difícil, ¿verdad?

—Eh, hablando de notas malas. ¿No saben cuánto saqué yo? —preguntó Peter—. Tengo la impresión de que no lo hice muy bien.

—Sacaste una A —le contestó Rose—. Les digo que la mayoría de los chicos de segundo curso sacaron una A.

—¿Cuánto sacaste tú? —preguntó Albus.

—Una S —contestó Rose aparentemente satisfecha de sí misma—. Todo mundo sacó A, a excepción de William con su E, Alice y yo con nuestras S; y Bush, McFly y otra chica de Slytherin y otros dos de Hufflepuff que reprobaron.

—Aunque ninguno con la D de Bush —recalcó William.

—Tienes razón. Siento curiosidad sobre cómo habrá actuado en el examen para merecerse esa nota —dijo Rose.

—Podemos preguntárselo a Justin o a Scorpius en cuanto los veamos —sugirió Albus.

—¿Hay algo peor que la D? —preguntó Peter.

—La T —contestó inmediatamente William—. Son tres notas aprobatorias y tres reprobatorias.

—¡Chicos, chicos! —oyeron una voz que corría hacia la mesa.

Los cuatro voltearon la cabeza, y se encontraron con un Justin que corría muy emocionadamente hacia ellos. Mucha gente en el Gran Comedor se le quedó viendo, algunas chicas con bastante interés. Justin había sido muy popular el año pasado, pero ahora que William había desmejorado bastante su aspecto, era como si la belleza de Justin se hubiera multiplicado para los demás. Ahora que existía un punto fácil de comparación había muchas chicas que pensaban que el chico Jacot era muy lindo, aunque de una manera diferente a lo que era su hermano Jason. Después de todo, ambos chicos no se parecían demasiado. Justin era delgado mientras que Jason estaba bastante cuadrado, el cabello de Justin era lacio mientras que el de su hermano era quebrado (cosa que en aquellos días había resaltado gracias a su nuevo corte de cabello), las facciones de Justin eran más delicadas mientras que Jason lucía más agresivo (aunque varias chicas usaban en lugar de agresivo la palabra varonil). El único parecido era el color de cabello, totalmente negro, ya que aunque los gemelos habían adoptado los ojos oscuros de sus padres, aquella era la única característica que Jason Jacot no compartía con David. Los ojos de Jason eran de color gris, un tono que contrastaba bastante bien con su cabello.

—¿Qué sucede Justin? —le preguntó la chica Weasley.

—Adivinen qué, adivinen qué —les pidió el chico muy emocionado mientras tomaba lugar al lado de su hermano.

—¿Te enteraste de la nota de Bush en el examen de Defensa pasado? —preguntó Peter.

—Eh… sí. Y también de la de Timber, el cual no consiguió más que un Supera las expectativas, mientras que mi hermano conseguía un Extraordinario —respondió Justin—. Y aunque es una buena noticia, no es motivo para ponerme tan contento.

—¿Alice terminó con Foster? —sugirió William rondando las posibilidades.

—No, aunque eso sería bueno —contestó su hermano mientras volteaba a ver hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw en el mismo momento en que Alice recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tommy—. Muy buena noticia sería, a decir verdad. Pero no.

—Entonces no se me ocurre —dijo William mientras tomaba una cucharada de su cereal.

—¡Me eligieron para formar parte del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin! —anunció muy contento el chico Jacot.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó asombrada Rose.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Peter.

—¡Es fantástico! —exclamó Albus.

—Es lo que siempre has querido hermano. ¡Felicidades! —le dijo William.

—Sí, bueno. Solo quería compartir la noticia con ustedes —dijo Justin mientras se ponía de pie—. Ahora es el turno de Sandy y de Harry. O tal vez sea mejor empezar por Alice —dijo el chico mientras miraba evaluadoramente la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—¿No pensarás hablarle mientras está con Foster? —preguntó William incrédulo.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Justin para posteriormente alejarse con dirección a la mesa de las águilas.

—¡Está loco! —exclamó Peter.

—Cualquiera diría que no aprende la lección —dijo Rose mientras volvía a enfocarse sobre el desayuno.

—Es su problema —dijo William mientras tomaba algo de jugo—. Aunque no creo que a papá le guste saber que Justin volvió a romperle la nariz a Tommy Foster.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede Peter? —le preguntó Rose mientras lo observaba.

Los cuatro amigos se dirigían hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su última clase de aquel día.

—Nada —contestó evasivamente el chico Thomson—. ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?

—No estoy segura —dijo Rose—. Creo que has estado actuando bastante raro desde el desayuno. No has dicho nada gracioso o ingenioso en todo el día, e incluso no te quejaste cuando les propuse que fuéramos a la biblioteca terminando las clases.

—¡Te conoce! —expresó el chico Jacot mientras miraba también a Peter.

—No, de verdad no es nada —repuso el chico Thomson.

—Es por Justin y el quidditch, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Albus.

Peter intentó abrir la boca para refutar aquello, pero las palabras no le salieron. El chico Potter tenía razón, aquello era lo que le molestaba.

—No te sientas mal Peter —le dijo William—. Yo sé que ése ha sido tu sueño desde el año pasado que conociste el quidditch, pero también ponte a pensar que es el sueño de Justin desde que aprendió a montar una escoba. Él lleva más tiempo deseándolo, pero eso no quiere decir que tú no lo puedas lograr algún día.

—Además, eras muy bueno en Vuelo —añadió la chica Weasley—. Volabas tan bien como lo hacen mis primos y tíos. Estoy segura que en cuanto consigas una escoba podrás formar parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

El chico Thomson soltó una amarga carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Albus.

—Acaban de dar en el clavo: la escoba —dijo amargamente Peter—. Mi padre no quiere comprarme una.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido William.

—Él dice que porque es demasiado peligroso —respondió Peter—. Pero lo que de verdad le preocupa es el dinero. Sabe que las escobas son caras, porque las hemos visto en el callejón Diagon. Yo no le pediría una muy buena escoba, solo que sirviera lo suficiente, pero creo que él teme que le pida una que salga de sus posibilidades económicas.

—¿Y por qué no sencillamente se lo dices así? —le preguntó Rose.

—Porque se pone triste —contestó Peter—. Me diría algo como que me merezco más de lo que puede darme y… No quiero ver que se ponga así. Prefiero olvidarme de la escoba antes que ver a papá triste.

Los chicos entraron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde ya se encontraba el profesor Jacot. El profesor estaba detrás de su escritorio, aparentemente muy relajado.

Los chicos tomaron asiento en sus lugares de costumbre, para posteriormente sacar los libros. El profesor ya les había avisado que aquella sería una clase teórica. No era la preferida de los chicos, sobre todo porque el profesor Jacot era bastante intimidante cuando se paraba frente a la clase. Sin embargo, no era del todo mala, porque realmente aprendían un montón y el profesor explicaba de una manera estupenda, así que rara vez quedaban dudas en los alumnos.

El resto de la clase llegó al poco rato, y el profesor se paró a cerrar la puerta.

—Muy bien chicos —dijo el profesor con su poderosa voz—. ¿Alguno tiene idea de lo que veremos el día de hoy?

Todos los chicos guardaron silencio, mirándose unos a otros. Rose lucía extremadamente concentrada, revisando el índice de su libro.

—¿Nadie? —preguntó el profesor—. Les daré una pista: es un tema que de momento solo podemos abordar de manera teórica. El Ministerio me mataría si les pusiera un ejercicio práctico.

—¿Hombres lobo? —sugirió Peter asustado.

—¿Mantícoras? —se oyó la voz de Susan Mayer.

—¿Quintapeds? —dijo Zac Flaherty.

—No —les contestó el profesor mientras soltaba una carcajada—. El Ministerio me mataría si llegara a traer uno de esos a clase, aunque fuera para los de séptimo. Cualquier criatura considerada en extremo peligrosa está prohibida. Lo máximo que podría ponerles en un examen es una criatura con categoría de cuatro estrellas. Me temo que con las de cinco estrellas solo puedo instruirlos teóricamente. Pero creo que les servirá saber que a partir del cuarto curso el profesor Potter podrá hacer prácticas con ustedes sobre el tema que veremos hoy.

—¿Maldiciones? —preguntó sorprendida Rose.

Todo mundo abrió la boca. Las maldiciones no eran cualquier cosa. Todo mundo sabía que era un tema bastante delicado en las familias mágicas, llegando a ser en algunas consideradas como tema tabú.

—Así es —contestó el profesor Jacot mientras retomaba el tono de voz que usaba para dar clases, aquel tono capaz de intimidar al mago más valiente—. Si la asignatura fuera totalmente mía yo comenzaría a entrenarlos tanto teórica como prácticamente desde ahora. Es necesario que sepan lo que otros magos son capaces de hacer. A diferencia de lo que muchas personas creen el mayor peligro al que nos podemos enfrentar no se trata de las criaturas mágicas, sino del poder de otros magos, magos a los cuales no les importa hacer lo que sea con tal de cumplir sus objetivos, magos que incluso llegan a disfrutar haciendo sufrir a otros.

»Aquí es necesario que haga un paréntesis. A diferencia de lo que muchas personas creen, los magos oscuros no nacen, sino se hacen. Tengan siempre eso en cuenta. Además, la mayoría de los magos oscuros no son conscientes de su maldad, ellos creen que están haciendo el bien.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —interrumpió la clase Anne Sanderson—. Nadie puede hacer el mal creyendo que hace el bien. O haces bien o haces mal. No puedes hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—En eso se equivoca señorita Sanderson —le contestó el profesor—. Al contrario de lo que muchos de ustedes piensan, no es tan fácil diferenciar el bien del mal. No se trata de blanco y negro, sino de todo un conjunto de grises que va desde los tonos más claros hasta los más oscuros. Si todo fuera bueno ¿tendrían los delincuentes algún castigo? ¿No deberíamos perdonarlos por la bondad que existe en nuestros corazones?

Todo mundo en el salón guardaba silencio, intentando asimilar las palabras que el profesor les decía. Era algo que en la mayoría de los casos contrariaba todo en lo que ellos creían. Desde pequeños les habían mostrado que es fácil diferenciar lo que es bueno de lo que es malo. Todo mundo creía que los delincuentes merecían un castigo, pero ¿era eso enteramente bueno? ¿No sería mejor perdonarlos como acababa de sugerir el profesor?

—Mientras más nos acercamos a los grises intermedios en más problemas nos vemos involucrados —continuó el profesor—. ¿Está bien que me defienda de otro cuando me ataca? ¿Está mal que él me ataque? ¿Cómo puedo afirmarlo si yo estoy haciendo lo mismo con él? ¿Justifica mis actos la defensa?

—¿Pero entonces qué es lo que está bien? —inquirió Natalie Amber.

—Eso solo pueden decidirlo ustedes mismos —contestó el profesor—. Solo ustedes pueden crear su propia escala de valores. Sin embargo, si quieren un par de consejos, siempre que duden acerca de si algo está mal o bien pregúntense: ¿Estoy dañando a otros o a mí mismo con esto? ¿Saldrá alguien además de mí beneficiado con esto? ¿El beneficio realmente cubre con creces los riesgos? Son preguntas que pueden usarse como guía, aunque no sirven de nada cuando nos negamos a ver lo que nos rodean.

El profesor soltó un largo suspiro. De repente su mirada se perdió, como si estuviera viendo algo más allá del salón de clases.

—Entonces los magos oscuros deberían ser exterminados —dijo con fuerzas Arthur Finnigan—. Si el mundo viera que no se les deja hacer cosas malas nadie se atrevería a hacerlas.

—Siempre habría alguien —dijo el profesor regresando al salón de clases—. El ser humano es gris por naturaleza, ni bueno ni malo. Aún la persona más buena del mundo puede convertirse en un tirano en un momento dado, y el mago más malvado puede arrepentirse de lo que ha hecho y decidir comenzar a vivir por otros.

—Me cuesta trabajo imaginarme a un mago oscuro haciendo eso —dijo William en voz baja, pero que se oyó en todo el salón.

—Créeme William, es posible —le dijo el profesor mientras lo miraba fijamente con una mirada que parecía transmitir alegría y agradecimiento—. Lo he visto. La mayoría de los magos oscuros son personas a las que solo les importa lo que pase con ellos mismos. Sin embargo, cuando encuentran alguien a quien quieren…

Dejó la frase suelta, y Albus recordó lo que su padre alguna vez había comentado en casa.

—No hay fuerza más poderosa que el amor —recitó el chico Potter, recordando las palabras de su padre.

—Así es —confirmó el profesor Jacot—. Pero como todo lo demás, el amor no es enteramente bueno. Puede llegar a ser enfermizo y destructivo. Porque sepan esto: las peores personas son aquellas que aman lastimar a otros. Es un amor torcido y que no se dirige hacia los demás, pero amor a fin de cuentas. Nuestra mejor defensa contra eso es el amor hacia nosotros mismos y hacia los demás. Si queremos a los otros no vamos a querer causarles daño.

»Pero creo que ya nos entretuvimos mucho con esta disertación sobre el bien y el mal. Es tiempo de pasar al tema que nos ocupa.

Y comenzó con el tema de maldiciones. Sin embargo, los chicos ahora veían con otros ojos el tema. Al comenzar las clases todos pensaban que ellos jamás serían capaces de utilizar una maldición contra otro mago, pero ahora sabían que podrían llegar a hacerlo. Con eso en mente revisaron de una manera general el tema de maldiciones, sabiendo que si no querían ponerlas en práctica tendría que revisarse ellos mismos continuamente, haciéndose las preguntas que el profesor Jacot les había dicho en su consejo. Y como el profesor explicó posteriormente, aunque las contramaldiciones eran el nombre que se les daba a los hechizos para que parecieran más aceptables, a veces era necesario llegar a utilizarlos si uno quería proteger lo que amaba. De nueva cuenta les hizo ver que no todas las maldiciones eran negras, ni las contramaldiciones blancas, sino que ambas eran de distintos tonos de grises.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece? Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, porque dentro de poco el profesor Jacot nos abandonará por un tiempo. Creo que esta fue su escena cumbre._


	17. Caso cerrado

_Hola a todos nuevamente. Siento que ya los había abandonado un poco. Me disculpo sinceramente por eso, pero últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir porque mis hermanas han monopolizado la computadora. Pero hoy estaba revisando los stats de mi historia de Albus Potter, y aunque no comenten parece ser que sí les gusta. Por ahí hay dos personitas que me acaban de agregar la historia de El Espejo Maldito a sus favoritas, y espero que eso signifique que ahora también nos están siguiendo por aquí. Bueno, y sí no creo que los 12 favoritos de esta historia y las ocho alertas valen la pena (Eso sin contar a todos aquellos que se pasean por aquí no dejando más marca que en Traffic)._

_Bueno, ya me debrallé mucho. Los dejo con el capítulo. Espero les guste, porque aquí se revelan muchas cosas.

* * *

_

**_17. Caso cerrado_**

—Potter, Camil desea verte.

Harry se sorprendió con aquel aviso. Estaba trabajando duramente en su cubículo sobre el caso que su jefa le había mandado. ¿Qué más querría?

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al despacho de su jefa, Harry no pudo hacer más que echar de menos su trabajo como profesor en Hogwarts. Era cierto que no tenía muchas oportunidades de ver a Ginny así, pero la profesora McGonagall nunca lo trataba como un esclavo, a comparación de como lo hacía Anne Camil.

—Bienvenido Potter —lo saludó su jefa cuando llegó al despacho.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Robert y Kay ya se encontraban en el despacho. Sería tal vez una noticia proveniente del Ministerio Suizo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry.

—El caso Famont se ha cerrado —anunció Camil tranquilamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida Kay—. ¿Cómo es que se ha tomado una decisión así? ¡Es indignante! Hemos trabajado muy duro para conseguir información que ayude a resolver el caso.

—Coincido con Spears —dijo Harry.

—¿Tiene que ver con el ascenso de Vitelius al cargo de encargado del Departamento de Aurores Suizo? —preguntó Robert.

—Así es —respondió Camil mientras suspiraba profundamente—. Vitelius ha cerrado el caso, y todas las fuerzas especiales que se encontraban investigando la muerte de Famont se están encargando ahora del asesinato del antiguo jefe de departamento Jean Pascot.

—¿Jean Pascot murió? —preguntó Harry sorprendido—. ¿Por qué no nos había avisado de esto?

—No era mi deber —le contestó Camil de malas maneras—. Si usted hubiera oído un poco de noticias se hubiera enterado, señor Potter.

Harry se sintió como un tonto, pero también tremendamente rabioso. Si no había revisado las noticias era porque había estado sumamente ocupado redactando los informes que Camil le había pedido.

—¿Entonces toda nuestra investigación…? —preguntó Snug.

—Se ha terminado —le dijo su jefa—. Tú y Spears se les asignarán misiones nuevas dentro de poco, mientras que Potter, tengo que saber si planeas quedarte en el ministerio o regresar a Hogwarts.

Harry sintió la penetrante mirada de su jefa sobre él.

—Necesito pensarlo un poco, si no le molesta —contestó Harry un poco contrariado.

—Que no sea demasiado, por favor —le pidió su jefa—. Ya sea que elijas el ministerio o el colegio, ninguno de los dos lugares puede prescindir de tus servicios durante mucho tiempo. Y no tendría sentido encargarte una misión si luego la vas a dejar botada para irte a Hogwarts.

—No se preocupe —dijo Harry—. Ahora, si no le molesta, tengo que retirarme un poco.

Harry salió del despacho sintiendo la mirada de sus compañeros sobre él.

Había algo que le molestaba de todo aquello. ¿Por qué Cornus Vitelius cancelaría las investigaciones sobre la mansión Famont? Al principio había parecido muy decidido a continuar con las investigaciones, y ahora decidía dejarlas sin más.

Harry Potter tendría que investigar eso. No podía quedarse con la duda.

* * *

Cornus Vitelius se encontraba en su nuevo despacho, mirando el radiante día que había del otro lado de la ventana. Disfrazado como un antiguo edificio de Ginebra, el ministerio suizo se encontraba oculto y a la vez a la vista de las miradas de los muggles que habitaban la ciudad. Él podía ver cómo los muggles recorrían la calle que se encontraba frente a su despacho, pero sabía perfectamente que éstos no podían verlo a él. Desde fuera el edificio solo parecía un enorme ente vacío con enormes letreros que anunciaban su restauración desde hacía más de un siglo.

—Señor —anunció repentinamente una voz detrás de la puerta en italiano.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Vitelius dándose la vuelta.

—Un hombre del ministerio inglés lo busca —dijo la voz un poco aguda pero inconfundiblemente perteneciente a un hombre—. Dice que no es muy urgente, pero que le gustaría verlo de ser posible ahora.

Cornus caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla. Ahí, de pie, se encontraba un hombre bajito y delgado de cabello rojo desvaído, casi naranja.

—¿Cuándo dices que me busca…? —dijo Vitelius, dando a entender que quería saber cuál era el medio por el que lo buscaba éste individuo.

—La Red Flu —respondió el hombre.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Vitelius preocupado con el ceño fruncido—. Dile que voy enseguida Piermonte.

—Como diga señor —dijo el hombre de estatura pequeña antes de retirarse rápidamente.

Cornus Vitelius lo siguió más calmadamente. Si el Ministerio de Magia Inglés se había tomado la molestia de conectar su Red Flu al resto de Europa debía tratarse de algo importante. Aunque actualmente la mayor parte de la Unión Europea había conectado sus redes Flu, Inglaterra seguía presentando cierta reticencia al proyecto. Ciertamente era más complicado revisar el flujo de personas que viajaban por la red a través de todo el continente, pero Cornus opinaba que el esfuerzo bien valía la pena. Por ejemplo, los ministerios podían comunicarse de aquella manera en lugar de esperar a las lentas lechuzas. Además, de aquella manera se podía hablar cara a cara y no sólo soltar el monólogo que implicaba una carta.

Cornus Vitelius llegó finalmente a la habitación que servía como el cuartel general del Equipo de Aurores. En él se encontraba Piermonte hablándole a una cabeza ubicada en medio del fuego de la chimenea. Vitelius reconoció aquella cabeza de inmediato.

—_Signore_ Potter! —exclamó sorprendido Cornus, para después pasar a usar el inglés—. ¿Qué lo trae a comunicarse con nosotros por este medio cuando según tengo entendido Inglaterra todavía no reglamenta el uso de la Red Flu intercontinental?

—Era imprescindible que me comunicara con usted —respondió Harry—. No podía darme el lujo de perder el tiempo mandando una carta y esperando su respuesta después. Y no estaba seguro de que usted poseyera un _magicel_.

Cornus Vitelius torció ligeramente el gesto, algo que Harry Potter notó de inmediato. Los pioneros en el uso de la tecnomancia habían sido los norteamericanos, secundados por los ingleses. Aunque la tecnomancia había tenido una gran aceptación en América Latina, Australia y Japón, no se podía decir que hubiera sucedido lo mismo con el resto de los países de Europa y Asia. En muchos de esos países ni siquiera se escuchaba la radio mágica, ya que muchos magos pensaban que todos aquellos inventos los acercaban demasiado a los muggles. Si todos ellos ya tenían la magia de su lado, ¿para qué se necesitaba de la tecnología?

—Entonces resulta obvio que éste era el mejor método para comunicarme con usted —terminó Harry Potter.

—¿Y por qué la urgencia por comunicarse conmigo señor Potter? —cuestionó perspicazmente el jefe del Departamento de Aurores Suizo—. ¿Acaso descubrió información de utilidad para el caso Famont?

—A decir verdad, necesitaba saber porque decidió cerrar ese caso después de que su antecesor hubiera pedido la ayuda de otros tres ministerios para la investigación —respondió Harry, intentando que no se supiera que sí tenía información respecto al caso. No podía compartir con Vitelius sus hallazgos sobre el Señor de las Tinieblas si éste estaba decidido a cerrar el caso.

—El problema señor Potter es que estamos intentando precisamente hallar al responsable de la muerte de mi predecesor —contestó Cornus tranquilamente, aunque también de una manera bastante diplomática, tal como le correspondía en el nuevo cargo que ostentaba—. La mayor parte de los recursos de mi Departamento tienen la mira puesta en ese caso. Y los pocos que se hayan fuera de él se encuentran muy atareados. Como usted sabrá, por alguna extraña razón los aurores y las Patrullas de Seguridad Mágica son más utilizadas en la Europa continental que en Inglaterra. Por otro lado, el Ministerio Inglés era el único que realmente nos estaban ayudando. Hemos sabido por su directora de departamento que usted y sus compañeros estaban en investigación intentando darle un sentido a las pistas que encontramos en la mansión Famont, mientras que los aurores italianos y franceses eran puestos en otras misiones. No se los reprocho, por la misma situación que ya le explique…

Harry se sintió ofendido. ¿Qué estaba intentando decirle Cornus Vitelius? ¿Que los aurores ingleses se la vivían bastante fácil? ¿Acaso el hombre creía que había sido fácil dar con Eustace Ketterley? Spears, Snug y él acababan de regresar de visitar la isla de los Quintapeds, donde existían indicios de que un mago que podía conocer información al respecto se había escondido. Claro que Harry pensaba ahora que había sido una tontería pensar que el mago podría haber sobrevivido a una estancia en aquella endemoniada isla. Su libro de _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_ jamás le había dado una idea clara de lo peligrosas que eran aquellas criaturas. Harry sospechaba que si no los hubieran mandado a ellos tres, de los mejores aurores que tenía el ministerio, ninguno de ellos habría regresado con vida. Incluso Snug había terminado con una fea cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo. Gracias a Spears no lo había perdido.

—… pero entonces la mejor opción parecía cerrar el caso, ya que solo el ministerio inglés podría hacerse cargo de ahora en adelante, y dado que es un caso que en sí no les pertenece…

—¿Me está diciendo que va a dejar sin castigar a los culpables? —preguntó Harry molesto una vez que era claro que Cornus no iba a agregar nada más.

—No tengo opción —le respondió melancólicamente Vitelius—. Uno debe establecer sus prioridades. No pido que lo entienda señor Potter. Usted ha vivido toda su vida en Inglaterra y apuesto que no se imagina el ambiente que se vive aquí. Incluso lo que ustedes denominan sus barrios peligrosos serían una bendición en nuestros países.

Harry torció el gesto otra vez. No creía posible lo que le decía Vitelius. Aquello seguramente era porque no conocía lo que en Inglaterra llamaban barrios peligrosos, lugares donde se habían organizado pandillas de magos que en muchas ocasiones habían abandonado sus estudios, o ni siquiera los habían empezado. La tentación de unirse a una de esas bandas para magos que no tenían conocimientos mágicos era demasiado prometedora, ya que así se aseguraban de aprender magia sin tener que pisar el colegio. El problema había comenzado apenas unos pocos años atrás, cuando en el país se experimentó una explosión demográfica de hijos de muggles. Sin embargo, algunos estudios llevados a cabo en el Ministerio habían demostrado que en algunos casos no eran hijos de muggles totalmente, sino producto de una relación casual de un mago o una bruja con un muggle. A lo que los había llevado el amor libre.

Sin embargo, Harry creía que no era el momento para ponerse a discutir con Vitelius sobre el asunto, porque tenía que admitir que a pesar del problema de las bandas juveniles mágicas, los índices de criminalidad mágica eran bastante menores en Inglaterra de lo que eran en el resto de Europa. Para Harry aquello era muestra del pobre impacto que tenía sobre la población mágica los Ministerios, y del buen trabajo que había llevado a cabo a través de los años el Ministerio de Magia Inglés.

—Entonces supongo que no hay nada más de que hablar —concluyó Potter del modo más cortés que pudo.

—Supone correctamente mi querido colega —le contestó Cornus Vitelius—. Espero verlo pronto, y que su visita en mi chimenea sea un indicio de que Inglaterra prontamente conectara definitivamente su Red Flu con el resto de Europa.

—Eso es un tema que tendrán que resolver nuestros encargados del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos y de Cooperación Mágica Internacional —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

—Alan Travis y Percy Weasley, si no mal recuerdo, ¿cierto? —inquirió Cornus Vitelius.

—Sí —respondió sorprendido Potter.

—Supongo que entonces ambos estarán enterados de este encuentro —supuso cortésmente Vitelius.

—Puede estar seguro que esta comunicación fue gracias a Travis —dijo Harry mientras se retiraba.

Mientras las llamas de la chimenea volvían a ser rojas, Cornus soltó un largo suspiro. Así que Potter se había comunicado con él sin permiso del director de departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional inglés. Eso quería decir que probablemente aquello había sido un asunto extraoficial con ayuda de Alan Travis. Ahí radicaba la importancia de las relaciones que mantenías con los altos puestos en el Ministerio. Cornus sabía de sobra aquello.

Pero aún se le escapaba la razón por la cual Harry Potter quería hablar con él de manera extraoficial. Estaba molesto, eso lo hubiera sabido incluso sin ser un experto en Legeremancia, pero no había logrado averiguar exactamente porqué.

—Solo queda una opción —murmuró para sí mientras se encerraba nuevamente en su despacho.

El hombre movió un poco la túnica de su hombro izquierdo para dejarlo al descubierto. Allí, como si se tratara de una quemadura inflingida hacía mucho tiempo, se encontraba un símbolo tatuado en su piel. Cornus llevó su mano derecha hasta el símbolo, presionándolo fuertemente. Concentrándose en la persona con la que quería hablar éste sentiría que debía responder.

"¿Qué sucede?" escuchó la voz del primer senescal de la orden, Uther Thanatos.

"Necesito pedirle un favor a usted y al grupo que se encuentra en Inglaterra" pidió con respeto Cornus Vitelius, bastante conciente de a quién se estaba dirigiendo.

"Habla" ordenó Uther con cortesía. La ausencia de enojo le indicó a Cornus Vitelius que el senescal estaba de buen humor. Cuando se comunicaban mediante el sello de la orden de manera mental era imposible ocultar los sentimientos.

"Que investiguen a Harry Potter" le pidió Vitelius, y a grandes rasgos le explicó, a la vez que le mostraba debido a su canal de comunicación, lo que acababa de pasar.

"Puede que ese hombre sepa más de lo que aparenta" pensó seriamente Uther.

"¿Usted lo cree?" preguntó Cornus.

"Si tú no lo creyeras no me pedirías este favor, ¿cierto?"

"Es su opinión la que cuenta señor" repuso Vitelius. "Es usted el primer senescal".

"No puedo decir que no estés siendo sincero, pero ¿me equivoco al pensar que si no te hubiera hecho caso hubieras hecho hasta lo imposible por convencer a la Gran Maestra de que me diera la orden?"

Cornus no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con el pensamiento.

"Eres uno de nuestros mejores elementos Vitelius" le dijo Uther con aprobación. "Merece la pena lo que pides que hagamos. Yo me haré cargo personalmente".

De repente hubo un cambio de humor en el tono de los pensamientos de Uther.

"¿Qué sucede señor?" inquirió Cornus preocupado.

"Me preguntaba qué sucedería si te perdiéramos" le respondió Uther. "A veces pienso que no solamente los senescales y la Gran Maestra deberíamos estar preparados para sobrevivir a la muerte".

"Un horrocrux es un privilegio que solo ustedes se merecen" repuso Cornus.

"Tal vez tengas razón" le contestó no sin cierto aire de superioridad Uther Thanatos.

* * *

—Gracias Travis —le agradeció Harry al director del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

—De nada Potter —le contestó el hombre, quien era larguirucho y con la cara bastante alargada—. Es bueno ayudar. Me siento un hombre útil.

—Ayudas mucho —repuso Harry.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Travis haciendo con la mano un movimiento desdeñoso—. Seamos realistas. Mi trabajo no es nada comparado con los tuyos. Un auror… y profesor del mejor colegio de magia.

Harry sonrió a sí mismo. Le gustó aquello de profesor del mejor colegio de magia. Probablemente era tiempo de que volviera a él.

* * *

—¿En qué está pensando señor? —le preguntó Linda.

—Tengo que infiltrarme en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

—¿Cómo va a hacer eso mi señor? —preguntó Linda.

—Ahí es dónde necesito de ti Linda —le respondió Uther—. Te han encargado un artículo sobre la fabricación de Pociones, ¿cierto?

—Sí —contestó la mujer frunciendo los labios—. Es un trabajo estúpido, pero si quiero ganarme fama para poder escribir lo que quiera debo hacerlo.

—No es un trabajo del todo estúpido, querida —le contradijo Uther—. Eso nos ayudará a llevar a cabo mi plan.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece? Hasta este capítulo aún no estaba seguro si el auror Cornus debía ser el mismo que el que asaltó la mansión Famont, pero creo que la historia iba claramente para allá._

_Y para aquellos que la última parte les haga pensar que tengo algo en contra de un tipo de personaje igual que Rowling, solo puedo decir que él me pareció el más indicado para el ataque. Ya verán como se desarrollará._


	18. De regreso a Hogwarts

_Bueno, aquí estamos de regreso. Lamento la tardanza, pero siendo sinceros me he hecho bien pato para escribir, y eso sin contar que tengo que combinar este proyecto con otros tantos que tengo y la escuela. Bueno, pero finalmente ¿por qué los agobio con mis problemas? Mejor los dejo con el capítulo, y espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

_**18. De regreso a Hogwarts**_

—¡Albus! —le gritó una voz mientras lo zarandeaban.

Albus se despertó sobresaltado.

—¡Peter! —le regañó William dándole un golpe en la espalda—. No tenías que hacer eso.

—¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! —repuso el chico Thomson—. ¿Y cómo tenía que despertarlo entonces?

Albus no puso atención a la discusión que se llevaba a cabo entre sus dos amigos. Peter acababa de sacarlo de un sueño que le había parecido extrañamente real, pero ahora que intentaba recordarlo no podía hacerlo con claridad. Recordaba algunas serpientes, pero no vivas. Pero si no estaban vivas ¿dónde las había visto?

—¡Albus, vamos! —le dijo Peter al ver que no hacía el menor esfuerzo para levantarse—. ¡No podemos perdernos el partido!

—¿Partido? —preguntó Albus confundido—. ¿Qué partido?

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? —le dijo incrédulo Peter.

Albus volteó a ver a sus amigos. Peter llevaba una túnica de color rojo escarlata con un león dorado estampado enfrente, y llevaba una bufanda que hacía juego. William vestía una túnica de un color rojo más discreto, pero sostenía en la mano una bandera con el emblema de la casa Gryffindor.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Al? —le preguntó preocupado William—. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

De repente Albus supo de qué le estaban hablando sus amigos. El primer partido de la temporada de quidditch era aquel día. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Habían esperado ese partido durante semanas, sobre todo porque cada vez que se encontraban a Justin en los pasillos, biblioteca o aulas de clase no paraba de decirles lo bien que le iba en los entrenamientos.

—Disculpen, tuve un sueño extraño —les dijo Albus mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Sobre qué? —le preguntó William.

—Serpientes —respondió llanamente Albus mientras buscaba la túnica que usaría aquel día en el baúl.

—¿Qué clase de serpientes? —inquirió el chico Jacot.

—No lo recuerdo bien —respondió Albus—. Solo recuerdo que las vi en mi sueño.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó asustado Peter.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó preocupado William.

—Eso podría ser un mal presagio —respondió el chico Thomson—. ¿Qué tal si el sueño de Albus vaticina la victoria de los Slytherin?

—Supongo que una de tus opciones para estudiar el próximo año es Adivinación, ¿cierto? —inquirió William sarcásticamente.

—No me lo he planteado —le confesó Peter—. Comenzar a pensar en eso es comenzar a preocuparme, y realmente no tengo ganas de arruinar mi vida por ahora.

—Yo no pienso estudiar Adivinación —comentó el chico Potter mientras se quitaba los pantalones de la pijama—. Mi tía y mi madre siempre me han dicho que es una de las peores materias que puede haber en Hogwarts.

—Albus… —dijo en voz baja Peter.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el chico mientras se ponía los pantalones que usaría aquel día bajo la túnica.

—No, pues ya nada —le respondió otra vez en voz baja Peter, como si no quisiera que William lo oyera.

Sin embargo, el chico Jacot oyó claramente a Peter, y lo único que hizo fue soltar una carcajada.

—¿Me van a decir lo que sucede? —les preguntó Albus un poco molesto mientras cambiaba la camisa del pijama por otra playera que usaría debajo de la túnica debido al frío.

—Peter aún no se siente cómodo cambiándose en mi presencia —le contó William como si fuera una especie de chiste—. Le sorprende que tú te cambies tan tranquilamente enfrente de mí.

—¡Caray! —exclamó Peter—. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—No se necesita ser un genio —le contestó William—. Cada vez que pretendes cambiarte cuando yo estoy en el dormitorio lo haces en el baño, o detrás del dosel de tu cama.

El chico Thomson se sonrojó con aquello. Le molestaba que William llegara a pensar que seguía rechazándolo. La verdad es que ya se había hecho a la idea de que su amigo era diferente, pero le costaba verlo como su amigo cuando se trataban cuestiones más íntimas.

Albus lo único que hizo fue poner los ojos en blanco. Su padre le había ayudado a superar aquel trauma el año pasado, y no pensaba volver a caer en él.

—¿Vamos al comedor?

De repente algo los alertó. Un grito surgió aparentemente desde la sala común.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó preocupado William.

—Vayamos a ver —respondió Peter mientras tomaba la delantera.

Los tres chicos salieron de su dormitorio y siguieron las escaleras que los llevaban hacia la Sala Común. No había mucha gente, ya que la mayoría habían bajado ya a desayunar. Sin embargo, la poca gente que había estaba congregada alrededor de una chica que estaba de espaldas a los chicos.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó la voz de James Potter surgiendo de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de los chicos.

—¡James! ¡Oh James! —exclamó la chica mientras se daba la vuelta.

Peter, Albus y William no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse. Habían reconocido la voz de la chica, era June Wood, capitana y guardiana del equipo de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, su cara estaba cubierta de vello, como si le hubiera crecido una tupida barba.

—¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntó incrédulo James.

—No lo sé —respondió la chica con voz sollozante—. Solo me tomé un vaso de jugo y…

La chica no pudo contener las lágrimas. Mientras tanto, Jessy Wolf, integrante también del equipo de quidditch y que cursaba el séptimo grado, tomó el vaso en el que aún quedaba algo de jugo, le apuntó con su varita y susurró las palabras:

—_Specialis revelio_.

El color del jugo cambió de inmediato.

—¡Está envenenado! —sentenció con rabia Jessy.

—¡Tienes que ir a la enfermería de inmediato June! —le exclamó una de sus amigas.

—¡Fueron esos malditos de Slytherin! —exclamó Isaac Zafron, amigo de James y cazador del equipo de quidditch.

—No hay forma de probarlo —repuso John Simons—. Aunque probablemente tengas razón.

En cuanto Albus llegó al Gran Comedor, se dio cuenta que había una gran agitación en éste. Mucha gente en la mesa de Slytherin se estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente, mientras que los de Gryffindor los fulminaban con la mirada.

—Creo que ya se corrió la noticia de lo que le sucedió a Wood —comentó William.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Rose ya los esperaba.

—¿Oyeron lo que le pasó a June Wood? —preguntó la chica.

—Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos —le respondió Peter.

—¿Tan grave es? —preguntó la chica un poco sorprendida de que sus amigos lo hubieran visto.

—James y Jessy Wolf la llevaron a la enfermería —respondió William.

—Ojalá la señora Pomfrey la cure rápidamente —opinó Albus—. El equipo la necesita para enfrentarse al equipo de Slytherin.

—¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ HACER ALGO ASÍ?

Todo mundo volteó hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, donde se encontraban Jason y Justin Jacot. El grito había sido por parte de Jason.

—De lo contrario no sería un juego justo —le respondió Justin retadoramente en voz no tan alta como la de Jason, pero lo suficientemente como para que se oyera hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, la más alejada de la puerta.

De repente en la puerta aparecieron Jessy, James y June. La última parecía radiante de alegría. Prácticamente saltaba. Se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba dentro del Gran Comedor y gritó:

—¡GRACIAS JACOT!

Justin le hizo un gesto con la mano con el que parecía querer decirle de nada. Jason estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, pero no le dijo nada más a su hermano y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin para tomar el desayuno.

—¡June! —exclamó Cassidy Bindyf realmente emocionada—. ¡Te encuentras bien!

—De maravilla —contestó la líder del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor mientras tomaba asiento—. ¡Y todo gracias a Justin Jacot! Él me dio el antídoto del veneno que me había tomado en la mañana. Realmente es un buen chico —dijo la chica mientras miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin-. No es lo que uno pensaría sobre un chico de Slytherin. Y además está bastante guapo. ¡Es una lástima que sea tan pequeño!

La conversación se extendió por la mesa de los leones, contagiando incluso a los tejones. Parecía que todo Hogwarts comentaba sobre las virtudes y atributos de Justin Jacot.

—Rose —dijo quedamente el otro de los gemelos Jacot.

—¿Qué sucede William? —preguntó preocupada la chica Weasley. Había algo en el tono de su voz que no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

—¿Realmente Justin es tan guapo? —preguntó el chico con la vista clavada en su plato.

Albus se sintió mal por su amigo. Suponía que debía afectarle que todo mundo considerara a Justin la octava maravilla y a él ni lo voltearan a ver. Él podía comprender ese sentir, porque a veces así se sentía al lado de James Potter. Aunque ambos eran hijos del gran Harry Potter, James resaltaba mucho más por sí mismo que Albus.

—Pues… —comenzó Rose con tiento—. Te lo voy a decir claramente William. Justin y tú no son tan diferentes, después de todo son gemelos idénticos, pero Justin refleja una confianza de la que tú… careces totalmente. Eso siempre va a atraer la atención de las chicas. Por otro lado, Justin carece de problemas de acné y tú…

—Lo comprendo —cortó William a su amiga mientras se concentraba en su desayuno, aunque visiblemente desilusionado.

—Si te sirve de consuelo yo creo que eres mucho más lindo que Justin —le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

William volteó a ver a sus espaldas, y se encontró con su amiga Alice.

—¿A qué debemos tu visita el día de hoy? —le preguntó Peter.

—Tommy me volvió a reclamar el día de hoy —respondió la chica mientras tomaba asiento a un lado—. Resulta que acaba de salir de la enfermería porque Justin volvió a romperle la nariz.

—¿Otra vez? —inquirió incrédulo William.

—Sí —le respondió torciendo la boca Alice—. Yo sé que Tommy suele fastidiar a Justin, pero no entiendo porque Justin parece decidido a interrumpir cada vez que Tommy y yo estamos juntos.

—¡Ay Alice! —exclamó Rose exasperada—. ¿Qué no es obvio?

—¿Cómo le haces para decirle que no a esta chica? —le preguntó en el oído Peter a Albus.

—No —negó inmediatamente Alice—. Tienes que estar bromeando. Justin y yo solo somos amigos.

—_Oh my god!_ —exclamó William sorprendido—. ¿Realmente piensas eso Rose? ¿Tú crees que Justin…?

—¡Vamos William! Piénsalo.

—Me voy —dijo la chica Ravenclaw parándose abruptamente—. No creo ninguna palabra de lo que dices. Más bien creo que es el instinto de guerra masculino.

—Cómo quieras —le respondió Rose—. Solo recuerda que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

La chica Ravenclaw se marchó. Cualquiera podría pensar que se fue molesta, pero más bien lucía confundida.

El equipo de Gryffindor se retiró poco después, seguido por la porra y una buena parte de la afición de Gryffindor.

—Deberíamos ir al campo si pretendemos agarrar buenos lugares —comentó Rose.

—Solo déjame comerme otra de estas galletitas —le dijo Peter.

—¡Albus! —exclamó una voz grave.

Albus no necesitó voltear la cabeza para saber de quién era esa voz, pero aún así lo hizo al igual que todos sus amigos. No tenía sentido que aquella voz estuviera aquí.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Albus emocionado cuando confirmó que quien le había gritado no era otro que Harry James Potter, su padre.

El chico Potter corrió hacia su padre, quien se acercaba a paso normal por un extremo del Gran Comedor. Muchos alumnos voltearon a verlo, y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

—¿Cómo estás pequeño? —le preguntó Harry mientras lo abrazaba.

—Bien —respondió Albus emocionado—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Regresé a Hogwarts —contestó Harry sonriente.

—¡Profesor Potter! —exclamó a modo de saludo Peter.

—¡Tío! —dijo Rose haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Qué hay chicos? —preguntó el profesor oficial de DCAO—. ¿Y William? ¿Dónde está?

Albus volteó a ver a sus dos amigos con mirada inquisitiva. Hasta hace un momento William estaba con ellos. Por toda respuesta, su prima le señaló la mesa de los profesores con la cabeza.

El chico Potter volteó la cabeza, y vio a William charlando con su padre en la mesa de profesores. El chico mantenía la cabeza gacha, mientras el profesor Jacot le alborotaba un poco el cabello, como si intentara infundirle ánimos.

—¡Chicos! —oyeron una voz cantarina detrás de ellos. Sandy Smith y Harry Dursley habían llegado junto a ellos—. ¡Profesor Potter!

—¡Qué bueno que ha regresado al colegio! —exclamó feliz el chico Dursley—. Las clases con el profesor Jacot eran…

El chico se calló al ver que William y David Jacot venían hacia ellos.

Harry Potter sonrió de forma condescendiente hacia su sobrino antes de encararse hacia David.

—Profesor Potter —lo saludó David Jacot con una seca inclinación de cabeza, pero con una expresión agradable en el rostro—. Me alegra que haya vuelto al colegio.

—¿Acaso los alumnos comenzaron a darle grandes problemas? —cuestionó Harry de una manera un tanto burlona.

—En lo absoluto —contestó David—. He disfrutado enormemente mi estancia en Hogwarts como profesor. Es una experiencia inigualable, sobre todo después de tratar con los chicos de las diferentes casas. He de confesar que antes solía creer que la única casa que valía la pena era Slytherin —comentó el profesor Jacot mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hijo presente—, pero ahora sé que cada casa tiene valiosas características que vale la pena admirar en los chicos. Supongo que ahora solo me queda entregarle mi reporte de actividades para poder marcharme.

—¿No se quedará al partido de quidditch? —preguntó Harry Potter alzando una ceja.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —contestó el señor Jacot sonriendo—. Mis otros dos hijos juegan en el equipo de Slytherin.

—Supongo que debe estar lleno de orgullo por ello —comentó Harry.

A Albus no se le escapó que William bajó la mirada al suelo mientras su expresión parecía de dolor.

—Un poco —contestó el profesor Jacot alzándose de hombros—. Todos los Jacot hemos tenido habilidades inusuales para los juegos de escobas. —Con aquel comentario William pareció poner una cara aún más triste—. Sin embargo, me encuentro más orgulloso de William. Es el único de mis hijos que realmente es bueno en el estudio. Justin y Jason la van llevando, pero necesitarían de demasiado esfuerzo para alcanzar a su hermano —concluyó mientras presionaba un poco el hombro de William.

El chico Jacot volteó a ver incrédulo a su padre. A Albus le pareció que ya fuera que el profesor Jacot hubiera dicho sinceramente lo que sentía o lo hubiera hecho a propósito, había encontrado la manera de aumentarle los ánimos a William.

—No tiene ni que decirlo —dijo el profesor Potter—. Lo he visto en clases.

—Pero ahora ha mejorado bastante en Defensa —dijo Rose inmediatamente.

—Rose —le llamó la atención William, bastante apenado al parecer.

—¿Qué les parece si nos dirigimos hacia el campo de quidditch? —preguntó Harry Potter.

—Los alcanzaré en un momento —se disculpó David Jacot—. Tengo un último asunto que tratar con el profesor Sinclair, y es de suma importancia.

David Jacot alborotó el cabello de su hijo una última vez antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia la mesa de profesores. Albus, se dio cuenta que el profesor Sinclair los miraba atentamente, con la curiosidad impresa en el rostro. William, Rose y Sandy le hicieron gestos de saludo al profesor de Historia de la Magia, y éste les devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

—Bien —dijo el profesor Potter mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor—. ¿Qué me decías de las clases del profesor Jacot, Harry?

—Solo que son bastante duras —respondió Harry—. Como aquella vez con todos los duendecillos.

—¿Tuvieron problemas con los duendecillos? —preguntó interesado Peter.

—Un absoluto desastre —le contestó la chica Smith—. Fue tan desastroso que el profesor Jacot tuvo que detener a los duendecillos antes de que arrojaran a Brad por la ventana.

—¿Brad? ¿Quién es Brad? —preguntó interesado Albus.

—Brad Heifer, ¿no? —supuso Rose rápidamente.

Albus rápidamente recordó al chico. El problema es que nadie en la escuela lo conocía por su nombre sino por su apellido. Era bastante gracioso cuando te ponías a pensar en lo flaco y larguirucho que era el chico, y un poco desgarbado.

—Sí, ese mismo —confirmó Sandy—. El profesor Jacot terminó hecho una furia. Sobre todo porque nosotros compartimos esa clase con los Ravenclaw, así que…

—¿A ningún Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff se le ocurrió como librarse de los duendecillos? —preguntó Peter.

—No es que nosotros hubiéramos salido mejor parados si no hubiera sido por William —le recordó Rose.

—¿Qué hiciste William? —le preguntó Harry Dursley.

—Un encantamiento congelador —confesó William—. No es algo que hayamos visto en clase, pero había leído un poco sobre él y fue lo único que se me ocurrió en aquel momento.

—Congelo a todos los duendecillos con un solo movimiento —completó Peter orgullosamente, como si él mismo lo hubiera hecho.

—¿A todos?

La voz incrédula de Harry Potter les hizo voltear la cabeza a todos. El profesor miraba a William con la sorpresa escrita en cada facción.

—¿Sucede algo malo papá? —preguntó Albus confundido.

—No, nada —negó Harry mientras retomaban el camino hacia el campo de quidditch.

"Tal vez el profesor Jacot lo ayudó sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta" se dijo Harry a sí mismo.

En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad tendría que preguntárselo.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero les haya gustado, y a todos aquellos que extrañaban al profesor Potter ya lo tenemos de regreso. Y si se habían encariñado con el profesor Jacot no se preocupen, pronto volverá a Hogwarts. Ya verán cuál será la razón._

_¿Alguien se está preguntando por qué Harry se sorprendió tanto con el encantamiento congelador? Me gustaría escuchar sus teorías. De momento solo les puedo decir que algo grande se está cocinando para los gemelos Jacot._


	19. Problemas después de quidditch

_Hola a todos nuevamente. Lamento la tardanza. Creo que me había estado haciendo bastante patito, pero también la cosa coincidió con un montón de trabajo en la escuela y con que estoy escribiendo otra historia (esta sí inédita, y que tal vez algún día cercano comparta en ). Pero bueno, mejor ya no los agobio con mis problemas._

_Espero que no te moleste que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar Albularach._

_Y en cuanto a NedStark88, lo único que puedo decir es que andaba algo corto de inspiración para inventarme otro nombre, pero se me ocurre que aunque en este capítulo no me cae bien el personaje, tal vez posteriormente pueda reivindicarlo._

* * *

_**19. Problemas después del quidditch**_

El profesor Potter se sentó con ellos en las gradas del campo de quidditch. Aún lucía algo pensativo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los chicos le prestó demasiada atención. La excitación en el ambiente era tanta que prácticamente se palpaba con los dedos.

—Un excelente día para el quidditch —dijo el comentador, un chico Ravenclaw de quinto año que tenía unas facciones bastante infantiles de nombre Joe Jordan—. Las condiciones son perfectas, el viento no es demasiado fuerte y el sol no deslumbra. Parece que ambos equipos tienen todas las posibilidades de ganar. ¿Quién lo hará?

Los vítores de la multitud retumbaron en el campo de quidditch, sobre todo provenientes de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. No obstante, también había algunos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que apoyaban a alguno de los otros dos equipos, especialmente a los Gryffindor. Slytherin aún no había limpiado su fama como la casa más egocéntrica del colegio, y lo cierto es que los alumnos que la frecuentaban no ayudaban a limpiar esa imagen.

—Vemos entrar al equipo de Gryffindor —anunció el comentarista mientras los fanáticos del equipo vitoreaban fuertemente y muchos Slytherin abucheaban—. Al parecer mantienen la misma formación que les dio tan buenos resultados el año pasado, excluyendo el partido contra Ravenclaw. Me pregunto si a Potter le habrán puesto algún castigo por eso.

Incluso en la distancia, Albus se dio cuenta que su hermano torció el gesto y volteó a ver de mala manera al comentador. No pudo evitar sonreír con aquello.

—¡Demuéstrales quién eres James! —le gritó su padre fuertemente.

—Y ahora vemos entrar al equipo de Slytherin —dijo Joe mientras los chicos vestidos de verde hacían su aparición por el campo—. Tienen dos cambios de personal, después de la graduación de Lagoril Menkoi en el puesto de guardián tenemos a Ned Stark; y han sustituido a Samert por el pequeño Justin Jacot.

Albus se dio cuenta que el adjetivo pequeño no era tan injustificado cuando comparabas a Justin con el resto del equipo de Slytherin. La mayoría de ellos parecían gorilas ultradesarrollados, mientras que Justin lucía como un palillo ahí en medio. Los únicos con los que parecía estar en sintonía era con Mark Towers y el nuevo guardián, y aún así éstos eran más altos y un poco más anchos que el chico Jacot.

La recepción de Stark solo se dio por parte de los Slytherin, pero hubo muchos Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e incluso algunos Gryffindor que aplaudieron cuando presentaron a Justin. Lo que acababa de hacer por June Wood le había ganado muchos puntos de popularidad, y lo había sacado del encasillamiento de Slytherin egocéntrico y tramposo.

—Es curioso que Justin Jacot sea un cazador, ¿no? —opinó Joe Jordan—. Su cuerpo es más propio para el puesto de buscador, como se estila normalmente. Además, tal vez podría hacerlo mejor que las lamentables actuaciones de su hermano el año pasado, quien solo logró atrapar la snitch en un partido.

Por toda respuesta Jason miró negativamente al comentador. Albus no entendía cómo Jordan podía quedarse sentado tan tranquilamente. Si a él lo hubieran visto así, y más alguien con la constitución física de Jason Jacot, hubiera salido corriendo.

Justin tomó del hombro a su hermano mientras negaba con la cabeza, aparentemente tranquilizándolo y pidiéndole que guardara energías para el juego.

—Pobre chico —oyó Albus susurrar a un chico cerca de él—. Se va a arrepentir de haber ayudado a Wood. Lo van a aplastar.

—Y ahora entra en el juego el profesor Caso —anunció el comentador—. El será nuestro árbitro como de costumbre.

El profesor de Vuelo entró en el campo hasta colocarse en el centro, donde les hizo señas a los capitanes de los equipos para que se acercaran.

June Wood y Bacon Shell se acercaron al centro del campo y se estrecharon la mano, aparentemente de una forma muy poca amistosa. En cuanto se dieron la vuelta para regresar a sus lugares todo mundo vio como June sobaba su mano de manera discreta, mientras que Shell no escondía que estaba sacudiendo su mano en un intento de mitigar el dolor.

—Ahora los jugadores montan sus escobas, y el señor Caso deja salir la snitch y las bludgers. Dentro de un momento arrojará la quaffle al aire, y el partido dará comienzo.

El momento pareció extenderse. Todo el mundo guardaba silencio en el campo mientras el profesor sostenía la roja pelota en sus manos. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba, y la pelota pareció volar lentamente hacia el cielo.

—¡Y comienza el partido! —rugió Jordan—. La quaffle comienza en posesión de Jessy Wolf, quien se dirige hacia la portería de Slytherin como una bala. ¡Oh! Es interceptada por una bludger lanzada por Lovesweet, pero antes de perder el control le lanza la quaffle a su compañera Bindyf. Bindyf lanza un pase a Zafron cuando Towers intenta arrebatarle la quaffle. Zafron corre directamente hacia la portería, solo necesita burlar al guardián y…

Un grito de emoción surgió de las gradas de Slytherin, mientras que Isaac Zafron parecía sorprendido al darse cuenta que ya no tenía la quaffle entre las manos.

—¿Pero cómo demonios ha hecho eso el chico Jacot? —preguntó en voz alta Jordan mientras Justin volaba velozmente hacia la portería de Gryffindor, esquivando las bludgers mandadas por los golpeadores de Gryffindor y a las dos cazadoras del equipo de los leones—. Nunca había visto a alguien volar con esa habilidad a los doce años señores. Se dirige hacia la portería, Wood parece extremadamente concentrada, se lanza y… ¡Oh! El chico Jacot la ha fintado asombrosamente. Dudo que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía realmente la pelota.

Los gritos de emoción de la afición de Slytherin retumbaron fuertemente en el campo de quidditch. Los chicos de Gryffindor estaban bastante sorprendidos para abuchear al chico Jacot. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan bueno?

—¡Justin es realmente increíble! —comentó Harry Potter con la boca abierta—. ¡Nunca había visto hacer eso a alguien en Hogwarts!

—Ahora entiendo porque entró en el equipo de Slytherin —dijo Peter con los ojos como platos—. Si yo tuviera mi propio equipo de quidditch no dudaría en contratarlo para él.

—¡Es solo suerte de principiante! —comentaron varios Gryffindor.

Pero pronto se hizo obvio que aquello no era solo suerte de principiante. En menos de media hora Justin había conseguido meter otros seis tantos y Towers otro, mientras que los cazadores de Gryffindor solo conseguían dos goles.

—Y vamos 80 a 20 señores —anunció Jordan—. No cabe duda que Shell hizo un muy buen trabajo al reclutar al joven Jacot para su equipo. Si sigue jugando de esa manera no importara que su hermano mayor no logre atrapar la snitch.

Jason lanzó otra mirada asesina a Joe Jordan. Albus se dijo mentalmente que no le sorprendería si al día siguiente Jordan aparecía en la enfermería con alguna rara herida causada por un maleficio, o tal vez por cinco. Lo cierto es que meterse con Jason Jacot equivalía ahora a meterse también con Mark Towers, Serge Timber, Andrew Bush y Henry McFly. La banda había comenzado hace poco a hacer resonar su nombre en la escuela. Aparentemente, Albus y sus amigos solo se habían salvado porque Justin era su amigo, y Jason no hacía nada en contra de su hermanito Slytherin. Sin embargo, eso no había evitado que James y sus dos amigos tuvieran problemas con ellos.

Los cazadores y golpeadores del equipo de Gryffindor cambiaron su estrategia. Intentaron concentrarse exclusivamente en bloquear a Justin. Wood tendría que arreglárselas con los otros dos cazadores.

La táctica funcionó un poco, pero eso no impidió que Justin anotara otros dos goles mientras que los tres cazadores de Gryffindor solo lograban un tanto. Por su parte, Towers y Shell habían logrado meter cada uno un gol.

—Ciento veinte a treinta —anunció Jordan—. El equipo de Gryffindor se las está viendo negras el día de hoy. Parece que el chico Justin hará que Slytherin gane la copa de quidditch este año. Creo que no es necesario recordarles que June Wood está considerada como la mejor guardiana de los equipos de Hogwarts, y aún así Justin Jacot la está haciendo papilla.

June Wood pareció sentirse halagada por el cumplido, aunque no desvió su atención del juego. Por su parte, Stark se distrajo un momento dedicándole una mirada asesina a Jordan. A Albus le sorprendería si aquel chico continuaba vivo cuando terminara el curso.

Pero no todo fue malo en ese momento. Zafron aprovechó la distracción de Stark para anotar un gol más. Parecía insignificante comparado con la ventaja que llevaban los Slytherin, pero cualquier esfuerzo valía la pena en aquellos momentos.

La afición de Slytherin comenzó a lanzar porras atronadoras. Incluso muchos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff parecían creer que el partido ya estaba ganado. Los Gryffindor parecían al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Rose! —gritó Peter—. ¿Cómo puedes ponerte a leer en un momento como éste? ¡Estamos a punto de perder!

—Primero, si James atrapa la snitch Gryffindor habrá ganado —le recordó la chica sin apartar la vista de su lectura—. Y segundo, eso de estamos a punto de perder me suena a manada. Yo no estoy jugando.

—Por lo menos tienes que reconocer que Peter no es el clásico aficionado —le dijo Harry Dursley—. La mayoría de la gente es ganamos o perdieron. Él usa para ambas palabras el nosotros.

—¡Ah! —gritó la afición de Gryffindor mientras veían como Justin le arrebataba la quaffle a Cassidy y volaba rápidamente hacia la portería de los leones.

—¿Podrá Wood parar este lanzamiento? —preguntó Jordan por el altavoz—. La guardiana se lanza y… Justin anota. Otros diez puntos para Slytherin. Estamos ciento treinta a cuarenta. Slytherin lleva la ventaja con noventa puntos.

Albus volteó a ver a su hermano. Parecía desesperado buscando la snitch. Se mantenía alejado de los otros jugadores, pero no dejaba de revisar todo el campo de juego.

Bueno, al menos en ese punto tenían la ventaja. Jason Jacot se encontraba aparentemente disfrutando del juego, especialmente de las jugadas de Justin. No parecía muy interesado en buscar la snitch. Si James daba con la snitch sin que Jason se diera cuenta tendrían ganado el juego.

Sin embargo, quince minutos después no parecía que aquello fuera a bastar. Justin se había percatado que los jugadores de Gryffindor solo intentaban bloquearlo a él, por lo que comenzó a lanzar más pases hacia Shell y Towers. Ambos chicos lograron elevar el marcador de Slytherin hasta los ciento noventa puntos, sin que los Gryffindor pudieran hacer algo más al respecto.

—James tiene que atrapar la snitch ahora si quiere que esto se quede como un empate —gritó Peter.

Incluso Rose había dejado su lectura. Todo mundo estaba a la expectativa de los buscadores. Incluso Jason parecía haber retomado su trabajo, aunque no exactamente como buscador. Estaba más entretenido bloqueando al chico Potter. Si los cazadores de Slytherin anotaban otro tanto el equipo de las serpientes ganaría el partido aunque James atrapara la snitch.

—¡Ese Jason Jacot! —exclamó furioso el profesor Potter—. Debería jugar limpiamente y no de esa manera.

—Jason confía ciegamente en Justin —opinó William—. En mi opinión le está cargando demasiado la mano, pero Justin parece disfrutarlo.

Senson tiró una bludger directamente contra Justin, quien a duras penas consiguió esquivarla. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que Tween estaba justamente detrás de él, y el chico al intentar golpear la bludger terminó pegándole con el bat en la nuca al chico Jacot.

Rose dio un grito de horror, al igual que algunas otras chicas, especialmente las Slytherin. Sin embargo, no fue algo que viera la mayoría de los espectadores. En el mismo momento en que Senson golpeaba la bludger ambos buscadores se habían lanzado en picada, y todo el mundo estaba con la atención sobre ellos mientras Justin se desvanecía y caía de su escoba.

—James Potter atrapa la snitch —anunció Jordan por el megáfono—. El partido ha terminado en un empate señores.

Un grito de emoción recorrió la tribuna de Gryffindor mientras el sonido de decepción por parte de los Slytherin fue bastante audible, pero ambos sonidos fueron rápidamente cambiados cuando todo mundo se dio cuenta de la caída del chico Jacot.

—¡Justin! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Jason y William desde sus posiciones, lo cual resultó de lo más extraño.

David Jacot ya había llegado al extremo del campo, y levantando su varita hizo un movimiento que redujo la velocidad de caída de su hijo. Eso permitió que June Wood lo atrapara, ya que la chica se había lanzado hacia él en cuanto vio que se había caído de la escoba.

La chica descendió hacia el terreno de juego, donde se reunió con el profesor Caso y Jacot. No tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer la señora Pomfrey, una amable viejecilla ya que atendía la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin descendieron también al lugar. El ambiente se puso demasiado tenso. Desde su lugar los amigos podían ver que los Slytherin le estaban reclamando duramente a Tween, quien parecía abochornado pero también furioso por los reclamos que le hacían.

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó Sandy cuando vio que Jason Jacot y Mark Towers sacaban sus varitas y apuntaban con ellas a Albert Tween.

James e Isaac no tardaron en sacar sus propias varitas, y un grito recorrió las tribunas cuando un destello proveniente del lugar pareció indicar la presencia de algún hechizo.

—¿Qué demonios les pasa? —gritó David Jacot con un todo de voz que habría amedrentado al más valiente.

Los chicos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Afortunadamente el hechizo que todo el mundo había sido uno de desarme proveniente de la varita del profesor suplente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La señora Pomfrey hizo aparecer una camilla y colocó sobre esta suavemente a Justin, para después trasportarla con ayuda de la magia.

—Se le pide a todos los alumnos que desalojen el campo de quidditch —se escuchó la voz de la profesora Jonas, jefa de Slytherin—. El partido ha terminado y ahora pueden volver a sus actividades de siempre. Y en cuanto a Jacot y Towers estaré encantada de verlos en mi despacho de inmediato. Y creo que lo mismo espera el profesor Longbottom de Tween, Potter y Zafron.

—Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver cómo se encuentra Justin —dijo apurada Sandy.

Los chicos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del campo de quidditch, dejando incluso al profesor Potter entre la multitud. Los seis amigos se echaron a correr directo hacia el castillo.

Sin embargo, algo los detuvo a medio camino.

—¡Suéltame! —gritaba Alice.

—¿Por qué demonios llevas tanta prisa? —le cuestionó Tommy mientras la sostenía fuertemente del brazo.

—Es mi amigo —le respondió Alice mientras intentaba soltarse.

—¿Y por eso tienes que salir corriendo? —le preguntó Foster mientras le apretaba más fuerte el brazo.

—Tommy, me lastimas —le dijo la chica.

—¡Eh tú!

Tommy volteó el rostro molesto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Harry lo empujo, obligándolo a soltar a Alice.

—¿Qué demonios les pasa? —inquirió Tommy mientras se paraba frente al chico Dursley.

—Es lo que yo te pregunto a ti —le contestó Harry de forma retadora.

—Chicos —dijo asustada Alice.

—Mira Dursley, si no quieres que te parta la cara mejor muévete. Este asunto es entre mi chica y yo —le dijo en forma amenazadora Foster.

—¿Tu chica? —inquirió bufando Harry—. ¿Desde cuándo te pertenece?

—¡Chicos tranquilícense! —les pidió Sandy asustada.

—Miren yo creo que si… —comenzó William poniéndose entre ambos chicos.

Rose, Alice y Sandy soltaron un grito de horror mientras que Albus y Peter solo se quedaban con la boca abierta. Tommy había golpeado a William en la cara, tirándolo al suelo. Aquella fue la señal que Harry estaba esperando, y se lanzó en contra de Foster.

—¡No! —gritó Alice—. ¡No se peleen!

Albus sabía que tenía que intervenir, pero no se le ocurría cómo. Peter parecía indeciso entre inmiscuirse en la pelea o quedarse fuera, y no dejaba de dar pasitos como si tanteara el terreno.

—¡Basta! —gritó Tommy Foster mientras daba un paso atrás y sacaba su varita.

Harry se quedó congelado con aquel movimiento. Lo cierto es que en la pelea a golpes le estaba ganando al chico Foster aunque éste era un año mayor que él, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad en un duelo de magos.

—_Expelliarmus_ —gritó Alice.

La varita del chico Foster voló por los aires. Todo mundo se quedó sorprendido. En la cara de Alice ya no había ni rastro de la desesperación que había mostrado hacía poco. Sus facciones solo expresaban decisión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le cuestionó molesto Tommy.

—Tú intentaste usar la magia contra mis amigos —le respondió Alice—. No me atrevía a meterme antes porque de golpes no sé nada, pero en cuanto a magia creo que puedo afirmar que sé tanto como tú.

—Entonces es por esto, ¿no? Prefieres a tus amigos sobre mí —le dijo Foster enojado.

—Si te comportas de esta manera sí —le respondió tranquilamente Alice.

—Pues así soy yo —le contestó Tommy—. No puedo actuar de otra manera.

—Entonces hazme el favor de salir de mi vida Foster —le dijo duramente Alice.

Tommy torció el gesto con las palabras de Alice, pero mantuvo el tono de voz inexpresivo.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —le dijo el chico antes de recoger su varita y retirarse del lugar.

—Alice —le dijo Sandy.

Alice mantuvo la compostura hasta que el chico Foster se retiró del lugar. Luego de eso se echó a llorar mientras la chica Hufflepuff la abrazaba.

—William, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Rose mientras se agachaba junto a su amigo.

—Creo que no —contestó William con voz pastosa y la mano sobre la cara, donde le escurría gran cantidad de sangre.

—¡Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería! —exclamó la chica Weasley mientras le agarraba el brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Albus tomó el otro brazo de su amigo para ayudar a su prima. Realmente William se veía mal.

—¡Oh William! —dijo Alice volteándolo a ver—. Lo lamento tanto.

—Yo soy quien lo siente —le dijo William—. Arruinamos tu relación con Tommy.

—Eso es algo que tarde o temprano pasaría —contestó Alice mientras Peter ocupaba el lugar de Rose para transportar a William hacia la enfermería—. Las cosas no nos iban bien desde hace un tiempo.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia la enfermería. William iba a la cabeza trasportado por Albus y Peter, seguidos por Alice, Sandy y Rose, las dos últimas abrazando a la primera; y la marcha la cerraba Harry, quien se frotaba los lugares donde el chico Foster lo había golpeado. Le quedaba el consuelo de saber que probablemente Tommy tendría peores moretones que los suyos.

Al entrar en la enfermería lo primero que los recibió fue un grito.

—¡William! —Era Justin—. ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Me golpearon, eso es todo —respondió el chico Jacot.

En la enfermería solo parecían hallarse Justin y Scorpius.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó enojado Scorpius.

—Tommy Foster —le respondió Harry Dursley.

—¿Cómo lo permitiste Alice? —le cuestionó realmente furioso Justin.

—Justin… —intentó detenerlo su hermano.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Primero dejas que te maltrate a ti y ahora a tus amigos? —cuestionó Justin—. ¿Es que crees que todos podemos dejar que los demás nos pisoteen? ¿Crees que queremos ser la alfombra de tu novio?

—¡Para tu información Tommy ya no es mi novio! —le gritó Alice en el mismo tono usado por el chico—. Y a mí me molesta tanto como a ti lo que le ha hecho a William y a Harry.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey mientras entraba en la enfermería—. ¡Oh santo cielo!

Obviamente acababa de ver la cara de William.

—¿Qué te pasó cariño? —le preguntó la enfermera a William.

—Nada —respondió el chico.

—¿Cómo que nada? —le gritaron al mismo tiempo Alice y Justin.

Ambos chicos se miraron un momento antes de darse la vuelta y quedar de espaldas.

—Déjame ver —le pidió la enfermera, que con sus tantos años de experiencia sabía que era mejor dedicarse a curar y no a investigar las causas, ya que pocas veces los alumnos compartían con ella la verdad—. Parece ser la nariz. Eso se arregla de manera fácil. _Episkeyo_.

Sonó un leve crujido, y la hemorragia de William se terminó, aunque todavía tenía toda la cara llena de sangre a medio coagular.

—Puedes lavarte en el baño de allá cariño —le indicó la enfermera.

—Gracias —le respondió William mientras se dirigía hacia allá.

—Muy bien señor Jacot, si ya se encuentra bien le pido que se retire junto con todos sus amigos. Su hermano puede alcanzarlos en un momento.

—Salgamos —dijo Rose antecediendo a todos.

Los ocho amigos se reunieron nuevamente en el pasillo, apenas en las afueras de la enfermería.

—Alice —dijo tímidamente Justin.

—¿Qué? —respondió rudamente la chica.

—Siento lo que te dije hace un momento —respondió el chico—. Debí haberme esperado a oír la historia completa antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Pero tienes que entender que ver a William en ese estado…

—Te comprendo —le respondió ya también más tranquila la chica—. Yo también sentí lo mismo cuando vi que Tommy atacaba primero a William y después a Harry. Podía soportar que me maltratara a mí, pero no a mis amigos.

—Alice —le dijo preocupada y asustada Sandy—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Alice estiró el brazo enseñándoles el moretón que comenzaba a formársele debido a la forma en que Tommy la tenía sujeta cuando la encontraron.

—Este no es el primero que Tommy me deja —confesó a sus amigos.

—¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? —preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—Tenía miedo que reaccionaran como lo hizo Justin —contestó Alice inhalando profundamente.

—¿Cómo lo hizo Justin? —inquirió Rose volteando a ver al chico Jacot.

—No le he roto la nariz a Foster dos veces sencillamente porque me caiga mal, ¿saben? —le contestó el chico Jacot—. Bueno, es cierto que me cae mal, pero la mayoría de las veces intentaba contenerme. Pero cuando lo veía haciéndole algo que pudiera dejar en ella estas marcas.

Justin tomó delicadamente el brazo de Alice mientras observaba la marca que habían dejado los dedos de Foster sobre su piel.

—Alice —le dijo Justin suavemente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica un tanto nerviosa.

—Tengo que saber —le dijo el chico mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos—. ¿Realmente has terminado con Foster? ¿Fue el adiós definitivo?

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —cuestionó la chica mientras miraba al chico Jacot sin comprender.

—No quiero hacerme ilusiones en vano —le contestó Justin.

Todo mundo se quedó con la boca abierta mientras Alice se sonrojaba más que un jitomate. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Justin y ella eran solo amigos. ¿O acaso Rose era la que tenía razón?

Pero incluso la chica Weasley estaba sorprendida. No esperaba una declaración tan pronto.

—Si regresas con Foster será un duro golpe para mí —contó el chico—. Me decepcionarías terriblemente Alice, porque para mí sería un signo de que no eres tan inteligente como siempre yo he creído. No quiero pensar en ti como una chica lista si vas a cometer una de las tonterías más grandes de tu vida.

—¿Es solo eso? —inquirió aliviada Alice—. ¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? ¿Tus ilusiones son que yo soy una chica inteligente?

—¿Tendría que tener otra? —cuestionó confundido Justin.

—No, así está perfecto —le contestó la chica Rawling sonriendo—. Y puedes tener por seguro que no te decepcionaré en esta ocasión.

—Hola —dijo William saliendo de la enfermería—. ¿Me perdí de algo?

—De nada —le respondieron Justin y Alice al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos volvieron a verse directamente, pero en lugar de darse la vuelta ahora comenzaron a reír.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó Peter.

—La señora Pomfrey me dio una poción de restablecimiento de sangre —contestó William—. Al parecer había perdido una gran cantidad.

—Bueno, ¿qué les parece si nos dirigimos al comedor? —sugirió Justin—. Ya casi es la hora de la comida.

—Vayamos —contestó Alice.

Alice y Justin antecedieron al resto de sus amigos charlando animadamente.

—Creo que has perdido tu toque para descubrir sentimientos Rose —comentó Peter en voz baja.

—William —dijo la chica ignorando a su amigo.

—¿Qué sucede Rose?

—¿Justin es de los que oculta sus sentimientos? —le preguntó la chica Weasley en voz baja.

—A veces —le respondió William—. Depende de la situación. Si expresar sus sentimientos podría acarrearle alguna pérdida prefiere esconderlos. En ese aspecto es todo un Slytherin. Sabe cómo jugar sus cartas para potenciar sus ganancias y minimizar sus pérdidas.

Rose sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo creo que no Peter. Creo que Justin también es muy bueno para ver las emociones ajenas.

* * *

_Okey, ya sé lo que muchos están pensando. Sí yo también me dije a mí mismo que los chicos estaban demasiado pequeños para situaciones como éstas, al menos al principio. Sin embargo, la inspiración me indicó que esto era necesario para terminar la relación Foster-Rawling, y también para explicar porque Justin quería tanto a Foster. Además, creo que si revisamos detenidamente, no es tan descabellado. Hay chicas que a esa edad se embarazan (aunque son una minoría), y entonces no me parece que la violencia en el noviazgo sea tan irracional. Además, en realidad para Alice es solo actitudes de celos, empujones y apretones; no estoy hablando en este caso de una violencia sexual. Sin embargo, creo que investigaré más al respecto._


	20. Sangre Sucia

_¿Qué tal les ha ido últimamente? Espero que bien, porque a mí la escuela está volviéndome loco. No he podido escribir casi nada. Y contando que tengo mil y un proyectos diferentes eso es un problema._

_Bueno, como sea aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Espero les guste, aunque siento que nuevamente me estoy inclinando mucho a copiar a J. K. algo más que los personajes. '-' Bueno, espero que aún así lo disfruten. Y Abularach, no te preocupes, por ahí debe de haber algún chico que se parezca a los gemelos. Y en cuanto a Ned, pues esa es la idea de Justin, que demuestre que no todo en Slytherin es malo._

* * *

_**20. Sangre Sucia**_

A finales de noviembre hacía un frío terrible en el castillo de Hogwarts. Muchos alumnos tenían la costumbre de usar sus guantes de dragón entre clase y clase, al igual que chaquetas y cualquier cosa que pudiera protegerlos del frío. Afortunadamente, todos los profesores del colegio sabían encantamientos calefactores y el clima no era un problema en los salones de clase.

—¡Esto es genial! —dijo Peter mientras se quitaba sus guantes y tomaba su lugar en la clase de Encantamientos.

—No hace ni la mitad de frío que en Islandia —opinó William, que era de los pocos alumnos del colegio que no utilizaba sus guantes y se conformaba con su capa de invierno arriba del uniforme.

—¡Realmente te admiro William! —dijo Rose mientras se deshacía de uno de los suéteres que traía debajo de la capa.

—Los Ravenclaw no han llegado, ¿cierto? —inquirió Albus paseando la mirada por el salón.

—No, y espero que no haya menciones molestas sobre Foster —dijo Rose mientras miraba fijamente a Peter.

—¿Realmente me crees capaz de ser tan insensible? —preguntó el chico Thomson.

—¿Realmente necesitas que te conteste? —le cuestionó Rose con el mismo tono que había usado el chico.

En aquel momento los primeros Ravenclaw hicieron su aparición en el aula. Si no mal recordaba Albus, los nombres de aquellos chicos eran Henry Boot y Mafalda Flay.

—No comiencen a pelear —les pidió William a sus amigos.

—¡Yo no peleo! —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Saben? Es algo escalofriante notar como podemos hablar al mismo tiempo —opinó William—. Primero Rose y yo, luego Alice y Justin y ahora ustedes dos. ¿Creen que esa sea una buena señal de lo buenos amigos que somos?

En aquel momento el profesor Fromm entró al salón, seguido del resto de los Ravenclaw, a excepción de Alice.

—¿Dónde podrá estar? —se preguntó Rose mirando alrededor.

—Amber Natalie —comenzó a pasar lista el profesor.

—¿Buscas a Rawling? —le preguntó a Rose otra chica de Ravenclaw de apellido Penn.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —inquirió Rose mientras Albus se inclinaba un poco para poder escuchar la conversación entre ambas chicas.

—Está con la profesora Phoe —le respondió Penn mirando de reojo al profesor, para asegurarse que éste no las estaba observando—. El profesor Fromm la mandó hacia allá cuando la sorprendió usando varias maldiciones sobre Tommy Foster.

Albus se sorprendió con aquellas noticias. ¿Por qué demonios Alice había atacado a su ex-novio?

—Creo que Rawling es una tonta —opinó la chica Penn—. Foster es un chico sumamente atractivo y aparentemente tierno, cariñoso y romántico.

—Penn Lisa —llamó el profesor.

—Presente —contestó la chica.

—No diría lo mismo si conociera la historia completa —le susurró Rose a su primo.

—Potter Albus —llamó Jeremy Fromm.

—Presente —respondió Albus—. Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

La clase dio comienzo después de un momento. Aquel día se encontraban estudiando los encantamientos seccionadores y de corte.

—¡Sería más fácil utilizar unas tijeras! —exclamó Peter molesto consigo mismo. La tarea de aquella clase consistía en recortar una figura de pergamino, y Peter solo había conseguido algo a lo que no se le veía la forma.

—Solo te hace falta concentrarte otro poco —opinó Rose al ver el desastre que había recortado Peter.

—Eso solo lo dices porque ya vas por tu tercera figura —contestó Peter mientras tomaba otro trozo de pergamino.

Así era. Rose había conseguido recortar una luna y una flor de manera perfecta con ayuda de su varita. En ese momento se encontraba haciendo lo que parecía una estrella.

—_Diffindo_ —dijo William mientras hacía un gran corte en su segundo pergamino. Su primera figura era pasable, pero ni por asomo tan buena como las que había recortado Rose—. Tu problema es que mueves la mano de más cuando no necesitas hacerlo.

—Ese siempre ha sido su problema desde el primer encantamiento que vimos en esta clase —dijo Rose.

—Okey, debo aprender a contener mis movimientos —dijo Peter mientras tomaba su varita para apuntar hacia el pedazo de pergamino.

—¿Cómo es que estamos recortando el pergamino y no los pupitres? —preguntó de repente Albus.

—Probablemente el profesor Fromm les ha realizado alguna especie de encantamiento protector a las mesas —opinó la chica Weasley—. No creo que se quisiera arriesgar a que nosotros destruyéramos todo el material escolar.

—Sí, aprendí esa lección por las malas —dijo el profesor que se encontraba detrás de ellos—. El primer año que estuve aquí no protegí las bancas y el salón terminó peor que un taller de carpintería. Ni que decir tiene que la profesora McGonagall se enojó bastante conmigo. Pero veamos qué tienen.

El profesor revisó las figuras que estaban recortando. A William le dijo que podía hacerlo mejor, mientras que a Peter le preguntó qué era eso que había recortado.

—Algo que se irá inmediatamente a la basura para que pueda hacer algo decente —contestó el chico.

El profesor felicitó a Albus por su figura, ya que aunque aún no terminaba de recortarla le estaba saliendo bastante bien (se trataba de una lechuza), y le dio diez puntos a Gryffindor por las dos figuras que Rose ya había conseguido.

En aquel momento tocaron la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Alice.

—Por supuesto Rawling —le contestó seriamente el profesor—. ¿Qué tal te fue con la profesora Phoe?

—Estoy justamente castigada si esa es su pregunta profesor —contestó malhumorada la chica—. Tendré que ayudar a los prefectos con las decoraciones navideñas el próximo mes, lo cual también me obligará a quedarme en el castillo.

—Siempre puedes irte a casa antes de Navidad —opinó el profesor despreocupadamente.

Alice se sentó junto a William mientras ponía mala cara aunque no le contestó nada el profesor.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó la chica a su amigo.

—Figuritas de pergamino con encantamientos de corte —le respondió William mientras alzaba su segunda figurita.

—¿Eso es un gato? —supuso Alice levantando una ceja.

—En realidad es un conejo —respondió el chico Jacot mientras miraba atentamente su figura—. El profesor tiene razón, puedo hacerlo mucho mejor.

* * *

—¡AAH! ¡Me voy a congelar aquí! —gritó Peter mientras temblaba.

Los cuatro amigos Gryffindor iban camino a las mazmorras, para su clase de Pociones con el profesor Didge.

—Pues seguramente el gritar de esa manera te va a ayudar a entrar en calor —ironizó Rose mientras caminaba aprisa, ya que quería llegar cuanto antes a la mazmorra de clase.

—¿Has pensado en usar un encantamiento calefactor? —inquirió una voz burlona detrás de él.

Albus volteó la cabeza, y se dio cuenta que Andrew Bush y Henry McFly se encontraban caminando justo detrás de ellos.

—¿Crees que el pobre iluso podría tener una idea como esa? —le preguntó Bush a su amigo.

—Espero mucho de él, ¿cierto? —preguntó McFly—. Se me olvidaba que no es más que un asqueroso Sangre Sucia.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? —gritaron al mismo tiempo Albus, Rose y William.

Peter por su parte solo miró asustado a sus amigos. Evidentemente él no tenía la menor idea de que significaba aquella expresión, y probablemente lo había asustado más el grito de sus amigos que la expresión proveniente de los labios del Slytherin.

—Solo digo lo que veo —expresó petulantemente el chico McFly, mientras adelantaba a los Gryffindor que se habían quedado parados en el pasillo.

—¡Es un…! —exclamó Rose sin encontrar un insulto lo bastante bueno para el Slytherin.

—¿No un encantamiento calefactor es algo que escapa aún de nuestro nivel de magia? —inquirió Peter intentando cambiar de tema.

—¡Chicos!

Por el extremo del pasillo apareció Justin Jacot, aparentemente muy emocionado.

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó el chico Jacot en cuanto llegó junto a los demás.

—Pues… —comenzó a hablar Peter, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por el gemelo de Justin.

—¡Calla! Aún estoy pensando un adjetivo adecuado para ese maldito petulante —le dijo el chico Jacot.

—¿De quién hablan? —preguntó confundido Justin mientras veía a todos sus amigos. Albus, Rose y William estaban realmente afectados.

—De McFly —le respondió Peter—. No entiendo qué pasó, me dijo algo que ni siquiera entendí y ellos…

—¡Te llamó Sangre Sucia! —exclamó molesto Albus.

La expresión de Justin cambió con eso.

—¿Te dijo eso? —preguntó intentando contener su furia.

—Creo que sí —respondió Peter comenzando a asustarse—, pero por última vez, yo ni siquiera sé de qué se trata.

—Es un insulto para referirse a los hijos de muggles —le contestó Rose—. No es un término que se escuche en una conversación civilizada.

—¡Es algo nefasto y horrible! —exclamó William—. ¿Cómo pueden creerse mejores que los demás solo por ser descendientes de magos?

—¡William tiene razón! —coincidió Justin—. Tú no eres lo que es tu familia.

William miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó el chico Slytherin.

—¿Te das cuenta que ese comentario sonó muy despectivo hacia los muggles? —inquirió William.

—Mi tía era hija de muggles y fue una de las mejores estudiantes que han pisado Hogwarts, ¿cierto Rose? —preguntó Albus.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Rose—. Y no es que mi padre sea muy inteligente por ser descendiente de magos.

—Olvídenlo ¿quieren? —pidió Peter—. No me afecta. Me afectaría si viniera de un estudiante como ustedes dos o Alice, pero si McFly cree que es mejor mago que yo necesita ir a que le revisen la chaveta. No hay más que ver nuestras calificaciones. Y hablando de calificaciones, si no nos apresuramos vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de Pociones.

Así que el chico Thomson tomó la delantera para dirigirse a la mazmorra de clase.

—¡Nunca creí que vería esto! —exclamó Justin mientras seguía a su amigo—. Ahora es Peter quien nos conduce hacia la clase.

—Por cierto, ¿y Scorpius? —inquirió Rose.

—Se adelantó —contestó el chico Slytherin—. En estos momentos ya debe estar en clase.

Albus miró atentamente el perfil de su amigo mientras se dirigían hacia la clase. Le preocupaba.

—¿Seguro que no te afecta? —le preguntó con cautela.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Peter.

Sin embargo, su actitud durante la clase desmintió aquella afirmación. Peter se concentró especialmente durante toda la clase, cosa que nunca había hecho; todo con tal de no cometer ningún error. Al terminar la poción crecepelo de aquel día su poción era la mejor de la clase a excepción de la de Rose.

—¡Perfecto Thomson! —exclamó extasiado el profesor Didge—. Creo que tú y la señorita Weasley acaban de hacerle ganar cinco puntos a Gryffindor cada uno.

Peter sonrió grandemente, y jactándose volteó a ver adónde estaba sentado McFly, quien solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Me he perdido de algo? —preguntó Scorpius mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo y a su compañero.

—Del efecto que puede tener un insulto sobre el comportamiento —respondió Albus—. Espero que los profesores no se enteren de esto o de ahora en adelante se la pasarán insultándonos.

—¿Eh? —cuestionó Scorpius totalmente confundido.

—Bien chicos —anunció el profesor—. Cada vez tenemos más cerca las vacaciones de Navidad, y por si no se los ha dicho algún otro profesor, la profesora McGonagall me pidió que les recordara a todos aquellos que planean quedarse para las vacaciones que deben registrarse con el jefe de su casa lo más pronto posible.

—¡Me quedaré si se van los nueve idiotas! —exclamó Bush entre risas.

Rose y William voltearon a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Qué les sucede? —le preguntó Albus en voz baja a su prima.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Se refería a nosotros —le respondió su prima cansinamente.

—¿Nueve idiotas? —se preguntó Peter mientras levantaba sus dedos—. Harry, Sandy, Alice, Scorpius, Justin, Albus, Rose, William y yo. ¡Ay, sí, mira! ¡Somos nueve!

William dejó caer su rostro sobre el escritorio.

—Has el favor de no hacer ese tipo de comentarios Peter —le pidió su amiga.

—Vayámonos ya —dijo William mientras tomaba sus cosas.

En ese momento por su lado pasaron Bush y McFly, y el primero se tropezó derramando una botella de poción sobre el brazo de William, quien tenía la manga de la túnica arremangada como lo hacía en cada clase de Pociones.

—¡Ups, lo siento! —dijo el chico Bush sin pizca de remordimiento.

William volteó a verlo de manera incrédula mientras su brazo comenzaba a llenarse de pelo. Justin estaba a punto de salir disparado en contra de Bush para golpearlo, pero en ese momento el profesor llegó a ese lugar.

—¡Qué barbaridad! —exclamó el profesor—. Lo mejor es que vayas cuanto antes a la enfermería Jacot. Podrías presentar efectos secundarios ya que la poción de Bush no era perfecta.

—¡De verdad lo siento! —exclamó nuevamente Bush mientras su amigo McFly se daba la vuelta para que el profesor no lo viera reírse.

—Creo que le haré caso profesor —contestó William mientras torcía la boca.

—Yo me llevaré tus cosas —le dijo Justin.

—Muchas gracias —le respondió su hermano antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, intentando ocultar su brazo que ahora parecía el de un hombre lobo.

McFly y Bush entablaron una conversación con el profesor, evidentemente esperando salir con él y de esa manera evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con los amigos de William.

—¡Algún día me las pagarán! —exclamó Justin mientras salían de la mazmorra.

—¿No se supone que no se metían con nosotros? —inquirió Albus enojado—. ¿Qué los hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿Ya no le tienen miedo a Jason?

—A Jason le siguen teniendo pavor —contestó Justin.

—¿Entonces?

—Creo que llegaron a la conclusión de que Jason solo moverá las manos cuando le hagan algo a Justin —contestó Scorpius—. A Jason no le molestará enterarse de lo que le hicieron a William, es probable que lo considere una estupenda broma. Algo me dice que comenzarán a molestarnos a todos los demás, siempre eludiendo a Justin, por supuesto. Por eso se quedaron con el profesor Didge.

—Pues no van a poder eludirme por siempre —expresó furibundo Justin—. Primero Peter y luego William. Esto no se va a quedar así. Rose, tienes que enseñarme a realizar un par de maldiciones. Tú junto con Alice y William.

—¿Qué le hizo a Peter? —preguntó Scorpius a Albus mientras Rose le contestaba sobre enseñarle acerca de las maldiciones.

—Lo llamó Sangre Sucia —le respondió torciendo el gesto el chico Potter.

—¿Te dijo eso? —cuestionó el chico Malfoy incrédulo.

—Sí, pero creo que puedo demostrarle que soy mejor que él aunque tenga la sangre "limpia" —contestó en un tono un tanto retador Peter.

—Pero McFly no es un sangre limpia, o al menos no totalmente —repuso Scorpius, logrando que incluso Rose y Justin interrumpieran su conversación.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Rose interesada.

—Bueno, sí he de ser sincero mi padre es también un fanático de la pureza de la sangre, así que me ha hecho memorizarme los árboles genealógicos de todas las familias de magos de Inglaterra —confesó Scorpius con tono de hastío—. Yo descubrí que en muchas de ellas hay lugares vacíos que en la mayoría de los casos son muggles renegados por las generaciones posteriores. Solo lo borras del árbol genealógico y finges que nunca existió.

—¿Qué hay de McFly? —preguntó Justin.

—Que su abuelo materno era probablemente un muggle —respondió Scorpius—. El árbol genealógico de los McFly nunca indica quien es el padre de su madre. Y aunque ésta siempre ha fingido que es de Sangre Limpia, lo cierto es que su apellido no suena de ninguna otra familia de Sangre Limpia. Es probable que su madre sea sangre mestiza, estilo Alice.

—¡Gracias por la información! —dijo maquiavélicamente Peter.

—No piensas rebajarte al nivel de McFly y darle una importancia que no merece a tus orígenes, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Rose.

—Por supuesto que no —le contestó el chico Thomson—. Solo pienso que si McFly me vuelve a decir Sangre Sucia yo le recordaré a su querida madrecita.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo Justin—. En el poco tiempo que pasé en México aprendí que eso es un insulto.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece? ¿McFly y Bush se han metido en un juego peligroso que no podrán ganar o se saldrán con la suya? _


	21. Lección para Justin

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Yo finalmente de vacaciones, y espero poder adelantarle a esta historia, aunque entre tantos otros proyectos quién sabe. Bueno, de todas formas, no pienso abandonarlos (como parece que hice con Algo Inesperado y NaruNaruto ¬¬)._

_Como sea, aquí les dejó con otro capítulo de Albus Potter y la Orden de Venus_

* * *

_**21. Lección para Justin**_

La hora de la cena llegó. William había alcanzado finalmente a los chicos cuando ya estaban comiendo el postre. El chico llevaba un vendaje que le cubría el brazo, el cual se asomaba debajo de su manga. Primero pasó a la mesa de Slytherin para que Justin le diera sus cosas, y en ese momento la pandilla de Jason soltó una carcajada escandalosa. William les lanzó una mirada envenenada, pero retiró la vista cuando se dio cuenta que el que reía con más fuerza era Towers.

—Te recomiendo el estofado —le dijo Peter en cuanto el chico se hubo sentado en la mesa.

—No tengo mucha hambre —dijo William tristemente

Rose soltó un largo suspiro, pero se contuvo de decir algo.

—¿Y qué tal tu brazo? —inquirió Albus.

—Pues no tan mal como podría estar —le respondió William mientras se arremangaba para mostrarles a sus amigos el vendaje que cubría su brazo—. La señora Pomfrey logró que el pelo se cayera y dejara de crecer, pero me quedó una irritación horrible. Me dio un ungüento que quita la comezón y que esperamos que en pocos días haga desaparecer la irritación.

—McFly y Bush no van a salirse con la suya —dijo Rose firmemente.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —inquirió Albus—. Me temo que si les hacemos algo Jason y Towers intervendrán, y frente a ellos la tendremos difícil, ya que van dos cursos por delante de nosotros.

—¡Vamos Al! —exclamó su prima—. No podemos amedrentarnos frente a un par de gorilas. ¡Somos Gryffindor! Y además, ese par no tienen ni la mitad de fuerza que tenía el señor de las Tinieblas.

De repente un crujido se escuchó en el techo. Todas las conversaciones que había en el Gran Comedor se interrumpieron, al mismo tiempo que todos miraban hacia el cielo. Aquella noche el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, y se podían ver con toda claridad las estrellas.

—¿Qué habrá sido eso? —se cuestionó Rose.

Las pláticas comenzaron nuevamente, aunque esta vez en susurros. Todo mundo parecía interesado en saber cuál había sido el origen de aquel ruido. Algunos voltearon a ver hacia la mesa de profesores para ver qué hacían ellos, pero los profesores parecían tan sorprendidos como los alumnos. La única acción que vieron fue al señor Filch acercarse hacia la directora, y que ésta le decía algo. Posteriormente el conserje salió del comedor, probablemente a ver si había pasado algo en el piso superior.

—¿Creen que haya sido coincidencia que Rose hubiera pronunciado eso cuando ocurrió? —inquirió Peter señalando el techo, obviamente haciendo referencia al crujido que se había oído.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó inmediatamente Rose—. No podemos comenzar a ponernos paranoicos, o acabaremos nuevamente diciendo Quien-ustedes-saben. Y como dice mi madre: El temor al nombre solo aumenta el temor al hombre.

—Esa frase me suena de algún lado —pensó en voz alta William—. Como si la hubiera leído en algún lado.

—Es probable —le contestó Rose—. No es seguro que sea una frase de la autoría de mi madre.

—O tal vez alguien más se la pirateó a tu madre —propuso Peter.

—Oigan, ¿irán a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad? —preguntó William cambiando de tema.

—Lo más seguro es que sí —respondió la chica Weasley—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Bueno, Justin me acaba de proponer que nos quedemos estas vacaciones en Hogwarts —respondió el chico Jacot—. Mi padre le dijo que si quería estaba invitado a la mansión Jacot, pero ahora está bastante enojado con Jason como para aguantar verlo todas las vacaciones.

—¿Y su madre? —preguntó Albus.

—Supongo que ella no tendrá ningún inconveniente —respondió el chico mientras se servía algo de sopa, aparentemente con el apetito recuperado, ya que se sirvió una buena porción—. Como les dije el año pasado, nunca hacemos nada espectacular para Navidad.

—No sé —respondió Rose—. Siempre pasamos las vacaciones en familia. Y es probable que este año nos visite el tío Charlie.

—¿Tú qué dices Peter? —preguntó William.

—Quiero pasar las fiestas con mi padre —respondió el chico—, pero de todas formas gracias.

—¡Oye! —dijo de pronto Rose—. Este año tu cumpleaños cae justamente cuando terminan las clases, ¿cierto?

—¿Es el 13 de diciembre? —inquirió William.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —le preguntó incrédula Rose.

—Soy malo con las fechas —se defendió el chico Jacot.

—Ay, no me lo recuerden —dijo el chico molesto—. Estoy pensando que lo único que me falta es que a un profesor se le ocurra ponernos un examen ese día.

—¿En qué estás pensando Rose? —le preguntó Albus al reconocer la expresión que cruzaba el rostro de su prima.

—Nada —contestó la chica inmediatamente mientras sonreía.

—No me gustan las fiestas sorpresa, ¿entendido? —especificó Peter.

—¿Vamos a hacer una fiesta?

—Tú no te metas James —le dijo Albus.

—¡Qué! —exclamó el mayor de los hermanos Potter sonriendo, que estaba dos asientos más allá de Albus—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera unirme?

Albus miró a su hermano de mala manera, pero éste no retiró su sonrisa. De alguna manera, eso le molestaba al menor. James siempre lucía tan despreocupado, tan seguro de sí mismo… A Albus le hubiera gustado ser un poco así.

—Acabo de decir que no me gustan —les recordó Peter.

—Dijiste que no te gustan las fiestas sorpresa —le corrigió James—. Pero no tiene porque ser una fiesta sorpresa. Podrías estar perfectamente enterado desde antes. Y sería el pretexto perfecto para armar una fiesta de fin de trimestre.

—Potter, ¿sabes qué es incómodo meterse en conversaciones ajenas? —le preguntó una chica que se encontraba sentada entre ambos hermanos Potter—. Y tú me estás obligando a estar en medio.

—¡Oh vamos Bell! ¡Si tú también estarías invitada!

Peter se agachó sobre la mesa para que solo pudieran oírlo sus amigos.

—¡Ni siquiera sé quien es esa chica! —les susurró.

—Es Tracy Bell —le respondió Rose igualmente en voz baja—, de quinto grado.

—Y el que está a su lado es Alan Shambles —dijo William—. Muchas chicas dicen que su apellido no le queda.

—Y apuesto que tú estás de acuerdo con esas chicas —bromeó Rose.

—Pues no está feo —respondió William—, y por otro lado… nos está viendo.

William se enderezó en su asiento mientras enrojecía, e intentó concentrarse en su plato.

—¿Aparte de hombre lobo ahora también eres el hombre jitomate? —inquirió una voz a espaldas del chico.

Rose y Albus, que estaban sentados enfrente de William, alzaron la vista para lanzar una mirada fulminante a Bush.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Bush? —inquirió Rose con voz extremadamente ácida.

—Solo venía a darle a Jacot un mensaje de parte de Towers.

—¿QUÉ?

Aquello llamó la atención de varios Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Los chicos no habían sido nada discretos, especialmente William, quien enrojeció todavía más y volteó a ver incrédulo a Bush.

Sin embargo, todo lo que éste hizo fue soltar una gran carcajada.

—Bueno, de Towers y tu hermano —le dijo Andrew—. Dicen que para la próxima vez ellos harán que no solo sea el brazo.

—¡Qué graciosos! —respondió Rose de manera ácida—. ¿Y ustedes piensan ayudarles? ¿O simplemente piensan ampararse bajo su sombra?

—Pues…

—Mejor diles a esos dos que se anden con cuidado —interrumpió de repente James, quien había escuchado el mensaje y se había sentido grandemente indignado.

—¿No te hemos demostrado ya que podemos contigo Potter? —inquirió Bush con una sonrisa.

Albus se sorprendió con aquel comentario. Volteó a ver intermitentemente a su hermano y a Bush. ¿A qué se refería el chico Slytherin?

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó la profesora Jonas, quien se había acercado al lugar.

—Nada profesora —respondió inmediatamente Bush—. Solo vine a comentar con mis compañeros algo que hicimos en la clase de Pociones. Pero ya que lo hice me puedo ir.

—De acuerdo —dijo la profesora mientras esperaba que Bush se retirara para después retirarse ella.

—Bueno, no se puede decir que Bush sea un mentiroso —opinó Peter mientras lo veía reunirse con sus amigos en la mesa de Slytherin, quienes aparentemente inmediatamente lo acribillaron a preguntas sobre lo que acababa de pasar en la mesa de los leones.

—¿A qué se refería con que ya te demostraron que pueden contigo? —inquirió Albus inmediatamente a su hermano.

—Nada importante —contestó James, aunque inconscientemente se frotaba la nariz—. Nos tendieron una emboscada a mis amigos y a mí, y terminamos con un montón de mocos saliéndonos por la nariz. Pero eso no se va a quedar así. Dentro de poco esos cinco se van a enterar…

—¡James! —exclamó escandalizada su prima—. ¡No deberías rebajarte a su nivel! Estoy de acuerdo en que tienes que defenderte, pero es una cosa muy diferente a vengarte.

—¡Jamás lo entenderías Rose! —le respondió su primo despreocupadamente—. Eres una chica. Además, no me voy a rebajar. Voy a hacer algo mejor.

* * *

Al día siguiente los Gryffindor tenían otra clase doble de Pociones con los Slytherin. Peter, William, Albus y Rose llegaron antes de que lo hicieran la mayor parte de sus compañeros. Escogieron los lugares más cercanos a la mesa del profesor, donde el encantamiento calefactor era más fuerte. La mañana los había sorprendido con hielo incluso dentro del castillo.

—Creo que estaríamos mejor dentro de un congelador —opinó Peter durante el desayuno.

El profesor llegó un poco después que ellos, y mientras esperaba a que se presentara el resto de la clase se puso a leer _El Profeta_ de aquel día.

Los Gryffindor estuvieron muy animados hasta que Bush y McFly hicieron su entrada en la mazmorra. Era evidente la tensión que provocaba su simple presencia sobre los Gryffindor. Los dos Slytherin parecieron pensar durante un momento la idea de sentarse justamente atrás de los cuatro amigos, pero finalmente optaron por sentarse en la mesa más alejada. Sin embargo, aumentaron el volumen de su plática, evidentemente queriendo que los Gryffindor pusieran atención a su conversación.

—Te dije que Jason no soportaría por siempre la insolencia de su hermano menor —le decía Bush a McFly—. Era cuestión de tiempo para que se decidiera a darle una lección.

—Realmente se la merecía —respondió McFly—. Solo espero que la entienda, porque de lo contrario Jason tendrá que repetirla.

—Creo que no le importaría, y a mí mucho menos.

Los amigos Gryffindor se voltearon a ver espantados. ¿De qué estaban hablando los dos chicos Slytherin? ¿Qué había pasado con Justin? Era cierto que no lo habían visto durante el desayuno, pero como tampoco habían visto a Scorpius habían supuesto que ambos llegarían tarde al desayuno.

—Bueno, ¿qué les parece si comenzamos con la clase? —anunció el profesor—. Creo que ya estamos la mayoría.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió una vez más. Se trataba de Scorpius.

—¿Me permite pasar profesor? —inquirió el chico educadamente.

Los cuatro Gryffindor miraron angustiadamente a Scorpius, especialmente William. Querían saber qué era lo que le había pasado a Justin. Sin embargo, la cara de Scorpius era totalmente inexpresiva. Evidentemente tendrían que esperar a que el chico hablara para enterarse del asunto.

—Por supuesto —contestó el profesor—. Adelante.

Scorpius lanzó una mirada rápida a la habitación. Afortunadamente aún quedaba un lugar libre detrás de sus amigos.

—De acuerdo, hoy prepararemos una sencilla poción quita-sarro. Para comenzar…

—¿Dónde está Justin? —inquirió William en voz baja en cuanto Scorpius se hubo sentado.

El chico torció el gesto y se inclinó hacia delante para que los cuatro Gryffindor pudieran oírlo.

—En la enfermería. Ayer Jason y Towers le lanzaron varias maldiciones en la Sala Común. Justin se enfrentó a ellos después de que nos enteramos de lo que Bush te había dicho.

—¿Cómo se enteraron? —inquirió Rose.

—Los idiotas estaban haciendo alarde de ello —respondió Scorpius intentando contener la rabia—. Estaban diciéndole a todo el mundo que preparara la cámara fotográfica para capturar a un hombre lobo. Justin inmediatamente confrontó a Jason. Bueno, más que confrontarlo intentó persuadirlo. Dudo que alguien se atreviera a confrontar a Jason.

—Es igual que mi abuelo —dijo con rabia William.

—Sin embargo, Towers no se encontraba de humor. No sé que le haya pasado —siguió contando Scorpius—, pero el caso es que se hartó de oír a Justin y levantó su varita. Jason volteó a verlo de una manera bastante fea. Sin embargo, Towers lo convenció de que Justin se lo merecía, y entonces Jason también le empezó a lanzar maldiciones.

—¿Y nadie hizo nada? —inquirió incrédulo Albus. Si él hubiera estado presente no se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados viendo como atacaban a alguien.

—¡Tranquilo Scorpius! —susurró Rose mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

En ese momento Albus se dio cuenta que el chico Malfoy se había puesto extremadamente tenso y estaba apretando los puños.

—Es que Albus tiene razón —logró articular el Slytherin entre dientes, con una gran rabia dentro de sí—. Yo debí de haber hecho algo. No debí de haberme quedado como un idiota viendo como atacaban a Justin.

—No te sientas mal Scorp —le dijo William, utilizando un apelativo que rara vez utilizaban, ya que Scorpius les había dicho a principios del año pasado que no le gustaba que le dijeran de esa forma—. Sé lo que se puede sentir estar enfrente de Jason en su actitud intimidante. Incluso mi padre tiene problemas para mantener una actitud de superioridad.

—¿Saben qué es lo peor? —dijo Scorpius con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse—. Que yo sé que no habría sido problema para mí darles su merecido a ese par. La Sala de Slytherin no se encuentra muy lejos del lago. Con toda esa cantidad de agua no hubiera sido ningún problema, pero simplemente me olvidé de eso. Me sentía como un inútil muggle.

Albus miró a su amigo. Recordaba que el mismo Scorpius le había infundido a él valor el año pasado cuando se habían enfrentado al Señor de las Tinieblas. Nunca había pensado en Scorpius como alguien miedoso. Tal vez poco expresivo, pero nunca temeroso. ¿Qué tan amedrentadores serían Jacot y Towers juntos como para provocar aquella reacción?

—¿Y cómo se encuentra Justin? —inquirió William. Aparentemente a pesar de todo estaba más preocupado por su hermano que por los sentimientos de su amigo.

—Afortunadamente ya se encuentra bien. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey está buscando la manera de eliminar unas manchas de su rostro —platicó el chico—. Dice que no son nada peligrosas, pero sí bastante antiestéticas.

William bufó con aquello. Antiestético. Hacía poco Alice le había hecho la sugerencia de que visitara a la señora Pomfrey por sus problemas de acné. El chico se había negado categóricamente a hacerlo. Decía que era algo relacionado con la edad, y como tal no valía la pena prestarle demasiada atención.

—Chicos, ¿tienen alguna duda? —les llamó el profesor, quien había estado muy ocupado platicando con Diane Zabini y Elizabeth Prince, chicas de Slytherin.

—Solo les estaba pidiendo algo de oporto a mis compañeros profesor —mintió hábilmente Scorpius—. Creo que el mío se me perdió.

—Para la próxima pídemelo a mí —le dijo el profesor mientras se dirigía al armario de Pociones—. Siempre tengo material extra para estos casos, sin mencionar los ingredientes que normalmente no vienen en los kits de Pociones. ¡No sé a quien se le ocurrió hacer semejante cosa! Deberían preguntarnos a los profesores que pensamos realizar durante los cursos antes de vender los kits básico, intermedio y avanzado de Pociones para Hogwarts. Dudo que usemos el azafrán antes del cuarto año.

—Pues con el profesor Baster lo usamos el año pasado —recordó amargamente Peter. El profesor les había pedido que realizaran una poción de iluminación progresiva, y Peter había provocado una explosión en la mazmorra al agregar 15 gramos de azafrán a su poción en lugar de 1.5 gramos.

—Claro que por otra parte no puedo decir nada, ya que soy nuevo —meditó el profesor mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde se encontraba Scorpius con el oporto—. Y por lo que me han platicado ustedes el profesor Baster estaba realmente pirado. Sí, ya sé que mientras él estuvo dando clases Hogwarts obtuvo las mejores calificaciones en los WME de Pociones, pero eso era porque a los alumnos les parecían ridículas las Pociones que les ponían a realizar después de lo que habían hecho con el profesor Baster. La educación tiene que ir acorde a la edad de los estudiantes.

—¿Qué son los WME? —inquirió Peter en voz baja.

—¿No sabes que son los WME? —cuestionó incrédula la chica Weasley.

Peter le dio a entender con la mirada que no.

—Los _World Magic Exams_ —explicó William—, son una certificación internacional. Fueron instaurados hace 15 años por la Confederación Internacional de Magos, y se realizan en todas las escuelas de magia del mundo durante el verano cuando los estudiantes han concluido lo que la escuela determina que es el ciclo básico.

—Eso es para nosotros terminando el quinto año —le dijo Rose—. ¿Acaso no viste como estaban el año pasado los que ahora están en sexto? Estaban bastante presionados, ya que ese mismo año tenían que presentar los exámenes del TIMO y luego durante las vacaciones los WME.

—¡Qué horror! —exclamó Peter—. ¿Cómo se les ocurre tantos exámenes en tan poco tiempo?

—En realidad a mí me parece una buena idea —dijo William—. Así no tienes que estudiar dos veces, ya que tanto los TIMO como los WME tratan de temas parecidos. Además, los WME son más ligeros, ya que solo tratan de materias que se imparten en todo el mundo como Pociones, Encantamientos y Transformaciones.

—Aún así es horroroso.

Albus se quedó pensativo. Él ya sabía de esos exámenes, pero siempre le habían parecido algo lejano. Sin embargo, pensó que a James solo le quedaba un curso aparte del actual para realizarlos. A él aún le quedaban otros tres, pero sospechaba que ese tiempo se le pasaría volando.

* * *

_¿Hay alguien más que odie a la bandita de Jacot?_


	22. Nuevos poderes

_¡Hola a todos nuevamente! Lamento la tardanza, pero ahora si traigo una sorpresa que podrán descubrir al final del capítulo :D De momento, solo les doy las gracias a Abularach, a soderita y a kisuharu por haber comentado el capítulo pasado. Bueno, ahora los dejo con el capítulo. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

_**22. Nuevos poderes**_

-¡William! ¡Deja de hacer eso! -exclamó molesta Rose.

-Lo siento -se disculpó inmediatamente el chico.

Albus volteó a ver a su prima y su amigo. Le parecía curioso que fuera nuevamente en una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que William acabara con los nervios de Rose.

-El reloj no va a avanzar más rápido porque lo voltees a ver continuamente -dijo la chica Weasley mientras levantaba su varita, esperando que William hiciera lo mismo.

Aquel día estaban practicando maleficios sencillos: piernas unidas, petrificación total y cosas como esas, además de los contramaleficios apropiados para cada uno. Estaban practicando con parejas, y Albus practicaba con Peter a escasos metros de William. Rose se había emparejado con él seguramente porque consideraba que ambos tenían un buen nivel usando la magia, y de esa manera no se sentía como si se estuviera sobrepasando. Sin embargo, William se encontraba lo bastante distraído como para creer que hasta el menor encantamiento contra él sería aprovecharse.

Lo cierto es que William había estado así desde que Scorpius les había dicho lo que le había pasado a Justin. Su poción en clase del profesor Didge había sido bastante mala, la peor de la clase, y el profesor había quedado decepcionado de su actuación. Siempre había sido el mejor alumno en esa clase después de Rose. Sin embargo, a William no le había importado, y hubiera salido corriendo hacia la enfermería si Rose no se lo hubiera impedido.

-Se nos hará tarde para llegar a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -le había dicho la chica.

Sin embargo, ahora ella misma se arrepentía. Tal vez hubiera sido una buena idea que William se volara la clase del profesor Potter.

-¿Están teniendo algún problema? -dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

-No -contestó inmediatamente Albus. Aquello era cierto al menos en su caso. Peter y él estaban realizando los encantamientos de maravilla.

-¿Rose, William? -inquirió el profesor.

-Ninguno profesor -contestó William mientras miraba el reloj y agitaba su varita hacia Rose-. _Loclockmotor mortis_.

Rose se tiró al suelo en el preciso instante en que notó que William pronunciaba el encantamiento de manera incorrecta. Albus vio que su padre levantaba la varita al mismo tiempo que William volteaba a ver a Rose totalmente aterrorizado mientras alzaba las manos y gritaba "cuidado". Parecía que el tiempo se detenía. Y aquello era algo más que una simple impresión que tuviera el joven Potter.

-¿Qué demonios? -se preguntó Albus mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Todas las personas, encantamientos y objetos en el salón de clases se encontraban en la misma posición que cuando William alzó sus manos, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro. Rose se encontraba en medio camino hacia el suelo, el profesor Potter se hallaba con el brazo a punto de levantar la varita y Peter tenía el dedo en la nariz.

Albus revisó nuevamente el espacio, volteando la cabeza. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que él no era el único que todavía se movía. William se encontraba temblando.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -cuestionó Albus dirigiéndose a él.

-No… no… no tengo… idea -contestó el chico Jacot aún temblando con las manos levantadas.

Albus se acercó a su padre para observar su rostro más detenidamente. Parecía una estatua de cera bastante realista.

-¿Tú hiciste esto William? -preguntó el chico Potter.

-¿Yo? -inquirió el chico mientras volteaba a ver alrededor y bajaba los brazos-. No lo sé. Pero aunque haya sido yo, ¿cómo se supone que lo hice?

-Pues te aseguro que yo no hice nada -dijo Albus-. Tal vez estás tan preocupado que tu magia sencillamente explotó.

-Puede ser -contestó el chico Jacot.

En aquel momento todo recuperó el movimiento. Fue de un modo totalmente repentino, como si el espacio de congelamiento que los chicos habían contemplado nunca hubiera ocurrido. Albus trastabilló hacia atrás cuando su padre estuvo a punto de darle con su varita.

-_Scutio_ -dijo el profesor Potter, con lo cual apareció un escudo que neutralizó el maleficio de William-. ¿Te encuentras bien Rose?

La chica Weasley se encontraba en el suelo, pero además del susto parecía que no tenía nada. Se puso de pie mientras se sacudía la túnica.

-¡Debes tener más cuidado con lo que haces Jacot! -le dijo el profesor Potter al chico-. Aquel encantamiento pudo haber resultado mortal para la señorita Weasley.

En aquel momento la campana que daba término a la clase sonó. Todo mundo se extrañó, e incluso el profesor volteó a ver su reloj.

-¡Qué extraño! -exclamó Harry-. Aún faltan cinco minutos. Bueno, supongo que la profesora McGonagall quiere darles tiempo extra para la comida. Ya pueden retirarse.

-¡William! -dijo la chica Weasley mientras agarraba a su amigo del hombro-. No fue para tanto, estoy bien.

Y es que el chico Jacot parecía seriamente trastornado.

-¡No puede ser Albus! -exclamó finalmente, ignorando a su amiga-. ¡No tiene lógica! Si yo hubiera sido el responsable tú también te debiste de haber congelado, y no lo hiciste.

-¿De qué hablan? -cuestionó Peter, quien ya había tomado sus cosas.

-Chicos -les llamó la atención el profesor Potter-. ¿No tienen intención de ir a almorzar?

-¡Por supuesto! -respondió Rose mientras iba a tomar sus cosas, aunque sin dejar de mirar de reojo a William.

-Mejor vayámonos -le dijo Albus mientras intentaba jalarlo ligeramente del brazo.

-¡Esto tiene que tener alguna explicación! -exclamó el chico separándose del contacto del chico Potter.

-¿Qué sucede? -inquirió el profesor.

William soltó un gran suspiro, y salió del salón sin tomar sus cosas.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Harry a los demás.

-Supongo que debe ser lo de Justin -contestó Peter mientras tomaba las cosas de su amigo.

-No es solo eso -contestó Albus-. Papá, ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que la campana no sonó antes, si no que ustedes se perdieron cinco minutos de su vida?

-¿A qué te refieres Albus? -le preguntó preocupado Harry.

-No estoy seguro -respondió Albus-. Solo sé que de repente todos se quedaron totalmente inmóviles, y William y yo éramos los únicos que podíamos movernos.

-No, William no pudo haber hecho eso -replicó algo asustado el profesor Potter-. Seguramente, te dio la impresión de que las cosas sucedían más lento Albus, pero…

-¡No, no sucedían lento, se detuvieron completamente padre! -exclamó Albus-. ¿Acaso no crees en mis palabras?

-¡Espera tío! ¡Albus tiene razón! -intervino Rose.

-Pero Rose, si según esto nosotros estábamos congelados -repuso Peter.

-Pero pude ver claramente que William levantaba sus brazos mirando hacia mí, y que apenas una milésima de segundo después se encontraba con los brazos hacia abajo mirando a Albus -explicó la chica Weasley-. Nadie puede moverse a tanta velocidad como para hacer eso tío.

Albus volteó a ver a su padre, quien de repente parecía agitado.

-Entonces es cierto -murmuró Harry Potter para sí mismo-. William y Justin… ¡Justin! ¿Qué saben acerca de Justin?

-¿A qué se refiere con esa pregunta? -inquirió Peter.

-¿Justin también ha hecho cosas como éstas? -inquirió Harry mirando los tres chicos atentamente-. ¿Algo extraño que ustedes no pueden hacer?

-Justin no, solo Albus, Sco… -comenzó Peter, pero se calló ante la mirada que le dirigió Albus.

-¿A qué se refiere? -cuestionó inmediatamente Harry a su hijo.

Albus suspiró ruidosamente. Bueno, su padre tenía que enterarse de un modo o de otro. El curso anterior Scorpius había ocultado lo de sus poderes inventando una historia en la que ellos dos, Alice y Sandy se habían salvado del Señor de las Tinieblas gracias a magia involuntaria. Pero la verdad es que era totalmente voluntaria.

-¿Recuerdas las Navidades pasadas papá? ¿Cuándo escapamos de aquel incendio? -cuestionó Albus.

-Sí -respondió Harry, mientras una revelación se abría ante sus ojos. Aunque no quería creer nada hasta que su hijo le dijera, no podía evitar recordar aquello de que solo los cuatro herederos podían frenar el regreso del Señor de las Tinieblas. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?

-No fue magia involuntaria -afirmó Albus-. Ni en esa ocasión ni cuando nos enfrentamos al Señor de las Tinieblas. Alice, Scorpius, Sandy y yo podemos controlar cada quien un elemento. Yo puedo controlar el fuego, y fue así como pude sacarnos a todos de aquella tienda en llamas.

Harry cayó sobre una silla cercana totalmente asombrado. Era tan obvio a la vez que nunca lo hubiera sospechado. Su propia experiencia lo había llevado a creer que chicos de primer curso podían enfrentarse sin ningún problema frente a entes poderosos, pero lo cierto es que aquello no podía ser todo. La suerte no siempre estaba del lado del bien.

-Así que por eso son los cuatro herederos -concluyó Harry-. Pero eso no tiene que ver nada con el control sobre el espacio.

-¿El espacio? -inquirió Rose interesada.

Harry inmediatamente se puso de pie y se sacudió, como si intentara recuperarse de la impresión.

-Lo mejor será que se retiren chicos -dijo el profesor Potter-. Necesito pensar.

Los chicos se retiraron mientras mil ideas cruzaban la mente de Harry. No bajaría a comer. No estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre William. ¿Sería posible que fuera la persona que controlaba el tiempo? Su dominio del encantamiento congelador había sido totalmente efectivo para alguien que nunca había realizado esa clase de encantamientos, y ahora lo que acababa de suceder parecía indicar que tenía la capacidad de controlar el tiempo. Entonces ¿Justin era aquél que controlaba el espacio? Nadie había notado nada hasta el momento. Así que tal vez fueran alucinaciones suyas. No volvería a bajar al Departamento de Misterios mientras guardaran una profecía. Después de lo que él había vivido ahí le parecía que todas tenían un verdadero poder para revelar el futuro, aun cuando sabía que no era así y que todo dependía de las decisiones que tomaran las personas.

Así que se puso a pensar mejor en lo que acababa de descubrir sobre los cuatro herederos, y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Era el orgulloso padre de un chico que podía controlar el fuego sin necesidad de encantamientos. Suponía que no había nadie más que fuera capaz de realizar aquello. Albus sería un mago excepcional, de eso no le cabía duda. Probablemente, algún día llegaría eclipsar el nombre de su padre, y aquella idea le agradaba a Harry.

* * *

-¿Qué le pasa al profesor? -inquirió Peter mientras se alejaban del aula de DCAO hacia la enfermería.

-No tengo idea -contestó Albus.

-A ver. Atemos cabos -propuso Rose-. Primero dijo algo sobre que William controlaba el tiempo, ¿cierto? ¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera cierto? Significaría que nos congeló durante cinco minutos de nuestra vida. O del tiempo. En estricta teoría si nos congeló nosotros no perdimos vida, solo tiempo.

-Me confundes -replicó Peter mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Y si no fue William? -dijo Albus-. Pude haber sido yo, ¿no? Honestamente no lo creo, pero dado que fuimos los únicos que…

-No te creas tan especial Albus -le dijo su prima-. Tú ya controlas el fuego, no puedes manejar el tiempo también a tu antojo.

-¿Y por qué él no se congeló? -inquirió Peter.

-Puede ser precisamente porque tiene poderes especiales -contestó Rose sencillamente-. Si es cierto que William puede detener el tiempo sería interesante ver si igualmente Scorpius, Alice y Sandy son inmunes a su poder.

Albus sopesó las posibilidades. No le sorprendería que William hubiera sido el responsable, después de todo, como le había dicho Rose, él ya tenía poderes especiales, al igual que Alice, Scorpius y Sandy. ¿Qué tendría de raro que hubiera otro mago con poderes especiales, ahora no sobre un elemento si no sobre el tiempo?

-Ahora pasemos a Justin -continuó Rose-. ¿Por qué inmediatamente nos preguntó si Justin también hacía cosas extrañas?

-Bueno, es el hermano gemelo de William -opinó el chico Thomson-. Tiene sus mismos genes, por lo que no sería extraño que poseyera las mismas habilidades, ¿no?

-Supongo que tienes razón -comentó la chica Weasley mientras llegaban al pasillo de la enfermería-. Es lógico pensar que si William controla el tiempo Justin podría hacer lo mismo, a menos que no sea algo innato.

Los chicos llegaron a la enfermería, donde la puerta se encontraba abierta. Solo había dos personas adentro.

-¡Hola chicos! -los saludó animadamente Alice, quien aparentemente se acababa de reír de algo que le había contado el chico Jacot.

-¡Hola! -saludó también Justin-. ¿Y William?

-¿No está aquí? -preguntaron confundidos los Gryffindor.

-No, no ha venido a verme -respondió Justin-. Podría estar muriendo y él ni siquiera se preocupa.

-Pues de hambre no morirás -dijo Peter mientras veía la charola que el Slytherin tenía sobre las piernas.

-Sí, solo debo comer esto y la señora Pomfrey me dejará marcharme -comentó Justin-. Pero eso no explica la ausencia de William.

-Pero estaba totalmente preocupado por ti -dijo Rose-. Salió corriendo de la clase de Defensa y supusimos que había venido a verte.

-Pues no ha venido -comentó Alice mientras miraba a Justin.

-Es extraño -opinó el chico Jacot-. Espero que Jason y los demás no le hayan hecho nada.

-Ya estaría aquí, ¿no? -opinó Peter mientras se sentaba sobre la cama de Justin y pellizcaba algo de la comida-. Debe de estar aún alterado por lo que ocurrió en Defensa.

-¿En Defensa? ¿Qué sucedió? -cuestionó Alice.

-¿Me pasas el vaso de agua Peter? -le pidió el chico Slytherin, probablemente intentando deshacerse del nudo en la garganta que le había producido la desaparición de su hermano.

-Pues… creo que Albus es el que mejor puede contarlo -dijo Rose.

-Eh…

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Peter mientras Albus preparaba su discurso.

-¡Ése que tienes atrás! -exclamó Justin.

Un momento después Alice, Rose y Albus daban un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de la cama de Justin y de ese modo evitar que los salpicara el agua que había salido del vaso cuando éste voló directo hacia la cama de Justin. Lamentablemente Justin y Peter no tuvieron tanta agilidad, y terminaron mojados junto con la comida. La buena noticia es que no había sido una gran cantidad de agua, solo un vaso.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? -preguntó Peter mientras se secaba el rostro con la manga de su túnica.

-¡No tengo idea! -contestó Justin mientras colocaba el vaso sobre la mesita que había a un lado de su cama.

-Debiste de haber sido tú Justin -dijo Alice-. Tú fuiste el único que vio el vaso.

-¡Pero eso es una tontería! -exclamó el chico Jacot mientras volteaba a ver al vaso-. ¿Cómo voy a…?

Sin embargo, se quedó callado, ya que en cuanto enfocó su atención sobre el vaso este se deslizó hasta el otro extremo de la mesita.

-¡Sorprendente! -se asombró Justin-. No hacía esto desde que era pequeño.

Y dicho eso se concentró nuevamente en el vaso y éste regresó al lugar donde había sido depositado en la mesita.

-¿Solías hacerlo? -preguntó sorprendida Alice.

-Sí -dijo Justin mientras hacía que el vaso se moviera otra vez-. Mis padres me han contado que siempre me la pasaba moviendo objetos de un lado a otro con bastante habilidad. Si no quería algo cerca de mí simplemente no había forma de que ellos lo dejaran cerca, a menos que realizaran un encantamiento de presencia permanente. Y en ese caso era yo el que podía moverse.

-¡Entonces William no es el único que hace cosas extrañas! -exclamó Rose mientras extendía los brazos.

-¿Qué hizo William? -preguntó Alice.

-Nos congeló a todos excepto a Albus durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -contestó Peter-. Suponemos que eso le afectó y que por eso salió de la clase.

-Bueno, diría que lo vayamos a buscar ahora, pero no daría tiempo -opinó Justin-. Espero que se presente en su siguiente clase. A Alice y a mí nos toca Transformaciones, y ya ven que a la profesora no le gusta que lleguemos tarde aunque sea la hora de comer.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece? ¡Los gemelos Jacot son aún más especiales!_

_Ahora la sorpresa. Recuerdan que en alguna ocasión comenté que la idea original de El Espejo Maldito había salido de otra historia que había escrito. Bien, a partir del día de mañana empezaré a publicar esa historia por internet. Estén atentos a la actualización de mi perfil, ya que ahí pondré el link que los guiará hacia esa historia. Espero les guste a aquellos que decidan leerla :D_


	23. Buscando a William

_¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que de maravilla, y que no se hayan sentido abandonados por mi ausencia tan prolongada en esta página. Les debo una enorme disculpa, pero deben entender que estoy en el último año de la carrera, así que con la escuela y escribiendo varias historias al mismo tiempo (si quieren mantenerse entretenidos con otras de mis historias, solo chequen los links que aparecen en mi perfil). Pero bueno, aquí estamos una vez más, y como se los he prometido, no pienso dejar esta historia sin terminar. Así que continuemos con ella, y espero que disfruten este capítulo._

* * *

_**23. Buscando a William**_

Después de la clase de Encantamientos, Alice, Rose, Albus y Peter bajaron hacia el comedor. Aún no había rastro en los alrededores de William. No se había presentado a ninguna de las dos clases que habían tenido después de la comida.

—¡Esto me preocupa! —dijo Rose mordiéndose el labio mientras bajaban las escaleras del vestíbulo.

—Creo que no eres la única —opinó Albus mientras veía al pie de las escaleras.

Justin, Scorpius, Sandy y Harry se encontraban al pie de las escaleras. Todos miraron con expectación al grupo de los Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw.

—¿No hay rastro de él? —inquirió Justin en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo sin que alzara la voz.

—No apareció ni en Herbología ni en Encantamientos —anunció Rose.

—¿Creen que hayan sido Jacot y su pandilla? —inquirió Harry.

—No. Estarían haciendo alarde de ello —dijo Scorpius mientras volteaba a ver hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, donde la cena se desarrollaba con bastante tranquilidad.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó en voz alta Sandy preocupada.

—Debe de estar escondido pensando en lo que le ocurrió en la clase de Defensa —dedujo Alice, intentando sonar tranquila.

Justin volteó a ver alrededor mientras se mordía el labio, como si esperara que su hermano apareciera de un momento a otro.

—¡Lo encontraremos Justin! —exclamó Scorpius—. ¡No te preocupes!

—No lo entiendes Scorpius —dijo Justin mientras miraba la mesa de los profesores—. Oí algo en la enfermería que no me gustó en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué fue? —inquirió interesada Alice.

—Se supone que no debo decirlo —dijo Justin mientras miraba el asiento de la profesora McGonagall, donde la directora estaba cenando apaciblemente—, pero no puedo quedarme callado cuando William está perdido también. Filch no aparece desde ayer.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no aparece? —cuestionó Rose.

—¿Recuerdan que ayer lo mandaron a investigar cuando se oyó aquel extraño ruido en el techo del Gran Comedor? —cuestionó el chico Slytherin—. Nadie lo ha visto desde entonces. La directora está preocupada, como es natural, ya que incluso aunque fuera una broma por parte de los estudiantes resultaría un asunto muy delicado.

—Ella no cree que haya sido una broma, ¿cierto? —inquirió Albus mientras sentía un escalofrío que le recorría la piel.

—Para nada —contestó Justin—. Solo le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que ambas sabían que Hogwarts guardaba muchos secretos en su interior, y que muchos podían ser mortales. ¿Y si a William le pasó algo por el estilo?

—¡Debemos encontrarlo! —exclamó con determinación la chica Weasley—. ¡Dividámonos! Peter y yo iremos hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, tal vez se haya encerrado en su dormitorio. Alguien más debe buscar en la Sala de los Menesteres, los salones vacíos, los jardines.

—Sandy y yo iremos a los jardines —propuso Alice—. Revisaremos detrás de los invernaderos, cerca del Sauce Boxeador y la cabaña de Hagrid.

—Si William se encuentra en la Sala de los Menesteres necesitaremos mucha creatividad para saber que debemos buscar —dijo Justin mientras se mordía el labio.

—Pero si no se encuentra ahí lo sabrán inmediatamente, ya que la Sala se convertirá en lo primero que le pidan —dijo Rose.

—Entonces yo solo me ocuparé de la Sala de los Menesteres —propuso Harry Dursley—. Si llegara a necesitar ayuda la iré a pedir, si no me pondré a ayudar a los que lo buscarán en los salones.

—¡También debemos revisar la biblioteca! —exclamó Scorpius—. Yo me encargaré de ella, y luego también de los salones y pasillos.

—¡Entonces Justin y yo pasillos desde un principio! —dijo Albus mientras miraba a su amigo—. Lo mejor será separarnos. Yo empezaré en el ala oeste.

—Y yo en el ala este —dijo Justin, adelantándose a los demás y yendo hacia el lugar que le correspondía.

—Pues entonces cada quien a lo suyo —dijo Rose, y el grupo se separó.

* * *

William volvió a agarrar la pequeña taza que tenía para llenarla de agua. Estaba tan ocupado jugando con el agua que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba en el lugar no se había percatado del inusual silencio que había en el lugar donde se hallaba.

—¡Ahí vamos!

El chico aventó el agua hacia el techo de la habitación, y antes de que empezara a caer levantó ambas manos. El agua quedó suspendida en el aire, sin nada que la sostuviera pero flotando como si fuera un objeto sólido mantenido con hilos.

—¿Qué significa esto? —se preguntó a sí mismo el chico.

Jamás había leído de magos que tuvieran aquella capacidad. Sabía que cualquier mago era capaz de realizar magia sin necesidad de varita, pero en la mayoría de los casos era algo errático e involuntario, además de poco potente. En cambio, en su caso era diferente. Podía congelar lo que quisiera solo concentrándose y alzando las manos, sin usar su varita; y además lo suyo era bastante potente. Podía congelar más fácil las cosas simplemente alzando las manos que lanzando un encantamiento congelador.

* * *

—¿Está allá arriba? —inquirió Rose.

—No —le contestó Peter mientras acababa de bajar las escaleras.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a su alrededor. La Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontraba prácticamente vacía, excepto por algunos alumnos que habían decidido pasar a la Sala Común antes de ir al Comedor, y otros que tenían tantos deberes pendientes que ni siquiera se planteaban la posibilidad de una cena si pretendían dormir aquella noche.

—Ayudémosles a Justin y Albus —sugirió Peter—. El castillo es bastante grande.

* * *

James Potter y el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor se encontraban entrenando en el campo de quidditch.

—¡Paren el entrenamiento! —gritó de repente Wood desde la portería.

James frenó su vuelo bruscamente y volteó a ver de malas maneras a la líder del equipo. Acababa de ver la snitch volando en las alturas.

—¿Qué sucede June? —le inquirió todo el mundo mientras se congregaban a su alrededor.

—Tenemos espías —dijo la chica mientras miraba hacia la entrada del campo.

—No son de Gryffindor —coincidió Kail mientras miraba a las dos chicas que miraban al equipo.

James también miró en aquella dirección, y de inmediato reconoció a las presentes.

—Son amigas de mi hermano —explicó el chico—. Una es Hufflepuff y la otra Ravenclaw.

—Así que podrían venir por parte de sus respectivos equipos a copiarnos las jugadas —dijo June Wood.

—Lo dudo —dijo James mientras levantaba una ceja—. Mejor voy a preguntarles si están buscando algo o solo están mirando.

Y James se dirigió volando en su escoba hacia donde se encontraban las chicas. Durante el camino se dio cuenta de que Rawling parecía muy nerviosa, ya que no dejaba de cuchichearle al oído a la chica Smith.

—¡Hola chicas! —las saludó el chico mientras aterrizaba justo frente a ellas.

—¡Hola! —le regresó el saludo tímidamente Alice.

—¿Buscan algo chicas? —inquirió el chico Potter sonriendo.

Alice pareció querer contestar, pero ningún sonido surgió de sus labios.

—De hecho sí —contestó Sandy mirando de reojo a su amiga—. Estábamos buscando a Jacot, William.

—Supongo que debe estar con el pequeño Al —repuso James extrañado.

—De hecho, Albus, Rose y Peter también lo están buscando —confesó la chica Hufflepuff—. Nadie lo ha visto después de su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Potter.

—¡Qué extraño! —expresó el chico Potter—. William nunca me ha parecido la clase de chico que se vuela las clases. Pero bueno, dicen que siempre hay una primera vez, y tal vez no deberían preocuparse tanto. De momento les puedo asegurar que por aquí no está.

—Pues muchas gracias Potter —le dijo Sandy—. Lamentamos haber interrumpido su entrenamiento, pero cuando vimos que ustedes estaban aquí se nos ocurrió que William podría haber venido a ver su entrenamiento. Creo que lo iremos a buscar por los invernaderos. Hasta luego.

—¡Pórtense bien! —les dijo el chico Potter mientras subía otra vez a su escoba y las chicas se retiraban del campo de quidditch.

—¿Qué hacían aquí? —le preguntó June Wood en cuanto se hubo acercado lo suficiente al resto del equipo.

—Están buscando a William Jacot —respondió James.

—¿Aquí? —cuestionó levantando una ceja Isaac.

Por toda respuesta el chico Potter levantó los hombros.

—¿Quién es William Jacot? —inquirió Albert Tween.

—Es hermano de Jason y Justin Jacot —le respondió James.

—¿Tienen un hermano? —inquirió totalmente sorprendido Tween.

—Sí, y está en Gryffindor —le respondió Bindyf levantando las cejas—. ¿Tú crees?

—No tenía la menor idea —respondió Tween—. ¿Alguien me quiere decir por qué no lo hemos invitado al equipo? ¿Y si es tan bueno como su hermano Justin?

—Quien quiera participar en el equipo viene por su propio pie —le recordó Wood a Albert—. Pero si no continuamos con el entrenamiento ahora creo que le ofreceré tu puesto.

Mientras tanto, Alice hiperventilaba camino hacia los invernaderos acompañada de Sandy.

—¡Nos sonrió! —dijo totalmente extasiada—. ¿Habías visto alguna vez una sonrisa tan perfecta?

Sandy solo sonreía.

—Te sigue gustando, ¿cierto? —preguntó la chica Hufflepuff.

—No hay chico más guapo que él —respondió Alice—. Tú sabes que desde el primer momento en que lo vi perdí totalmente la cabeza.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Sandy—. Y eso es lo que siempre me hizo preguntarme que demonios hacías con Foster.

—Bueno, James me parecía algo inalcanzable —confesó la chica Ravenclaw—. Yo no era más que una chica de primer curso, y él era el buscador estrella de Gryffindor. Así que cuando Foster me propuso ser su novia… Pero sabes, ahora ya no pienso lo mismo. No creo que Potter sea tan inalcanzable. Digo, él es un chico, ¿no? Y yo soy una chica. ¿Y qué son dos años?

Sandy rió ligeramente con aquello. Alice le agradaba cuando lucía tan segura de sí misma con aquella ocasión. Claramente se veía que no tenía ninguna duda de que con la estrategia adecuada podría conseguir el corazón del chico Potter.

—¿Te parece si lo vemos después de encontrar a William? —propuso Sandy sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! —dijo la chica Rawling avergonzándose un poco de sí misma—. Lo había olvidado. Pero tienes razón, en estos momentos la prioridad es encontrar a William.

* * *

Scorpius paseaba entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, deseando encontrarse con William a cada paso que daba. Se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Pasó enfrente de donde se encontraba la Sección Prohibida. Miró atentamente el pasillo. El lugar estaba oscuro, ya que se encontraba al fondo de la biblioteca y en aquel momento no había nadie dentro de éste. Tal vez William se encontrara escondido en el fondo.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —le inquirió bruscamente la señora Pince.

—Nada —respondió inmediatamente Scorpius.

—Entonces sal de aquí —le dijo de mala manera la bibliotecaria, que evidentemente se encontraba de muy mal humor—, los alumnos no pueden estar aquí a menos que tengan el permiso por escrito de un profesor.

Scorpius se fue por otro pasillo diferente al que había tomado, pero aunque era evidente que la señora Pince estaba molesta, Scorpius también alcanzó a ver que en sus ojos destellaban algunas lágrimas.

Siempre se habían oído en Hogwarts rumores sobre Filch y la señora Pince, pero nadie había logrado confirmarlos. Y Scorpius no era la clase de chico que estuviera interesado en hacerlo.

—¡Scorpius Malfoy! —exclamó una voz detrás de él de repente.

Scorpius torció el gesto al darse la vuelta. Se trataba de Foster y uno de sus amigos. El tono que había usado el chico para decir su nombre no auguraba nada bueno.

—Veo que estás solo —dijo el chico sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Así es —contestó Scorpius mirando a Foster de perfil, como si estuviera indeciso entre darse la vuelta y seguir caminando o voltear a ver a Foster directamente.

—Me pregunto si la señora Pince se dará cuenta si realizo algo —dijo el chico Foster mientras sacaba su varita.

—No creo —contestó su amigo mientras volteaba hacia atrás—. Además, no creo que el chico Malfoy tenga el valor de gritar, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué les he hecho? —preguntó Malfoy mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, donde llevaba la varita. Comenzó a agitar la varita ligeramente, concentrándose. Sabía que justamente debajo de la biblioteca se encontraba un baño de hombres.

—Después de haber interferido en mi relación con Alice —inquirió Foster levantando una ceja—, ¿tienes el cinismo de preguntar?

El cínico era Foster. ¿Había interferido en su relación? Él fue el que empezó a dañar a Alice con sus celos desmedidos.

—Además, me enteré de lo que tu asqueroso padre y abuelo hicieron hace algunos años —comentó Foster.

Scorpius se sorprendió con aquello. No entendía de lo que hablaban.

—Mi familia fue una de las afectadas —interrumpió el amigo de Foster—. Gracias a tu abuelo mi madre perdió a su hermano y por culpa de tu padre el mío ahora no tiene un brazo.

Scorpius se quedó de piedra. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Sabía que su padre no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero no se lo imaginaba haciendo un daño permanente a alguien.

—¿No lo sabías? —preguntó el amigo de Foster mientras también sacaba su varita—. Me pregunto que dirá tu padre cuando tú también te quedes sin un brazo.

Scorpius sabía que aquello era un farol. Un chico de tercer curso aún no debería tener el poder de causar un daño de aquella magnitud, pero sí que podía hacerle daño. Además, ellos eran dos y él solamente uno.

—¿Estás listo Malfoy? —inquirió el amigo de Foster.

Scorpius dio un paso atrás. Los otros dos rieron, y dieron un paso adelante. Pero no tuvieron cuidado.

Se oyó el golpe de dos cuerpos caer al suelo, y en el intermedio Scorpius aprovechó para escabullirse.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó Foster—. ¿De dónde salió toda esta agua?

—No lo sé —contestó su amigo mientras se ponía de pie.

—¡AGUA! ¿EN MI BIBLIOTECA? —oyeron ambos chicos gritar a una voz detrás de ellos.

Los chicos voltearon con miedo. No había manera de meter agua a la biblioteca, a menos que fuera con unas varitas como las que los chicos llevaban en las manos.

* * *

—¿Has encontrado algo? —inquirió Justin preocupado.

—Nada —le respondió Albus—. Ni un rastro.

Ambos chicos se encontraron en un pasillo del segundo piso.

—Debemos estar enfocando mal la situación —sugirió Albus—. ¿En qué lugar se escondería alguien?

—No lo sé —contestó Justin mientras ambos chicos comenzaban a caminar en la misma dirección—. Su Sala Común, la Sala de los Menesteres…

De repente una chispa de comprensión pareció aflorar en el rostro de Justin, y aceleró el paso.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Albus.

—¿Has revisado los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona? —le preguntó Justin.

Albus comprendió exactamente a donde se dirigían. Se sorprendía de sí mismo al no haber pensado en aquel lugar como primera opción. ¿No era ahí donde el año pasado habían encontrado él y Scorpius a todos los demás cuando lo estaban buscando después de enterarse de lo que planeaba hacer el profesor Baster?

Ambos chicos llegaron corriendo a los lavabos de Myrtle. Justin abrió la puerta de golpe, y apenas tuvieron la visión del baño ante ellos vieron un chorro de agua que volaba hacia ellos. Justin frunció ligeramente el ceño, se escuchó un grito y el agua quedó congelada en el aire. Todo eso ocurrió en menos de un segundo.

—¡Justin! —exclamó respirando un poco agitado William.

—¡Vaya, con que aquí estás! —dijo Justin aliviado—. ¿Y cómo hiciste eso? —-preguntó señalando el agua en el aire.

—No estoy totalmente seguro —contestó William mientras se movía de lugar sin perder de vista el agua, como si quisiera asegurarse de no estar en el curso que seguiría el agua cuando se descongelara—. Solo sé que levanto mis manos y… _voilá!_ La cosa que está en el camino se congela.

Albus respiró tranquilamente mientras miraba a William. Él también se sentía bien al verlo a salvo.

—Nos habías preocupado —le contó Albus.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó William.

—La hora de la cena —le contestó Justin.

—¡Qué! —exclamó sorprendido William—. ¡No puede ser! Ay, de verdad lo siento. Solo planeaba practicar un rato esto de la congelación, pero el tiempo se me pasó corriendo.

—¿Y cómo te va con tus prácticas? —le preguntó Justin.

—Bastante bien —contestó William sonriente—. Puedo congelar lo que quiera a voluntad. Excepto a Albus y a ti, por lo visto.

Albus sonrió ligeramente. De cierta manera se sentía aliviado de no ser la única persona inmune a los poderes de William.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues mira esto —le dijo Justin mientras se concentraba en el agua.

Momentos después el agua salió disparada en una dirección diferente a la que debió haber seguido si simplemente se hubiera descongelado.

—¿Telekinesis? —inquirió William entre sorprendido y complacido.

—Eso parece —le contestó sonriendo Justin.

—Okey, ya sabemos que son los hermanitos fenómeno —les dijo Albus bromeando—. ¿Ahora que les parece si buscamos a los demás para que dejen de preocuparse y sepan que William se encuentra bien?

* * *

_¿Qué creen que haya ocurrido con Filch? ¿Qué les parece la nueva determinación de Alice? ¿Y qué opinan de Foster y su amiguito? Si quieren averiguar al respecto, no olviden leer el próximo capítulo, el cual les prometo que estará disponible antes de que termine este mes. Es una promesa "Vi"_

_Nota: Si quieren saber de donde sale la promesa "Vi", lean mi historia Guardianes Estelares. Encontrarán el link en mi perfil :D Disfruten._


	24. Regalo de cumpleaños

_¡Hola a todos nuevamente! Aquí está como les prometí, un capítulo más antes de terminar el mes. Espero poder escribir pronto otro, y si no me temo que tendremos que esperar bastante tiempo. Pero como se los he dicho y no me cansaré de repetir, no pienso dejar esta historia a medias. De un modo u otro tiene que terminar ;)_

_Disfruten del capítulo. Solo espero no recibir muchas maldiciones por el final :P_

* * *

_**24. Regalo de cumpleaños**_

La noche avanzaba lentamente en Hogwarts. Muchos alumnos de Gryffindor habían abandonado la sala común para dirigirse hacia los dormitorios, pero Rose, Albus, Peter y William aún se encontraban sentados en butacas alrededor de una mesa. Peter y Albus estaban terminando sus deberes de Pociones, William estaba copiando los apuntes de Rose de la clase de Herbología y Encantamientos y ésta última solo los observaba.

—Oye William, ¿no te sientes culpable por Harry? —inquirió Peter sonriendo.

—Ya déjalo en paz —le dijo Rose. El chico Dursley había sido detenido por Filch cerca de la torre de Astronomía, zona prohibida para los estudiantes a excepción de para las clases. Resultaba que el conserje no se había perdido, si no que había estado arreglando algo que se había roto en el techo del Gran Comedor. Al ser un squib, aquel había sido un trabajo sumamente tardado.

—Peter tiene razón —dijo William apesadumbrado mientras interrumpía su tarea—. Si yo no me la hubiera pasado todo el día en los lavabos de Myrtle Harry no hubiera tenido que buscarme en la torre de Astronomía, y Filch no lo hubiera atrapado para castigarlo.

—No te pongas así William —le dijo Albus igualmente interrumpiendo su tarea—. Ambos sabemos que los castigos de Filch no son del todo malos, ya que McGonagall no se lo permite. Lo peor que le pueden hacer es mandarlo al Bosque Prohibido en compañía de Hagrid, y ya sabes que Hagrid no lo pondría en peligro.

—A menos que estuviera en una de sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —comentó James mientras se sentaba a un lado de su hermano.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el entrenamiento? —le preguntó Rose, ya que su primo no tenía muy buena pinta.

—¡Un desastre! —contestó James de inmediato. Aparentemente había estado esperando que alguno de ellos le preguntara eso.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió interesado Peter.

—Bindyf ha estado actuando de manera extraña —comentó James—. Ni siquiera hace caso a las órdenes de Wood. Obviamente eso además de que afecta nuestra estrategia pone tenso a todo el equipo.

—¿Le ha sucedido algo? —preguntó Rose.

—Suponemos que sí, pero no nos quiere contar nada, ni siquiera a las chicas —contestó James.

—Pues más le vale que se recupere pronto —dijo Peter mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con el puño—. Los Gryffindor no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder nuevamente la copa de Quidditch.

—La última vez que la ganamos fue cuando yo iba en primero —comentó James—. Desde que entré al equipo no hemos podido hacer mucho. Y ahora con Justin en el equipo de Slytherin me temo que jamás veré una copa de quidditch en mis manos, a menos que me dedique a ello saliendo de Hogwarts.

—La esperanza muere al último James —dijo William mientras seguía copiando los apuntes—. Justin es muy bueno por sí solo, pero debe tener también sus puntos débiles.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuáles son? —preguntó James frunciendo el ceño.

—Dije que debía tenerlos, no que yo los conociera —respondió William sin apartar la vista de su redacción.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Eres su hermano gemelo, debes de saberlo todo sobre él! —exclamó James.

—Si lo supiera no crees que te lo diría, ¿cierto? —le preguntó William sonriendo tristemente—. Después de todo, aunque pertenezca a Slytherin es mi hermano y lo quiero como a pocas personas. Jamás lo traicionaría así, y menos porque sé que le fascina el quidditch.

—Pfff —bufó James—. Bien, tendremos que arreglárnoslas. Además, aunque ahora nos dijeras cuál es su punto débil no tendría mucho caso. Los que deben de encontrar la manera son Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Creo que lo más importante ahora es concentrarnos en cómo vamos a vencer a esos dos equipos con el mayor número de puntos posible para poder derrotar a Slytherin. Bueno chicos, me voy a dormir. Intenten no quedarse hasta muy tarde.

—¿Qué es lo que considera tarde? —se preguntó Albus una vez que su hermano se hubo retirado. Le daba la impresión de que necesitaría estar toda la noche en vela para terminar sus deberes.

—Todavía falta para medianoche Albus, así que no debes quejarte —le contestó Rose mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la ventana más cercana.

—Rose tiene razón —coincidió William—. Es culpa suya no haber hecho sus deberes con anticipación, de la misma manera en que es culpa mía no haber acudido a clases y por lo tanto perderme lo que vieron. Espero que esto no sea un tema muy importante, o me arrepentiré cuando lleguen los exámenes.

Peter bufó con ese comentario.

—¡Tú preocuparte por los exámenes! —exclamó el chico Thomson riendo—. Eres la persona más relajada que conozco para resolver un examen William. Rose se estresa, especialmente cuando intento copiarla, pero tú no pierdes la compostura por más difícil que esté el examen. Es decir, incluso los exámenes del profesor Baster los realizabas tranquilamente.

—Sí, bueno, pero ahí me sentía seguro después de haber practicado todas esas pociones en clase y…

—¡Chicos! —llamó Rose de repente, sin quitar la vista de la ventana, aparentemente mirando hacia los jardines.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó su primo.

Por toda respuesta la chica hizo un movimiento con el que les indicó a los tres chicos que se acercaran a la ventana junto a ella.

Los chicos dejaron sus redacciones, asombrados y también preocupados. Si Rose les estaba pidiendo que dejaran a medias sus redacciones para asomarse por la ventana debía ser algo realmente importante.

Los chicos tuvieron que forzar la vista mientras miraban hacia los jardines, ya que aunque era una noche con luna llena las sombras de los árboles y demás cosas en los terrenos del castillo se confundían.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió de pronto William sintiendo un escalofrío.

Algo se movía por el extremo del bosque prohibido. Hasta cierto punto parecía una figura humana, pero si era así iba encorvada y cubierta por una capucha negra que hacía más difícil que se viera en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué es qué? —cuestionó Peter, ya que él aún no identificaba la figura.

—Ahí, junto a los árboles —le indicó Albus al mismo tiempo que le señalaba.

El chico Thomson fijó su atención en la figura, pero no le pareció tan interesante como a los otros tres.

—Ay, debe ser algún profesor en un paseo nocturno —contestó el chico mientras regresaba a su butaca—. Probablemente el profesor Didge salió a recoger algunos ingredientes para Pociones. Ya saben que este año los ingredientes de nuestro kit no parecen estar a "nuestra altura", y pues el profesor ha tenido que gastar muchos de los suyos.

—Tal vez tengas razón —contestó Rose encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad la chica no quería preocuparse, porque en su interior sabía que aquella persona o cosa corriendo por los jardines no podía ser nada bueno.

—William, ya oíste a Peter —dijo Albus mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

El chico Jacot seguía con la vista fija en la figura que recorría el extremo de los árboles. Parecía hipnotizado ante él.

—Si puede ser —expresó William más ausente que nada.

Albus y Rose se dieron la vuelta para regresar junto a la mesa en la que los chicos se encontraban trabajando, pero William se quedó un poco más mirando lo que corría por el extremo del bosque. Hubo un momento en que la figura se paró bruscamente, y sin previo aviso volteó a ver hacia la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor. William no podía ver su rostro desde donde se encontraba, pero el escalofrío en su cuerpo se intensificó sin estar seguro del porqué. Simplemente supo que en aquel momento realmente tenía que darse la vuelta.

* * *

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del personaje. Le gustaba sentir que podía imponerse ante los demás. Era increíble lo que podía hacer un pequeño disfraz y encorvarse un poco. Así como en la comunidad muggle, también en la comunidad mágica la fealdad y el descuido del exterior eran considerados propios de un mago malvado, del que más valía cuidarse y apartarse. Y en el caso del mundo mágico la situación era peor, ya que ellos contaban con la magia para cuidarse. Era cierto que envejecían con más dignidad que los muggles, pero la mayoría de los magos se cuidaba hasta el final de tener una buena imagen acorde a su edad. Aquellos que se descuidaban o cambiaban su aspecto normal eran considerados de peligro.

—Un chico Gryffindor pronto tendrá problemas —se dijo para sí la figura mientras sonreía.

* * *

El día siguiente Albus se despertó antes de lo que le hubiera gustado. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla, en donde su padre se encontraba en peligro y él no podía hacer nada. Solo recordaba encontrarse en una sala enorme cuyo techo se perdía en la oscuridad, sostenido por miles de columnas grabadas. Una enorme estatua decoraba igualmente el fondo de la estancia, y su padre estaba atado contra una columna, siendo torturado por una mago oscuro.

—Te ves horrible —le comentó su prima cuando la cruzó en la Sala Común.

—No dormí muy bien —fue la respuesta del chico mientras lanzaba un descomunal bostezo.

Su prima se encontraba sentada en una butaca, acariciando tranquilamente al gato de Susan Meyers. Aparentemente, se encontraba esperando a que alguno de los chicos se despertara para bajar al desayuno. A Albus no le sorprendió darse cuenta que se había bañado y peinado ya. Su prima normalmente se despertaba muy temprano. Él no había podido hacer lo mismo debido a que William ocupaba el baño de mañana, por lo que se había conformado con quitarse el pijama, ponerse la túnica y arreglarse el cabello.

—¡Ah, acabo de recordar! —exclamó de pronto Rose—. ¿Recuerdas que ya casi es el cumpleaños de Peter?

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? —inquirió el chico—. Estoy esperando a que acabe el trimestre. ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas?

—Bien, después de que nos platicó todo el asunto de las escobas y su padre, se me ocurrió que quizás nosotros podríamos regalarle una —dijo la chica emocionada.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Albus confundido.

—Por supuesto que nosotros —le contestó algo exasperada la chica Weasley.

—Pero las escobas son caras —repuso Albus asustado.

—Es por eso que digo entre nosotros Albus —le dijo su prima—. Me refiero a Alice, Sandy, Scorpius, Harry, Justin, William, a ti y a mí. Creo que entre los ocho podríamos conseguir dinero para comprarle a Peter una escoba decente.

Albus se mordió los labios un momento. Tenía alguno dinero guardado, pero había pensado usarlo para él. Sin embargo, también sabía que no habría mejor regalo para Peter que una escoba voladora. Durante el primer año se había ganado la admiración de la profesora de vuelo por su forma de volar aunque jamás había montado una escoba con anterioridad como todos aquellos que provenían de familias mágicas.

—¿Qué dices Albus? —inquirió su prima.

—¿Le has comentado la idea a los demás? —preguntó el chico.

—A Alice y a Sandy —le confesó la chica—. A las dos les parece una idea magnífica.

—¿Qué es una idea magnífica? —inquirió William, quien había llegado en aquel instante ya bañado y cambiado.

—Pues la propuesta que tengo —le contestó Rose antes de explicarle todo el plan.

* * *

El trimestre se acercaba a su fin rápidamente. El partido de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se había disputado sin grandes problemas, con la victoria de las águilas de bronce sobre los tejones. Algunos alumnos, como Peter, seguían los comentarios y chismes sobre los partidos ilusionados con la idea de que su casa ganaría aquel año la copa, aunque había otros que creían que no había duda alguna que aquel año la copa sería para las serpientes.

—Bien, no me molestaría que la copa quedara en manos de Jacot. Por supuesto que de Justin. Ni loca me gustaría ver la copa en manos del idiota de su hermano mayor —comentó una vez en el desayuno June Wood.

El último día de clases, a la hora del desayuno, William, Peter y Albus bajaron al Gran Comedor con verdadera hambre. Eso era lo común en William, pero en los otros dos era debido a que el día anterior no habían podido bajar a cenar debido a que tenían que terminar los deberes de Transformaciones a primera hora de aquel viernes. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor Rose se encontraba leyendo la Gaceta Hogwarts, pequeño periódico escolar que editaban los alumnos de los últimos semestres que estudiaban periodismo mágico.

—¿Dice algo interesante? —le preguntó Peter a su amiga mientras se servía algo de cereal.

—Solo un artículo sobre el fin de clases, recordatorios para aquellos que se quedan en las vacaciones —comentó Rose cansinamente. Sus compañeros rara vez publicaban algo que valiera la pena. Eso originaba que los alumnos de Hogwarts rara vez consultaran la Gaceta desde que había sido publicada por primera vez hacía cinco años, cuando los primeros estudiantes de Periodismo Mágico alcanzaron el sexto año después de que aquella materia se hubiera establecido como optativa en Hogwarts.

Mientras comían llegó el correo. Ninguno esperaba correo. O mejor dicho sí, Albus, Rose y William esperaban que llegara un paquete para Peter.

Mientras la nube marrón y gris paseaba por todos lados entregando diversos paquetes, seis lechuzas con un gran paquete se aposentaron enfrente de Peter, teniendo mucho cuidado de dejar el paquete sin tirar nada. Peter se quedó asombrado, ya que reconoció inmediatamente a Bumblebee, la lechuza de Albus; a Atenea, la lechuza de William, a Deimos, la lechuza de Justin y a Nicolás, el búho de Alice. Las otras dos eran evidentemente lechuzas de Hogwarts, disponibles para que cualquier alumno de Hogwarts que requiriera de ellas las utilizara.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó asombrado Peter mientras las lechuzas de Hogwarts se retiraban, Atenea se posaba sobre el respaldo de la silla de William y Bumblebee sumergía su pico en copa de Albus.

—Revisa la tarjeta —le dijo Rose con una sonrisa esplendorosa.

Peter tomó la tarjeta que venía junto con el paquete y la desdobló.

—"Ten un lindo cumpleaños. Esperamos que disfrutes de tu regalo. Atentamente, todos tus amigos" —leyó en voz alta Peter.

Debajo de esa nota estaba la firma de sus ocho amigos.

—Oh —dijo asombrado el chico—. Muchas gracias.

—¿No lo piensas abrir? —le preguntó sonriendo William.

—¿Es... es lo que creo que es? —inquirió el chico Thomson.

—Ábrelo para descubrirlo —le dijo Albus.

El chico no esperó más. Tomó el papel que envolvía el paquete que le habían llevado las lechuzas de sus amigos y lo rasgó. Cuando el objeto que contenía quedó a la vista, Peter no pudo contener un grito de emoción.

—Yo diría que le ha gustado —opinó Rose.

—¡Me fascina! —exclamó Peter con lágrimas en los ojos mientras tomaba la escoba con sus dos manos y la acercaba a sus ojos—. Esto es más de lo que podía pedir.

—Es una Flecha Plateada Milenio —comentó William—. El modelo lo ha elegido Justin. Dice que es muy buena, ya que retoma elementos de cuando las escobas se realizaban a mano.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó Peter totalmente extasiado mientras daba la vuelta al palo—. Los troncos utilizados para realizarlas son escogidos meticulosamente, y las ramas solo son provenientes de árboles que crían en la misma fábrica donde los producen.

—De hecho, Justin quería comprarte una Saeta Llameante, pero creo que comprenderás que son bastante caras —confesó William.

—Sí, lo sé. Aquellas son escobas profesionales —contestó Peter—. Aún así, ésta escoba. Pensé que lo máximo a lo que podría anhelar alguna vez en la vida era a una Barredora pasada. Y esto...

Peter alzó la cabeza, y vio que Justin y Scorpius lo observaban desde la mesa de Slytherin. Ambos chicos lo saludaron con una sonrisa cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia ellos.

—La iremos a probar en la tarde, ¿te parece? —le preguntó Albus—. Así podrás volar antes de marcharte a casa mañana.

* * *

—Si fuera tú Peter, mejor pondría atención a la clase —le susurró William sin dejar de tomar su apuntes.

El chico Thomson se espabiló. Sabía que aquella clase era importante (la profesora les estaba explicando los fundamentos de la transformación de animales vertebrados), pero no podía dejar de imaginarse a sí mismo sobre su nueva escoba. Solo había montado sobre una escoba del colegio, de las cuales todo mundo se quejaba que eran bastante malas, pero a él le había encantado la situación. Sentir el aire sobre su rostro, la sensación de libertad que le daba saber que podía dirigirse hacia donde quisiera con un leve movimiento de sus manos. Aquella era una habilidad en la que superaba con creces incluso a Alice, Rose y William (La primera se defendía, la segunda era un total desastre sobre la escoba y al chico le era imposible dar vueltas en el aire). Se preguntaba qué se sentiría volar en una escoba como su nueva Flecha Plateada Milenio.

—Señor Thomson —interrumpió sus ensoñaciones la profesora Phoe—. ¿Podría repetirme cuáles son las consideraciones que se tienen que tomar en cuenta respecto a la transformación de la columna vertebral?

—¿Consideraciones sobre la columna vertebral? —preguntó Peter mientras su cara se ponía totalmente roja. No tenía la menor idea sobre lo que le hablaba la profesora.

—Dos puntos menos para Gryffindor —anunció la profesora—. Haga el favor de poner atención a la clase, señor Thomson.

—Sí profesora —contestó Peter mientras avergonzado dirigía la mirada hacia sus notas.

* * *

—Te lo advertí —le dijo William mientras se dirigían hacia las mazmorras para su clase doble de Pociones.

—Lo sé, lo sé —exclamó el chico Thomson mientras caminaban—. Es solo que estoy muy emocionado ante la idea de volverme a subir a una escoba, ¿de acuerdo?

—Peter, yo sé cómo debes sentirte —le dijo su amiga—, pero no puedes dejar de lado las clases. ¿Recuerdas que eso tú mismo lo admitiste cuando veníamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts?

—Tengo recuerdos difusos —dijo el chico mientras fruncía el ceño intentando recordar—. Sin embargo, tienes razón. No creo que sea muy bonito aprender a volar sin terminar el colegio.

—Además —continuó su amiga—, Alice y Sandy me platicaron que el profesor Didge les hizo un examen en su última clase.

—¿Examen? —repitió Peter desilusionado.

—¿Crees que nos lo haga también a nosotros? —inquirió Albus.

—Es nuestra última clase, tanto de los Gryffindor como de los Slytherin, así que yo diría que es altamente probable.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Peter mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Mis peores temores se han hecho realidad. Un profesor aplicará examen el día de mi cumpleaños.

Los chicos llegaron a la entrada de la mazmorra donde tomaban clase de Pociones. Se tardaron un momento en notarlo, pero finalmente se percataron que los alumnos de Slytherin parecían extrañamente tensos.

—Hola chicos —les dijo Scorpius con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede Scorpius? —le preguntó Rose.

—¿Y Justin? —inquirió William.

—Él está bien —contestó Scorpius—. O al menos eso creo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con creo? —inquirió William con una nota de pánico.

—No te alteres William —le dijo el chico Malfoy—. Justin está bien físicamente, pero es probable que hoy lo expulsen de Hogwarts.

Los cuatro Gryffindor se quedaron sin habla durante unos segundos.

—¿Expulsarlo? —dijo William como si intentara comprender la palabra.

—¿Por qué van a expulsarlo? —cuestionó Rose totalmente pálida.

Scorpius suspiró antes de contestar.

—Tuvo un pleito con Bush durante nuestra clase de Herbología —contó el chico—. Empezaron con palabras, y de repente ambos sacaron sus varitas. El profesor Longbotton intentó pararlos, pero ellos se lanzaron un maleficio. Nadie está muy seguro de cómo fue, pero de repente el profesor Longbottom terminó chocando con la téntacula venenosa. Se espinó todo, y pues... fue una suerte que tuviera el antídoto justamente ahí en el invernadero. Sin embargo, Dickson ya había ido a buscar a la profesora Jonas. En cuanto ella llegó el profesor ya se estaba recuperando, pero ella parecía furiosa. Se llevó a Justin y a Bush con ella.

—¿Pero los van a expulsar por eso? —inquirió Peter.

—¡Peter! —exclamó Rose alarmada—. ¿No te das cuenta? No solo desobedecieron a un profesor, si no que prácticamente lo atacaron y lo pusieron en un peligro mortal.

El chico Thomson tragó saliva. Mientras tanto, Albus se había quedado sin habla.

El profesor Didge abrió la puerta de la mazmorra en aquel momento. Albus se preguntó si algún día volvería a ver a Justin debajo de aquel techo.


	25. Último día

_****Gracias a AlbusR y alypotter por los reviews dejados últimamente. Por supuesto que no pienso dejar esto a medias, aunque creo que les debo una disculpa a todos mis lectores por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Sin embargo, les pido que me comprendan, ya que estaba en el último semestre de mi carrera y la verdad apenas y tenía tiempo de leer. Sin embargo, les recuerdo que pueden checar otras de mis historias para entretenerseb (tenía que meter un comercial XD). También gracias a Facudauria y a Nitmi por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas._

_Espero que continuen algunos de mis otros lectores como NedStark88, M Abularach, AlvoPotterSaga1, soderita o Louis Talbot. Es hora de descubrir que va a suceder con Justin después de lo acontecido en el capítulo pasado_

* * *

_**25. Último día**_

—Ahora creo que el examen fue un lindo regalo de cumpleaños comparado con esto —comentó Peter en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena.

La noticia sobre lo sucedido con los Slytherin de segundo curso y el profesor Longbottom ya se había propagado por todo Hogwarts. Nadie había visto a Justin y a Bush desde el incidente, pero pocos alumnos en Hogwarts tenían dudas sobre cual sería su destino. A pocos les interesaba lo que fuera a ocurrir con Bush, pero después de la popularidad que Justin había adquirido en los últimos meses muchas chicas y algunos chicos parecían preocupados por lo que le fuera a pasar.

—Si lo expulsan es seguro que tendremos oportunidad para ganar la copa de quidditch —comentó un chico de Gryffindor de los últimos cursos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —inquirió su amiga—. Los Slytherin no me caen bien, pero ese chico Jacot se merecería la copa, sobre todo después de como se comportó con Wood.

—No pueden expulsarlo —susurró William sin quitar la vista de su plato.

—William —le dijo Rose poniéndole la mano sobre su hombro—. Yo tampoco quiero que lo expulsen, pero...

—Si lo hacen, me iré con él a estudiar al extranjero —dijo el chico firmemente mientras levantaba la cabeza.

—Eso no será necesario —susurró una voz en su oído.

William se sobresaltó inmediatamente, volteando rápidamente la cabeza. Estaba seguro de haber oído la voz de Justin, y a juzgar por la cara de Rose, no había sido el único.

—¿Qué les sucede? —inquirió Albus, quien estaba del otro lado de la mesa.

—Juraría... —empezó a decir Rose, pero la interrumpió nuevamente la misma voz en susurros.

—Los espero enfrente de los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona.

En ese momento William y Rose sintieron como una presencia desaparecía detrás de ellos.

—Debe ser su capa invisible —susurró William antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿Capa invisible? —cuestionó Peter en voz alta, con lo cual varios alumnos de Gryffindor voltearon hacia él—. ¿De qué está hablando?

En ese momento Albus sintió un pisotón sobre él.

—Auch —expresó con dolor.

—Lo siento —le dijo su prima inmediatamente—. No era para ti.

—Auch —expresó en esta ocasión Peter—. No era necesario que me patearas.

—Tengo mis dudas acerca de lo que es necesario en ti —le contestó Rose mientras se ponía de pie—. Vamos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Albus mientras también se ponía de pie.

—A la biblioteca —respondió evasivamente la chica Weasley, con lo cual esperaba que sus amigos entendieran que solo quería despistar a los demás. Quizás ligaran lo de la capa invisible y la biblioteca con alguna tarea de investigación.

—¿Crees que voy a dejar mi cena a medias por ir a la biblioteca? —cuestionó el chico Thomson con incredulidad.

—Pues entonces quédate —le dijo la chica antes de apresurarse detrás de William, ya que éste se encontraba ya por la mesa de los Ravenclaw.

Albus se apresuró igualmente, y una vez fuera del comedor, pero aún detrás de William, decidió interrogar a su prima.

—Ahora sí, ¿me van a decir que es lo que sucede?

—Creo que Justin quiere que lo veamos en los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona —contestó Rose mientras subía las escaleras.

—¿Crees? —cuestionó Albus mientras volteaba a ver a William, quien cada vez iba más rápido y prácticamente los obligaba a ellos a correr—. ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Intuición de gemelos?

—No, es que más bien... —comenzó a decir la chica Weasley.

—¡William! ¿Por qué demonios corres?

Albus se quedó literalmente congelado. Acababa de oír la voz de Justin en un lugar que se encontraba entre ellos y William.

—¿Dónde estás? —inquirió el Jacot de Gryffindor mientras escaneaba el pasillo con su mirada.

—Aquí —contestó Justin mientras se quitaba su capa invisible—. Es en serio, ¿por qué corrías?

—¿Como que por qué? —cuestionó molesto William—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo preocupado que he estado pensando que seguramente vas a ser expulsado de Hogwarts?

—Pues no fui expulsado para tu información —le dijo Justin para después mostrarle brevemente la lengua—. Solo castigado.

—¡Oh, eso es genial! —exclamó Rose antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su amigo.

—Pues no tanto —contestó el chico mientras aceptaba el abrazo de su amiga—, considerando que voy a tener que trabajar acompañado del idiota de Bush.

—¿Cuál es su castigo? —inquirió Albus sonriendo ligeramente mientras su prima se separaba de Justin. A él tampoco le haría mucha gracia trabajar con Bush, pero creía que eso era preferible a ser expulsado.

—Tendremos que quedarnos durante las vacaciones de Navidad y ayudar a Hagrid en sus labores de guardabosques —contestó Justin mientras soltaba una ligera risita—. Supongo que tengo la ventaja de conocer a Hagrid, y también la satisfacción de que a Bush no le hizo ni un poquito de gracia el castigo.

—Me alegra que no te hayan expulsado —comentó William mientras esta vez era él quien le daba un abrazo a su hermano—. Aunque supongo que ahora si tendremos que quedarnos aquí para las Navidades.

—Bueno, ya estaba planeado, ¿no? —preguntó Justin—. Lo único malo es que la profesora Jonas me dijo que si volvía a quebrar otra regla, algo como romper narices, se encargaría de que fuera expulsado.

—Bueno, espero que ya no encuentres razones para golpear a Foster —comentó Rose mientras los gemelos se separaban. Aquello originó la risa de todos.

—Por cierto, ¿y Peter? —inquirió Justin.

—Se quedó en el comedor —contestó Albus—. Rose dijo que íbamos a la biblioteca para disimular, y como te imaginarás...

—No quiso venir —completó la idea el propio Justin—. Bueno, será mejor que vayan a buscarlo. Aún hay algo que hacer por su cumpleaños.

* * *

—Me siento nervioso —dijo el chico Thomson mientras sostenía su escoba.

Peter, Justin, William, Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Sandy y Alice se encontraban en los jardines del colegio, en una extensión de césped un poco alejada de los invernaderos donde podían practicar el vuelo, aunque solo Peter, Justin, Scorpius y Albus llevaban escobas.

—¿Esa es la escoba de James? —inquirió Rose perspicazmente a su primo.

Por toda respuesta Albus le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a su amiga.

—Bien Peter, tú eres el del cumpleaños —dijo Justin—. Enseñanos tu forma de volar.

—Okey, aquí voy —dijo Peter mientras montaba su escoba.

El chico Thomson dio una patada en el suelo para despegar, quizás con una fuerza excesiva. Se había acostumbrado a las viejas escobas del colegio, por lo que la ligereza de su Flecha Plateada Milenio lo tomó por sorpresa, elevándolo más allá de lo que tenía planeado.

—¿Qué significa ese grito? —inquirió divertido Justin—. ¿Me vas a decir que ya te amedrentaron las alturas?

—Solo me tomó un poco desprevenido —contestó algo apenado Peter mientras descendía un poco—. Solo necesito acostumbrarme a esta escoba. Tienes que admitir que tiene poco que ver con las escobas viejas del colegio.

—Es mejor, ¿no? —le preguntó Justin mientras Albus y Scorpius también se elevaban.

Peter no tardó mucho en acoplarse a su nueva escoba. En un momento más estaba dando arriesgados giros sobre ella, vueltas en campana y cosas así con bastante soltura.

—Deberíamos jugar algo —propuso Justin.

—¿Cómo qué? —inquirió Scorpius.

—Solo se me ocurre una carrera —comentó Peter—. O quizás un juego shuntbumps o swivenhodge.

—¡El shuntbumps es juego de niños! —repuso Justin con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues dejame recordarte que yo nunca lo he jugado —le dijo Peter.

—¿Cómo sabes de él? —inquirió Albus.

—_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ —contestó el chico Thomson—. Lo leí el año pasado cuando empecé a conocer el quidditch.

—Bien, estás fuera —dijo Justin mientras embestía a Peter.

Sin embargo, Peter logró sostenerse de su escoba. Soltó una risotada antes de dirigirse hacia Justin.

—Si van a jugar shuntbumps intenten hacerlo a un nivel bajo.

—Un metro de altura chicos —dijo Justin mientras él antecedía a sus amigos.

—¿En serio van a jugar eso? —preguntó Alice mientras los miraba con mala cara—. Ese juego es bastante bárbaro. Ni siquiera los muggles juegan algo que se parezca sus antiguas justas.

—No, ellos prefieren jugar a matarse con palitos de metal —dijo Sandy mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. Por lo menos en las justas el objetivo no es matar.

—No creo que ninguno de ellos pueda contra Justin —comentó William—. Siempre ha podido contra cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente.

—Por cierto, ¿y Harry? —inquirió Rose a su amiga Hufflepuff.

—Dijo que quería irse a acostar —respondió la chica un poco preocupada—. Tengo la impresión de que ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente.

—¿Y eso? —cuestionó la chica Weasley.

—No tengo idea, pero sé está encerrando en sí mismo desde que lo castigaron y no quiere hablar de eso, al menos no conmigo —contestó la chica Smith.

—Quizás debería intentarlo algún otro de nosotros —opinó Alice—. Tal vez así decida hablar.

—Ay, ya me siento responsable —dijo William apesadumbrado.

—No es tu culpa William —dijo Rose.

—¿No? Entonces ¿por qué fue a raíz del castigo que le pusieron por andarme buscando porque yo me olvidé del tiempo mientras estaba encerrado en los baños de Myrtle?

Rose decidió que no valía la pena discutir con su amigo. Jamás lograría convencerlo. Las otras dos chicas parecieron estar de acuerdo con ella.

Mientras tanto, con los chicos que volaba, el primero en caer de su escoba fue Scorpius, derribado por Justin. Albus no tardó en caer mucho después por culpa de Peter, aunque estaba convencido que el chico Thomson no habría logrado tirarlo si no hubiera estado tan entretenido observando al chico Jacot.

Al quedar solo Peter y Justin ambos comenzaron a volar en círculos, intentando mantenerse siempre frente a su rival, aunque ninguno de ellos se decidía por atacar primero. Querían esperar para encontrar algún punto débil en la defensa de su rival.

—¡Eh, allá arriba! —les habló William—. Nos llegará el toque de queda si ustedes no se apuran.

Ambos chicos soltaron un grito de guerra antes de lanzarse el uno contra el otro. Justo al colisionar, ambos chicos encontraron una manera de golpear a su oponente y derribarlo de la escoba.

—¿Quién cayó primero? —preguntó Justin mientras se ponía de pie y las escobas aterrizaban a unos cuantos metros de sus respectivos dueños.

—Creo que fue al mismo tiempo —dijo Sandy.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó Justin—. Peter es más pesado que yo.

—La fuerza de gravedad atrae los cuerpos a la misma velocidad —le dijo William—. No deberías guiarte por el peso para la velocidad, especialmente en una distancia donde la fricción del aire tiene poco que ver.

—¡Pues entonces volvamos a jugar! —exclamó Justin mientras Peter se dirigía a por su escoba—. No pienso perder.

—No perdiste, quedaron empatados —dijo Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Felicidades Peter! —dijo William—. Eres la primera persona en empatar con Justin en un juego de shuntbumps. No te sorprenda que su orgullo se encuentre herido.

—Suerte de principiante —expresó Justin mientras resoplaba.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Peter con los ojos como platos—. ¿Justin nunca ha perdido o quedado en empate?

—No con anterioridad —contestó William—. Era el campeón de shuntbumps en la familia Jacot.

—Me siento grande —comentó el chico Thomson.

Al día siguiente el expreso de Hogwarts se llevó a los alumnos que irían a sus casas a pasar las Navidades por la mañana. El castillo se vació prácticamente, aunque hubo chicos como Alice, Justin y Andrew Bush que tuvieron que quedarse para cumplir los castigos que sus jefes de casa les habían impuesto. Otros como William y Henry McFly se quedaron para acompañar a sus amigos. Si bien no había mucha gente, si había más alumnos de los que se solían quedar por Navidad en Hogwarts.

* * *

_Parece que a los chicos les va bien, ¿no? Esperemos que en las vacaciones les vaya igual ;) Aunque me temo que no se puede esperar eso con la Orden de Venus extendiéndose por Inglaterra :S_


	26. La familia Potter

_Okey chicos, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado. Me alegra saber que la historia les está gustando. Y les aseguro que no se trata de conseguir más reviews o algo por el estilo, pero si han checado mi perfil, se darán cuenta que tengo muchos otros proyectos también en curso (Yo que no puedo mejor terminar uno y luego empezar con otro :S)_

_Pero bueno, es tiempo de continuar con las aventuras de Albus Potter. Las vacaciones han llegado y podremos asomarnos un poco en casa de la familia Potter. Sin embargo, parece que algo oscuro se cierne sobre el padre de familia._

* * *

_**26. La familia Potter**_

—¡Albus! ¿Puedes bajar un momento? —se oyó la voz de Ginny.

Albus estaba encerrado en su habitación, intentando adelantar sus deberes escolares. Aunque apenas era la primera semana de vacaciones, el chico había decidido adelantar sus deberes, especialmente porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Sus tíos se habían marchado de vacaciones a los Alpes a un centro de ski por una semana, por lo que no tendría visitas por parte de Rose y Hugo durante aquella semana.

—Voy —dijo Albus antes de dejar la pluma en el tintero y dirigirse hacia la parte inferior de su casa.

Las escaleras de la casa donde vivía Albus estaban decoradas con fotografías de toda la familia de su madre (la cual era bastante numerosa), y con una única foto de sus abuelos paternos. La fotografía no tenía una muy buena nitidez compárandola con fotografías actuales, pero Albus sabía que aquello era debido a su antigüedad y a que se trataba de una ampliación hecha de otra foto que su padre guardaba con mucho cariño. Era increíble el parecido entre su abuelo y su padre, y Albus creía que en unos cuantos años él también luciría así.

Albus recorrió la sala de su hogar para dirigirse a la cocina, donde seguramente encontraría a su madre. Le gustaba demasiado aquella casa, y aunque sabía que su padre tenía otra propiedad en el centro de Londres, no cambiaría su casa aunque eso significara estar más cerca de la estación de King-Cross, o de vivir donde pudieras ir a dar una vuelta por tiendas comerciales y demás. La casa de Londres de su padre siempre le había parecido oscura, y no solo por el hecho de que no entrara la luz. Si bien era cierto que se mantenía muy pulcra gracias al elfo doméstico que vivía ahí (al cual Albus creía que no le quedaban muchos años de vida), la decoración de la casa le inspiraba a Albus cierto temor. Eso, y que además en el recibidor estaba prohibido hacer ningún ruido si no querías que un retrato colgado detrás de unas cortinas empezara a gritar y te hiciera la vida insoportable.

—¿Qué sucede mamá? —inquirió Albus cuando hubo llegado a la cocina, donde una Ginny muy atareada revolvía una enorme cacerola en la cual un guiso que despedía un olor exquisito se cocía lentamente en el fuego.

—Necesito que le escribas una carta a Ted —indicó su madre—. Ayer dejó su reloj aquí, y no quiero que crea que lo perdió.

—¿Puedo invitarlo a cenar esta misma noche? ¿Para que venga a recoger su reloj? —inquirió emocionado Albus. Le agradaba la compañía de su tío Ted, aunque no fuera estrictamente su tío. Solo era ahijado de su padre, si se ponía excelente. No lo había visto tanto como antaño debido a que se había ido a trabajar al extranjero antes de que él acabara el primer año. Sin embargo, sabía que se encontraba bien, especialmente desde que Victoire había conseguido trabajo como representante del ministerio de Gran Bretaña en el mismo país en el que él trabajaba. Ambos ahora se encontraban de vacaciones en casa de sus abuelos.

—Por supuesto cariño —le respondió su madre mientras se ponía a picar vegetales para hacer una ensalada que acompañara al guiso.

Albus se apresuró a subir las escaleras para escribir lo más pronto la carta que le enviaría a su tío, que si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, dentro de poco se volvería su primo. Aquello lo hizo reír mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Al se sentó tranquilamente en su silla frente al escritorio, sacó un pedazo nuevo de pergamino de un montón que tenía apilados en el rincón y se dispuso a escribir. Excepto que no tenía con qué.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó Albus mientras escaneaba el escritorio con su vista y luego volteaba la vista hacia el suelo. Sin embargo, si su tintero se hubiera caído, hubiera acabado manchando todo el suelo. Y todo en su cuarto se hallaba impoluto. Bueno, impoluto considerando que era el cuarto de un adolescente de doce años.

Albus oyó una risita a sus espaldas, y se dio la vuelta justo para ver un destello rojo desaparecer en el marco de su puerta. El misterio se había resuelto.

—Lily —llamó Albus mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el pasillo.

Su hermanita ya había desaparecido cuando él llegó al pasillo, pero Albus tenía una idea muy certera de donde se habría escondido. Se dirigió hacia la puerta rosa y llena de recortes que había en el pasillo. Varios de los recortes, al ser de revistas mágicas, voltearon a verlo cuando se acercó a la puerta. Había hermosas brujas disfrazadas de hadas, y otros que eran más bien dibujos de grandes ojos como los del anime japonés. Aquellos eran los que más intimidaban a Albus, ya que acentuaban la sensación de ser observado.

—Lily —repitió Albus mientras golpeaba la puerta con sus nudillos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la voz de su hermanita inocentemente mientras abría la puerta.

Albus jamás se acostumbraría a la sensación que le producía el cuarto de su hermanita. Cuando oía a su madre hablar sobre su infancia no entendía como pudo haber tenido una hija como Lily. Hasta donde él sabía, su madre siempre había sido una mujer fuerte que competía con seis hermanos. A Lily la tenía sin cuidado tener dos hermanos mayores. Ella vivía en un mundo de fantasía lleno de rosa, unicornios y otras criaturas de felpa y música de Princesas. Albus jamás había conocido a otra chica como su hermana, aunque las chicas fresas de Hogwarts se le acercaban. Lo peor del caso es que su hermana siempre encontraba el modo de hacer que Hugo jugara con ella a sus fiestas de té y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Dónde dejaste mi tintero? —inquirió Albus.

—¿Cuál tintero? —volvió a preguntar la chica con voz inocente.

—Sabes de qué tintero hablo —le dijo Albus—. Te oí reírte hace tan solo un momento en la puerta de mi cuarto mientras lo buscaba.

—Yo he estado aquí —dijo Lily con voz muy segura, que hubiera hecho a cualquiera que no hubiera vivido con ella durante toda su vida de la afirmación de Albus.

—Sí, has estado aquí y en mi habitación —dijo Albus mientras daba un paso al frente y Lily se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Puedes buscarlo, no lo vas a encontrar aquí —dijo Lily para después reírse quedamente.

—¿Dónde lo pusiste Lily?

De repente se oyó un golpe sordo, seguido de un grito por parte de James.

—¿Qué fue eso? —gritó la voz de Ginny desde abajo mientras Albus y Lily corrían hacia el pasillo.

James se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación, solo con una toalla anudada a la cintura. Evidentemente acababa de salir de bañarse, pero no le había servido mucho con lo que había pasado ahora, ya que se encontraba todo lleno de tinta. Seguramente Lily había colocado el tintero de Albus de tal manera que se le cayera a James en la cabeza cuando entrara en su habitación.

El hermano mayor de los Potter volteó a ver con rabia a sus dos hermanos menores, lo cual solo originó que ambos se comenzaran a reír. La expresión de James resultaba muy cómica con toda aquella tinta escurriéndosele por el rostro y el cuerpo.

—En cuanto me vuelva a bañar me las van a pagar —amenazó James mientras se dirigía una vez más al baño.

Sin embargo, a la hora de la comida, después de que James se hubiera limpiado y Albus hubiera mandado la carta a su tío Ted diciéndole lo de su reloj e invitándolo a cenar, también James se estaba riendo de la broma que le habían jugado.

—¡Esa es mi hermanita! —exclamó con orgullo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Lily.

—¡James! ¡No debes felicitarla porque haga esa clase de bromas! —le riñó su madre.

—Pero ¿por qué no mamá? ¡Es una genio! Además, debió de haberlo sacado de tu lado de la familia. Siempre nos has dicho que el tío George solía ser así, y a veces también el tío Bill.

Ginny sonrió, seguramente recordando algún instante gracioso. Por supuesto que se había cuidado de contarles a sus hijos las veces que ella había sido la autora de alguna broma.

—Por cierto, ¿y papá? —preguntó Lily.

—No debe tardar —contestó su madre mientras volteaba a ver el reloj ubicado en la pared del comedor, idéntico al que aún conservaba su madre. La manecilla con el nombre de Harry Potter aún marcaba "En el trabajo".

—¿Por qué papá debe trabajar? —inquirió James—. ¿No había renunciado al ministerio para dar clases en Hogwarts?

—No renunció —le precisó su madre—. El ministerio le dio un permiso especial para poder dar clases en el colegio.

—Sin embargo, me da la impresión de que están explotando a papá —opinó Albus, ya que apenas y había visto a su padre desde que habían salido de vacaciones—. Debería estar disfrutando de las vaciones ahora.

—Yo lo extraño —confesó la pequeña Lily con expresión triste—. Ustedes lo han tenido al menos en el colegio todos estos meses, pero yo no. He estado aquí con mamá solo nosotras dos, excepto cuando la tía Hermione trae a Hugo o visitamos a la abuela.

—Bueno, pues ya está camino hacia acá —dijo con una sonrisa la señora Potter.

La manecilla con el nombre de Harry Potter se movió hacia viajando, y momentos después se movió hacia casa mientras que la chimenea prendía con un fuego verde esmeralda.

—¡Uy, qué día! —exclamó Harry Potter mientras salía dando un paso fuera de las escaleras. El hombre había mejorado notablemente en el uso de la red flu desde la primera vez que la había usado.

—¡Papá! —exclamó emocionada la pequeña Lily mientras se paraba de la mesa y corría a abrazar a su padre.

—¿Cómo está mi pequeña? —preguntó Harry mientras tomaba a Lily entre sus brazos.

—Ahora es la pequeña genio de las bromas —dijo James orgullosamente.

—¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Harry mientras se iba a sentar en la mesa y Ginny colocaba un plato con estofado frente a él.

James le contó a su padre la broma que le había jugado su hermanita. El señor Potter no sabía si reír o llorar al final de la historia. Ya era bastante difícil manejar a James, y aunque Albus era más tranquilo, cuando se lo proponía también podía ser condenadamente difícil de lidiar con él. Solo debía recordar como se había puesto cuando se habían enfrentado al señor de las Tinieblas apenas a principios de aquel año. ¿Qué sería ahora que aparentemente Lily se unía al club?

—❄—

—¿Qué tal fue el trabajo? —le preguntó Ginny cuando ambos estaban en su habitación preparándose para dormir.

—Pesado —contestó Harry—. Tenemos noticias de que alguien ha estado usando la maldición _Imperius_.

—¿La maldición _imperius_? —preguntó Ginny asustada—. Pero eso no ocurría desde...

—Voldemort —completó Harry—. No queremos que salga a la luz, pero va a ser difícil. El afectado era reportero del periódico _El Profeta_. Apuesto que ahora está escribiendo su propia crónica al respecto.

—¿Pero cómo fue? —inquirió Ginny.

—El tipo no lo recuerda —contestó Harry—. Lo último que recuerda antes de que sintiera su cerebro vaciarse y empezar a obedecer órdenes es que estaba trabajando en su escritorio.

—¿Fue atacado en el trabajo? —preguntó asombrada su esposa.

—No lo creemos —contestó el señor Potter—. Sus compañeros se dieron cuenta que pasaba algo raro porque dejó de lado sus borracheras de cada fin de semana. Suponemos que debieron de haberlo atacado durante uno de esos periodos, porque por lo que nos dicen, frecuentaba bares con una no muy buena reputación. Seguramente no se acuerda de más antes del ataque porque estaba ebrio.

—¿Creen que realmente haya un mago tenebroso haciendo todo eso? —preguntó Ginny.

—¿Mago tenebroso o alguien probando sus habilidades? ¿Quizás un simple bromista? No lo sé —confesó el pelinegro—. Las únicas órdenes que recibía era que continuara haciendo su trabajo, así que no veo el peligro.

—Quizás vio algo que no debía —sugirió Ginny.

—Entonces el que le lanzó la maldición sería muy tonto —contestó su marido—. ¿Usar una de las maldiciones imperdonables porque alguien vio algo que no debía? Hubiera sido mejor usar el _Avada Kedavra_ y ocultar el cuerpo para que no pudiéramos enterarnos, o mejor un sencillo encantamiento desmemorizador. Eso hubiera bastado para protegerse en un hipotético escenario en el que fue sorprendido haciendo algo que no debía.

De repente un grito resonó en la casa. Ginny y Albus se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, ya que reconocieron el grito de Lily. Se pusieron de pie rápidamente y se dirigieron a la habitación de la chiquilla, donde la encontraron sentada en su cama mientras lloraba.

—Lumos —dijo Harry mientras entraban en la habitación y Ginny se sentaba al lado de su hijara para abrazarla.

—¿Qué sucedió mi amor? —le preguntó a su hija.

—Tuve una pesadilla —contestó la pequeña entre sollozos—. Soñé que papá estaba siendo atacado por un mago maligno y él no podía defenderse.

—¡Ya pequeña, fue solo un mal sueño! —le dijo su padre mientras se sentaba del otro lado donde estaba su esposa—. Además, ¿realmente crees que un mago oscuro va a encontrar la forma de dejarme indefenso?

—Te había quitado la varita y te había amarrado a una columna —dijo Lily sin lograr dejar de sollozar.

—¡Eso nunca pasará! —le aseguró su padre—. Te lo prometo.

—¿Por el meñique? —preguntó Lily mientras le estiraba el dedo a su padre.

—Por el meñique —le confirmó su padre con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba su dedo al de su hija.

—❄—

Albus se despertó de un brinco. Su respiración era agitada., al igual que su pulso cardíaco. Sabía que había tenido un mal sueño, pero cuando intentó recordarlo se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo. Colocó sus manos sobre los ojos, e intentó forzar su memoria. Oyó a su hermana gritar, le pareció, pero aquello también le parecía muy lejano y sin relación con el sueño. ¿O sí?

Intentó pensar en algo más de sus sueños. Veía oscuridad, una oscuridad en la que se perdían un millón de columnas que se extendían hacia arriba. ¿Aquello que veía sería el cielo? Pero ¿por qué estaría tan oscuro? ¿O sería un techo lo bastante alejado como para poder observarlo? Pero, ¿de dónde provenía la luz que iluminaba la estancia, al menos en sus metros de abajo?

Y aquello le producía una horrible sensación de deja vú al chico Potter. ¿Acaso ya había soñado con aquello antes?


	27. Terror en Mariposas Ligeras

_Hola a todos. Solo porque una personita me lo pidió, decidí actualizar antes de que acabe este mes. Pensaba subir este capítulo para inicios del próximo mes, pero bueno, aquí está. Espero lo disfruten, ya que las vacaciones de Sandy no parecen ser las mejores pero aún así disfruta de ellas ;)_

* * *

_**27. Terror en Mariposas Ligeras**_

Sandy tomó una enorme bocanada de aire fresco al bajar del camión. El aire era fresco, pero Sandy creía que incluso tratándose de una gran altura era un clima más soportable que el que había sentido en Hogwarts antes de salir de vacaciones. Además, en esta ocasión el lugar era para ejercitarse y divertirse y no para estudiar. Aquello sin duda la haría entrar en calor.

Sus padres, sus dos hermanos (uno de 20 años y el otro de 10) y ella se dirigieron junto con otros turistas a uno de los complejos donde se hospedaban los visitantes del centro de esquí _Mariposas Ligeras_.

La recepción era impresionante para Sandy. No estaba acostumbrada a visitar establecimientos muggles, así que tenía una errónea idea de que no podían crear lugares como aquel, con cálidas chimeneas y sillones repartidos por la estancia.

—Iré a ver lo de la reservación —comentó el señor Smith—. ¿Por qué no van y se sientan por ahí?

Sus hermano mayor, Erick, se adelantó a todos para tomar asiento en el sillón que lucía más cómodo de todos. El chico lucía un poco hastiado del viaje. Sandy sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba la idea de pasar las vacaciones en un sitio rodeado de muggles donde no podría utilizar la magia. Dependía demasiado de ella para su diversión.

Su hermano pequeño, Jack, era más optmista. Debido a que todavía no ingresaba a Hogwarts y sus padres no habían querido enseñarle magia, él no usaba la magia a no ser que fuera de forma involuntaria. Además, era bastante sociable. Inmediatamente se habia dirigido a hablarle a otro chiquillo de su edad que se encontraba por ahí, el cual tenía el pelo de color castaño rojizo.

—Hola, me llamo Jack —dijo el hermano de Sandy mientras le extendía la mano al chico.

—Yo soy Hugo —respondió también despreocupadamente el otro.

Sandy tomó asiento cerca de una ventana. Era la zona más despejada del recibidor, quizás porque era también la más fría. Sin embargo, le gustaba el paisaje cubierto de nieve. Y sin embargo, había zonas en las que la Tierra surgía de entre la nieve, como si quisiera recordarle a todo el mundo quien estaba ahí desde hacía más tiempo.

De repente una voz llamó su atención. Reconocería aquel tono mandón en cualquier lugar del planeta.

—¡Hugo! —llamó la voz.

Sandy se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la cabellera castaño rojiza de una de sus mejores amigas de Hogwarts.

—¡Rose! —exclamó emocionada la chica mientras se ponía en pie de un salto.

La chica Weasley también se sorprendió al ver a su amiga de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sandy mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—Vacacionando con mis padres —contestó la chica Weasley—. ¿Tú también?

—Así es —respondió la chica Smith.

Ambas soltaron un gritito de emoción mientras se tomaban de las manos. Al menos ya tenían alguien con quien salir a esquiar que no fuera de su familia.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó el pequeño Jack mientras se acercaba junto con Hugo a las dos chicas.

—Por supuesto —le contestó su hermana—. Esta es mi amiga Rose, de Hogwarts.

—¡Tú hermana también va en Hogwarts! —exclamó emocionado Hugo—. ¿Entonces tú también entrarás ahí el próximo año?

—Eso espero —contestó con una gran sonrisa Jack.

—Disculpen —preguntó una voz con un acento raro a sus espaldas.

Las chicas dieron la vuelta, y se encontraron con un chico de cabello negro, piel bronceada y ojos color miel detrás de ellas. Debía tener uno o dos años más que ellas.

—Oí que hablaban de Hogwarts —comentó el chico. En esa ocasión Rose identificó el acento. Debía ser francés.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Sandy confundida.

—Solo de oídas y leídas —contestó el chico—. Me presento, soy Jerôme Sarkozy. Soy un alumno de Beauxbatons.

—¿Bebatons? —inquirió aún más confundida la chica Smith.

—Beauxbatons —le corrigió automáticamente Rose—. La academia de magia de Beauxbatons. Es una de las más importantes y antiguas de Europa junto con Hogwarts y Durmstrang.

—Veo que eres muy lista, _mademoiselle_ —comentó el chico Sarkozy a modo de cumplido.

Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse con aquello, y su hermano inmediatamente aprovechó para hacerle burla.

—Uy, uy, uy —dijo el pequeño Hugo mientras alzaba las cejas.

—¡Hugo! —exclamó la chica Weasley mientras intentaba sin éxito darle un manotazo a su hermano.

—¿También vienes con tus familiares? —le preguntó Sandy a Jerôme.

—Con mis padres y mi tía —confirmó el chico.

—¿Todos magos? —preguntó Sandy.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Mi padre es muggle —dijo el chico.

—Igual que Alice —dijo Sandy.

—¿Quién es Alice? —preguntó el chico Sarkozy.

—Una amiga de Hogwarts, que como no vino no sé porqué la saqué a colación —dijo con algo de pena Sandy.

—❄—

—Espero ser mejor en esto que en la escoba —aceptó con algo de pena Rose.

Ambas chicas, acompañadas de sus hermanos menores y de su nuevo amigo Jerôme se encontraban en la ladera de una montaña, listas para tomar clases de esquí. Sus padres habían concordado que aquello sería lo mejor para evitarse penosos accidentes.

—¿No eres buena en la escoba? —inquiró sorprendido el chico Sarkozy.

—¿Tú sí? —preguntó interesada Sandy.

—Por supuesto —respondió muy orgulloso de sí Jerôme—. Soy parte de uno de los equipos estudiantiles de Beauxbatons. Somos los preferidos para llevarnos la copa este año.

—¿En qué puesto juegas? —inquirió la chica Smith.

—Como cazador —le respondió su nuevo amigo.

—Muy bien chicos —les llamó la atención uno de los instructores. Eran tres para un grupo de aproximadamente 12 personas—. Hoy aprenderemos lo básico del esquí, para lo cual tendremos que ver primero si todos tienen el equipo correcto.

Los hermanos Weasley y Smith tenían todo el equipo. Rose se había encargado de ello. Por supuesto, había investigado de antemano que se requería para realizar aquel deporte. Eso era su fuerte. Su punto débil era llevar a la práctica la teoría de cómo tenía que hacer esa clase de deportes.

El curso de instrucción duró casi una hora, donde la mayoría de los presentes aprendió al menos a pararse correctamente sobre los esquís y a avanzar sobre la nieve. Rose llegó a hacerlo sobre superficies planas y ligeramente inclinadas, pero mientras más pronunciado se hacía el ángulo de inclinación más problemas tenía con aquello.

—Lo que pasa es que te dejas dominar por el miedo —le dijo Jerôme pensativamente tras el término de la sesión introductoria al arte de esquiar—. No es que tengas mal equilibrio o algo por el estilo.

—Por supuesto que tengo miedo —repuso la chica Weasley mientras fruncía el ceño—. Ya te dije que no soy muy buena en los deportes.

—¡Patrañas! —exclamó el chico Sarkozy mientras barría el aire con la mano—. Estoy seguro que igualmente tu problema con la escoba es la falta de confianza.

—Eso lo dices porque no la has visto intentando subirse a una escoba —afirmó el pequeño Hugo.

—¡Hugo! —lo riñó su hermana mientras el rubor se extendía por el rostro de la señorita Weasley.

—Si le tiene miedo desde antes de subirse es obvio —respondió Jerôme—. Lo que debería hacer es intentar relajarse y pensar en la escoba como un amigo y no como un enemigo.

—¡Eso me parece un poco exagerado! —exclamó Sandy.

—Para nada —expresó su nuevo amigo—. Mi escoba es mi mejor amiga. Es la que me ha ayudado a alcanzar mis sueños. Algún día seré un jugador reconocido de quidditch junto con mi compañera. Pero que les parece si nos ponemos a esquiar en serio.

—❄—

Los días en el centro de esquí pasaron rápidamente. La familia Weasley solo se quedaría durante una semana, mientras que la familia Smith y Sarkozy pasarían ahí las navidades.

Cuando llegó el quinto día de la estancia de los Weasley, Jerôme ya había practicado en una pista de esquí para niveles más avanzados, y aunque Hugo y Jack (que eran realmente buenos) habían querido acompañarlo, sus hermanas se los habían prohibido. Sandy se sentía bastante segura en la pista de principiantes, mientras que Rose todavía tenía problemas incluso para esta última.

—Creo que es una ventaja para ti que en Hogwarts no tengamos ninguna materia como deportes o algo así —le comentó Sandy a su amiga mientras la ayudaba a levantarse tras una de sus múltiples caídas—. Si así fuera creo que tu historial quedaría seriamente manchado.

—Algún defecto tenía que tener —dijo la chica Weasley con dignidad.

—¿Qué tal les va? —preguntó Jerôme llegando junto a ellas a una buena velocidad, levantando algo de nieve al frenar.

—¿No estabas en la pista para intermedios? —inquirió la chica Weasley.

—Vine a visitarlas un momento —respondió el chico Sarkozy mientras se levantaba sus gafas de protección y sonreía—. Aunque a juzgar por lo que vi desde allá, mi pregunta está fuera de lugar, _droit_?

—Pues sí, un poco la verdad —contestó la chica Weasley levantando la cabeza con algo de orgullo.

En ese momento un grito desgarró el aire. Era un grito de susto, y no provenía de muy lejos de donde se encontraban los chicos.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —inquirió Sandy con preocupación mientras la gente empezaba a dirigirse hacia la zona donde había provenido el grito.

—Vayamos a ver —sugirió Jerôme mientras tomaba la delantera.

Los chicos llegaron cuando apenas habían llegado unas cuantas personas a la zona, incluido uno de los cuidadores del centro de esquí, quien se hallaba arrodillado en el suelo examinando algo.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Sandy mientras se horrorizaba.

Rose solo se llevó las manos a la boca. Ambas chicas se alegraron que sus hermanos menores se hubieran dirigido a la cabaña para comer algo y que no estuvieran ahí con ellas. Y es que no creían que aquello fuera apropiado para que lo vieran dos chiquillos de 10 años, si bien ellas solo tenían dos años más.

A un lado del guardia de seguridad se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre, el cual se encontraba tendido sobre la nieve. Todo rastro de color había desaparecido de sí, pero lo más resaltable de aquello era la expresión de horror que había en el rostro del hombre.

—Que no sea lo que estoy pensando —rogó en voz alta Jerôme mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—❄—

Jerôme, Sandy y Rose se encontraban cerca de la chimenea del vestíbulo de la cabaña principal del centro. Ya había oscurecido y muchos de los huéspedes se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, pero ellos se había quedado platicando hasta tarde. Erick, el hermano mayor de Sandy, se encontraba cerca de ellos.

—¿Cómo habrá muerto ese hombre? —se preguntó Sandy en voz alta.

—No eres la primera que se lo pregunta —dijo su hermano mayor sin quitar la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo—. Muchos de los que se han sentado por aquí han estado comentando el caso. Lo que les parece más extraño es que aparentemente no hay causa de muerte.

—¡Eso se logra con una muerte mágica! —exclamó asustada Rose.

—Entonces tenía razón —susurró Jerôme para después suspirar con fuerza.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Sandy preocupada.

—Ustedes vienen de Gran Bretaña, así que no están acostumbradas a cosas como éstas —dijo el chico—. Sin embargo, aquí en la Europa continental son cosa de todos los días. Hay muchos magos que se divierten atacando a muggles, desde bromas hasta muertes como la del día de hoy.

—¿Pero cómo permiten los Ministerios que pase algo así? —exclamó horrorizada Rose.

—No es tan sencillo para ellos solucionar estos casos —contestó el chico Sarkozy—. En la Europa continental no se tiene el control sobre la población mágica que se tiene en la isla de Inglaterra. Además, los delincuentes se pueden mover con mucha facilidad de un país a otro, especialmente desde que se estableció la Unión Europea, lo cual dificulta a los ministerios la tarea de perseguirlos. Y bueno, por otro lado, hay ministerios que no consideran como un crimen mayor los actos antimuggles.

—¿Es en serio? —inquirió atónita la chica Weasley.

—Tristemente así es —contestó Jerôme—. Yo lo veo de otra manera porque mi padre es muggle, pero muchos magos consideran que investigar esa clase de crímenes no valen la pena. Y como finalmente el Ministerio es mantenido por las contribuciones que hacemos los magos...

—¡Es horrible! —exclamó Sandy.

—Esa es una de las cosas que más admiro de Gran Bretaña —dijo el chico con una sonrisa—. Tienen una buena legislación en lo que a protección de muggles se refiere.

—Ha costado mucho trabajo —contó Rose—. E incluso actualmente hay magos que no están muy de acuerdo con ella, pero si hacen algo contra la población muggle les espera una buena sanción.

—Aquí en Europa está mal visto sancionar fuertemente a alguien que ataca un muggle —contó Jerôme—. Las bromas apenas son sancionadas con unos cuantos sickles, e incluso en los casos de asesinato es muy común que el mago salga bajo libertad por "falta de pruebas"

—¿Falta de pruebas? —cuestionó incrédulamente la chica Weasley—. ¿Acaso desconocen el encantamiento _Priori incantatem_?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó el chico Sarkozy—. Sin embargo, los abogados siempre apelan que eso no es una prueba concluyente, porque bien dicen que la varita del mago pudo haber sido utilizada por alguien más y _seulement parler_.

—¡Por eso yo quería pasar mis vacaciones en casa! —exclamó Erick mientras retomaba la lectura de su periódico. Había estado pendiente a la conversación de los chicos.

Sandy y Rose estaban disfrutando la experiencia, pero viéndolo desde ese punto la verdad es que echaban de menos Gran Bretaña y su avanzada legislación mágica.

* * *

_Bueno, y para el próximo capítulo espero publicarlo a mediados de septiembre. La verdad es que estoy disfrutando mucho de escribirlo, ya que aunque no está directamente relacionado con los problemas provocados por la Orden de Venus resulta muy tierno. Ya verán de lo que les hablo ;)_


	28. Desayunos con Towers

_Hola a todos nuevamente. Me alegra saber que a pesar del tiempo que tardo en publicar sigo teniendo gente interesada en esta historia. Bien, espero que tengan paciencia, porque esto va para largo. ¿Se dan cuenta que ya casi alcanzo el número de capítulos que tuvimos en El Espejo Maldito y aún así apenas acabamos el primer trimestre de los chicos? O.o_

_Bueno, como sea, lo prometido es deuda y les dije que tendrían este capítulo para mediados de septiembre. Como les dije, me agrado mucho escribirlo. Adoro a William, así que me encantó profundizar un poco en él :) Espero que a ustedes también les guste este capítulo ;)_

* * *

**28. Desayunos con Towers**

William abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía el cuerpo ligeramente entumecido, como si hubiera estado dormido de más. Y a juzgar por la luz que se alcanzaba a filtrar por el dosel de su cama seguramente estaba en lo correcto, ya que el día anterior se había ido a acostar bastante temprano. El chico se estiró perezosamente y luego se estiró para descorrer el dosel de su cama.

La habitación de los chicos de segundo curso de Gryffindor se encontraba impoluta. Desde que sus compañeros se habían marchado se habían acabado los restos de comida dejados por aquí y por allá cada noche, o la ropa arrojada donde fuera a veces por varios días. Peter era un experto. A veces en su cama terminaba una bola impresionante de ropa que solo desaparecía cuando el chico la mandaba a la lavandería. Cuando se iba a dormir solo la ponía sobre el suelo.

William se dirigió hacia el baño del dormitorio. Era un baño sencillo, debido a que estaba planeado solo para ser utilizado por cinco chicos. Contenía un excusado, una regadera y un lavabo. William abrió el agua caliente y comenzó a quitarse el pijama para tomar un baño. La única ventaja de haberse quedado durante las vacaciones en Hogwarts es que ahora tenía el baño del dormitorio para sí solo y podía tardarse todo lo que quisiera. Ni siquiera en su casa podía hacer eso, ya que Justin comenzaba a molestarlo.

El chico disfrutó el agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo mientras dejaba que su mente divagara por lo que había sucedido durante los últimos días. Solo otros seis alumnos de Gryffindor se habían quedado para las vacaciones, así que la sala se encontraba vacía la mayor parte del tiempo. A William le habría encantado quedarse sentado frente a la chimenea leyendo un libro todo el día, pero sabía que si comenzaba a tardarse demasiado su magicel empezaba a sonar. Siempre era Justin, quien decía que lo estaba esperando enfrente del retrato de la Dama de Rosa, la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. A William no le quedaba de otra que salir y acompañar a su hermano, quien siempre estaba interesado en explorar los rincones de Hogwarts, incluidos los jardines y los límites del Bosque Prohibido. A Justin también le encantaba lanzar bolas de nieve, pero como a William no le gustaba ser golpeado se contentaba con lanzar las bolas de nieve a los árboles. Solo en una ocasión habían luchado con bolas de nieve acompañados de Alice, y en aquella ocasión William y la chica habían hecho una alianza que resultó con Justin prácticamente enterrado bajo una montaña de nieve.

—¡Esto es injusto! —exclamó en aquella ocasión el chico Slytherin, mientras escupía algo de nieve.

—Tú solo te fuiste a parar debajo del árbol —le contestó entre risas la chica Ravenclaw—. Nosotros solo tuvimos que golpear el árbol para que cayera la nieve.

Sin embargo, los tres chicos no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, ya que Alice y Justin tenían que cumplir con sus respectivos castigos, una por haber hechizado a Tommy Foster y otro por haberse peleado con Andrew Bush y haber lastimado al profesor Longbottom. William los había acompañado en un par de ocasiones a ambos, y se había quedado sorprendido por como decoraban los árboles de navidad que pusieron en el Gran Comedor y se había muerto de risa al ver la cara que Bush puso cuando Hagrid les dijo que tendrían que recoger los desechos de varios animales en los límites del bosque para después poderlos usar como abono.

Sin embargo, nada de ello se comparaba con lo que había experimentado durante el primer desayuno después de que todo mundo se había ido.

Debido a que prácticamente no había nadie, Justin lo había convencido para que se sentara con él en la mesa de las serpientes. William aceptó, ya que se sentaron en un extremo lejano a los pocos Slytherin que estaban en el colegio, además de que Bush no había aparecido por la habitación.

William tomó asiento, y mientras pensaba en que tomaría para comer se percató que del otro lado se encontraba un plato con un par de panquecitos con chispas de chocolate. Estaban frente a un banco, pero no se le ocurrió pensar que fueran de alguien porque no había nadie ahí.

—Disfrutaré esto —dijo el chico Gryffindor mientras comenzaba a comer.

Justin solo rió mientras agarraba un plato de cereal. Su hermano sabía que eso solo era para empezar. Hablaron de esto y de lo otro mientras comían, y cuando William se acabó el panque se estiró para agarrar el otro, pero se detuvo al ver que había una persona justo al lado del banco que se encontraba frente a él.

—¿Ustedes se comieron uno de mis panqués? —preguntó Mark Towers con un tono de voz duro.

Ambos gemelos se miraron uno al otro, mientras que por el rostro de William los colores subían como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

—Yo... no sabía... pensé... —intentó excusarse el chico Gryffindor, pero no lograba darse a entender adecuadamente—. Estaban solos.

—Porque había ido a buscar yogur de manzana —repuso el chico Towers mientras fruncía el ceño y les enseñaba el pequeño vaso que traía consigo—. La mayoría de los que hay son de durazno y fresa, y no me gustan esos sabores.

—Yo... de verdad lo siento. Iré inmediatamente a buscarte un panquecillo —dijo William mientras se ponía de pie, aunque con la mirada hacia abajo.

Justin no sabía que hacer. Sabía por experiencia propia que Towers molesto era en extremo peligroso. Se preguntó si la presencia de los profesores que se habían quedado en el colegio y que en esos momentos se encontraban en la mesa principal bastaría para que pensara las cosas y no le hiciera nada a William.

—No hay más —contestó el chico Slytherin de cuarto curso mientras tomaba asiento—. Si hubiera más los habría traído aprovechando el viaje por mi yogur.

—Te compensaré de algún modo —dijo William mientras se animaba a mirar a la cara a Mark Towers. Su rostro aún estaba completamente encendido.

Mark miró un momento a William mientras su expresión se relajaba. Aquello sorprendió a Justin.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, podría decidir tomarte la palabra —acabó diciendo Towers con una ligera sonrisa—. Por lo menos no te comiste los dos.

Hubo un momento incómodo para los gemelos Jacot mientras Towers comía una cucharada de yogur.

—¿Has terminado de desayunar o vas a comer de pie? —le preguntó Towers después de un momento a William.

Por toda respuesta William volvió a sentarse, aunque volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia abajo.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué tenemos el honor de tener a un Gryffindor sentado entre nosotros? —inquirió Towers una vez que William hubo jalado una tostada para comer.

—Yo le dije que se sentara conmigo —contestó Justin una vez que le pareció que los nervios de su hermano no le dejarían contestar.

El resto del desayuno Towers había hablado educadamente con los gemelos, aunque William apenas dijo un par de frases durante toda la conversación. Sin embargo Towers parecía divertirse cada vez que William hablaba. El chico dio por sentado que lo que le divertía a Towers era como se le enredaban las palabras en su presencia.

William cerró las llaves del agua mientras recordaba todo aquello. Estaba seguro que con aquella actitud probablemente Towers se debía haber convencido que era un idiota, alguien de poca mota a quien sería fácil jugarle una broma algún día. Debería andarse con cuidado de la bandita Slytherin de ahora en adelante.

William tomó su toalla y se secó para después anudársela a la cintura y salir al dormitorio para poder vestirse.

—¡Vaya, ya era hora!

William se sorprendió al oír la voz de Justin, y su asombro fue aún mayor al verlo sentado sobre la cama de Arthur Finnigan.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —inquirió el chico Jacot—. ¿Cómo fue que entraste?

—Estaba esperándote enfrente del retrato de la Dama de Rosa. Te iba a marcar pero en ese momento salieron dos chicos, y me dije "¿Qué demonios?" mientras aprovechaba para colarme por el hueco antes de que se cerrara —explicó Justin—. He de decir que la Sala Común es bastante bonita, además de iluminada. A nosotros no nos entra mucha luz. Supongo que se debe a que nuestra sala es subterránea. Sin embargo, esto de compartir habitación...

Justin frunció el ceño, demostrando su desagrado. Los gemelos ya habían comentado como eran sus respectivos dormitorios en alguna ocasión, y así William sabía que los alumnos de Slytherin tenían cada uno una habitación para ellos solos, aunque en opinión de Justin era algo pequeña ya que apenas había espacio para la cama, el baúl, una cómoda y un espacio para pasar.

—Sabes que si algún prefecto se entera que has entrado aquí estarás en problemas, ¿verdad? —inquirió William a su hermano.

—¿Y quién se lo va a decir? —preguntó el chico Slytherin—. Los alumnos que salieron no se dieron cuenta que me colé después de que ellos salieron, y en la sala común no había nadie que me viera. Además, creo que si argumento que en realidad eras tú al que vieron resultaría bastante creíble.

—Yo no lo creo —le contestó su hermano mientras se vestía.

—Con la suficiente insistencia harás dudar a cualquier persona —dijo con una sonrisa Justin.

—Esa es la razón por la que estás en Slytherin —comentó William mientras se subía los pantalones.

—Por supuesto —contestó orgullosamente Justin—. Se requiere astucia y ambición para conseguir lo que uno desea. Pero cambiando de tema, mejor apresúrate porque necesitamos estar en el Gran Comedor lo más pronto posible.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió William.

—Porque tengo hambre —repuso Justin mientras hacía un puchero—. Subir ocho pisos no es fácil, ¿sabes? Y menos sin desayunar.

—❄—

Los chicos llegaron al Gran Comedor, donde Alice les hizo señas desde un extremo de la mesa de los Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué les parece las decoraciones? —preguntó la chica mientras que con un gesto abarcaba el Gran Comedor.

La verdad es que las decoraciones habían quedado perfectas. Doce árboles alineados contra la pared del Gran Comedor resplandecían con ayuda de las hadas que revoloteaban alrededor de ellos, además del festón que recorría todas las paredes y el techo del Gran Comedor.

—¿Entonces ya terminaron? —inquirió William.

—Faltan las decoraciones del pasillo principal del segundo piso, pero después de eso seré libre —contestó la chica Rowling con una sonrisa—. Tendré tiempo de sobra para ir a pasar las navidades con mis padres.

—¡Quién fuera tú! —exclamó Justin—. Mi castigo dura todas las vacaciones.

—Bueno, aún quedan cinco días para navidad —dijo la chica Ravenclaw—. Podría pasar un tiempo con ustedes antes de irme del castillo.

—Eso sería muy lindo de tu parte —contestó Justin sonriendo.

Los chicos empezaron a comer, hablando un poco sobre esto y aquello. William inmediatamente identificó un panqué con chispas de chocolate y lo apartó en su plato, antes de que cualquiera de los otros dos dijera algo, aunque tampoco lo hubieran hecho de haber tenido oportunidad. Ninguno de los otros dos era fanático del chocolate. A Justin sencillamente no le gustaba y Alice decía que no le gustaba consumir grasas, ni siquiera de esa forma, a pesar de todos los beneficios que se le atribuían al chocolate.

—¿Por qué está mirando hacia acá? —preguntó Alice después de un rato, mirando hacia adentro del Gran Comedor.

—¿Quién? —preguntaron inmediatamente los gemelos mientras ambos gemelos volteaban la cabeza.

Inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de quien estaba hablando la chica Rowling. Towers los observaba con una expresión difícil de descifrar, aunque cuando los gemelos voltearon a verlo puso una sonrisa un tanto torcida. Aquello originó que William se sonrojara.

—No estoy seguro, quizás sea cualquier cosa —respondió Justin mientras se volvía a acomodar en su lugar y alzaba los hombros—. La verdad, he de decir que se ha comportado bastante decente durante estas vacaciones. Parece que está de mejor humor que lo que nunca había estado. Al menos yo no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca así.

—Viene hacia acá —susurró de repente alarmado William.

Alice y Justin inmediatamente levantaron la cabeza alertados. William tenía razón, Mark Towers caminaba hacia ellos sin perder la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro, la cual solo levantaba sus labios del lado izquierdo de su cara mientras que del lado derecho parecían mantener una actitud neutra. Los chicos hubieran creído que simplemente se dirigía hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor si no los hubiera estado viendo fijamente.

—Hola —los saludó Towers.

—Hola —le regresó el saludo con desconfianza Alice y Justin, mientras que William lo hacía con la mirada en la mesa y de forma casi inteligible.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó Justin con cordialidad.

—Solo me preguntaba si tal vez Will podría pagarme el panqué que me debe —respondió el chico Towers mientras miraba directamente al aludido—. Espero que no te moleste que te llame así, pero creo que sería algo confuso llamarte Jacot cuando estás con tu hermano y también considerando que Jason es mi mejor amigo.

Alice se quedó francamente desconcertada. Ninguno de ellos le llamaba Will a William excepto contadas ocasiones.

—Claro —contestó William mientras le extendía el panquecillo al chico Slytherin.

—Gracias —contestó Towers sin borrar su sonrisa mientras tomaba el panecillo.

—Mark —dijo una voz.

Inmediatamente Alice y Justin fruncieron el ceño. Bush se había acercado al lugar donde se hallaban ellos, y empezó a hablar de lo que les parecieron un montón de tonterías con Towers pero sin moverse de ese lugar. Alice y Justin decidieron hacer caso omiso y siguieron charlando como si los otros dos chicos Slytherin no estuvieran ahí. William los habría acompañado, pero no era muy elocuente cuando Towers se encontraba cerca.

Bush y Towers siguieron hablando un momento más, hasta que el primer chico se retiró dirigiéndose a la puerta del Gran Comedor. No obstante, Towers se quedó de pie ahí, aunque cuando Alice, Justin y William voltearon a verlo de reojo se dieron cuenta que su expresión había cambiado y ahora lucía algo molesto. Aquello era extraño, ya que no veían cual de las tonterías que le había dicho el otro chico Slytherin podía haberlo molestado.

—¿No les importa si me siento aquí, verdad? —preguntó el chico, pero antes de que alguien pudiera contestar tomó asiento a un lado de la chica Ravenclaw, justo frente a los gemelos.

Towers pellizcó un pedazo del panqué que le había dado William y se lo llevó a la boca, sin dejar de lucir preocupado. Era como si intentara resolver un dilema de la manera más rápida posible.

—Oye Towers, ¿cuáles son las optativas que cursas? —preguntó William con algo de esfuerzo, aunque hubiera sido mayor si se hubiera animado a mirar al chico Towers a los ojos.

Towers pareció sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas —contestó el chico mientras alzaba las cejas—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Solo curiosidad —respondió William mientras estiraba la mano hacia una copa de jugo que se encontraba cerca de él.

Sin embargo el chico Slytherin fue más rápido que él, y aunque estaba más alejado de él la tomó antes que William pudiera siquiera rozarla.

—Tengo antojo de jugo —fue el comentario del chico Towers, ahora con una sonrisa que tenía algo de amenazante en sí misma.

—William iba a agarrar esa copa —repuso Justin.

—Que lo tome como el interés por haberse tardado en pagarme mi panquecillo —contestó Towers mientras miraba fijamente a Justin. Aquella mirada hubiera hecho amedrentarse a alguien con menos valor que Justin.

—No, no pasa nada —contestó William—. Puedo tomar leche. Si Towers quiere jugo puede quedárselo él. Además, creo que es justo como él dice por pago del panquecillo.

—¡Eso es una tontería! —exclamó molesta Alice—. Towers, quizás estés acostumbrado a que los demás hagan lo que se te antoje, pero nosotros no somos parte de tus admiradores.

—Me da lo mismo —respondió el chico sin dignarse a mirar a la chica—. Will está de acuerdo, y eso me basta.

Y se metió otro pedazo de panqué a la boca, masticando con parsimonia. El ambiente se volvió bastante tenso, y ninguno de los chicos volvió a hablar hasta que Towers se hubo acabado su panquecillo y se puso de pie.

—Bien, supongo que nos estaremos viendo —dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la puerta del Gran Comedor.

William soltó un gran suspiro.

—¿Estuviste aguantando la respiración? —inquirió incrédulo Justin.

—¿Así que te gusta Towers? —preguntó con tiento Alice.

—Pues un poco, la verdad —contestó William apenado.

—¿Un poco? —inquirió incrédulo Justin—. Supongo que solo si consideras que a Merlín le gustaba un poco Nimue.

Alice soltó una carcajada con la referencia que había usado Justin.

—Bueno, cada quién —dijo la chica Alice mientras sonreía—. Ahora entiendo que quiso decir Rose cuando dijo que conocía a alguien que no opinaba que tu hermano fuera más guapo que Towers. Solo espero que lo veas como un amor platónico y no como algo serio.

—Verlo de esa manera no me serviría de nada, ¿cierto? —inquirió retóricamente William.

—Exacto —le confirmó la Ravenclaw de todas formas.

—Pues sí William, especialmente porque aparentemente tiene ganas de molestarte —comentó Justin—. No tomó nada del jugo que te quitó. ¿Todavía lo quieres?

—No, con la leche estuvo bien —contestó William mientras se acababa el vaso de leche que había tomado en lugar del jugo.

—Pues yo si quiero —dijo Justin tomando un largo trago de jugo.

Justin tragó el jugo, sonrió ante la sensación refrescante que le provocó y después su barbilla empezó a oscurecerse.

—¡Justin! —exclamó asustada Alice.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió el chico.

Justin empezó a cubrirse paulatinamente de pelo por todo el rostro, y también las manos.

—¡Oh lo había olvidado! —exclamó William.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó Justin.

—Creo que Bush y Towers decidieron cumplir su amenaza —respondió William.

—¡Es el jugo! —concluyó Alice—. Towers debió haberlo envenenado.

—Debió de suponer que William lo retomaría cuando él se marchara —exclamó molesto Justin—. Bien, pues no les salió.

—Creo que será mejor llevarte a la enfermería —dijo William—. Quizás deberíamos llevarle el jugo a la señora Pomfrey para que sepa a que se está enfrentando.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo la chica Ravenclaw mientras se paraba de la mesa y tomaba la copa entre sus manos con lo que quedaba de jugo.

—Pues solo espero que recuerden que quien ríe al último ríe mejor —dijo Justin mientras se dirigían a las puertas del comedor y el vello facial le empezaba a oscurecer toda la cara.

* * *

_Bien, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo. Espero que el próximo esté disponible a más tardar a principios del próximo mes, y es otro en el que profundizo en la historia familiar de uno de los herederos de los fundadores :)_


	29. Miedo

_Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Me siento muy feliz porque este mes ha habido varias personas que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos o a sus listas de alertas :D A todos ellos, al igual que a los que siguen leyendo sin dejar marca de su paso por aquí les doy las gracias._

_Bueno, ha llegado la hora de conocer lo que le sucede en las vacaciones al último de los cuatro herederos. Me gustó mucho escribir sobre este capítulo, especialmente por lo que ahondo en la historia de la familia Malfoy. Espero que a ustedes también les guste ;)_

* * *

_**29. Miedo**_

Scorpius recorría distraídamente la mansión Malfoy. A pesar del aspecto adusto que muchos de sus visitantes percibían de ella, a Scorpius le encantaba su hogar. Sabía que antaño aquél había sido un lugar opulento (su padre siempre lo mencionaba cuando hablaba de su niñez), pero sabía que sus abuelos habían vendido gran parte de todo lo que tenían cuando Draco Malfoy había terminado el colegio. Scorpius no sabía muy bien porque razón había sido aquello, sin embargo, debido a pláticas que había oído a escondidas y a lo que le habían dicho Tommy Foster y su amigo hacía poco, Scorpius había llegado a la conclusión de que su familia había vendido gran parte de sus pertenencias en el momento de la caída de Lord Voldemort. Después de todo, las fechas coincidían. Quizás cuando volviera a Hogwarts les pediría a sus amigos ayuda para averiguar más al respecto.

—Joven Malfoy —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

El chico Malfoy se dio la vuelta, y vio que Boobles, su elfo doméstico, se encontraba de pie detrás de él.

—¿Qué sucede Boobles? —inquirió el chico Slytherin.

—La comida está servida —dijo el elfo—. Sus padres lo esperan en el comedor.

—Voy para allá —contestó educadamente y con una sonrisa Scorpius.

Boobles desapareció con un chasquido. Scorpius sabía que seguramente se dirigía a la cocina para preparar todo lo necesario para servir la comida.

El chico Malfoy se dirigió al comedor por un pasillo que rara vez utilizaba, pero que en aquel momento era el camino más rápido para ir al comedor. No le gustaba utilizar aquel pasillo porque era donde se encontraba la puerta a lo que había sido la habitación de sus abuelos. Él los apreciaba, pero lamentablemente le parecía que el sentimiento no era mutuo, especialmente en el caso de su abuelo.

Antes del nacimiento de Scorpius, la familia Malfoy no vivía en aquel lugar. No solo habían vendido todo con la caída de Voldemort, si no que habían abandonado la mansión porque costaba demasiado mantenerla. Su padre y abuelos vivían en una pequeña casa en una zona deshabitada de Gales. Obviamente ahí no contaban con ninguno de los lujos a los que estaban acostumbrados. Su abuelo se había amargado un poco, pero Draco decía que en ningún momento se arrepentía de aquello, ya que si bien había sido difícil al principio, a la larga aquello lo había conducido a tratar a Astoria, la madre de Scorpius. Si bien ésta era hermana de una de sus excompañeras de clase, nunca se había tomado la molestia de tratarla porque era la clase de chica que de antaño hubiera considerado como traidora de la sangre. En realidad, su único defecto es que no le veía caso a tratar a los muggles de forma inferior, aunque eso le había llevado a separarse de su familia (los Greengrass) hasta que se casó con Draco Malfoy, un sangre limpia bien conocido.

Astoria había sido una bendición en cierto sentido para Draco. La mujer conocía bastante bien los defectos de su marido, y en lugar de irritarse o intentar ignorarlos había aprendido a lidiar con ellos y obligar a Draco a controlarse. Draco amaba realmente a aquella dulce y delicada mujer, y así aprendió a controlarse un poco así mismo. En el presente, el mismo hombre aceptaba que aquello había sido bueno para él, si bien aún conservaba algunos rasgos egocéntricos, vanidosos y maliciosos aunque bastante atenuados.

Cuando finalmente Astoria y Draco se casaron, ambos pusieron un pequeño negocio de pociones mágicas. Ambos eran excelentes preparándolas, y si aquello no bastaba Astoria tenía varios contactos que sabían prepararlas, ya que pertenecía a la Rimbombante Sociedad de Amigos de las Pociones. Empezaron con un local cercano al lugar donde vivían. Aquello no les hubiera dejado mucho dinero si solo se hubieran dedicado a los clientes que los visitaban, sin embargo, Astoria tenía muy buen ojo para los negocios y expandió el negocio mediante envíos vía lechuza. Sus Pociones estaban tan bien hechas y los precios eran tan módicos que el negocio creció de forma exponencial en pocos años. Pociones Dractoria (cuyo nombre había nacido cuando Astoria y Draco jugaron un poco con sus nombres) prontamente necesitó abrir locales en Hogsmeade y el Callejón Diagon, y actualmente tenía otros en París, Washington, Buenos Aires, Sidney y Tokio. Astoria había estado preocupada por la calidad de los preparadores de Pociones que tendrían que contratar ante el crecimiento de la demanda, pero lo había solucionado mediante una cuidadosa selección realizada por ella misma y su marido a aquellos que iban a ser contratados. Aquello significaba que a veces necesitaban hacer viajes hasta el otro extremo del globo, pero valía la pena porque de esa manera la excelente calidad de Pociones Dractoria se había mantenido. Además, ahora Pociones Dractoria era realmente autónoma y no necesitaba comprar Pociones a otros magos, ya que las Pociones que no sabía preparar el encargado de Hogsmeade eran realizadas por el de Tokio, por poner un ejemplo, y se podían importar.

Una vez que Pociones Dractoria hubo crecido por Gran Bretaña, la familia Malfoy pudo volver a ocupar la mansión, justo cuando Astoria se había embarazado de Scorpius. El chico había nacido en la mansión, felizmente acompañado de sus padres.

Pero la esfera de felicidad no incluía a todo mundo. El abuelo Lucius quería recuperar la "gloria" (así lo llamaba él) de antaño de la mansión Malfoy. Astoria se había negado, ya que ella nunca había sido dada al excentrismo y el deseo de poseer (la verdad es que aunque su familia era de sangre limpia, nunca habían tenido tanto dinero como los Malfoy), mientras que a Draco la verdad aquello le daba igual, ya que estaba muy contento con su nuevo papel de padre.

El hecho de que el dinero no se gastara comprando cosas para adornar la mansión Malfoy amargó aún más a Lucius. El pequeño Scorpius no recordaba haber visto sonreír nunca a su abuelo, y aquello a la larga también fue afectando a su propio padre, a quien no le agradaba aquella tensa relación con Lucius. Draco se volvió más estirado y serio, y cuando Astoria no pudo aguantar aquella situación estalló una pelea con sus suegros. La mujer amenazó con marcharse de la casa con su hijo. Draco dijo que llegado el caso el se marcharía junto con su familia. Siendo así, Lucius y Narcisa perderían la mansión, ya que quien realmente los mantenían eran su hijo y nuera. Así, la pelea había terminado con la partida de los abuelos Malfoy de la mansión cuando Scorpius tenía cinco años. Lucius y Narcisa cortaron toda relación con su hijo y nuera, y por ende con su nieto. Scorpius les mandaba una tarjeta cada Navidad hecha por él mismo desde que tenía siete años, pero jamás había recibido una respuesta o algo a cambio.

Scorpius llegó al comedor donde ya se encontraban sus padres. La habitación era sumamente grande cuando tenías en cuenta que la mesa solo tenía lugar para seis personas, pero el ocuparla para comer era una de las pocas concesiones que Astoria había hecho a Lucius. Si hubiera sido por ella hubiera puesto la mesa en la misma cocina. Y aunque tenía años que los abuelos Malfoy se habían marchado, nadie había movido la mesa.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa, oyendo con una sonrisa a su esposa que le platicaba sobre su reciente viaje a Washington. A Scorpius le agradaba ver a su padre así, cuando perdía aquella máscara de hombre duro que estaba acostumbrado a mostrar al mundo exterior. Sin embargo, quizás fuera gracias a él que la sucursal de Pociones Dractoria del Callejón Diagon era aquella donde los clientes intentaban regatear menos. Draco se encargaba en general de aquel local, solo tenían dos empleados que se encargaban del almacén y de la venta cuando los Malfoy tenían que salir o cosas así. Astoria había estado fuera del negocio mientras Scorpius había estado en casa (exceptuando los viajes para evaluar a los candidatos para el trabajo), pero ahora que el chico estaba en Hogwarts se encargaba junto con su esposo de aquel lugar.

Scorpius ocupó el lugar a la izquierda de su padre, y cuando se hubo sentado el primer plato apareció mágicamente frente a todos.

—¿Has estado realizando tus deberes? —inquirió su madre a Scorpius mientras tomaba los cubiertos.

—Un poco —contestó Scorpius entre cucharadas—. Ya terminé los de Encantamientos y Transformaciones. He avanzado un poco con los de Defensa e Historia de la Magia, pero de hecho necesito que me ayuden con los deberes de Pociones.

—No es nada práctico, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Draco un poco preocupado.

—¡Papá, ya no soy un niño de cinco años que se tira el caldero encima! —exclamó Scorpius sintiéndose ligeramente abochornado.

Y es que cuando recién se habían marchado sus abuelos de la mansión, sus padres habían querido empezar a instruir a Scorpius en el arte de elaboración de Pociones. La primera clase había terminado en desastre, con una visita de emergencia a San Mungo. Después de eso sus padres no habían querido que Scorpius se acercara a ningún caldero a pesar de que aquél era el trabajo de sus padres. Él también había terminado con un trauma, pero lo había superado poco a poco en clase de Pociones. Aún recordaba que las primeras clases en la mazmorra habían sido un suplicio, pero terminó dándose cuenta que no había nada que temer siempre y cuando se tuviera cuidado, lo cual por otro lado era imprescindible por la dificultad de las pociones que les ponía a preparar el profesor Baster.

—He realizado Pociones en Hogwarts y en ningún caso he recibido daño —dijo el chico mientras fruncía el ceño y enfocaba la vista en su plato.

Su madre soltó un largo suspiro, con lo cual Scorpius levantó la cabeza.

—Tienes que entender que para nosotros es difícil Scorpius —le dijo su madre—. Aún recordamos lo que te pasó cuando eras pequeño y nos preocupa el que tengas que preparar alguna poción.

—Pero si les preocupa, ¿no sería mejor que estuvieran supervisándome mientras preparo la poción que dejarme hacerla solo? —inquirió el chico astutamente.

Su madre sonrió con aquello.

—Mañana prepararemos lo que tengas que preparar, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo su madre.

Los Malfoy continuaron con la comida, la cual como siempre estaba deliciosa. Scorpius se preguntaba que pasaría si algún día les faltara Boobles. ¿Dónde conseguirían alguien que cocinara como él?

—❄—

Scorpius se encontraba caminando por las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Se dirigía hacia la clase de Pociones, aunque extrañamente se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que iba a entrar a aquella clase. Sentía sus manos sudorosas y su pulso acelerado. No obstante, en esta ocasión no se encontraba Justin para preguntarle qué le sucedía, y luego para consolarlo diciendo que él le ayudaría a que no le pasara nada.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Si bien le seguía teniendo algo de miedo a la clase de Pociones, ya se había acostumbrado. Era cierto que esperaba con verdadera ansia poder despedirse de esa materia, pero mientras tanto había aprendido más o menos a relajarse. No tenía sentido sentirse nuevamente así.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, por lo que Scorpius aceleró el paso para llegar al aula de Pociones. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió de un golpe.

—Lamento llegar tarde... ¡AH!

El chico había gritado al precipitarse al vacío cuando dio un paso más allá de la puerta. Cayó en alguna especie de líquido de color ámbar ligeramente transparente, e inmediatamente se puso a patalear para salir a flote. Una vez en la superficie de aquel líquido, levantó la cabeza para ver la puerta por la que había entrado. No obstante, no había ninguna puerta. Descubrió con horror que se encontraba flotando dentro de un caldero gigantesco con lo que evidentemente era una poción.

El joven Malfoy intentó tranquilizarse. Debía de haber algún modo de salir de aquel lugar. Por otro lado, si se desesperaba terminaría hundiéndose hasta el fondo. Lo más importante era mantener la calma y mantenerse a flote.

Sin embargo, aparentemente no se encontraba solo. Sintió como algo lo tomaba por un tobillo e intentaba jalarlo hacia el fondo del caldero. Scorpius se soltó de una patada, pero al intentar buscar qué era lo que lo había atacado se llevó un susto de muerte. Vio como la poción se arremolinaba unos metros más allá, y con horror vio como de la superficie parecía surgir una criatura formada por la misma poción. La elevación que constituiría su cabeza tenía tres agujeros, una boca y dos ojos, pero por lo demás era solo una masa informe de poción.

La criatura giró sus ojos hacia el joven Malfoy, y después moviendo la boca le dijo:

—Me perteneces.

Su voz era cavernosa y provocó escalofríos en Scorpius. Le recordaba vagamente a la voz del Señor de las Tinieblas, pero en aquel momento hubiera preferido enfrentarse a aquél, porque al menos al ente malévolo ya lo había derrotado en una ocasión, mientras que a éste ser no tendría la menor idea de cómo le haría frente.

El monstruo se abalanzó contra él, provocando una inmensa ola que Scorpius aprovechó para llegar al borde del caldero. No logró salir, pero si asirse del borde de éste. Intentó izarse con los brazos, pero en ese momento sintió que algo lo tomaba por los pies.

—No escaparás de mí —le dijo aquella terrorífica voz.

Scorpius se empezó a desesperar. Tenía que hacer algo, no quería hundirse y perderse en aquel mar de poción. Pero no sabía que hacer. Cerró los ojos mientras utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para agarrarse del borde del caldero y no caer en la poción.

—Sabes qué hacer —dijo de repente una voz que le pareció familiar y extraña al mismo tiempo.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió cuando se vio a sí mismo cerca de él. Su doble, por decirlo de alguna manera, se encontraba con el rostro muy cerca del suyo, agarrado del borde del caldero aunque desde el otro lado. La imagen parecía como si Scorpius se estuviera viendo en un espejo, pero había algo extraño en aquella imagen. Al chico Malfoy le daba la impresión de que la imagen tenía algo de líquida, como si estuviera viéndose reflejado en el agua. Pero si así fuera, el agua constituía precisamente la imagen por completo y no más allá de ella.

—Scorpius —le dijo aquella imagen, y se dio cuenta que hablaba con su misma voz—, una poción es mayoritariamente agua, y tú sabes como manejar el agua.

El joven Malfoy se quedó un momento analizando aquellas palabras. Independientemente de cuantos ingredientes incluyera una poción, su doble tenía razón, se trataba mayoritariamente de agua con ingredientes disueltos en ella. El podía manejar los líquidos, y eso lo había aprendido tempranamente en su vida. No entendía como podía haber temido de las pociones sabiendo aquello.

Scorpius se soltó del borde del caldero, y la criatura que lo jalaba lo arrastró de regreso hacia la poción. Sin embargo, Scorpius volteó a verla mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo. Hizo un movimiento, y el monstruo se deshizo en medio de aquel líquido. Scorpius se hundió un poco, e inmediatamente se encontró de pie, justo frente a un caldero.

—Incluso si te sucediera lo que te pasó cuando niño —dijo otra vez su doble, aunque en esta ocasión no podía verlo—, ya sabrías que hacer.

El caldero frente a él se volcó, pero con un hábil movimiento el chico Slytherin hizo que todo el líquido se dirigiera hacia otro lado en lugar de dirigirse hacia él.

Scorpius hizo una profunda inhalación. Se sentía tranquilo, y sabía que a partir de aquel momento no volvería a temer de las pociones. Después de todo era hijo de Draco y Astoria Malfoy, grandes fabricantes de pociones; además del heredero de Salazar Slytherin capaz de controlar el agua.


	30. Capítulo especial - Halloween cruzado

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que de maravilla. Yo he estado muy ocupado esta última semana, ya que estaba pensando sobre la fecha y de repente me dije "Este año no conté lo que les sucedió a Albus y compañía en Halloween". Y pues las ideas comenzaron a surgir en mi cabezita, especialmente al revisar nuevamente sus reviews y ver que algunos se preguntaban si Albus iba a enamorarse :P Así que entre una y otra cosa, decidí escribir este capítulo especial._

_Bueno, si han leído otras de mis historias, se darán cuenta que tienen apariciones especiales en esta ocasión los personajes de Alma, Gerardo y Erika de Escuela Mágica Preparatoria y mi querida Faye de El Hada De Los Deseos Y El Desastre. Los primeros tres son personajes de mi invención basados en personas reales :P Mientras que Faye es un personaje que creó Sarachan89 para la historia que yo traduje._

_Bueno los dejó con este capítulo, que hasta el momento es el más largo de todas las aventuras de Albus que he escrito. Sin embargo, les advierto que lo que sucede en este capítulo es poco probable que tenga repercusión en el resto de la historia. Es como si fuera una historia alternativa, como es popular en las películas de animes reconocidos :D Aún así, espero que lo disfruten ;)_

* * *

_**Capítulo especial**_  
_**Halloween cruzado**_

—¿Crees que la profesora McGonagall prepare algo especial para este Halloween? —inquirió Peter mientras él, Rose, Albus y William bajaban al Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres otro ataque de mantícora? —inquirió la chica Weasley, quien se encontraba de mal humor ya que no había sacado una buena nota en el examen de Defensa de la semana pasada.

—No, no algo tan extremo, pero si algo emocionante —repuso el chico Thomson.

—Pues he oído que McGonagall está preparando algo grande —exclamó alguien a sus espaldas.

—¿De qué hablas James? —cuestionó interesado su hermano menor.

—Son solo rumores, pero dicen que han visto a McGonagall a primera hora de la mañana organizando algo —respondió James para después correr y adelantarse a los chicos de segundo curso.

—¿Qué creen que pueda ser? —preguntó William mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo.

—Quizás contrató una compañía de esqueletos bailarines —dijo Albus—. Papá siempre se queja que no pudo ver a unos cuando iba en su segundo curso porque fue invitado al cumpleaños de muerte de Nick casi decapitado.

—¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? —inquirió sorprendido Peter—. ¿Quién demonios celebra la fecha en que murió?

—Evidentemente lo hace Sir Nicholas —contestó Rose mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. No creo que tuviera mucho caso seguir celebrando su fecha de nacimiento, ¿cierto?

—Debe de ser fascinante, aunque algo contradictorio —opinó William—. El Halloween fue en principio una fiesta muggle para alejar a los espíritus, y convivir con ellos justo ese día...

—¿Y qué se hace en un cumpleaños de muerte? —cuestionó Peter—. ¿Pastel, piñata...?

—Pues papá me advirtió que nunca aceptara cuando me invitaran a alguno, pero nunca me ha querido decir más —contestó Albus.

—Él mío tampoco —afirmó Rose—. Así que supongo que no ha de ser muy emocionante.

Los chicos llegaron finalmente al Gran Comedor, el cual para su sorpresa se hallaba lleno y con muchos de los chicos murmurando. Como siempre, estaba decorado con calabazas y murciélagos vivos.

—¿Qué estará sucediendo? —preguntó Rose mientras se sentaban en la mesa de los leones.

—Eh, Fred —dijo Albus llamando la atención del mayor de sus primos varones—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Aún no lo sabemos —contestó el hijo de George—. McGonagall solo dijo al principio del desayuno que tenía un asunto muy importante que comentarnos.

—¿Alguna idea sobre qué es lo que piensa decirnos? —inquirió William interviniendo en la conversación.

—Ninguna, aunque hay rumores de que no va a haber clases el día de hoy —contestó el chico Weasley.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó Rose repentinamente angustiada—. ¡Pero no pueden cancelar las clases!

—Ay, ojalá lo hagan —dijo esperanzado Peter.

—¡No! —exclamó Rose con fuerza—. No me la pasé estudiando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el día de ayer para que hoy resulte que no me sirvió de nada.

—La directora se está poniendo de pie —hizo notar William para interrumpir la inminente discusión entre sus dos amigos.

McGonagall se puso de pie atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo y acallando de esa manera los murmullos que imperaban en el Gran Comedor. Había que decir que muchos profesores parecían interesados en el asunto, como si ellos estuvieran tan enterados del asunto como los alumnos.

—Muy bien, me imagino que muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando cuál es el anuncio tan importante que les tengo para el día de hoy —expresó McGonagall—. La respuesta es sencilla. En honor a la importante fecha que celebramos el día de hoy he decidido que hoy por la noche tendremos un baile de disfraces.

Muchos alumnos se voltearon a ver los unos a los otros como si no pudieran creer lo que estaban oyendo, especialmente porque McGonagall era la clase de persona que organizaba las cosas con bastante tiempo de antelación.

—Sé que el aviso llega con muy poco de antelación, por lo que he decidido que el día de hoy no habrá clases y que todo mundo tendrá un permiso especial para bajar a Hogsmeade y de esa manera podrá comprar lo que necesiten para su disfraz, ya que el único requisito para que se les permita la entrada será que vengan disfrazados —anunció la directora.

Hubo un grito contenido por parte de los estudiantes por la emoción de recibir aquella noticia, pero era obvio que la directora aún no terminaba de hablar.

—Debo decirles que será una ocasión especial, ya que las puertas de Hogwarts estarán abiertas al público en general —prosiguió la directora—. Así que cualquiera que quiera ponerse en contacto con sus familiares e invitarlos a la celebración solo tiene que recordarles que para poder entrar tendrán que venir disfrazados.

—¿Y qué pasará con los alumnos que no quieran asistir a la fiesta? —cuestionó un muchacho de Ravenclaw.

—Tendrán que estar en su sala común antes de las ocho de la noche, hora en que inicia la fiesta, y tendrán que quedarse ahí hasta mañana —contestó la profesora.

Los alumnos no pudieron más. Comenzaron a cuchichear emocionados entre ellos sobre el disfraz que llevarían puesto aquella noche, también para ponerse de acuerdo con quien irían y hablar sobre las expectativas que tenían sobre la noche.

Albus volteó a ver a su alrededor. Sí, había emoción pero también estupefacción. Su prima favorita era una de aquellas. Quizás la noticia de la ausencia de clases era lo que la había dejado en shock.

—Bueno —dijo la directora en voz alta—. Quienes tengan que ir a Hogsmeade a comprar algo que necesiten les recomiendo que se apresuren. Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide, el mejor disfraz de la noche seleccionado por nosotros los profesores se llevará un premio.

Y dicho aquello se sentó en su lugar.

Muchos alumnos comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor, ya fuera para dirigirse a su sala común o directo a los jardines para tomar el camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade.

—¿Qué les parece? —inquirió el hermano gemelo de William mientras sorprendía a los chicos Gryffindor por sus espaldas—. ¡Podremos ir de excursión a Hogsmeade! Siempre creí que tendría que esperar hasta el tercer curso.

—¡Es una locura! —exclamó Rose regresando en sí.

—Bueno, pero la ha organizado la directora, así que no hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer en contra, ¿no? —opinó Scorpius que había llegado acompañando al otro chico Slytherin—. Además, si no nos gusta la idea tenemos la opción de quedarnos en nuestra sala común.

—¡Ah no! —exclamó Justin mientras abría desmesuradamente los ojos—. Ninguno de mis amigos va a faltar a este baile y de eso me encargo yo. Ahora, si me permiten, voy a decirle a la señorita Rawling que a este baile viene con nosotros y no con su noviecito.

—¡No le vayas a romper la nariz nuevamente! —le gritó su hermano mientras Justin se alejaba.

—¿Qué les parece chicos? ¿No es emocionante?

Sandy y Harry Dursley se habían levantado de la mesa de Hufflepuff para reunirse con sus demás amigos. La que había hablado así era la chica Hufflepuff.

—Rose tiene algo de razón, ¿de dónde le habrá salido esta loca idea a la profesora McGonagall? —cuestionó William pensativamente.

—❀—

Los nueve amigos (Albus, Rose, Peter, William, Scorpius, Justin, Sandy, Harry y Alice) salieron del castillo de Hogwarts rumbo a Hogsmeade. Increíblemente, Tommy Foster (el novio de Alice), no había puesto objeciones sobre que su novia fuera en compañía de sus amigos al baile. El punto era que el chico estaba pensando invitar a su familia al baile, y la verdad aún no tenía muchas ganas de presentar a Alice con sus padres. Pero como fuera, gracias a eso la chica Ravenclaw podía acompañar a sus amigos.

—¿Alguien sabe donde podemos comprar algo que sirva para disfrazarnos en Hogsmeade? —inquirió Harry, quien al ser hijo de muggles obviamente nunca había estado en Hogsmeade más que para bajar del tren cada inicio de año y abordarlo a la hora del regreso a casa.

—La primera parada tendrá que ser Sortilegios Weasley —comentó Albus—. Apuesto que debe haber algo que los tíos George y Ron hayan ideado por la temporada.

—Y si no encontramos nada siempre podemos quitar las sábanas de nuestras camas, hacerles un par de agujeros para los ojos y disfrazarnos de fantasmas muggles —opinó Peter entusiasmado.

—¡No hay fantasmas muggles! —repuso inmediatamente la chica Weasley.

—No hablo de fantasmas reales —se defendió inmediatamente el chico Thomson—. Obviamente solo hablo de como los muggles se imaginan a los fantasmas.

—Yo me los imaginaba así antes de que conociera verdaderos fantasmas en Hogwarts —dijo Harry.

—No deberías exaltarte tanto cada vez que Peter dice algo Rose —opinó su amiga Hufflepuff.

—Déjenla, solo está enojada porque no tendremos clases el día de hoy y había estudiado muy duro para la clase de Defensa —la excusó William.

—Sé que las clases de papá son difíciles, pero no es para tanto Rose —dijo Justin mientras se acercaban al pueblo.

Los chicos llegaron al pueblo de Hogsmeade, donde una gran cantidad de alumnos de Hogwarts paseaban de aquí por allá, sobre todo aquellos de primer y segundo curso que se encontraban maravillados de que los hubieran dejado ir al pueblo antes de tiempo. La sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley se encontraba al final de la calle principal, más atestada de alumnos de Hogwarts que cualquier otro lugar del pueblo.

—¿Creen que podamos entrar ahí adentro? —inquirió Harry con algo de miedo.

—Más vale intentarlo —dijo Albus mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos parecía no haberlo escuchado, ya que estaban pendientes de un trío de chicos que debían tener uno o dos años más que ellos que se encontraban más allá. Eran dos muchachas y un chico acompañados de lo que parecía ser una pequeña hada de cabellos verdes y un vestido verde claro bastante atrevido. El chico era alto y desgarbado, de piel morena, ojos oscuros y con una sonrisa que parecía estar impresa en su rostro. Una de las chicas era rellenita y de piel blanca, con ojos pequeños y nariz chata.

No obstante, fue la otra chica la que impresionó a Albus. Era bajita, especialmente si la comparabas con el chico que venía a su lado, delgada, con un suave tono de piel apiñonado, de facciones afiladas pero delicadas y de cabello castaño un poco oscuro pero sin llegar a confundirse con negro.

Albus sintió que algo se removía en su estómago mientras contemplaba a aquella chica. Era tal su admiración que tardó un momento en darse cuenta que los tres chicos hablaban en un idioma desconocido para él.

—Están hablando en español —les dijo Justin Jacot a sus amigos.

Entre las grandes habilidades de los gemelos Jacot se encontraba el hablar varios idiomas, resultado de haber vivido en varios lugares del mundo hasta que entraron a Hogwarts.

La conversación que escucharon los gemelos Jacot fue algo parecido a lo siguiente:

—¿No es emocionante chicas? —cuestionó el chico—. ¡Estamos en el pueblo de Hogsmeade! ¡El único pueblo enteramente mágico de Gran Bretaña, desde donde Voldemort y sus mortífagos atacaron el castillo de Hogwarts hace veinte años!

—Okey, estamos aquí pero sigo sin entender como es que Faye va a conseguir que entremos en Hogwarts —dijo la chica que había llamado la atención de Albus—. ¿No dijiste que se necesitaba un permiso especial de parte de nuestro director, otro de no sé cuántos departamentos de nuestro ministerio de magia y del inglés, y también la firma de la directora de Hogwarts Gerardo?

—¡Qué poca fe tienen en mí! —contestó el hada mientras miraba sus manos como si se acabara de aplicar barniz.

—¿No has visto lo que esta hada es capaz de hacer? —preguntó el chico aparentemente llamado Gerardo.

—Sí, he visto que puede desencadenar el caos en un salón de clases —contestó la chica delgada—. Y no quiero imaginarme la de problemas que podríamos tener si se le ocurre colarnos ilegalmente a un colegio extranjero.

—No los colaré ilegalmente, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el hada mientras señalaba un pedazo de pergamino que alguien apenas había ido a pegar a la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley donde se anunciaba el baile de disfraces en el colegio Hogwarts aquella noche.

—¿Será entrada libre? —cuestionó incrédula la chica del pelo castaño.

—¿Cómo lo lograste Faye? —inquirió la chica de piel blanca mientras miraba incrédula al hada.

—Mi querida Alma, nada es imposible cuando cuentas con mis habilidades. Gerardo expresó el deseo de visitar Hogwarts cuando una estrella fugaz caía, así que era mi trabajo cumplir ese deseo costara lo que costara —respondió el hada de nombre Faye.

—Las hadas no deberían hablar, ¿o sí? —cuestionó Sandy mientras los gemelos Jacot seguían poniendo atención a aquella plática.

—No —contestó Rose mientras intentaba comprender que estaba sucediendo en aquellos momentos—. Las hadas normales solo se dedican a brillar y tintinear.

—Es porque están pensando exactamente en hadas normales, no en nosotras las hadas de los deseos —les dijo la voz que acababan de oír proveniente del hada en un perfecto inglés.

Los nueve chicos voltearon a ver al hada, quien para su sorpresa con un truene de dedos adquirió las dimensiones de una chica de entre dieciséis y dieciocho años.

—Soy Faye, un hada de los deseos —se presentó el hada ante los chicos de Hogwarts. Su vestido se había vuelto menos atrevido, pero aún así se trataba de una cosa que solo llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla del hada.

—¿Un hada de los deseos? —inquirió interesada Alice—. Nunca he oído hablar de ustedes.

—No solemos venir mucho a este mundo, y cuando lo hacemos normalmente trabajamos de incógnito —contestó el hada.

—¿Trabajan? —inquirió Peter sorprendido—. Pensé que solo se dedicaban a revolotear.

Un truene de dedos, y el chico Thomson estaba vestido como un conejo de Pascua.

—¿Qué demonios? —cuestionó sorprendido Peter, ya que estaba vestido con lo que parecía una botarga que solo dejaba a la vista su rostro por lo que era la boca del conejo.

—Dije que no soy un hada como las demás querido —le dijo Faye—. Espero que esto te lo haya dejado claro.

—¡Genial! —exclamó el chico de repente—. Me he ahorrado lo del disfraz. Yo también quiero un hada de esas para mí solo.

—Pide un deseo cuando caiga una estrella fugaz y quizás conozcas a una —dijo Faye tranquilamente.

—Faye, ¿se puede saber por qué acabas de vestir a ese chico como conejito? —le preguntó Gerardo, obviamente en español.

—¿No resulta obvio? —cuestionó a su vez el hada.

—¿Recuerdas que nosotros no entendemos nada de inglés? —inquirió el chico.

William en ese momento soltó una risa, atrayendo sobre sí la atención del chico que acompañaba al hada.

—Lo siento —dijo usando el español—. No pude evitarlo.

—¿Hablas español? —cuestionó sorprendida Alma, la chica de piel blanca.

—Sí, fascinante, pero lo mejor será que todos nos entendamos —dijo el hada antes de tronar los dedos.

—¿Por qué de repente pienso en inglés? —preguntó la chica de piel apiñonada.

—Porque de esa manera todos podremos entendernos —dijo Faye—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Gerardo, este chico no entendió cuando le expliqué que no soy un hada normal, si no un hada de los deseos proveniente del reino encantado.

—¡Guau! —exclamó sorprendido William—. ¿Entonces de verdad existen? Sacaron un artículo especial en el Quisquilloso a mediados del verano hablando de ustedes.

—Como les decía, la mayor parte del tiempo actuamos de incógnito —continuó Faye—. Pero hay ocasiones como esta en que nos mostramos ante nuestros protegidos para poder cumplir sus deseos.

—¿Quién deseó venir a Hogwarts? —inquirió Justin, produciendo la confusión entre sus siete amigos del colegio (recordemos que ellos no pudieron entender la primera conversación del hada con los chicos).

—Yo —contestó el chico del grupo—. Ha sido mi más grande sueño desde que leí "Del Niño Que Vivió Al Elegido".

—¿El libro de Rawling? —inquirió William asombrado—. ¡Es uno de mis favoritos!

—¿En serio? —cuestionó interesado el otro chico.

—Por cierto, te presento a la sobrina de la escritora —dijo William mientras señalaba a Alice.

Gerardo abrió la boca un momento antes de soltar un grito de emoción y después correr hacia Alice para tomarla de las manos.

—¿En serio eres sobrina de Jane Katherin Rawling? —inquirió el chico.

—Eh, cuidado con lo que haces —saltó inmediatamente Justin poniéndose de manera que ocultaba un tanto a Alice del otro chico—. Ni siquiera sabemos quienes son ustedes.

—Es cierto, no se han presentado —dijo Rose.

—Oh, claro —dijo el chico—. Yo soy Gerardo Cuesta, y ellas son mis amigas Alma De Borja y Erika Anaya.

—¡Qué nombres tan extraños! —comentó el chico Dursley.

—No me sorprende que te parezcan extraños —le dijo William—. Los tres vienen de México si escuche bien su conversación, ¿cierto?

—Así es —contestó la chica de piel apiñonada, aparentemente Erika.

Albus pensó que tenía una voz muy dulce ahora que podía oírla en su propio idioma, si bien su acento era algo exótico.

La chica volteó a ver directamente a Albus, y este sin saber porqué se empezó a sentir muy acalorado. Seguramente las orejas se le estaban poniendo rojas.

Rose soltó una risita que a Albus le pareció muy lejana.

—❀—

—¿De qué te reíste Rose? —inquirió Peter.

Siete de los chicos de Hogwarts habían entrado finalmente a Sortilegios Weasley. Los gemelos Jacot se habían quedado afuera con los recién llegados, hablando de lugares que los otros no conocían. La tienda de Sortilegios estaba atascada de gente. De hecho, dentro de la tienda se habían tenido que separar los chicos que habían entrado. Peter estaba acompañando a Rose y a Sandy.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —dijo la chica mientras estiraba el cuello para poder ver a su primo que se encontraba cerca de donde se vendían los Surtidos Saltaclases.

—Me temo que no Rose —confesó la chica Hufflepuff que los acompañaba.

Peter suspiró aliviado. Él nunca se atrevía a confesarle a su amiga que no era capaz de ver lo que según ella era tan obvio.

—A Albus le gustó la mexicana —contestó Rose.

—¿Quién es la mexicana? —inquirió una voz bastante cerca de ellos.

Y es que sin que los chicos lo notaran, se habían ido a colocar justo a un lado de James Potter, quien iba acompañado de sus dos grandes amigos Isaac Zafron y John Simons, comprando bombas fétidas y otras cosas que podrían servir para jugarles una broma a ciertos Slytherin.

—¡No vayas a empezar a molestar a Albus! —exclamó la chica Weasley frunciendo el ceño.

—Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza —contestó con fingida inocencia el mayor de los hermanos Potter.

Los tres chicos siguieron caminando más al fondo de la tienda, donde para sorpresa de Rose se encontró con dos cabezas pelirrojas que le mostraban a la multitud un montón de medallas.

—Metamorfomedallas —las presentaban los dos Weasley a la multitud que los rodeaba—. Solo tienen que colocársela y conseguirán varios disfraces a elegir.

—¡Papá! —lo llamó Rose mientras George se dedicaba a repartir metamorfomedallas a la multitud—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—¡Oh Rose! —exclamó sonriente Ron Weasley—. Venimos a apoyar a los dependientes de la tienda cuando nos hablaron para decirnos que habían dejado salir a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts para el baile de esta noche. Tuvimos que traer toda nuestra dotación de metamorfomedallas. Eso es una fortuna, ya que habíamos empezado a pensar que jamás lograríamos venderlas.

Las metamorfomedallas formaban parte de la línea de Defensa de Sortilegios Weasley; la cual no tenía muchas ventas desde que Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado, si bien los hermanos Weasley se dedicaban a tener un rico surtido de existencias.

—Quizás eso nos sirva para los disfraces —opinó Sandy mientras señalaba las metamorfomedallas.

—Ay, pregúntale si no tiene algo que se parezca al disfraz que me puso el hada hace rato —le dijo Peter a su amiga, ya que a pesar de sus objeciones Gerardo le había pedido a Faye que lo devolviera a la normalidad.

—¿Están buscando un disfraz para la noche? —preguntó Ron paternalmente—. Les diré algo, les regalaré metamorfomedallas.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó sorprendido Peter.

—Claro, pero cuando les pregunten donde las consiguieron respóndanles que en Sortilegios Weasley por un precio de diez galeones.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó el chico Thomson mientras Ron les extendía a cada uno tres metamorfomedallas. Obviamente estaba contando con los amigos que él sabía que tenían su hija.

—¡Gracias papá! —contestó la chica Weasley muy feliz.

—Espera Rose —le dijo su padre—. Veamos como te queda.

Ron le puso la medalla por el cuello a su hija, y tras presionar un botón que se encontraba en el centro de la medalla el atuendo de Rose cambió por un vestido verde algo atrevido. También su color de cabello había cambiado.

—No sé ustedes, pero ese traje me parece familiar —comentó Peter.

—No, es muy atrevido —comentó Ron frunciendo la nariz para después tomar la metamorfomedalla y girar algo parecido a un pequeño dial que tenía.

Inmediatamente el traje de Rose cambió por un hábito de monja que solo dejaba a la vista su rostro.

—Eh, ese me gusta —comentó Ron con una sonrisa paternal.

Por toda respuesta Rose soltó un suspiro. Mientras la metamorfomedalla no contuviera algún mecanismo que le permitiera a su padre hacer imposible que cambiara de disfraz, nada le impediría salir tranquilamente de la tienda con la metamorfomedalla y una vez que estuvieran en Hogwarts elegir el disfraz que más le gustara.

—❀—

—¡Guau! ¡Es genial que tu padre les haya regalado metamorfomedallas para todos! —exclamó contenta Alice cuando le hubieron dado su presente.

Los chicos salieron de la tienda esperando encontrarse con sus amigos gemelos y sus recién conocidos, pero fuera no había ni rastro de ellos.

—¿Dónde se habrán metido? —cuestionó Scorpius frunciendo el ceño.

—Quizás fueron a enseñarles el pueblo a los chicos —opinó Sandy—. Al menos Gerardo parecía muy interesado en conocer el lugar.

—O quizás Justin invitó a las chicas al salón del té de Madame Pudipié —comentó Alice, quien conocía aquel lugar porque Tommy la había llevado en alguna ocasión durante las vacaciones—. Con eso de que le encanta ligar.

—¿Tan buena impresión tienes de mí? —cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Tú la creaste solito desde el primer momento en el expreso de Hogwarts, ¿lo olvidas? —inquirió Alice mientras se volteaba para encararse a su amigo.

—Tengo un vago recuerdo —contestó el chico Jacot.

—¿Dónde está William? —preguntó en ese momento Rose.

Y es que el chico Jacot Slytherin solo iba acompañado de las chicas mexicanas. Faltaban su hermano gemelo, el chico mexicano y el hada loca que los acompañaban.

—Bien, pues es él quien está en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié en compañía de Gerardo —anunció Justin.

Eso originó que varios de los presentes abrieran la boca debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Nos estamos perdiendo de algo? —preguntó Alma confundida, quien obviamente junto con Erika no conocía la historia de los diferentes locales de Hogsmeade.

—Solo que el local de Madame Pudipié suele ser visitado por las parejitas enamoradas —contó Justin—. Pero no es eso. Simplemente paseábamos por la calle en la que se encuentra, Gerardo vio el local y dijo que quería entrar, aunque yo ya les había dicho a Alma y a Erika que visitáramos las Tres Escobas cuando ustedes salieran. Total que Gerardo empezó a intentar convencernos de que entráramos porque ni modo de que él entrara solo, pero el único que se dejó convencer fue William.

—¿Y el hada que los acompañaba? —cuestionó Rose.

—Se desapareció en cuanto ustedes entraron a la tienda —explicó Erika—. Dijo que tenía que procurarse pareja para el baile. Sospechamos que fue a buscar a su marido.

—¿Está casada? —inquirió sorprendido Peter—. ¿Con ese humor?

—La misma pregunta nos hemos hecho nosotras en miles de ocasiones —contó Alma—. Pero siempre se la pasa hablándonos de Aaron. Sospechamos que seguramente es un ser más loco que el hada para quererla como es.

—Si eso no fuera cierto te daría una ducha de agua helada justo en ese momento —dijo Faye mientras revoloteaba hacia ellos en su tamaño mini—. Pero que les quede claro que está loco de amor por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Por cierto, ¿y mi protegido?

—En el salón del té de Madame Pudipié —contestó Erika—. Acompañado por William.

—Bueno, iré a buscarlo —dijo el hada mientras seguía volando alejándose de ellos—. Las veré después.

—Sí que está loca —comentó Justin—. Pero en fin. ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos juntos a las Tres Escobas?

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el local de la señora Rosmerta, y por pura casualidad Albus se colocó justo a un lado de Erika. La chica le sonrió al chico Potter, y este le regresó la sonrisa mientras sentía que enrojecía ligeramente.

—Justin nos contó que eres el hijo de Harry Potter, ¿es cierto? —preguntó Erika.

—Eh, sí —contestó Albus intentando concentrarse en su respuesta y no en la sonrisa de la mexicana.

—Guau, debe ser grandioso tener un padre famoso por luchar contra las Artes Oscuras —opinó Erika.

—Para mí es solo mi papá —respondió Albus mientras alzaba ligeramente los hombros—. No creo que sea muy diferente a otros padres, aunque para mí sea el mejor. Y supongo que será lo mismo para mis hermanos.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó la chica apiñonada.

—Un hermano mayor que también está en Hogwarts y una menor que entrará el próximo año —contó Albus—. ¿Y tú?

—Una hermana mayor —contestó Erika—. Sin embargo, ella no asiste a una escuela de magia, si no que está siendo educada en ese aspecto por mis padres y va a una escuela muggle donde tiene sus amigos, novio y toda la cosa.

—¿Y tu familia no tiene inconveniente? —inquirió sorprendido Albus.

—En México no existen casi prejuicios contra los muggles —contó Erika—. La mayoría de nosotros somos de raza mestiza en más de un sentido. El Sangre Limpia es una excepción muy rara, y que sin embargo no tendrá problemas en casarse con un muggle. Además, el Colegio de Magia al que asistimos Alma, Gerardo y yo realmente solo atiende a una pequeña parte de la población mágica de México y parte de Centroamérica, ya que son pocas las familias a las que les gusta la idea de la separación. A mis padres les costó mucho trabajo aceptar la idea de mandarme al colegio, pero yo les insistí porque tenía ganas de conocer otros magos que no fueran de mi familia.

—¡Oh vaya! Aquí en Inglaterra es casi una tradición milenaria mandar a los hijos a Hogwarts —dijo Albus para después soltar una ligera risa—. Los prejuicios contra los muggles han disminuido en los últimos años, si bien los matrimonios mestizos no son muy comunes sobre todo por lo que implica el Estatuto del Secreto. Casarte con un muggle muchas veces implica guardar el secreto sobre tu magia, y si se lo compartes asegurarte de que él lo guarde.

Albus volteó a ver hacia enfrente, donde venían sus demás amigos. Erika y él se habían retrasado un poco charlando. Rose estaba volteando a ver a su primo, y solo le dedicó una sonrisa antes de voltear a ver hacia enfrente.

Albus enrojeció ante la mirada de su prima. Y sin embargo, aquella sonrisa también le había dado la loca idea de invitar a Erika al salón del té de Madame Pudipié.

—❀—

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó Gerardo mirando atentamente a William.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó el chico Jacot con la mirada clavada en la mesa.

La verdad es que William se había imaginado muchas veces en aquel pequeño salón, pero en sus ensoñaciones iba acompañado de un chico Slytherin y no de un chico extranjero al que acababa de conocer.

—Pareces abochornado —comentó Gerardo con curiosidad.

Por toda respuesta William le sonrió al chico Cuesta, o al menos intentó hacerlo.

—Buenos días queridos —dijo la señora Pudipié mientras les sonreía maternalmente como lo hacía con todas las parejas que visitaban el local. La bruja había visto tantas cosas a lo largo de los años que ya no le sorprendían cosas que otros tildaban de extrañas—. ¿Qué van a tomar?

—¿Tendrá té de mango? —preguntó el chico mexicano mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Madame Pudipié asintió—. Tomaré uno de esos. ¿Tú? —inquirió dirigiéndose a William.

—Lo mismo —contestó el chico Gryffindor.

Madame Pudipié los dejó para ir a preparar el té.

—Sabes, estoy seguro que algo te sucede —comentó Gerardo.

—Bueno, no sé como explicarlo —contestó el chico Jacot.

Gerardo se quedó en silencio, simplemente mirando a William. Esa actitud definitivamente no ayudó al Gryffindor a poner sus ideas en orden. El tiempo transcurrió e incluso Madame Pudipié regresó con los tés que le habían encargado. Ambos chicos empezaron a tomar el suyo aún sin cruzar palabra. William quería cambiar el tema, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba sentía que sería más obvio su intento de eludir la pregunta.

—¡Bien! ¿Me quieres decir por qué estás en una cita sin avisarme?

Ambos chicos levantaron la cabeza sorprendidos. Faye estaba descendiendo a su mesa revoloteando.

—¿Cita? —cuestionó Gerardo confundido—. Pero...

En ese momento el mexicano volteó a ver alrededor y se dio cuenta que los demás presentes en el salón del té de Madame Pudipié eran parejitas que obviamente iban en un plan más allá de la amistad.

—_Oh my God!_ —exclamó Gerardo mientras enrojecía visiblemente—. No tenía ni idea que este era esa clase de lugar.

—Pues déjenme decirles que los dos hacen una bonita pareja —comentó Faye mientras hacía aparecer una silla en miniatura para poder sentarse sobre la mesa en que se encontraban los chicos—. Bueno, aunque no sé si William también sea gay.

El chico Jacot abrió la boca para después voltear a ver a su acompañante, quien de repente parecía ser el abochornado.

—¿Tú también eres gay? —le preguntó el chico Jacot al otro.

Gerardo volteó a ver a William para después sonreír.

—A pesar de que muchos me digan que es una estupidez decir eso a mi edad, yo sé lo que quiero —contestó el chico Cuesta muy sonriente, aunque también algo ruborizado.

—❀—

—Y entonces, el muggle, que estaba escuchando sin entender realmente ninguna palabra, muy enojado les dice a los dos magos: "¿Ah, sí? Pues yo tengo un frasco que dice azúcar" —contó Justin para después soltar la carcajada.

El resto de sus acompañantes se rió con fuerza después del chiste. Los chicos llevaban media hora contándose chistes entre sí, e incluso a su alrededor había varias sonrisas disimuladas de las personas que estaban escuchando sus chistes. El único momento molesto había sido cuando Peter estaba tomando su cerveza de mantequilla en el momento en que un chiste contado por Justin había llegado a su clímax, por lo que había escupido la cerveza sobre su amiga Gryffindor. Obviamente, la única indignada había sido la chica Weasley, para los demás aquello había sido mejor que el chiste. Sin embargo, Rose ya se había ido a limpiar al baño acompañada de todas las chicas (Alma y Sandy alegaron que necesitaban usar el baño). Aquel momento fue aprovechado por Scorpius para decirles a los demás que las mujeres siempre iban acompañadas al baño porque de lo contrario las atacaban un troll, las mataba un basilisco, las secuestraba un recuerdo o les daban un collar maldito para regalárselo a alguien más.

—No entendí el chiste —había dicho Peter mientras los demás reían, especialmente Albus y Justin.

No obstante, no pudieron explicárselo porque las chicas regresaron en aquel momento del baño.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea ir a buscar a Gerardo? —preguntó Alma a Erika después de que la primera se hubo acabado su cerveza de mantequilla—. Aún necesitamos comprar algo para disfrazarnos.

—Yo les tengo una propuesta —les dijo Peter—. Les doy muy metamorfomedalla si convencen a la pequeña hada de que me vuelva a poner el traje de conejito.

—¿De verdad quieres ir así a la fiesta de disfraces? —cuestionó incrédulamente Sandy.

—Por supuesto, me gustó —contestó el chico Thomson.

—Ya sabes que está loco amiga —expresó Rose.

—No te angusties Alma —le dijo Erika a su amiga—. Peter me ha dado la idea de que bien podemos pedirle a Faye que nos disfrace de algo. O solo la haremos enojar y seguro nos disfraza —dijo la mexicana para después echarse a reír.

—No sé tú, pero yo no quiero ir disfrazada de la Dama del Lago —expresó Alma severamente.

—¿La Dama del Lago? —cuestionó interesado Albus, pero aunque la que lo había dicho era Alma dirigió su pregunta hacia la otra chica.

—Digamos que Faye tiene también la costumbre de dar un baño a todo aquel que la molesté —contó Erika—. A Alma le tocó una vez cuando recién conocimos a Faye.

—Y no quiero volver a pasar por eso —dijo la chica De Borja.

—Pues si quieren yo puedo hablarle a William y decirle que le diga a Gerardo que lo están esperando —sugirió Justin mientras sacaba su magicel.

—❀—

—Es una lástima que ellos se tengan que quedar en el pueblo —comentó Albus mientras los chicos estudiantes de Hogwarts se dirigían hacia el castillo.

—Los veremos a las ocho —dijo despreocupadamente Justin mientras miraba hacia atrás, donde Hogsmeade se veía como un pintoresco pueblecito.

—Yo creo que más bien Albus siente haber dejado a Erika allá abajo —dijo pícaramente Rose.

—¿Cómo? —inquirieron sorprendidos varios de los chicos.

Albus no negó lo que decía su prima o algo por el estilo, solo enrojeció violentamente. La verdad es que si había lamentado tener que separarse de la bella chica de piel apiñonada.

—¿Te gustó Erika? —cuestionó sorprendida y emocionada Alice.

—¿Y por qué no hiciste nada amigo? —preguntó Justin.

—¿Algo como qué? —inquirió el chico Potter.

—Ya sabes, miraditas coquetas, gestos de caballerosidad, piropos y otras cosas que utilizas para conquistar a las mujeres —le contestó el chico Jacot.

—No le hagas caso Albus —repuso inmediatamente Alice mientras fruncía el ceño—. Esas cosas solo sirven para asustar a las chicas, y te lo digo por experiencia.

—Eso me explica muchas cosas —dijo para sí mismo Justin mientras miraba al cielo.

—Lo que necesitas es una táctica más sutil —continuó la chica Ravenclaw—. Así fue como Tommy me conquistó. Primero se acercó a hablarme de cualquier cosa en la Sala Común, y ya poco a poco fuimos ampliando nuestra conversación por las noches en que ambos no teníamos tarea.

—Bueno, pues ya le hablé de varias cosas, ¿no? —dijo Albus.

—Eso quiere decir que ya la llevas de gane —comentó Sandy—. Sin embargo, tienes un problema que Foster no tuvo con Alice. No sabemos cuanto tiempo se quedarán ellos en Inglaterra.

—Yo sí lo sé —interrumpió William, quien durante todo el camino había lucido muy pensativo—. Solo piensan quedarse para el baile, ya que una vez hecho eso Faye podrá considerar que el deseo de Gerardo se cumplió y obviamente tiene que regresarlo a México antes de volver al Reino Encantado del que proviene.

—¡Solo una noche! —exclamó horrorizada Rose—. ¡Eso es como un cuento de hadas muggle!

—¿Hay cuentos de hadas para magos? —inquirió Peter frunciendo el ceño.

Por toda respuesta Rose le dedicó una mirada asesina a su amigo.

—Acuérdate de Beedle el Bardo —le susurró Albus a su amigo, ya que le parecía que su prima era bastante capaz de lanzarle un maleficio en ese momento.

—¡Ah claro! ¡Beattle Del Cardo! Por supuesto que lo recuerdo —dijo Peter.

—¡Mejor cállate! —le gritó Rose mientras entraban a los terrenos del castillo.

—❀—

El resto del día los chicos se la pasaron en un rincón cerca de la lechucería. Podrían haberse dirigido a sus respectivas salas comunes, pero todo mundo quería opinar sobre los disfraces de sus amigos mientras los elegían.

—¿Por qué no el de la monja que te puso tu padre? —preguntó Peter, quien había encontrado en su metamorfomedalla una botarga de conejo bastante parecida a la que le había puesto Faye, a excepción que no tenía la canasta con los huevos de Pascua y su rostro quedaba totalmente oculto bajo el disfraz.

—¡No seas ridículo Peter! —exclamó la chica mientras se observaba en un espejo luciendo un disfraz de Morticia Adams—. ¿Qué opinan de este?

—Se ve lindo, pero no tanto como el de conejita de Alice —opinó Justin.

—¡Justin! —grito la chica Ravenclaw mientras le daba un fuerte golpe al chico Slytherin. Y es que el primer disfraz que había salido de la metamorfomedalla de Alice había sido un traje de conejita playboy, que en palabras de Justin resultaba "sexy", además de que el chico afirmaba que si llevaba ese disfraz ganaría sin lugar a dudas el premio al mejor disfraz. Obviamente la chica Rawling lo había rechazado y había acabado eligiendo un atuendo de dama de alta alcurnia del siglo XVIII, con su gran vestido ricamente adornado, la cara pintada de blanco y un extravagante peinado sobre su cabeza.

—A mí me gusta este —dijo William mientras daba vueltas para enseñarles a sus amigos lo que se había puesto, el cual era una réplica exacta del traje de Felipe en la película de La Bella Durmiente, con sus botas, pantalón y esa especie de chaleco en distintos tonos de marrón, sin olvidar la playera negra de abajo y los guantes. Lo que más resaltaba por supuesto era el sombrero y la capa, ambas de un profundo color rojo.

—No lucen tan similares vistos así a pesar que ambos usan capa —comentó Sandy, haciendo referencia a los gemelos Jacot.

Y es que Justin había elegido el traje de un elegante vampiro, con su capa oscura, su piel demasiado pálida (igual que la de Alice) y el cabello relamido hacia atrás. Además, cuando Justin abría la boca dejaba a la vista unos colmillos que lucían bastante filosos, no como esas imitaciones muggles de plástico.

—¿Vas a elegir algo Albus? —le preguntó su primo segundo, quien había elegido el disfraz de una momia egipcia, mientras que veía que el chico Potter solo giraba el dial de su metamorfomedalla constantemente.

—No me gusta nada —comentó el Gryffindor mientras se veía en el espejo del cual se había movido su prima vestido de diablo.

—Pues será mejor que escojas algo —le dijo Scorpius, quien estaba vestido con un traje espacial parecido al de Buzz Lightyear—. Se acercan las ocho.

—Sí, y no creo que quieras dejar a Erika vestida y alborotada allá abajo, ¿o sí? —inquirió Justin mientras se reía.

—❀—

Los chicos bajaron al vestíbulo después de haber elegido sus disfraces. Rose se había decidido finalmente por un disfraz de reina egipcia, Alice llevaba su disfraz de mujer adinerada de hace tres siglos y Sandy iba disfrazada de zombi. En cuanto a los chicos, Peter llevaba su disfraz de conejito, Harry iba todo envuelto en vendajes, William llevaba su disfraz de príncipe azul, mientras que su hermano se había metido totalmente en su papel de vampiro poniendo una cara larga y una postura totalmente erguida y elegante; para finalmente ver a Scorpius y a Albus quienes formaban una pareja ideal, ya que mientras el primero llevaba un traje espacial el segundo iba vestido de vaquero.

Los chicos llegaron al vestíbulo del colegio, donde ya se encontraba un número importante de gente. La mayoría eran alumnos del colegio disfrazados, pero también había unas cuantas personas que parecían ser familiares de los estudiantes y otros más que eran vecinos de Hogsmeade.

—¿Creen que ya hayan llegado nuestros nuevos amigos? —inquirió Albus mientras paseaba la mirada por aquí y por allá buscando a una chica de cabellos castaños.

—¡Hola a todos! —les dijo una voz varonil detrás de ellos.

Los nueve amigos voltearon la cabeza, y vieron detrás de ellos a los tres mexicanos disfrazados acompañados de Faye (quien solamente había tomado las dimensiones de una chica) y de un hombre con ropas extrañas de vivos colores y cabello largo que parecía muy feliz al lado del hada.

—¡Vaya, sus disfraces son geniales! —exclamó Alma observando con atención a los nueve chicos.

Tampoco los trajes de los mexicanos estaban nada mal. Después de todo, habían sido hechos por un hada de los deseos, y un hada de los deseos da su mejor esfuerzo para cumplir los deseos de sus protegidos, especialmente si se trataba de un hada tan testaruda como Faye. Alma llevaba un vestido y un velo blanco desgarrados y les dijo que era una entidad conocida como La Llorona, bastante popular allá en México. Gerardo llevaba un traje idéntico al del príncipe Encantador de Cenicienta, con su elegante saco con hombreras, su pantalón de color rojo y sus zapatos bien lustrados. Mientras tanto, Erika llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa de pastorcilla y sus cabellos habían adquirido unos rizos espectaculares. Albus pensó que lucía incluso más linda vestida de esa forma.

—Así que ustedes deben ser las chicas mexicanas de las que hablaba mi prima —expresó llegando al lugar James Potter en compañía de sus dos inseparables amigos. Los tres iban vestidos como los tres mosqueteros—. ¿Y me quieren decir cuál de ustedes es la que ha conquistado el corazón de mi hermanito?

Las chicas mexicanas parecieron quedar desconcertadas ante esa declaración. Rose solo miró de una manera muy fea a su primo. Albus simplemente adquirió un color rojo impresionante.

—Miren, ya abrieron las puertas del comedor —dijo Sandy intentando acabar con ese momento incómodo.

Los chicos huyeron inmediatamente al interior del Gran Comedor, que en lugar de tener cinco grandes mesas tenía un montón de mesitas colocadas de manera espaciada por todo el lugar con capacidad para unas doce personas, como sucedía con todo evento público importante en Hogwarts; aunque en aquella ocasión estaban decoradas con calabazas y cosas por el estilo. Si no hubiera sido por John Simons seguramente James los habría seguido, pero afortunadamente los chicos consiguieron una mesa alejada de la tríada Gryffindor de cuarto curso, y la mesa resultó perfecta para que se sentaran los nueve chicos ingleses y los tres mexicanos. Sorprendentemente Faye no tuvo ningún reparo en irse a sentar aparte con su marido en una mesa cercana, aunque quizás fuera que estaba sencillamente fascinada con la figura de su marido.

—Por cierto, ¿de qué se supone que viene disfrazada Faye? —preguntó Rose mientras miraba al hada. No había realmente ninguna diferencia de cuando la habían visto en Hogsmeade.

—De hada de los deseos, según ella —contestó Alma.

—¡Pero ella ya es un hada de los deseos! —exclamó Alice—. No puedes disfrazarte de lo que ya eres.

—Lo mismo intentamos decirles nosotros, pero es más terca que una mula. ¿Me prestas tu paraguas? —le inquirió a la chica Ravenclaw, cuyo disfraz incluía un precioso paraguas de color azul rey.

—Por supuesto —le dijo la chica confundida mientras le extendía el paraguas.

Erika apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir el paraguas antes de que una cantidad abundante de agua se derramara por su cabeza, aunque gracias al paraguas no arruinó su peinado y solo salpicó un poco a Alma y Albus, quienes se encontraban sentados a cada uno de sus lados.

—Mi amor, no está diciendo nada que no sea cierto —le dijo Aaron a su mujer.

Faye se quedó pensativa durante un momento.

—Creo que tienes razón —aceptó finalmente el hada.

—Gracias —le dijo Erika tras sacudir el paraguas y regresárselo a su dueña.

—Muy bien —dijo la directora en voz alta atrayendo la voz de todos los presentes—. Nos encontramos hoy reunidos para celebrar una importante fiesta. Para comenzar tendremos una cena y luego procederemos con el baile, momento en que yo y los profesores aprovecharemos para pasearnos por la multitud y elegir al mejor disfraz de la noche.

—No le puedes quitar la vista de encima al gladiador, ¿cierto? —le preguntó en voz baja Gerardo a William mientras la comida aparecía sobre los platos.

Un ligero rubor cubrió el rostro de William al oír aquello. Gerardo había captado la dirección de su mirada, que apuntaba al lugar donde Jason Jacot se encontraba sentado en compañía de otros Slytherin (principalmente miembros del equipo de quidditch de aquella casa y su bandita) luciendo un traje de gladiador romano que le permitía presumir el buen cuerpo que tenía. De hecho, había muchas alumnas que se encontraban embobadas viendo en aquella dirección.

—Yo prefiero al cavernícola —comentó Gerardo mientras tomaba una cucharada de sopa—. Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

Sin estar muy seguro del porqué William sintió algo parecido al enojo dentro de sí. Y es que Mark Towers, quien se encontraba sentado al lado de su hermano, iba vestido de cavernícola.

—El gladiador es mi medio hermano —dijo ácidamente William mientras él también tomaba una cucharada de sopa—. Y no, no lo estaba viendo a él.

Gerardo volteó a ver a la mesa donde se encontraban los Slytherin y después a William intermitentemente.

—También te gusta el cavernícola —concluyó finalmente Gerardo con una sonrisa.

Por toda respuesta el chico Jacot enrojeció violentamente, lo cual hizo que Gerardo soltara una pequeña risa.

—¿Ahora tú de qué te ríes? —le preguntó su amiga Alma interesada.

—Nada —le contestó el chico Cuesta—. Es un asunto entre William y yo.

Y Gerardo volteó a ver a William para luego lanzar otra mirada a la mesa de los Slytherin. Rose siguió esa mirada, pero al ver hacia donde estaba mirando solo puso los ojos en blanco.

La mayoría de los presentes en esa mesa se dedicaron más saborear las delicias que los elfos domésticos habían preparado por la ocasión que a charlar, si bien eso no impidió que hubiera algunos cuantos diálogos pequeños entre los chicos.

Cuando acabaron de comer (los gemelos Jacot y Gerardo doble ración), la profesora McGonagall les pidió a todo el mundo que se pusiera de pie, tras lo cual mesas y sillas se alinearon en las paredes del Gran Comedor dejando mucho espacio libre en el centro. También una tarima apareció en el lugar donde normalmente se ubicaba la mesa de los profesores, y a ella subieron un grupo de esqueletos guiados por la varita de un brujo. Cada esqueleto llevaba un instrumento musical diferente.

La música comenzó a sonar, una melodía lenta y acompasada muy apropiada para un baile de salón. Muy pocos alumnos y algunos profesores se animaron en un principio a pasar al centro del salón, pero la cantidad de gente que iba poniéndose a bailar fue aumentando gradualmente.

—¿Quieres bailar? —inquirió Gerardo a William mientras le tendía la mano.

William se sorprendió con aquello, pero decidió tomarle la mano al chico extranjero para después comenzar a bailar con él. Sin embargo ambos chicos se quedaron lejos del centro del salón, como si no quisieran atraer demasiada atención hacia ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —le preguntó Peter desde debajo de su disfraz de conejo a su amiga Rose.

—Nada —contestó la chica, aunque lucía sorprendida.

Sandy soltó una risita antes de que Scorpius le pidiera que bailara con él. Justin arrastró prácticamente a Alice hacia el centro de la pista de baile antes de que la chica se diera cuenta que su novio se venía acercando. Un chico de Ravenclaw de cuarto curso se acercó a pedirle a Alma que bailara con él.

Albus se dio cuenta que si no se daba prisa seguramente alguien más le pediría a Erika que bailara con él. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca la mexicana le habló.

—¿Me concederías esta pieza? —le preguntó la chica tímidamente.

Albus sintió que algo en su pecho se hinchaba. Más valía que aquello fuera solo algo imaginario y no real, porque no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad por ir a la enfermería.

—Sería un placer —dijo el chico Potter mientras le tendía la mano a la mexicana.

Ambos chicos avanzaron hacia el centro del salón tomados de la mano, para luego quedar frente a frente y comenzar a bailar. Lo cierto es que ninguno era muy bueno, pero mirando aquí y allá se pusieron a copiar lo que veían que los demás hacían, y siendo así no parecía que lo hicieran tan mal. Pero más allá de eso, ambos lo estaban disfrutando. Especialmente al chico Potter le gustó el rostro ligeramente ruborizado de Erika mientras ambos se miraban fijamente.

La pieza terminó y todo el mundo aplaudió la maestría del mago que controlaba a la banda de esqueletos.

—¿Entonces tú eres la chica que le gusta a mi hermano? —inquirió una voz cerca de ellos.

Albus reconoció la voz de inmediato, por lo que se ruborizó por completo. Sin embargo, Erika tuvo que voltear a ver para ubicar a James, quien se encontraba cerca de ellos acompañado por una chica de su mismo curso.

—Me alegra ver que por fin Albus se fija en alguien —comentó James mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su hermano—. Ya me estaba haciendo dudar.

—¿Dudar sobre qué? —cuestionó Erika mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Déjalos en paz James —le dijo la chica que lo acompañaba mientras los esqueletos tocaban otra canción de salón—. Mejor pongámonos a bailar.

—¿De qué hablaba tu hermano? —le preguntó la mexicana a Albus mientras ellos también se ponían a bailar.

—No tengo idea —le contestó a la chica, aunque la verdad si la tenía.

Ambos chicos siguieron bailando, si bien Albus buscó discretamente que se fueran moviendo lejos de su hermano, lo cual los llevó cerca de la entrada del Comedor.

—¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por los jardines? —le preguntó Albus a su acompañante cuando terminó la canción.

—Por supuesto —le contestó Erika mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

—❀—

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —le preguntó Aaron a su mujer mientras daban vueltas por el salón.

—Nada —contestó con fingida inocencia Faye.

—Faye no intentes engañarme que te sale fatal —le contestó el elfo—. Sé que te traes algo entre manos siempre que pones esa expresión.

—¿Te parece que esta música es lo que debería tener una fiesta de Halloween? —le preguntó Faye mientras Aaron la hacía dar una vuelta que lucía bastante bien aunque era complicada. Sin embargo, a Faye no le costó ningún trabajo.

—Yo lo estoy disfrutando —dijo Aaron sonriendo mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de su mujer con los brazos.

—Eso no está a discusión —respondió Faye también con una sonrisa—. Pero quiero decir, ¿acaso Minnie no pudo haber conseguido algo mejor para armonizar la fiesta?

—Seguramente esto fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir considerando que la acabas de convencer de realizar el baile justo esta mañana —le respondió su marido.

Bueno, si eso era lo mejor que McGonagall había podido conseguir quizás era tiempo de que Faye interviniera para asegurarse que aquel baile (el cual había sido idea suya) saliera a la perfección.

—❀—

Erika y Albus paseaban por los jardines del colegio, aunque no eran los únicos. Era bastante curioso ver los jardines plagados de la gran variedad de criaturas de las que iban disfrazados sus compañeros. Daba la impresión de realmente estar en otro mundo, un mundo más allá del mundo mágico común para los magos.

—¿Has pensado a qué te quieres dedicar cuando salgas de Hogwarts? —preguntó Erika.

—La verdad es que no —confesó Albus—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que materias optativas elegiré para mi próximo curso en Hogwarts. ¿Tú sí lo sabes?

—No estoy segura —dijo la chica—. De hecho, es algo extraño, pero me llama la atención la vida religiosa.

—¿La vida religiosa? —preguntó interesado Albus.

—Sé que aquí en Inglaterra, especialmente en la comunidad mágica, no hay un fuerte interés por la religión —contó Erika—. Pero mis abuelos paternos eran muggles, y ellos le transmitieron a mi padre una fuerte educación católica, y él a su vez a mí. Además, después del colegio, pienso que quizás sea buena idea la tranquilidad de un convento.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —preguntó confundido el chico Potter mientras miraba las manos de ambos entrelazadas.

—Porque estando aquí, contigo, dudo sobre todo eso —reveló la mexicana—. Debo confesarte Albus, que al menos ahora, tengo la sensación de que preferiría quedarme aquí contigo que ingresar a un convento.

Una preciosa lágrima asomó a los ojos de la chica Anaya, como si se tratara de un diamante líquido que era producido por sus bellos ojos castaños. El chico recogió con cuidado aquella lágrima con la yema de uno de sus dedos, para después observarla con detenimiento. Él también sintió una extraña irritación en sus ojos.

—Podrías quedarte —le dijo Albus—. Podrías cambiarte de colegio a Hogwarts.

—Sabes que no Albus —le contestó Erika—. Jamás podré convencer a mis padres de marcharme tan lejos de casa para los estudios. Creo que no te lo dije, pero nuestro sistema allá en México es de medio internado, por lo que paso cada fin de semana con mi familia. Sé que mis padres no aceptarían una separación más definitiva, por decirlo de alguna forma. Además, solo estoy hablando contigo en inglés porque Faye me hechizó. En cuanto ella anule el encantamiento volveré a hablar y pensar solo en español y no tendré la menor idea de cómo comunicarme contigo.

Albus se quedó mirando las manos de la chica que lo acompañaba junto con las suyas. Su prima tenía razón, aquello era como un cuento de hadas, solo una historia efímera. Pero aún les quedaba un momento.

—¿Te parece si volvemos dentro? —preguntó la chica mientras se encaraba en dirección al castillo.

—Por supuesto —contestó el chico Potter.

—❀—

Cuando los chicos regresaron al Gran Comedor se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Los bailes tranquilos habían acabado, así como la iluminación habitual por medio de velas. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de luces multicolores provenientes de esferas que flotaban por el techo y la música que tocaban los esqueletos era una pieza de rock excelente para bailar.

—¿Es mi imaginación, o el mago no está controlando bien a sus esqueletos? —comentó Erika.

Y es que a primera vista cualquiera pensaría que los ademanes desesperados del mago con su varita eran perfectos para dirigir a una banda que tocaba rock, pero al ver que su expresión y sus movimientos no concordaban con la música te dabas cuenta que aquello no era algo planeado por el mago.

—¿Dónde habían estado? —les preguntó Harry casi gritando para que pudieran oírlo mientras se dirigía hacia ellos. Al chico Hufflepuff se le habían movido un poco los vendajes, y lucía agitado, justo como si hubiera estado bailando un buen rato.

—Paseando —le contestó Albus intentando que su voz se oyera sobre la algarabía del lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —cuestionó Erika.

Por toda respuesta el chico Dursley señaló hacia una mesa ubicada cerca de la tarima de los esqueletos, donde un hada con un atrevido vestido verde bailaba al ritmo del rock. El marido de esta no se encontraba muy lejos de ella, y solo reía al ver bailar a su esposa y los intentos desesperados del dueño de la orquesta esquelética de recuperar el control.

—No sé porque no lo supuse desde el principio —dijo Erika mientras sonreía.

Albus debía confesar que le gustaba más aquel ambiente que el que habían dejado cuando se fueron hacia los jardines.

—¿Bailamos? —le preguntó a Erika.

Por toda respuesta la chica lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el centro de la pista de baile.

La verdad es que Albus no era el único alumno que prefería bailar aquella música que la música de salón con la que había empezado la fiesta. El dueño de la orquesta de esqueletos se puso a llorar al ver que no podía hacer nada para recuperar el control de sus músicos, pero los asistentes a la fiesta disfrutaron de las piezas de rock, reggae, jazz, electrónica y música romántica que Faye hizo que los esqueletos tocaran. Claro que para el último grupo de canciones se encargó de atrapar a su marido con una especie de lazo invisible (o eso habría pensado cualquiera que la hubiese visto) y atraerlo hacia ella.

—Muy bonitos bailes —comentó Erika mientras ella y Albus bailaban abrazados.

—Sí, creo que sí —concordó Albus mientras bailaban al ritmo de una canción llamada _So This Is Love_.

La pista no estaba tan llena como con las demás canciones, pero aún quedaba un número importante de bailarines. Albus distinguió que Alice y su novio Foster bailaban un poco más allá. Aparentemente Justin no había logrado monopolizar a Alice durante toda la velada.

—¿Esos son Gerardo y William? —inquirió Erika mientras estiraba un poco el cuello.

Albus aprovechó cuando ambos daban una vuelta para ver hacia donde estaba mirando Erika. Sí, efectivamente los dos chicos se habían quedado bailando juntos para las canciones románticas. Aquello le provocó una risita sin que lo pudiera evitar. Se sentía feliz por su amigo, incluso cuando ambos solo pudieran disfrutar de una noche.

Las canciones románticas acabaron después de que McGonagall le pidiera a Faye que se detuviera. Increíblemente el hada le hizo caso, e inmediatamente el dueño de los esqueletos guardó todo con un movimiento de varita mientras miraba resentido al hada. Faye simplemente se quedó sonriendo como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, mientras que la directora ignoró las actitudes de ambos.

—Ha llegado la hora de anunciar al ganador del concurso de disfraces —anunció la profesora atrayendo la atención de todos—. Quiero decirles que la mayoría de ustedes pareció tomarse muy en serio la confección de sus disfraces, y entonces nos dieron muchos problemas para elegir al mejor. Sin embargo, entre los profesores decidimos que el ganador de esta noche debe ser…

La directora hizo una pausa dramática, aunque no puso nerviosos a muchos de los alumnos. Era cierto que todos querían saber quien era el ganador, pero no era algo que muchos estudiantes quisieran ser. La diversión había estado en buscarse el disfraz y la estupenda fiesta en que se encontraban.

—¡El hombre lobo! No, el que está por allá en el rincón —indicó la directora mientras señalaba al ganador.

La verdad es que había unos cuatro hombres lobo en la fiesta, pero ninguno lograba el efecto que aquel hombre lobo tenía. A todos los presentes en la fiesta les produjo cierto escalofrío de miedo mirar a aquel ser. El hombre lobo por su parte lucía sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer que lo eligieran a él. Caminó de una manera un tanto indecisa hacia la tarima donde se encontraba la profesora McGonagall.

—Muy bien, felicidades —le dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando él llegó hasta ella mientras todo mundo le aplaudía—. Acabas de ganar un vale con valor de 50 galeones para gastarlos en Honeydukes, la Casa de las Plumas o en la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley de Hogsmeade. Pero antes nos gustaría conocer a la persona que está debajo del disfraz.

—¿Disfraz? —repitió el hombre lobo con una voz que hacía que la piel se te pusiera chinita.

—Sí. ¿Eres un alumno de Hogwarts, algún familiar o una persona de Hogsmeade que vino a la fiesta? —le dijo la profesora McGonagall algo confundida.

—Ninguna de ellas, soy un hombre lobo de verdad —contestó el aludido con el ceño y el labio superior fruncido. Lo segundo dejaba a la vista algunos de sus colmillos.

Muchos de los presentes quedaron en estado de shock al oír eso.

—Eh… siendo así —dijo la profesora McGonagall dando un paso hacia atrás—. Me temo que no podemos darte el vale. Es un concurso de disfraces, y si tú no traes disfraz…

—¡Claro! ¡Como siempre discriminen al hombre lobo! —dijo en una especie de rugido el ser mientras se inclinaba para saltar.

—¡Eh Firulais, tranquilo! —le dijo Faye mientras volaba para situarse entre el hombre lobo y la directora.

—¿Cómo me llamaste criatura insignificante? —preguntó el lobo enseñando los dientes por completo.

—Firulais —contestó tranquilamente el hada—. Y te equivocas si crees que soy una criatura insignificante.

Un truene de dedos, y el hombre lobo llevaba un traje de bailarina con tutú y mallas. Muchos alumnos no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué opina profesora McGonagall? —inquirió el hada mientras miraba a la criatura y se rascaba la barbilla—. ¿Así sí merece ganar el concurso?

—¡Pagarás por esto! —exclamó el hombre lobo antes de saltar hacia el hada.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tocarla Faye volvió a tronar los dedos haciendo desaparecer al hombre lobo. En su lugar quedó un pequeño chihuahua que le ladraba con gran energía a Faye.

Eso hizo que las risas fueran aún más fuertes, especialmente porque el chihuahua aún llevaba el tutú puesto.

—Eres más lindo de esa manera —comentó el hada—. Y ya no tendrás que volver a preocuparte por convertirte en lobo. Ahora cada luna llena solo te convertirás en un bonito chihuahua.

Todo el mundo le aplaudió al hada por lo que acababa de hacer. La profesora McGonagall le agradeció de todo corazón que hubiera evitado que algo grave hubiera sucedido durante la celebración de Halloween. Faye dijo que no había sido nada, que simplemente cumplía con su trabajo al asegurarse de que nada saliera mal en aquella fiesta.

—Bien, supongo que tendremos que designar a un nuevo ganador del concurso, ¿cierto? —dijo la directora a la multitud—. Y creo que el resto del profesorado estará de acuerdo en que el ganador debe ser el conejo de Pascua.

—¡Ese eres tú Thomson! —le gritó el profesor Sinclair.

Peter se sorprendió, pero también se emocionó mientras caminaba cargando su cesta llena de huevos hacia la tarima. Ya no tenía el disfraz de su metamorfomedalla, si no que le había pedido a Faye que lo volviera a disfrazar tal como lo había hecho en Hogsmeade cuando esta se empezó a hacer cargo de la música.

—Gracias, gracias —contestó Peter mientras tomaba el vale que podría gastar en Hogsmeade algún día antes de que llegaran las navidades, que era la fecha de caducidad—. Es un gran honor.

Todo mundo le dedicó un gran aplauso al conejito de Pascua en que Faye había transformado al chico Thomson. No cabía la menor duda de que el hada hacía trabajos excelentes.

Después de eso hubo un par de canciones más antes de que concluyera la fiesta, canciones que Faye se encargó de hacer sonar con su magia ya que el encargado de la música había huido durante el episodio con el hombre lobo. Sin embargo, todo mundo prefería el gusto musical del hada que el de aquel señor del conjunto de esqueletos.

—❀—

Al día siguiente todo mundo en Hogwarts se levantó tarde. Por fortuna el sábado había llegado, ya que si hubiera sido día de clases seguramente pocos alumnos habrían asistido a su primera clase. Los nueve amigos de segundo curso se fueron a los jardines después del desayuno.

—Entonces ayer les fue bien a Albus y a mi hermanito, ¿eh? —dijo Justin mientras movía las cejas.

—No sé de que hablas —contestó William arrancando dos briznas de hierba para empezar a entrelazarlas entre ellas.

Albus solo sonrió. La verdad es que no sabía si le había ido bien o mal. La velada al lado de Erika había sido fantástica, pero no era bonito pensar que el encanto se había acabado justo al llegar la medianoche, momento en que Faye y los chicos mexicanos se habían despedido de ellos para regresar a México.

—Por la forma en que te despediste de Erika creo que te fue de maravilla, ¿verdad? —inquirió Rose a su primo.

—Solo fue un abrazo —contestó Albus mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

—Entonces hazme el favor de nunca abrazarme —bromeó Peter—. No me gustan abrazos tan profundos por parte de un hombre.

—¿Y tú por qué no te despediste igual de Gerardo? —le preguntó Alice a William

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —cuestionó el chico Jacot mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¡Oh vamos William! —exclamó su hermano con una gran sonrisa—. Primero están los dos solos en el salón del té de Madame Pudipié. Después él te invita a bailar. Luego los dos se pierden quién sabe dónde la mayor parte del baile. Y finalmente vuelven a aparecer en el Gran Comedor para ponerse a bailar las canciones románticas.

El rostro del Gryffindor Jacot adquirió un impresionante color rojo.

-¡No es nada de lo que estás pensando! -le respondió a su gemelo-. Él quería conocer conocer el salón del té de Madame Pudipié, y ni tú ni sus amigas querían entrar, ¿recuerdas? En segunda, él quería conocer Hogwarts, esa fue la razón por la que Faye lo trajo a Inglaterra, ¿de acuerdo? Yo solo lo llevé a conocer los lugares que él quería. Fue por eso no estuvimos en gran parte del baile.

—¿Y las canciones románticas? —inquirió Scorpius como si estuviera intentando comprender la situación.

El rubor en el rostro de William se incrementó si era posible mientras evitaba mirar a sus amigos a la cara.

—Él dijo que le gustaba mucho esa canción, que tenía ganas de bailarla y ni modo que lo dejara bailando solo como un idiota en la pista de baile —explicó el chico Jacot.

—Sí, claro hermanito —dijo Justin mientras sonreía—. Lo que tú digas. Solo te recordaré esta conversación cuando te vea escribiéndole o cuando vea que recibes una carta suya.

Albus se quedó pensando en ese comentario. Quizás… Sin embargo, de pronto recordó que seguramente en aquellos momentos Erika volvía a tener nula idea del idioma inglés. William no tendría ese problema, ya que él hablaba, si no perfectamente, por lo menos si de una manera defendible el español.

El chico Potter tendría que esperar. Quizás algún día volviera a saber de Erika, y para entonces ella habría aprendido inglés o él habría aprendido a hablar español.


	31. Harry se comporta extraño

_Hola nuevamente a todos. Espero les esté yendo de maravilla y que el capítulo especial pasado no les haya causado mucho ruido. Como sea, no podía evitar aprovecharme de la fecha, pero llegó el momento de retomar la historia donde la dejamos. Por si no lo recuerdan, los chicos se encuentran en vacaciones de Navidad, y ya vimos que ha sucedido con varios de ellos en este periodo de receso. Es tiempo de ver qué es lo que sucedió con otro de los amigos durante este periodo._

* * *

_**30. Harry se comporta extraño**_

—¿Harry? —inquirió sorprendida Alice cuando entró a la biblioteca y se encontró con su amigo Hufflepuff dentro de ella.

—Hola —le contestó el chico sin quitar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la chica Rawling. No tenía la menor idea de que su amigo se hubiera quedado para las vacaciones en Hogwarts.

—Buscando algo —contestó el Hufflepuff.

—Me refiero a estar en Hogwarts —replicó Alice—. ¿No fuiste a casa por las vacaciones?

—Eso resulta obvio —contestó Harry mientras se dignaba finalmente a mirar a su amiga a la cara.

La mirada de Harry resultaba algo desdeñosa. Alice no recordaba haber visto a Harry mirar de esa forma en ningún momento.

—¿Pero por qué? —inquirió la chica sintiéndose confundida—. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¿Acaso no sabías que Justin y yo tendríamos que quedarnos?

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que darles detalles de mi vida? —cuestionó el chico Dursley mientras se ponía de pie—. Que yo sepa, soy libre para hacer lo que quiera y no tengo porque darles explicaciones a ustedes. Ahora, si no te importa, debo seguir buscando.

Y Harry se alejó, pasando de largo a su amiga la cual se quedó demasiado asombrada por la forma de comportarse de su amigo como para hacer algo.

—❄—

—¿De verdad hizo eso? —inquirió William con la boca abierta.

Era la hora de la comida. Alice, Justin y William se encontraban sentados en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor. El chico Slytherin había recuperado su rostro lampiño sin grandes esfuerzos por parte de la señora Pomfrey el día anterior.

—Sí —confirmó Alice—. Yo me quedé igual que tú William. No entiendo porque se comportó de esa manera.

—Yo lo voy a golpear en cuanto lo vea —dijo Justin sin más.

—Esa es otra de las cosas que me preocupa —dijo William pensativamente mientras miraba la mesa de los tejones.

No había muchos alumnos de Hufflepuff que se hubieran quedado en el colegio aquellas vacaciones. En esos momentos había apenas una pareja de ellos comiendo en el Comedor. Y la verdad es que no se habían cruzado con Harry durante las vacaciones en aquella habitación, ya fuera en el desayuno, comida o cena.

—¿Dónde se supone que come si realmente se quedó en el colegio? —preguntó William.

—¿Qué estás intentando decir? —inquirió Alice mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Mira Alice, solo lo digo guiado por la lógica, ¿de acuerdo? O te imaginaste a Harry o él encontró una manera de alimentarse sin tener que pararse aquí en el comedor —explicó William—. Quiero creerte, pero no veo solución al problema de la alimentación.

—Quizás va a las cocinas —sugirió Justin—. No quedan lejos de donde debe estar la sala común de Hufflepuff.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —cuestionó Alice.

—He estado en las cocinas —contestó Justin—. No es difícil conseguir comida, ya que los elfos domésticos prácticamente te regalan toda en cuanto llegas. Y me he topado con varios alumnos de Hufflepuff en ese pasillo, por lo que creo que su sala común debe estar más adentro en ese mismo pasillo.

—Quizás deberíamos ir a buscarlo a su sala común —sugirió Alice mientras se tocaba distraídamente la barbilla—. Para hablar con él, no para golpearlo, ¿okey?

—Pero no tenemos idea de cual será la contraseña para entrar en la sala común de Hufflepuff —repuso William inmediatamente.

—¿Contraseña? —repitió confundida la chica Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué acaso ustedes no tienen contraseñas para entrar a su sala común? —inquirió Justin interesado.

—No —dijo Alice al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces entran a su sala común sin más? —preguntó Justin.

—No —volvió a negar la chica Ravenclaw—. Hay una especie de aldaba de bronce que cuando la tocas te hace una pregunta que debes responder para poder entrar. La pregunta siempre es diferente, y son sobre diferentes temas.

—¿Y qué pasa si no conoces la respuesta? —inquirió William interesado.

—Pues tienes que esperar a que llegue alguien más que sí la sepa —contestó Alice—. De esa manera aprendes cosas nuevas, ¿comprenden?

—¡Qué flojera me daría si la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin fuera así! —exclamó Justin mientras fruncía la nariz.

—A mí se me hace muy interesante —opinó William con una sonrisa—. Recordar una contraseña no supone ningún desafío mental a menos que sea muy complicada, mientras que preguntas diferentes cada vez... Eso si sería un reto.

—Yo soy de las pocas alumnas de Ravenclaw que nunca he necesitado esperar que llegue alguien más —contestó muy orgullosa de sí Alice—. Aunque bueno, apenas voy en segundo curso, así que supongo que no debería ser tan presumida. Me faltan otros cinco años y cacho.

—¿Hay alguien que de verdad nunca haya necesitado esperar a nadie? —inquirió William.

—No hasta el momento —contestó la chica Ravenclaw—. Lucy Corner prometía mucho hasta el año pasado, pero ahora que está en sexto año cometió un error y tuvo que esperar a que llegara otra chica de quinto para que le ayudara a entrar a la sala. La verdad me da un poco de lástima la chica, porque ahora se siente muy avergonzada de sí misma. Creo que cometeré un error a propósito antes de que sea demasiado tarde y me pase lo mismo.

—Sí, extraordinarias anécdotas —interrumpió Justin—, pero ¿no estábamos hablando de Harry y dónde buscarlo?

—¿Se quedó su amiguito Hufflepuff? —inquirió una voz a sus espaldas.

Los chicos se voltearon para encontrarse con el rostro de Andrew Bush.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí Bush? —inquirió Justin agresivamente.

—Vengo a buscarte a ti —contestó el chico mientras fruncía el ceño—. La profesora Jonas quiere vernos en su despacho.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó con reticencia el chico Jacot.

—No tengo idea Jacot —contestó cansinamente Bush—. Solo paso el mensaje. Y si no te interesa, me gustaría que fuéramos ahora.

—De acuerdo —dijo Justin mientras se ponía de pie—. Luego vemos qué hacemos con Harry, ¿de acuerdo?

—Okey —le dijo la chica Rawling con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Justin se alejó en compañía de Bush. Cuando ambos pasaron por la mesa de Slytherin los dos chicos que se habían quedado en la mesa de Gryffindor vieron que McFly le dedicaba una mirada asesina, mientras que Towers miraba hacia la mesa de los leones.

—Ay —dijo William levemente mientras clavaba la mirada en su plato de cereal.

—¿Crees que le hayan preparado alguna broma a Justin? —inquirió la chica Ravenclaw mientras miraba con desconfianza a los dos Slytherin—. No me gusta la sonrisa que tiene Towers.

—No, no creo —contestó William mientras daba una cucharada a su plato de cereal—. Y aunque lo hubieran hecho, no creo que a la profesora Jonas le agrade saber que utilizaron su nombre para jugar una broma. Un Slytherin tendría que ser muy tonto para hacer algo como eso.

—Nunca me ha parecido que los Slytherin sean los estudiantes más brillantes del colegio —dijo Alice mientras agarraba una tostada.

—Una de sus características es la astucia —comentó William—. Eso no es precisamente inteligencia, pero creo que ayudaría a la hora de medir el peligro que significaría molestar a la profesora Jonas, ¿no te parece?

—Tiene sentido —comentó Alice—. Aunque no me molestaría que un par de Slytherin fueran castigados.

—¡Alice! —exclamó William con el ceño fruncido—. Tenemos dos amigos Slytherin. Uno de ellos es mi hermano.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero nunca me ha parecido que ellos sean muy Slytherin —confesó Alice—. Me pregunto qué tanto se equivocara el sombrero seleccionador.

—Mmm... no lo sé. Tanto con Justin como con Scorpius el sombrero se tardó poco —comentó William—. Supongo que porque sus características Slytherin son visibles aunque tú no las quieras ver. Scorpius es sangre limpia, y aunque Justin es mestizo por nuestra abuela materna por parte paterna proviene de una familia de sangre limpia. Ambos son astutos. Los dos no son muy expresivos en cuanto sus emociones...

—¿Cómo no? —inquirió Alice frunciendo el ceño—. Justin es bastante claro en sus emociones.

—Discrepo contigo Alice —dijo William con una ligera sonrisa—. Justin es bastante claro en sus emociones cuando quiere y cuando sabe que le conviene. En realidad es muy oportunista, como un buen Slytherin.

Alice desvió la mirada, como si le molestara pensar en su amigo de esa manera.

—Y bueno, no sé Scorpius, pero al menos Justin sí es bastante ambicioso —continuó el chico Gryffindor—. Sus metas son llegar lejos.

—Oye, acabo de recordar que el Sombrero se tardó bastante contigo —dijo de repente la chica Rawling.

—Sí, soy uno de los legendarios hatstall —dijo William mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—¿Hatstall? —inquirió Alice mientras alzaba la vista—. Me suena...

—¿Has leído Historia de Hogwarts? —inquirió el chico Jacot.

—Por supuesto —dijo Alice mientras una mueca de comprensión cruzaba su rostro—. Acabo de recordarlo. Tienes razón, el libro dice que son raros los alumnos con los que el Sombrero tarda más de cinco minutos en decidirse.

—Yo estuve sentado ocho minutos según Justin —aclaró William—. El Sombrero Seleccionador no tenía la menor idea de a qué casa mandarme, y yo no le ayudaba demasiado.

—¿Por qué dices que no le ayudaste demasiado? —preguntó Alice.

—Ustedes tenían una preferencia desde antes de entrar, ¿recuerdan? Yo no, de hecho, de cada casa tenía muy en claro que tenía sus cosas buenas y cosas malas —explicó William—. Y el sombrero se dio cuenta de que ninguna de ellas me convencía más que las otras. Supongo que el Sombrero primero escanea tu cerebro para ver si tienes una preferencia, y si ve que coincide con tus características te manda para allá. Así que se quedó un momento analizándome, creo, y después empezó a discutir sobre la posibilidad de mandarme a Ravenclaw o Slytherin.

—¿Ravenclaw o Slytherin? —repitió confundida su amiga.

—Te preguntas como terminé en Gryffindor, ¿cierto? —expresó William—. Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro. El sombrero decía que era obvio que había una gran inteligencia dentro de mí, pero que también guardaba una gran ambición dentro de mí. Hizo el comentario que lo que no le gustaba en ninguno de los dos casos era la inseguridad abrumadora que sentía proveniente de mí. En ese momento dijo que no era un Hufflepuff, aunque se notaba que era leal. Él me preguntó si realmente no prefería ninguna casa entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin, pero yo no sabía que responder. Supongo que tenía razón en lo de la inseguridad, porque no me sentía lo bastante confiado sobre mi inteligencia para estar en Ravenclaw, y en cuanto a Slytherin el sombrero me dijo que no valía que me interesara más en esa casa por mi padre y hermanos y no por mí mismo.

—¿Y después? —cuestionó Alice.

—El Sombrero se quedó callado durante un rato —contó William—, y al final comentó "Vaya, eso es difícil de encontrar, pero sin duda es central dentro de ti". No supe bien a qué se refería, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle él le gritó a la multitud que era un Gryffindor.

—¿A qué crees que se refería? —preguntó la chica Ravenclaw interesada.

—No estoy seguro —comentó William—. Aún ahora hay veces en que me pregunto si el Sombrero no se habrá equivocado conmigo. Mientras más aprendo sobre las casas siento que hubiera sido una opción más acertada mandarme a Ravenclaw o incluso a Hufflepuff.

—¿Por qué no a Slytherin? —inquirió la chica Rawling.

—No sé a que se habrá referido el sombrero cuando me dijo que tenía grandes ambiciones —opinó el Gryffindor mientras fruncía el ceño—. No estoy orgulloso especialmente de que mi padre sea un sangre limpia, respeto demasiado las normas y no me considero un oportunista.

—Pero el sombrero barajó esa posibilidad antes de la de mandarte a Hufflepuff —indicó Alice—. ¿Lo ves? Me acabas de dar la razón cuando digo que el sombrero seleccionador también se equivoca.

—Supongo que tienes razón —concedió William finalmente.

—❄—

—¿Y Mark? —inquirió McFly mientras esperaban en el pasillo que llevaba a las cocinas.

—Dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer —contestó Bush con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No te parece que ha estado actuando de una manera muy extraña estas vacaciones?

—Sí, he estado pensando en eso —comentó McFly—. Parece tener la cabeza en otra parte. Me pregunto si se comportará de esa manera siempre que Jason no se encuentra, porque la verdad es que nunca los habíamos visto separados.

—Oye, ¿tú crees que...? —comenzó Andrew.

—¿Qué? —inquirió confundido Henry.

El chico Bush torció la boca antes de contestar, porque la verdad no tenía idea de cómo expresar lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

—Es solo... no sé, a veces me da la impresión de que Mark y Jason tienen una relación extraña.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó el otro más confundido que nunca.

—¡Ay, olvídalo! —exclamó Bush dándose cuenta que su amigo no tenía la menor idea de a qué se refería. Quizás aquello era prueba de que lo que estaba pensando solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí? —inquirió una voz que ambos Slytherin reconocieron enseguida.

Ambos chicos voltearon la cabeza, y efectivamente se trataba de la persona que habían estado esperando.

—Solo oímos que te habías quedado en el colegio —contestó Bush sonriente mientras sacaba su varita—. ¿Qué te parece un pequeño jueguito?

—Si ustedes quieren —contestó Harry Dursley sin quitarle la vista de encima a los dos chicos de la casa de las serpientes.

Ninguno de los dos Slytherin se esperaba esa respuesta. Se voltearon a ver durante un momento confundidos, momento que el chico Hufflepuff utilizó para sacar su varita.

—_Expelliarmus_, _Locomotor mortis_, _Tarantallegra __—_recitó rápidamente Harry mientras movía su varita en dirección a Bush y McFly.

Ninguno de los Slytherin reaccionó a tiempo. El primer hechizo hizo volar las varitas de ambos chicos, mientras que el segundo hizo que Bush cayera al suelo al juntársele las piernas y el último hizo que McFly batallara para mantenerse de pie al mismo tiempo que soltaba un grito agudo.

—¡Vas a pagar por esto Dursley! —gritó furioso Bush mientras intentaba utilizar los brazos para ponerse de pie o al menos arrastrarse hasta donde se encontraba su varita.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó una voz.

Los chicos voltearon la cabeza, y se dieron cuenta que el profesor Didge se acercaba por el pasillo.

—Nos atacó profesor —contestó rápidamente Bush en un tono lastimero.

—_Finite incantatem_ —dijo el profesor mientras agitaba su varita—. ¿Es eso cierto Dursley?

—Sí profesor, pero ellos habían planeado tenderme una emboscada en este momento —contestó sin vacilación Harry—. ¿Por qué otra razón cree que dos alumnos Slytherin estarían en esta zona del colegio?

—Eso no es cierto —contestó McFly haciéndose el ofendido una vez recuperada su varita—. Nos perdimos mientras íbamos a nuestra sala común y por eso terminamos aquí.

El profesor Didge pareció quedarse pensativo durante un momento.

—Creo que los tres me acompañarán a mi despacho para aclarar este asunto —dijo el profesor—. Y consideraremos darle aviso a la profesora Jonas y al profesor Fromm.

Harry siguió inmediatamente al profesor, aunque los alumnos de Slytherin se miraron aterrorizados antes de seguirlo. Henry esperaba no haberse metido en algo gordo, mientras que Bush rogaba interiormente que el profesor Didge no decidiera decirle nada a la profesora Jonas, o que al menos ésta no considerara la idea de expulsarlo de Hogwarts después de lo que había sucedido antes de vacaciones.


	32. Navidad en la Madriguera

_Hola a todos. Decidí venir a dejarles un nuevo capítulo antes de terminar el año porque creo que ya se lo merecían. Espero que no hayan desesperado demasiado. Y bueno, ya que estamos terminando este 2012, me gustaría agradecerles a todos aquellos que acompañaron esta historia a lo largo del año, ya sea que lo hayan hecho de manera silenciosa, o agregando esta historia a sus favoritos o lista de alertas, y especialmente a aquellos que dejaron un review y me dieron motivación para seguir escribiendo. A todos ustedes muchas gracias._

_Bueno, llegó la hora de conocer como le fue a Albus en el día de Navidad ;) Espero disfruten de este capítulo, especialmente aquellos que me habían pedido más aparición por parte de los primos Weasley._

* * *

_**31. Navidad en la Madriguera**_

Una fuerte explosión resonó en las paredes.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Ron mientras miraba el techo.

—Seguramente provino de la habitación de los chicos —contestó tranquilamente Harry mientras pasaba la página de El Profeta de aquel día.

—¿Crees que deberíamos ir a ver qué fue lo que sucedió? —cuestionó el pelirrojo sin quitar la vista del techo.

—Si les diste algún producto de Sortilegios Weasley quizás deberías ir a asomarte antes de que lo hagan Hermione o Fleur —contestó Harry tranquilamente—. No creo que Angelina o Ginny tengan tantos problemas, aunque también podrían reclamarte un poco.

Cuando Harry terminó de decir eso levantó la vista del periódico. Su amigo ya no se encontraba en la sala.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —inquirió Hermione mientras entraba por la puerta que conducía a la cocina—. ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

—Ron ha ido a investigar —contestó Harry mientras volvía la vista al periódico.

Aquel día no había muy buenas noticias en El Profeta. Se habían dado unos cuantos altercados entre magos en la zona de Cornualles, y en los barrios bajos de Londres se habían dado varios casos de maldiciones contra muggles por parte de las bandas juveniles de chicos sin estudios. Era en esas ocasiones cuando Harry pensaba que no estaría mal hacer que la asistencia a Hogwarts (o a cualquier otro colegio de magia) fuera obligatoria para todo mago británico en edad escolar. Especialmente cuando veía artículos como el siguiente, donde contaban la historia de un chiquillo que se encontraba en San Mungo porque una varita de mala calidad le había explotado al realizar un encantamiento. Esas varitas de procedencia dudosa que se compraban en apenas unos cuantos sickles daban muchos problemas como ese.

Harry dejó el periódico y tomó su varita de la mesita de centro que se hallaba junto a él. No se había separado nunca de aquella varita hecha de acebo y pluma de fénix, ni siquiera cuando se había roto durante unos cuantos meses. A veces (especialmente cuando se enfrentaba a un mago oscuro realmente fuerte) se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor conservar la varita de saúco que le había ganado indirectamente a Draco Malfoy, pero sabía que la respuesta era que no. Había conocido a unos cuantos magos locos que buscaban esa varita, y varios de ellos se habrían dado cuenta de inmediato que la de Harry era de esa madera. Aunque no estuvieran seguros de que fuera la varita letal Harry apostaría una buena cantidad que querrían arrebatársela para probar si era la legendaria varita, y él no tenía ganas de estar luchando siempre por conservar su varita. Así, la varita de acebo resultaba mejor incluso cuando no lo protegía como en el pasado lo había hecho de Voldemort.

Mientras Harry pensaba todo eso, su mejor amigo de toda la vida abría la puerta del dormitorio donde habían acomodado a los cinco nietos varones de Arthur y Molly Weasley. Para su sorpresa Fred tenía la cara totalmente chamuscada, mientras los otros parecían asombrados y algo tiznados.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —inquirió sorprendido Ron.

—Solo hizo puf —le respondió su propio hijo con un ademán de manos marcado.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo puf? —le preguntó su padre mientras repetía el ademán de su hijo.

—Ahora entiendo porque papá no había puesto a la venta este artículo —comentó Fred mientras se veía en un espejo que había en la habitación. Sus cejas habían desaparecido por completo.

—¿Agarraron uno de los artículos que no hemos sacado al mercado? —cuestionó preocupado Ron.

—Bueno, la caja no tenía etiqueta —se defendió Fred—. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber yo que se trataba de algo que no habían sacado al mercado?

—¡Por eso mismo! —exclamó Ron sorprendido—. ¿Qué tu padre no te ha dicho que lo que está marcado en la bodega es porque está listo para venderse, y lo demás no?

El primogénito de George y Angelina hizo oídos sordos a esa pregunta.

—¿Y se puede saber qué cosa era? —inquirió Ron.

—¡No, déjame en paz Dominique! —exclamó Rose mientras corría por el pasillo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su padre.

—¡Vamos prima! —exclamó la segunda hija de Billy y Fleur, quien venía corriendo detrás de Rose con una polvera—. Es solo un poco de maquillaje, no te va a matar.

En cuanto Rose llegó donde se encontraba su padre se puso detrás de él, utilizándolo de escudo para mantener alejada a su prima.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —cuestionó Ron mientras su hija se movía en torno a él para que su prima no pudiera alcanzarla.

—Me quiere maquillar y yo no quiero —contestó Rose mientras jalaba la túnica de su padre.

—Querida Rose —le dijo Dominique—. Eres la única a la que no he maquillado nunca. Me he encargado de maquillar desde mi hermana hasta la pequeña Lily. Es tiempo de que te dejes maquillar por mis manos expertas y aprendas a hacerlo después tú misma.

—¡No quiero! —exclamó Rose mientras le enseñaba la lengua a su prima.

—No es tan malo —dijo Louis—. Dominique sabe resaltar los puntos fuertes del rostro de cualquier persona.

—¿Te has dejado maquillar por tu hermana? —cuestionó escandalizado el mayor de los hermanos Potter.

—¡Uy! —exclamó Dominique mientras veía a todos los chicos que se encontraban presentes en aquella habitación—. Creo que no les caería mal a ustedes una manita de gato. O quizás un zarpazo de tigre.

—Gracias, pero lo nuestro se quita con un baño —respondió Fred mientras fruncía la nariz, como si la idea de maquillarse le produjera ascos.

—Yo sí quiero —dijo el más pequeño de los primos Weasley.

—¡Hugo! —exclamó Ron asombrado—. ¡Los hombres no se maquillan!

—¿En serio? —inquirió el niño con inocencia—. Porque Lily me ha maquillado muchas veces.

—¡No manches! —exclamó comenzando a reír Fred Weasley, siendo secundado por su primo James.

Albus también tenía ganas de reírse, pero decidió que lo mejor sería aguantarse las ganas. Louis por su parte no le parecía muy gracioso, ya que viviendo con dos hermanas mayores, una de las cuales era la fanática de la moda Dominique, había vivido situaciones peores que ser maquillado.

—¿Lily te ha maquillado? —cuestionó pasmado el padre de Hugo.

—Por supuesto tío —respondió Lily, quien había llegado al lugar acompañada de su prima Roxanne sin que Ron lo notara—. ¡Se ve tan lindo! Tú nunca has podido verlo porque siempre que lo hago tú estás trabajando.

—¿Lo ves Rose? —cuestionó Dominique con aire de superioridad—. Hasta tu hermano menor se ha maquillado. Es hora de que dejes tus absurdos prejuicios contra el maquillaje. Darte unas clases de maquillaje de mi parte es el mejor regalo que puedes recibir esta Navidad.

—De hecho Dominique, venimos a decirte que Molly opina que no es buena idea obligar a Rose a maquillarse si ella no quiere —anunció la hermana menor de Fred.

—Pero algún día caerá, yo lo sé —dijo la pequeña Lily mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—¿Alguna de ustedes me quiere decir por qué están aquí? —inquirió Fred—. ¿No la habitación de las chicas se encuentra en el piso de abajo?

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —le preguntó su hermana mientras observaba con atención a su hermano.

—Una pequeña explosión —contestó él sencillamente.

—¿Con el Z-300? —preguntó su hermana emocionada—. ¿Es bueno?

—¿El Z-300? —cuestionó estupefacto Ron—. ¿Tomaron el Z-300? ¡Pensé que habías dicho que no tenía ninguna clase de etiqueta Fred!

—No recordaba con claridad si la tenía o no —contestó evasivamente el chico—. Además, precisamente el hecho de que tuviera una enorme etiqueta con la leyenda "Peligroso" lo hacía más atractivo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —inquirió emocionada Roxanne mientras entraba al cuarto y se sentaba en una de las camas de los chicos.

—Hizo puf —dijo Hugo repitiendo la respuesta que le había dado a su padre cuando llegó.

—Hizo esto —contestó Fred orgullosamente mientras señalaba su rostro.

—¿Ese es el gran chiste? ¿Te deja la cara tiznada? —preguntó desilusionada Roxanne.

—Quizás no sea lo único que hace —comentó James al rozar la manga de su túnica y ver que esta se deshacía.

—¡George! —gritó Ron con fuerza hacia el final del pasillo, donde se encontraban las escaleras—. ¡George!

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —le preguntó Charlie mientras aparecía por el pasillo.

—¡Tú! —le dijo a su hermano mayor—. ¡Cuida a los niños! Tengo que ir al callejón Diagon por el antídoto antes de que les empiece a afectar la piel.

—¿La piel? —inquirió asustado finalmente Fred Weasley.

—Sí —contestó Ron bastante molesto—. La idea original para el Z-300 era que fuera capaz de disolver la ropa de la víctima, pero me temo que descubrimos que hace mucho más que eso.

Y dicho eso se alejó por el pasillo para poder salir de la casa y desaparecerse hacia el callejón Diagon, dejando a un tío confundido rodeado por nueve de sus sobrinos que parecían horrorizados.

—❄—

—¡Ya entendí! —gritó Fred.

—¡No le levantes la voz a tu tía! —lo regañó inmediatamente su madre.

Todos los primos Weasley, a excepción de Fred (que estaba siendo regañado) y Victoire (que se encontraba dando un paseo por el pueblo con Ted), se encontraban reunidos en el patio trasero, desde donde oían como Fleur, Angelina y Hermione reñían a Fred. Había que reconocer que había sido peligroso, pero al menos a James y Albus les parecía que su tía Fleur estaba exagerando. Ron había regresado con el antídoto cuando los chicos apenas presentaban algo de irritación en las partes donde habían recibido la explosión, y por lo tanto ninguno de ellos se encontraba mal.

—¡Me voy a cansar de oír gritar a su madre! —les dijo James a sus primos Dominique y Louis.

—Esto no es nada —repuso despreocupadamente la chica—. Imagínate lo que es tenerla en casa gritando de esa manera los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. Es por eso que me gusta tanto estar en Hogwarts

—¿En serio grita a diario? —cuestionó sorprendido Albus. No le parecía que aquello encajara con la personalidad de su tía Fleur, ya que cuando no se hallaba enojada era bastante buena.

—Bueno, quizás exagero —dijo Dominique.

—¡Por supuesto que exageras! —refutó Louis—. Ha de ponerse a gritar como una vez cada quince días.

—Pero nunca en contra de Victoire —dijo Dominique mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Será porque ella sí se porta bien y no intenta maquillar a la gente en contra de su voluntad —dijo Rose ácidamente mientras con una servilleta intentaba borrar los rastros de lápiz labial que su prima había logrado ponerle después de que Ron se ausentara.

—Si lo pones así prefiero que me griten de vez en cuando —aceptó su prima con una gran sonrisa, resaltada por el suave brillo labial que estaba usando.

—Por cierto, ¿cuándo me van a maquillar a mí? —preguntó Hugo mientras jugaba un juego de palmadas con Lily.

—¡Hugo! —exclamó inmediatamente James—. ¿Qué no oíste a tu padre?

—Pero es que a mí me gusta —repuso el chico.

—A veces haces que uno se pregunte si realmente eres hombre Hugo —comentó James mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó inocentemente Hugo—. Tengo pene, no vajilla.

—¿Disculpa? —le inquirió su hermana mientras todos los demás reían.

—Eso es lo que dice mamá que tienen tú y ella, ¿no? —le dijo Hugo a su hermana mayor.

—Vagina —le corrigió su hermana con énfasis.

—¡Como sea! —contestó Hugo mientras volvía a concentrarse en su juego con Lily.

—De todas formas —dijo James—. Yo no hablaba de ese tipo de hombría.

—Pues eso quiere decir que estás mal informado primito —le amonestó la menor de sus primas—. Ser hombre es una cuestión biológica que precisamente tiene que ver con las características sexuales primarias y secundarias

—¡Rose, no quiero una clase en vacaciones! —exclamó James mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Pues creo que no te haría mal —le dijo su prima antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—❄—

Como cada Navidad en la casa Weasley, los presentes sacaron varias mesas al patio para que todos pudieran comer juntos, y mientras las señoras se encargaban de poner la mesa, los hombres se encargaban de levantar una especie de carpa con encantamientos calefactores e impermeabilizantes para protegerse de las inclemencias del tiempo que a veces los azotaban cuando estaban cenando.

—Por cierto Harry, ¿se sabe ya quién ha estado utilizando la maldición imperius? —preguntó Bill mientras levantaban la carpa en el aire sobre las mesas.

—¿Alguien ha estado utilizando la maldición imperius en el país? —preguntó sorprendido Charlie, quien obviamente estando en Rumania no se enteraba de muchas de las cosas que sucedían en Gran Bretaña.

—Sí —le confirmó Harry—. Se han dado cuatro casos desde octubre. Sin embargo, no tenemos la menor idea de quién pueda estar haciéndolo. No hay muchos indicios que nos indiquen qué es lo que pudo haber pasado.

—Pero afortunadamente las cuatro personas han vuelto a la normalidad —interrumpió Percy orgullosamente. Percy se enorgullecía de todo lo que pasaba en el Ministerio de Magia.

—Pero podría haber más personas afectadas, ¿no? —preguntó Charlie.

—Sí, de hecho ya han salido anuncios en el Profeta pidiéndoles a todos aquellos magos que detecten comportamientos extraños en sus conocidos que se pongan en contacto con el Ministerio de Magia —comentó Harry—. El problema es que hemos recibido muchas bromas, seguramente por parte de las banditas juveniles.

—¡Qué mal plan! —comentó Charlie.

Los hombres terminaron de colocar la carpa, y después se dedicaron a poner los encantamientos impermeabilizantes y calefactores. Un bonito encantamiento iluminador lanzado por Arthur Weasley se colocó justo en el centro de la carpa, donde alumbraría todas las mesas.

—¿Está lista la cena? —preguntó el abuelo cuando vio a su esposa salir de casa.

—Sí —contestó la mujer con una sonrisa—. Solo queda hablarle a los chicos.

—¡Eh, niños! —gritó George a las ventanas de los pisos superiores de la Madriguera—. Dice su abuela que ya bajen.

En la ventana del segundo piso apareció la cara de Molly, la hija mayor de Percy que asintió amablemente, mientras que arriba se asomó Louis que gritó "ya vamos".

La familia Weasley compuesta por los dos abuelos, sus seis hijos, cuatro nueras, un yerno, doce nietos y Ted Lupin (esposo ahora de una de las nietas) se acomodaron en las mesas como pudieron. Los abuelos se sentaron en la mesa central con Bill, Fleur, Percy y Audrey cerca de ellos. También en la mesa central se encontraba Andromeda Thonks, quien había sido invitada a la cena, ya que no tenía nadie más con quien pasarla. El tío Charlie, el único soltero de todos los hijos de Arthur Weasley, se hallaba sentado entre Fred y James, con Ted Lupin cerca. Albus no se encontraba muy lejos de ellos junto con Louis, Rose, Hugo y Lily. Todo en esa mesa era algarabía. Victoire no se encontraba muy lejos de su marido, aunque sí más cerca de su hermana Dominique y sus primas Molly y Lucy. Ambos sabían darse su espacio para después poder disfrutar de los momentos que les tocaran para ellos solos con más gusto.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George y Angelina se encontraban un poco más alejados, charlando de esto y aquello. La conversación rotaba principalmente sobre como habían ido los negocios en Sortilegios Weasley. Después de haber presenciado la explosión del Z-300 las mujeres parecían muy interesadas en aquellos artículos que sin provocar daños permanentes o peligros letales resultaban divertidos.

—Las galletas de canarios se siguen vendiendo después de todos estos años —comentó Ron orgullosamente.

—¡Ay! Aún recuerdo cuando una de mis compañeras me dio una en séptimo —dijo la esposa de George—. No fue una experiencia muy agradable. Aunque tienes razón, aparte de la vergüenza resultan inofensivas.

—Lo que sigue sin gustarme son los Surtidos Saltaclases —opinó Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño—. ¡Espero que nunca le des nada de esas cosas a Rose, Ronald Weasley!

—Algo me dice que Rose no se los aceptaría —dijo Ginny—. Creo que deberás tener más cuidado con Hugo.

—¡Olvídalo! —exclamó Ron mientras fruncía el ceño—. Hermione solo tendría que preguntarle si le he dado algo para que Hugo confesara todo. No tiene la menor idea de lo que significa la palabra mentir.

La cena se desarrolló con tranquilidad. A media cena tuvo lugar un brindis liderado por el jefe de familia, Arthur Weasley, quien agradeció a los cielos que toda su familia pudiera hallarse reunida en esa fecha tan especial. Si bien era cierto que era una tradición pasar la navidad en la Madriguera para todos los Weasley, no siempre Charlie podía acompañarlos, y mientras iban creciendo algunos de los primos les daba por pasar las fechas en casas de amigos.

Albus volteó a ver alrededor mientras jugaba con su varita (la cual llevaba en su bolsillo), y se dio cuenta que no podía pedir más. Se sentía tan feliz al ver a su familia reunida.

De repente, un chispazo de luz se elevó por los aires. Nadie supo bien de dónde surgió, si bien lo había hecho de una solitaria vela que alguien había dejado en el porche de la casa.

—¡Fred! —rugió inmediatamente Angelina

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no he hecho nada esta vez! —dijo el chico con una actitud inocente rara en él, por lo que todos supieron que hablaba con la verdad.

—¿Roxanne? —se volteó entonces Angelina.

—Yo tampoco fui —dijo la chica.

—Parecían bengalas del doctor Filibuster —comentó George—. Pero hacía años que no veía algo así.

—Sí, salieron de la competencia con los magifuegos salvajes Weasley —dijo muy orgulloso Ron.

Rose era la única que estaba atenta a las expresiones de las personas que la rodeaban, así que notó de inmediato que su primo Albus enrojecía.

—¿Fuiste tú? —preguntó la chica en voz baja para que nadie oyera.

—Bueno, te puedo asegurar que no fueron bengalas ni magifuegos —le dijo el chico Potter mientras refundía su varita mágica hasta el fondo de su bolsillo—. Creo que tengo que tener más cuidado cuando me ponga a jugar con mi varita y haya un fuego cercano.

Rose solo le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente a su primo. Para ella no había ningún problema, y entendía que seguramente los sentimientos de su primo habían producido aquella explosión de luces (la cual, independientemente del susto que les había pegado a los presentes había sido muy bella). Mientras nadie hubiera salido herido con eso le bastaba.


	33. Final de vacaciones

_Hola a todos. Espero que se encuentren bastante bien en este nuevo año que va empezando. Y espero que este año también sigan acompañándome en las aventuras de Albus y compañía. Por ahora llegó el momento de un nuevo capítulo, pero antes que eso quiero contestar algunas dudas que se han quedado sin resolver aunque tiene tiempo que me preguntaron. Me han preguntado varias veces sobre parejas en esta historia. No he pensado realmente en como terminaran las parejas, solo en el caso de algunos chicos y no quiero arruinar la sorpresa antes de tiempo :P Además, tampoco quiero comprometerme con algo que quizás con el tiempo decida cambiar._

_Y tengo una duda. ¿Por qué son varios los que preguntan por el slash? No es punto central en esta historia, creo que ya lo había comentado en otra ocasión._

_Bueno, ahora los dejo con el regreso a Hogwarts._

* * *

_**32. Final de vacaciones**_

—¿Dónde podrán estar William y Justin? —preguntó Rose mientras ella y su primo caminaban por el vestíbulo del colegio.

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a punto de terminar, y el nuevo trimestre estaba por comenzar. Albus y Rose habían llegado al colegio con un par de días de antelación por simple gusto. Hasta donde ellos sabían, sus amigos Jacot se habían quedado todas las vacaciones en el colegio, pero no los encontraban. Lo único que habían visto de ellos era el baúl de William en el dormitorio de los chicos Gryffindor de segundo curso.

—¿Crees que estarán en los jardines? —inquirió Rose mientras se asomaban por la puerta principal del colegio.

Los jardines del colegio estaban cubiertos de nieve, pero el clima no llegaba a ser del todo desagradable con la capa puesta, ya que el aire estaba tranquilo y un débil sol brillaba en el cielo.

—Puede ser —contestó Albus mientras empezaba a bajar la escalinata—. Vayamos a buscarlos con Hagrid. Quizás él sepa donde están.

Pero no fue necesario que ambos chicos llegaran con Hagrid. Al pasar cerca del lago vieron que sus dos amigos estaban detrás de una serie de árboles que ocultaban la vista desde el colegio, quizás porque no querían que nadie viera lo que estaban haciendo.

—Ten cuidado con eso —advirtió William ligeramente preocupado.

—Tranquilo hermano —lo tranquilizó Justin—. Esto es sencillo.

El chico Slytherin parecía muy concentrado mientras miraba al cielo, o más específicamente a una serie de bolas de nieve que estaban flotando en el aire, las cuales oscilaban ligeramente de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Rose mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

Justin dejó de mirar hacia arriba para ver quien les estaba hablando, lo cual hizo que las bolas de nieve se comenzaran a precipitar hacia el suelo. William soltó un grito, pero con un rápido movimiento de sus manos las bolas de nieve quedaron suspendidas nuevamente en el aire, aunque esta vez totalmente inmóviles.

—¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! —le reclamó William a su gemelo.

—Lo tenía todo bajo control hasta que Rose me distrajo —protestó Justin—. Y por cierto, ¿qué le pasa a Rose?

—¿Será que acabo de congelar todo? —preguntó William irónicamente—. Me pregunto aún por qué a ti y a Albus no les afectan mis poderes.

Albus volteó a ver a su prima. Se veía muy graciosa con su gesto de sorpresa sin mudar mientras todo mundo se seguía moviendo a su alrededor.

—Ahora, pon esas bolas de nieve en el suelo antes de que se descongelen —dijo William.

—Pero si se descongelan solo tendremos un poco de lluvia —bromeó Justin.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó el otro gemelo Jacot.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí —dijo Justin mientras se volvía a concentrar en las bolas de nieve. Estas empezaron a moverse suavemente hacia el suelo. Justo cuando llegaron al suelo en un montón que el chico Jacot había formado Rose recuperó la movilidad.

—¿Qué? Pero ¿no había bolas de nieve flotando? —cuestionó la chica mientras señalaba hacia arriba.

—William —dijo por toda explicación su primo.

—Me cuesta trabajo hacerme a la idea de perderme cinco minutos de tiempo —comentó la chica mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

—❄—

—¿Harry también se quedó? —cuestionó sorprendido Albus.

—¿Y por qué no está en la mesa de Hufflepuff? —inquirió Rose.

Los tres chicos Gryffindor acompañados de Justin voltearon la cabeza hacia la mesa de los tejones. Era la hora de la comida. Aproximadamente la mitad de los alumnos del colegio ya habían vuelto de sus hogares, por lo que el comedor se hallaba mucho más lleno de lo que había estado las últimas semanas. No obstante, seguía sin haber rastro del chico Dursley en el Comedor.

—Fue lo mismo durante todas las vacaciones —explicó Justin mientras robaba un panecillo de una fuente cercana. Muchos Gryffindor parecían sorprendidos de verlo sentado en aquella mesa, pero ninguno hizo algún mal comentario—. Sospechamos que quizás está comiendo en las cocinas.

—Pero a ver, ¿entonces cómo saben qué se quedó? —inquirió la chica Weasley.

Los gemelos Jacot le explicaron lo que había sucedido antes de que Alice se marchara, y también como ellos mismos se habían encontrado con Harry el día de Navidad cuando habían ido a ver al profesor Didge por unas dudas que William había tenido con su tarea.

—Y se comportó muy extraño —comentó Justin—. Nos saludó, pero muy parcamente e inmediatamente se retiró. No nos dijo nada más, ni siquiera parecía él.

—Quizás deba pedirle a papá que hable con él cuando lo vea —sugirió Albus—. O podría intentar yo hablar con él. Después de todo somos primos.

—Pues espero que tengas más suerte que la que tuvo Alice —le dijo William antes de clavar el tenedor en su pastel de carne.

—❄—

Albus tuvo que esperar para encontrarse con su primo hasta la tarde anterior al inicio de las clases. El colegio ya se hallaba nuevamente lleno de alumnos que pululaban por los pasillos, ya sea que dirigieran al comedor para la cena o a la biblioteca para terminar las tareas que no habían terminado de hacer durante las vacaciones. De hecho, ahí era adónde él se dirigía después de cenar para alcanzar a Peter y a William cuando se cruzó con su primo.

—¡Eh, Harry! —le llamó el chico Potter, pues el muchacho Hufflepuff estaba retirando un tapiz para tomar una escalera que lo llevaría hasta la planta baja en un santiamén.

Harry volteó. Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa a su primo mientras esperaba a que este lo alcanzara. Al verlo de esa manera Albus se convenció de que Justin y William habían exagerado cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido durante las vacaciones.

—Supe que te quedaste durante las vacaciones en el colegio —comentó Albus como si nada.

—¡Ah! Sí. Lo hice para poder realizar las tareas adecuadamente. No tengo muchos libros de consulta que me sirvan en casa —comentó Harry.

—¿Terminaste todas? —inquirió Albus.

—Por supuesto —contestó el chico Dursley—. No tenía mayores cosas qué hacer.

—William y Justin nos hicieron el comentario de que casi no te habían visto durante las vacaciones —dijo el Gryffindor.

Para su sorpresa su primo soltó un suspiro.

—¿Extraño, eh? Quizás sí lo sea, o tal vez solo sea una locura mía, pero después de lo del castigo con Filch... Simplemente decidí que necesitaba mejorar en las tareas, y era algo que necesitaba hacer yo solo. No quise andar pidiendo ayuda a Alice o a William durante las vacaciones, ni tampoco que ellos me la estuvieran ofreciendo.

Albus se sintió sorprendido con aquella respuesta, pero también extrañamente orgulloso por su primo.

—Bueno, solo espero que no sigas huyéndonos durante el resto del ciclo escolar —comentó Albus—. Apuesto que tendrías mejores resultados si nos dices que no quieres ayuda a menos que la pidas.

—Tendré que pensarlo —dijo Harry mientras sonreía—. ¿Me acompañas a cenar?

—De allá vengo —contestó Albus—. Ahora voy para la biblioteca. Supongo que tendremos que vernos en otra ocasión.

—Entonces nos vemos Al —le dijo Harry mientras atravesaba el tapiz.

Albus continuó su camino hacia la biblioteca sintiéndose satisfecho. Quizás William y Justin tenían razón, Harry había cambiado, pero no había sido para mal.

—No saben con quién se meten —escuchó una voz apagada, conocida, proveniente de un pasillo oculto tras un tapiz.

Albus se puso en alerta y sacó su varita. Si no se equivocaba aquella había sido la voz de Justin, y aparentemente o se encontraba ensayando para una obra de teatro (lo cual era improbable ya que no se encontraba en el club de actuación) o se encontraba en problemas.

El chico Potter retiró el tapiz de donde había provenido la voz de su amigo. Justin se encontraba de espaldas a él, aunque cuando Albus irrumpió en el pasillo se dio la vuelta para ver quién era. Frente a ellos se encontraban Tommy Foster y el mismo amigo con el que una vez había acosado a Scorpius en la biblioteca.

—_Desmaius_ —conjuró Foster aprovechando la distracción del chico Jacot.

—Cuidado —gritó Albus.

Justin apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzarse hacia un lado para evitar el hechizo.

—_Expelliarmus_ —gritó Albus mientras apuntaba a los dos Ravenclaw.

Su encantamiento falló por poco, pero eso solo hizo que el amigo de Foster lo contraatacara.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó Justin mientras fruncía el ceño.

Para sorpresa de los dos Ravenclaw, sus varitas salieron volando de sus manos trazando un arco hacia el techo. Los Ravenclaw se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que Justin no había levantado su varita para lanzar un encantamiento de desarme.

—Es tiempo de que se vayan calmando —les dijo Justin mientras les apuntaba con la varita y era secundado por Albus—. No sé a qué se refieren con eso de servirles, pero si crees que voy a ayudar a que regreses con Alice estás medio tocado Foster; especialmente si te comportas de esta manera tan cobarde.

—¿Es más valiente golpear a alguien en la nariz acaso? —inquirió Foster con las manos ligeramente levantadas.

—Pues al menos lo hice de frente y no intenté atacarte por la espalda como tú hace solo un segundo —le contestó el chico Justin—. Así que te aconsejó que la próxima vez no me ataques por la espalda o te irá muy mal Foster. Para la próxima no solo te arrebataré la varita.

Y dicho eso se dio la vuelta para salir al pasillo por donde había llegado. Albus mantuvo un ojo sobre los Ravenclaw un poco más de tiempo, pero los chicos de la casa azul esperaron a que los otros dos se retiraran antes de recuperar sus varitas.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó el amigo de Tommy.

—No tengo la menor idea —confesó Foster—. Tendremos que preguntarle a él.

La palabra él había sido pronunciada con un énfasis que dejaba claro que se trataba de alguien a quien los dos conocían.

—❄—

—¿No te parece que Albus ya se tardó demasiado? —inquirió William mientras volteaba hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Debe de estar disfrutando de la cena —contestó Peter amargamente—. Sirvieron pastel de riñones. Si no fuera porque tengo que terminar esta endemoniada redacción hubiera comido hasta reventar.

—Albus no es fan del pastel de riñones —dijo William—. Algo extraño está pasando, puedo sentirlo.

—Ay sí, ay sí —se burló Peter—. Ahora resulta que además tengo poderes sobrenaturales para presentir cuando algo va mal.

—Se llama intuición —contestó de una manera un tanto ácida el chico Jacot, ya que se había sentido ofendido—. Y como hijo de muggles deberías saber que eso es menos sobrenatural que muchas de las cosas que hacemos los magos.

—Pues para mí dejaron de ser sobrenaturales desde que descubrí que soy mago, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Peter como si nada—. Lo cual no es del todo bueno. Antes solía reírme de los poltergeist, pero después de conocer a Peeves descubrí que son algo a lo que realmente debe temérsele.

—Deberíamos ir a ver... —sugirió débilmente William.

—Si quieres ir y dejar a tu pobre amigo Peter terminando su redacción totalmente solo, cuando sabes que es malo para la historia te entenderé —dijo el chico Thomson.

—Gracias por la comprensión —dijo William mientras se ponía de pie.

Peter solo abrió la boca debido a la sorpresa, pero no hizo ademán de detener a William cuando se alejó por el pasillo. ¿Era realmente William tan malo entendiendo indirectas y sarcasmos o había hecho aquello a propósito?

William se dirigió hacia la salida de la biblioteca. En el camino se encontró con la señora Pince, quien parecía más malhumorada de lo habitual. También se encontró con la pandilla de su medio hermano. El Gryffindor pasó a su lado como si nada, sin embargo, varios miembros de la pandilla fruncieron los labios. William apostaba que les hubiera encantado estar en un pasillo solitario y no en la biblioteca llena de testigos que podrían decir que los vieron lanzar maleficios al chico Jacot.

Finalmente, en el pasillo fuera de la biblioteca, se encontró con su hermano y Albus.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le preguntó William a Albus.

—Primero me encontré con Harry y luego con Justin —explicó Albus—. Tuvimos que resolver cierto asunto con Foster y su amigo.

—Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe cuál es el nombre de ese chico? —inquirió Justin mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Nicholas Fawcett —respondió inmediatamente su gemelo.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —inquirió el Slytherin mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Lo sorprendente es que tú no lo sepas —contestó William mientras ladeaba la cabeza—. Es parte del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, y si yo lo sé es gracias a Peter. Está esperando ansiosamente que en febrero te enfrentes a él.

—¿En serio es parte del equipo de Ravenclaw? —inquirió sorprendido Justin—. Jamás lo había notado.

—Es uno de los golpeadores, ahora que lo pienso —confirmó Albus. Se sorprendía de no haber ligado a aquel chico al campo de quidditch.

—Deberían de hablar con algún profesor —sugirió William—. Quizás la profesora Phoe. O si se sienten en más confianza con el profesor Longbottom o la profesora Jonas...

—Olvídalo William —contestó su hermano—. No es realmente nada.

—Foster y Fawcett no deberían poder atacar impunemente a cualquiera que quieran —replicó William.

—No nos atacaron impunemente, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Justin—. Mientras pueda mover objetos con la mente nadie puede atacarme realmente impunemente incluso si perdiera mi varita.

—¿Saben? Ahora que lo pienso es bastante curioso —comentó Albus—. Scorpius, Sandy, Alice y yo creo que necesitamos usar nuestras varitas para conjurar nuestros poderes. En cambio ustedes es algo totalmente independiente de sus varitas.

—La mayoría de los magos puede hacer magia sin usar su varita, pero en la mayor parte de los casos se trata de algo errático y de poca potencia. Nuestra varita sirve para concentrar nuestras energías mágicas en un solo punto —contó William.

—¿Y entonces cómo logran lo que hacen? —preguntó Albus mientras entraban en la biblioteca.

—Esa es una estupenda pregunta —confesó William ligeramente preocupado.

—Logramos, dijo el otro —añadió Justin—. Controlar elementos sin hechizos tampoco es muy normal que digamos.

—❄—

—¿Sucede algo Filch?

El profesor Sinclair ya se había dado cuenta que el conserje lo había estado siguiendo desde que había salido del Gran Comedor. Esperaba que solo fuera una casualidad que caminaran en la misma dirección, sin embargo, mientras más cerca se hallaba de su habitación menos probable le parecía que Filch simplemente estuviera caminando por el mismo lugar.

El conserje pareció sorprenderse al ser notado. Lo cierto es que como todo alumno de Hogwarts sabía, a pesar de ser un squib Filch parecía tener la habilidad de aparecerse de la nada con lo sigiloso que era.

—Tengo algo para usted —dijo Filch mientras extendía la mano. En ella traía el frasquito de una poción.

—No recuerdo haber encargado ninguna poción —dijo alzando las cejas el profesor de Historia de la Magia. Y lo cierto es que Filch hubiera sido la última persona a la que se la hubiera encargado.

—Considérelo un regalo de un admirador —le contestó Filch mientras le arrojaba el frasco.

El profesor Sinclair no hizo ademán de tomar el frasco, por lo que este cayó al suelo y se rompió. Inmediatamente Edward se arrepintió de no haber cachado el frasco.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó Edward para después inhalar rápidamente aire limpio y cubrirse la mitad del rostro con la manga de su túnica.

Su sorpresa no era para menos. La poción había empezado a evaporarse, y Edward sabía que la simple inhalación de aquellos gases originaría cualquier efecto sobre él para el que la poción hubiera sido planeada.

Filch sonrió satisfecho, sin embargo, Edward aún tenía una posibilidad. Se concentró lo más que pudo y un rayo de color rojo salió de su varita. Nunca había sido muy bueno con encantamientos no verbales, pero afortunadamente en ese momento le salió sin problemas y el conserje de Hogwarts cayó inconsciente frente a él.

El siguiente movimiento del profesor Sinclair consistió en un encantamiento de casco burbuja. Tuvo que intentarlo tres veces antes de que le saliera, y cuando lo logró ya estaba desesperado por inhalar algo de aire.

—¿Qué es lo que intentabas Filch? —preguntó Edward al aire—. ¿Es casualidad o tendrá que ver con mis orígenes?

* * *

_Extraños sucesos empiezan a suceder nuevamente en Hogwarts. ¿A qué se deberán?_


	34. Jueves de preocupaciones

_Okey, ya tenía tiempo que no actualizaba pero no fue por gusto si no por situaciones familiares un tanto difíciles. Pensaba publicar este capítulo como regalo de San Valentín (aunque cero que ver con el día del amor y la amistad), pero tuve que esperar hasta marzo. Pueden considerarlo su regalo del día de la Primavera por adelantado :P_

_Y por cierto, si han leído también El Hada De Los Deseos Y El Desastre (un fic que traduje) quiero decirles que estoy cocinando una sorpresita por ahí relativa a esa historia ;) De momento, disfruten más de las aventuras de Albus y compañía._

* * *

_**33. Jueves de preocupaciones**_

Jueves por la mañana. Los alumnos de segundo curso de Gryffindor estaban esperando su clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Potter se había retrasado, cosa que no era normal en él.

—¿Creen que le haya pasado algo? —preguntó Rose ansiosamente.

—Yo no lo creo —contestó Peter—. Después de todo es el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Si alguien puede defenderse perfectamente es él.

Albus se mantenía callado. Confiaba en su padre, pero lo cierto es que estaba empezando a preocuparle que llegara tarde. Ni siquiera se había presentado al desayuno. Las únicas ocasiones de retraso de su padre era por trabajar hasta tarde en el ministerio, pero ahora su trabajo consistía en darles clases en Hogwarts.

—Sin embargo, es bastante preocupante —comentó William—. Curiosamente el profesor Sinclair tampoco estuvo en el desayuno.

—¿Y por qué eso lo hace preocupante? —inquirió Peter—. ¿No ya habías superado tu atracción por el profe de Historia?

—No lo digo por eso —respondió William enrojeciendo ligeramente—. ¿Te das cuenta que fueron ellos dos quienes nos ayudaron a finales del año pasado?

—Justamente ellos dos —dijo Rose mientras paseaba la mirada sobre el suelo.

—¿Ustedes son los alumnos de segundo curso de Gryffindor? —preguntó una voz.

La clase entera giró la cabeza. Se trataba de una chica Slytherin de sexto curso, una prefecta de la casa de las serpientes llamada Amanda Selwyn. Sus cabellos castaños le caían en suaves ondas hasta media espalda, tenía una nariz respingada y tenía un buen cuerpo. Sin embargo, esa expresión de hastío que tenía en el rostro arruinaba cualquier impresión favorable.

—Sí, somos nosotros —respondió Susan Mayer—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Traigo un mensaje del profesor Potter para ustedes —contestó la chica con la boca torcida—. Su clase se cancela.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió inmediatamente Zac.

—No lo sé, yo solo paso el recado —contestó la chica antes de darse la vuelta.

—¡Espera! —gritó Albus—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Por supuesto —respondió la chica con un gesto desdeñoso—. Si no se encontrara bien no me habría mandado a darles el mensaje. Lo hubiera hecho la directora o algún otro profesor.

—¡Genial! —exclamó emocionadamente Peter—. Tenemos una hora libre para hacer lo que nos plazca.

—¡Albus! —llamó ligeramente William.

—No es normal en él —comentó Albus.

—Lo sé Al —dijo Rose—. Sin embargo, no sé me ocurre ninguna explicación para esto, a menos que...

—¿A menos que...? —repitió William invitándola a continuar.

—Y aquí vamos a perder una hora que podríamos aprovechar para andar investigando misterios —dijo Peter mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Ha habido rumores sobre el uso de la maldición _imperius_ —contestó Rose ignorando a Peter.

—¿Que es la maldición _imperius_? —inquirió Peter interesado.

—Es una maldición con la que un mago puede controlar las acciones de otro —contestó William inmediatamente—. ¿Crees que el profesor Potter se encuentre bajo ella?

—Bueno, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que uno de los síntomas principales de esa maldición es que la persona empieza a comportarse de formas que nunca antes lo había hecho —comentó Rose.

—No —negó tajantemente Albus—. Yo también he oído acerca de ella, y sé que mi papá es uno de los magos que ha logrado resistirse a ella.

—Pero puede haber muchos factores —dijo William—. No estoy seguro porque no he leído mucho sobre ella, pero quizás le afecte si lo atacaron por sorpresa y cosas como esas.

—¡Vamos a buscarlo! —exclamó Albus con determinación.

El chico Potter inmediatamente encabezó la marcha, seguido de cerca por su prima y su amigo Jacot. Peter soltó un suspiro de exasperación, pero no dijo nada y también fue detrás de ellos.

— —

En las mazmorras de Hogwarts se desarrollaba una clase doble de Pociones con los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. El ambiente era bastante tenso, ya que el profesor Didge no se encontraba con su buen humor habitual. Tampoco es que estuviera de malas, pero apenas parecía prestarles atención a los alumnos. Por ejemplo cuando había anotado las instrucciones en la pizarra al comenzar la clase el profesor había cometido un error al anotar la cantidad de asfódelo necesaria para la poción que hubiera causado graves estragos si no hubiera sido porque Alice había reclamado rápidamente que aquella era una cantidad exagerada.

—¿Qué crees que tenga? —preguntó Sandy a su amiga Ravenclaw.

—Ni idea —contestó la Ravenclaw mientras agregaba la sangre de sanguijuela a su poción—. Sin embargo, deberemos andarnos con cuidado el día de hoy. No me sorprendería que sin su habitual escrutinio de las pociones de todos nuestros compañeros haya varios accidentes.

—Pues habrá más accidentes si no dejan a los demás concentrarnos —les dijo de forma cortante Harry a las dos chicas.

Alice solo levantó las cejas ofendida pero no dijo nada. Por su parte Sandy creía que la queja era justificada. Uno se concentraba mejor en silencio, ¿no? Al menos Harry les había demostrado últimamente que eso aplicaba de una manera espectacular en su caso. Antes era un desastre con las Pociones, pero desde que había decidido aplicarse en serio en todas sus asignaturas era bastante decente.

Sin embargo, la chica Ravenclaw tenía razón. Por allá uno de sus compañeros se desmayó cuando inhaló los vapores nauseabundos de su poción mal preparada, otro por allá originó una iluminación de color verde fosforescente que contradecía el tono rojo suave que debía tener la poción por el paso intermedio y su compañera Penn empezó a llorar como si estuviera picando cebolla cuando se pasó una mano por el rostro. Todo aquello seguramente no habría sucedido si el profesor hubiera estado haciendo sus recordatorios habituales sobre como preparar pociones: ingredientes bien pesados, fijarse dos veces en lo que estamos haciendo, no tocar nada directamente con las manos a menos que fuera un ingrediente inicuo. Sin embargo, el profesor se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio con la mirada perdida, y solo se había movido cuando Heifer se había desmayado para pedirle a Quigley Nobby y a Henry Boot que llevaran a su compañero a la enfermería.

Al final de la clase solo siete alumnos habían hecho una poción decente, y de entre ellos solo Alice y Harry la habían realizado a la perfección. Sandy estaba maravillada al ver que la poción de su amigo era incluso mejor que la de ella.

—Me alegra ver que tu propósito de mejorar en la escuela va bien —comentó Sandy sinceramente.

—Bueno, supongo que ya se pueden ir —dijo el profesor Didge diez minutos antes de que tocara la campana.

Los alumnos empezaron a guardar rápidamente sus cosas, aunque había varios que ya lo habían hecho y salieron del salón corriendo.

—Te veré en Herbología Sandy —dijo Harry mientras cerraba su mochila—. Tengo que pasar rápidamente por la biblioteca.

—Sí, claro —contestó la chica—. ¿Te sucede algo Alice?

Y es que la Ravenclaw parecía muy afectada por algo.

—No nada —contestó Alice mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

Sin embargo, una vez que iban camino hacia el Gran Comedor Alice comentó qué era lo que le había molestado.

—¿Te diste cuenta que el profesor no me dio puntos para Ravenclaw por mi poción? —inquirió la chica Rawling.

—¡Ay amiga! —exclamó Sandy sonriendo condescendientemente—. Harry podría haberse quejado hoy de lo mismo y no lo hizo.

—Bueno, pero él no está acostumbrado a que lo reconozcan como yo —dijo Alice mientras enrojecía ligeramente—. Sé que parece una tontería, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que estoy muy acostumbrada a que los profesores me den puntos extra cada vez que hago las cosas bien. Y siento que hoy lo hice más que bien.

—Bueno, he de darte la razón en eso de más que bien —aceptó la Hufflepuff—. Creo que quizás no le hubieran caído mal unos cuantos puntos extra a Hufflepuff por parte de Harry.

Las dos chicas habían llegado al vestíbulo principal, donde los relojes de las casas mostraban la puntuación que cada una de ellas tenía. El reloj de Hufflepuff era el más vacío de todos, por casi cincuenta puntos por debajo del de Gryffindor, quien apenas iba cuatro puntos detrás de Slytherin y quince debajo de Ravenclaw.

—Si lo pones así supongo que no tengo nada de que quejarme —dijo Alice sintiéndose mal por portarse de esa manera cuando su casa iba a la cabeza en la carrera por la copa de las casas.

—Como sea, los Hufflepuff tendremos que arreglárnoslas de alguna manera —dijo optimistamente la chica Smith—. Bueno, yo tengo que ir a los invernaderos. Tú tienes clase de Transformaciones, ¿cierto?

—Sí, con los Slytherin —contestó Alice.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego —dijo Sandy mientras agitaba la mano y se dirigía hacia los jardines.

—_Bye_ —dijo Alice a su vez.

En ese momento oyó un estrépito. Al pie de las escaleras se encontraba una de sus compañeras de curso, a quien se le había roto la mochila e intentaba recoger todo apresuradamente al mismo tiempo que parecía querer ponerse a llorar. Su nombre era Madonna McGonagall. Era una chica de apariencia endeble y cabello rubio desvaído. Solía pasar inadvertida la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que no era alumna que se destacara de manera especial. Su apellido llamaba la atención, pero Alice sabía que cada vez que a la chica le preguntaban por él ella evitaba las preguntas.

—Déjame ayudarte —le dijo Alice mientras se agachaba para ayudar a la chica a recoger sus cosas.

—¡Oh! Gracias Rawling —contestó su compañera.

—No es nada —le dijo Alice mientras recogía el libro de Transformaciones de su compañera.

También recogió el Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, el cual se hallaba empapado en tinta.

—Creo que se echó a perder tu libro —comentó Alice.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó la chica McGonagall compungida—. Creo que no me dará tiempo de ir a la torre de Ravenclaw por otro tintero.

—Yo te prestaré uno —le dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias Rawling —contestó la chica mientras extendía los brazos para que Alice le colocara los libros que había recogido sobre los demás.

Sin embargo, Alice no dejó que su compañera cargara sola todos sus libros. Se encaminó como si nada escaleras arriba para llegar a la clase de Transformaciones. Su compañera la siguió inmediatamente.

—No hay de qué —contestó Alice.

La chica Rawling se sentía contenta, y tardó un momento en descubrir el porqué. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que se relacionaba con algún Ravenclaw desde que había andado con Tommy Foster. Su novio no le había dejado mucho tiempo libre para andar socializando en la sala común o en el comedor. Además, el chico Foster solía mirar feo a cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado a ella. Los únicos que habían aguantado esa clase de miradas eran sus amigos de siempre.

Las chicas caminaron en silencio hasta el aula de Transformaciones. Alice normalmente se sentaba en primera fila, pero en ese momento siguió a su compañera hasta el rincón donde la chica McGonagall normalmente se sentaba.

—¿No te molesta si me siento a tu lado, verdad? —preguntó la chica Rawling.

—No, por supuesto que no —contestó la otra. Sin embargo, Alice no pudo ver su expresión ya que su cabello lacio echado hacia un lado ocultó sus facciones.

Alice se devanó los sesos pensando en cómo hacerle la plática a su compañera. Quería seguir experimentando aquella satisfactoria sensación de platicar con alguien nuevo. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría de que tema podía hablar con su compañera.

—¿Sabes? Me doy cuenta que no sé realmente nada sobre ti —comentó Alice—. Bueno, en realidad de nadie de nuestros compañeros. Creo que eso no habla muy bien de mí.

Madonna soltó una ligera risa.

—Por mí no te preocupes —contestó la chica—. No hay nadie que sepa mucho sobre mí. Suelo ser bastante solitaria por si no lo habías notado.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó la chica Rawling.

La chica McGonagall evadió la pregunta.

—¿Por qué dices tú que no sabes mucho de los demás? —preguntó la chica.

—Es la verdad —confesó Alice—. Creo que pasaba mucho tiempo con Foster.

—Muchas chicas piensan que eres una tonta por haberlo cortado —comentó Madonna.

—¿Tú eres de esas chicas? —preguntó Alice.

McGonagall negó con la cabeza.

—Si te soy sincera, yo creía que eras una tonta por andar con él —dijo Madonna con algo de pena—. Foster podrá ser muy guapo y lo que quieras, pero el ver como se comportaba contigo, como si fueras algo de su propiedad me parecía algo repulsivo.

Alice no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante aquellas palabras.

—Disculpa si te ofendí —dijo inmediatamente la chica McGonagall al ver la expresión de la otra. Se sonrojó y bajo la mirada.

—No, no tienes de que disculparte —contestó Alice para después soltar un suspiro—. Sé que lo que dices es cierto. Y eso solo demuestra que eres más lista de lo que yo era antes. Y más lista que todas esas idiotas que creen que Foster es la octava maravilla.

Alice fue aumentando el volumen de su voz, por lo que la última parte la escucharon todos aquellos que habían llegado al salón. Notó las miradas asesinas de su compañera de casa Penn y de Zabini de Slytherin. Había más, pero ellas fueron las que más le resaltaron.

—Jacot es lindo —comentó Madonna.

—¿Justin Jacot? —inquirió Alice confundida—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?

Madonna negó muy asustada con la cabeza.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo la chica—. Y aunque me gustara, no quiero que creas que te lo quiero bajar o algo así.

Alice se quedó totalmente desconcertada con aquello. ¿Bajárselo?

—Tú y Jacot son novios, ¿cierto? —dijo la chica McGonagall.

—No, por supuesto que no —contestó Alice totalmente ruborizada—. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

Madonna pareció sorprenderse con aquella respuesta.

—Él te busca demasiado. Todo mundo supo que tenía bastantes problemas con Foster cuando andaba contigo. Y cuando te mira... es algo difícil de explicar. No es la mirada posesiva que te dedicaba Foster, es una mirada mucho más tierna. Y sin embargo, creo yo que no es la mirada que dedicas a una amiga —explicó Madonna.

—¡Pero él y yo somos solo amigos! —exclamó Alice.

—¿Ah, sí? —McGonagall parecía abochornada—. Entonces quizás solo confundí las señales. Discúlpame. A veces creo que soy bastante torpe en todo.

Alice quiso decirle algo a su compañera para contradecir lo último, pero estaba en medio de un conflicto. ¿Acaso no su amiga Rose le había dicho algo similar el trimestre pasado? ¿Significaba algo que Rose y McGonagall estuvieran de acuerdo aún cuando no se conocían?

—¿Y ahora por qué hasta atrás?

Alice levantó la mirada para ver como Justin se sentaba justo a su lado. No ayudó a su conflicto darse cuenta que Justin solía sentarse justo detrás de ella en las clases que compartían, y que ahora había ido detrás de ella aunque hubiera elegido un lugar diferente.

—Justin, tú y yo somos amigos, ¿cierto? —inquirió la chica Rawling.

—Por supuesto —contestó Justin mientras fruncía el ceño—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—¿Lo ves? —inquirió Alice mientras volteaba a ver a su compañera.

Madonna parecía estar sopesando algo.

—¿Desde cuándo le hablamos a la compañera del rincón? —inquirió Justin con las cejas levantadas.

—Madonna McGonagall —le regañó Scorpius, quien también se había sentado cerca de ellos.

—¡Ah, claro! ¡La chica que se apellida como nuestra directora! —exclamó Justin sonriente—. ¿Puedo preguntar si estás emparentada con ella o algo así?

Justo en ese momento la profesora Phoe entró al salón y dio comienzo la clase.

— —

—Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me alegra estarme dirigiendo hacia un salón de clases —comentó Peter mientras prácticamente arrastraba los pies.

Y es que los cuatro Gryffindors se la habían pasado la hora doble de DCAO caminando de un lado a otro del colegio. Habían buscado al profesor Potter en su despacho, en la sala de maestros, frente al despacho de la directora, en la biblioteca, por diversas aulas y no habían encontrado rastro de él. Ahora tenían su clase de Historia de la Magia, y aunque a Albus le hubiera gustado seguir buscando a su padre Rose no permitiría que se saltaran una clase, y William diría que menos una de Historia de la Magia.

—Se ven cansados —comentó una voz junto a ellos.

Los chicos no se habían percatado que el profesor Sinclair iba caminando justo a su lado. El profesor soltó un enorme bostezo.

—No somos los únicos al parecer —comentó Rose.

El profesor de Historia de la Magia sonrió ligeramente con aquella observación.

—Profesor Sinclair —dijo William—. ¿Usted sabe algo sobre el profesor Potter?

—Vengo de verlo, de hecho —contestó el profesor de Historia.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —inquirió inmediatamente Albus.

—El profesor Potter se encuentra de maravilla, aunque también cansado —contestó el profesor Sinclair—. Se supone que no debería hablar de ello...

—¿De qué? —inquirió Rose. Lo cierto es que su vena curiosa no podía evitar despertar ante aquello.

—Bueno, supongo que no estará mal que se lo cuente al hijo del profesor Potter ni a cuatro de los chicos que evitaron una catástrofe el año pasado —dijo el profesor de Historia—. Sin embargo, no deben contárselo a nadie más. Quizás solo a tu gemelo Jacot, a la señorita Rawling, la señorita Smith y los señores Dursley y Malfoy.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —inquirió Albus. Sentía un horrible nudo en la boca del estómago.

—Descubrimos que el señor Filch estaba bajo una maldición _Imperio_ —contó el profesor Sinclair. Los chicos parecieron sorprenderse por aquello—. Aparentemente desde antes de las vacaciones, y lo peor es que Filch no ha salido de Hogwarts en algunos años. Eso nos lleva a deducir...

—Que quien se la lanzó lo hizo dentro del colegio —concluyó Rose.

—Exacto señorita Weasley —concordó el profesor Sinclair—. Como auror que es el profesor Potter está intentando averiguar todo lo que pueda una vez que ha roto la maldición, especialmente porque el señor Filch intentó atacarme el día de ayer. Sin embargo, no ha habido muchos progresos. Parece que la maldición iba ligada a un embrujo desmemorizante, pues el conserje tiene problemas para recordar los últimos meses.

—¿Cree que haya más gente afectada dentro de Hogwarts? —preguntó William mientras llegaban al pasillo donde se encontraba el salón de clases.

—Eso es precisamente lo que nos preocupa —confesó Edward—. Seguramente ya sabrán que ha habido varios casos de maldición _Imperio_ en toda Gran Bretaña. Nos preocupa pensar que quizás ahora también se estén dando dentro de Hogwarts.


	35. El club de duelo

_¡Hola a todos los seguidores de esta historia! Sé que los he tenido algún tiempo abandonados (como de costumbre, aparentemente) pero espero que aún haya gente interesada en esta historia, que no se acaba hasta que se acaba (la idea es hacer los siete años de Albus en Hogwarts). Veremos si puedo mantener la atención hasta entonces._

_Bueno, antes de pasar al capítulo propiamente me gustaría contestar un par de cuestiones que me dejaron en los reviews del capítulo pasado:_

_magico Hogwarts: Sé que tu crítica es muy válida. Cuando yo comencé a escribir esta historia apenas comenzaba mi carrera como escritor, y entonces no tomé suficientemente en cuenta que la historia sucedía en una cultura totalmente diferente a la mía, por lo que no es extraño que rellenara con elementos latinos lo que desconocía de Inglaterra. Intentaré averiguar más sobre la cultura inglesa e ir mejorando poco a poco ;)_

_Rose malfoy: El apellido de los gemelos Jacot según yo debería pronunciarse más o menos como "Yéicot" o "Lléicot" (en español finalmente es lo mismo, ¿no?), mientras que el nombre de Jason es igual: "Yéison" o "Lléison". Y tienes razón al pensar lo de Albus, aunque lo único que te puedo decir es que no te olvides que Albus tiende a sentirse menos que James._

_Ahora sí, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Espero lo disfruten ;)_

* * *

_**34. El club de duelo**_

La clase de Historia de la Magia estaba siendo más aburrida de lo normal. El profesor solía hacer de aquellas lecciones algo interesante, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos no estaban muy interesados en hechos pasados y por lo tanto el profesor solía compensar esa falta de motivación con actividades, explicaciones un tanto exageradas y juegos de rol. Sin embargo, aquel día las actividades no resultaban tan divertidas con los continuos bostezos que daba el profesor. Incluso William parecía aburrido con aquella clase.

—¿Alguien me quiere decir por qué los duendes decidieron ocultarse de la comunidad no mágica mucho antes de que se estableciera el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto y en qué época fue eso? —preguntó el profesor Sinclair.

Ningún alumno pareció prestarle atención.

—¿Nadie? —preguntó el profesor entre bostezos—. ¿Jacot?

—Los duendes jamás se llevaron especialmente bien con los humanos —contestó el chico Jacot cansinamente—. Y cuando los muggles empezaron a renegar de la magia al final de la edad antigua los duendes no quisieron relacionarse con ellos, en especial porque los muggles les empezó a dar la costumbre de atacarlos cada vez que veían uno. El muggle normalmente salía peor parado, pero supongo que no era divertido para los duendes.

—Su compañero tiene razón —dijo el profesor Sinclair—. Durante la edad clásica los duendes incluso llegaron a comerciar con muggles de la misma manera en que lo hacen con los magos, pero al iniciar la Edad Media la comunidad no mágica empezó a considerar a los duendes como espíritus del mal y por lo tanto los duendes ya no quisieron tener tratos con los muggles. Claro que siempre hubo uno que otro duende que decidía de alguna manera tener contacto con los muggles, y de ahí nacieron las historias sobre duendes que los muggles contaban en el medievo.

La clase continuó totalmente aburrida hasta que llegó la hora de la comida.

—No olviden esa redacción para la próxima semana chicos —les pidió el profesor Edward al terminar la clase.

—Creo que al fin entiendo porque esta no era una de las clases favoritas de nuestros padres —comentó Albus mientras se dirigían al comedor.

—Clases como esta son las que te hacen valorar las clases que normalmente da el profesor Sinclair —opinó Peter mientras bostezaba con ganas.

—¿Quién será ella? —inquirió William.

Los chicos Gryffindor habían llegado a lo alto de la escalera de mármol que descendía hacia el vestíbulo, y desde ahí podían ver a sus amigos Slytherin y su amiga Ravenclaw que estaban casi llegando a la puerta del Comedor.

—Es Madonna McGonagall —respondió Rose inmediatamente.

—¿McGonagall? —preguntó Peter un tanto sorprendido.

—¿Es que nunca has prestado atención cuando los profesores Fromm y Jonas pasan lista? —inquirió la chica.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —preguntó el chico Thomson.

Rose no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

— —

Alice caminaba por uno de los pasillos que la llevaban a la torre de Ravenclaw al lado de su nueva amiga Madonna McGonagall. Había estado hablando frecuentemente con ella y se había dado cuenta que la chica le parecía bastante simpática, a comparación de todas esas compañeras que la criticaban por haber cortado con Foster. Además se había dado cuenta que la chica también compartía parte de su pasión por la cocina, por la literatura clásica y por el ajedrez. Estaba pensando que debería presentarle a Rose, ya que la pelirroja era la única que había conocido que jugara ajedrez tan bien como ella.

—Rawling, McGonagall —les dijo a modo de saludo la profesora Phoe mientras inclinaba la cabeza cuando se cruzaron con ella.

—Profesora —le regresaron el saludo las chicas.

Las dos Ravenclaw siguieron caminando hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, aunque Alice notó que algo parecía molestar a su amiga.

—¿Sucede algo Madonna? —le preguntó a la chica.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que últimamente los profesores se la pasan paseando cuando se acercan la hora del toque de queda? —observó la chica McGonagall—. Creo que vigilan incluso cuando nosotros ya nos fuimos a dormir.

Alice iba a negar lo que decía su amiga cuando se cruzaron con el profesor Longbottom. No era normal que el profesor de Herbología estuviera en aquella zona de la escuela. Y de repente se le vino a la memoria todas las veces que se había encontrado con un profesor a últimas horas de la tarde. Eso no era común hasta hacía apenas un par de semanas. Y Alice sabía cuando había empezado aquello. Fue cuando el profesor Sinclair les había platicado a sus amigos que el señor Filch había estado bajo la influencia de una maldición _Imperio_. Eso era algo que prácticamente ningún alumno sabía, pero tal parecía que el hecho había originado que aumentara la vigilancia en los pasillos.

— —

—Pues sí, tu amiga tiene razón —le dijo Justin en susurros cuando Alice les comentó aquello. El profesor Didge se encontraba aparentemente revisando unos libros no muy lejos de ellos—. Cayendo la noche todos los pasillos están llenos de profesores, prefectos y fantasmas. ¡Uno ya no puede pasear con gusto ni cuando trae la capa invisible!

—¿Pero por qué no nos dicen nada los profesores para que tengamos cuidado? —inquirió Sandy.

—No están seguros de lo que está pasando, así que supongo que no quieren alarmarnos en vano —contestó Rose—. Si dijeran lo de la maldición _Imperio_ sin dar la razón por la cual se produjo empezarían los chismes y todo mundo empezaría a dudar.

—Chicos, normalmente me encanta el chisme, pero a menos que alguien me piense ayudar con esta redacción agradecería que nos pusiéramos a trabajar —pidió Peter con carita de perrito tierno. Lo cierto es que iba bastante retrasado con sus deberes, y se distraía con facilidad ante las pláticas de sus amigos.

—No creo que la solución simplemente sea reforzar la vigilancia —opinó William—. Deben de hacer algo para que los alumnos podamos también defendernos.

— —

Al día siguiente los chicos descubrieron que los profesores seguramente habían llegado a la misma conclusión que William. Sobre los tablones de anuncios de todo el colegio apareció un cartel en el que invitaban a la comunidad estudiantil a un club de duelo con el objetivo de mejorar técnicas de defensa.

—Suena interesante —comentó Albus cuando vio el cartel en la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Las sesiones comienzan la próxima semana. Creo que deberíamos ir —opinó Rose.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo —dijo inmediatamente William.

—Si logro ponerme al día en mis deberes cuenten conmigo —agregó Peter.

— —

La semana pasó bastante rápido. Los alumnos estaban bastante emocionados ante la apertura del club de duelo, si bien la mayoría de ellos tenía la idea de que solo se trataba de una actividad extracurricular como los demás clubes que los profesores habían ideado para mantener entretenidos a los alumnos. Pocos sabían que la verdadera razón era la preocupación de los profesores (especialmente el profesor Potter) para que los alumnos supieran defenderse por sí mismos. Harry no había tenido idea de que hacer al respecto hasta que la semana pasada se había encontrado a una persona que había tenido una magnífica idea.

—Muy bien. ¿Todos me escuchan? —preguntó Harry.

El profesor Potter no pudo evitar un escalofrío al recordar que en su segundo curso había vivido una experiencia muy similar a aquella. Mientras todos los alumnos asistentes se congregaban alrededor de la tarima que habían hecho aparecer para la sesión pensó en Lockhart. Bueno, al menos él no era tan vanidoso y estaba seguro de ser mucho mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que aquel mitómano.

—Bueno, como ya todos sabrán, la directora me ha permitido crear este club de duelo con el objetivo de que todos mejoren en Defensa —dijo Harry—. Quizás muchos se pregunten por qué necesitaríamos clases extra de Defensa cuando esta es una asignatura obligatoria desde el primer año. La razón es sencilla: el aprender Defensa es algo que nunca se termina. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar constantemente practicando.

Rose volteó a ver a su primo mientras levantaba las cejas. Creía que su tío había hecho una aclaración demasiado rebuscada para los alumnos, sin embargo, la mayoría parecieron quedar conformes. O quizás fuera que la mayoría de ellos estaba ahí buscando algo de emoción en sus vidas.

—Bueno, para asegurar que podamos llevar este club como es debido nos acompañará alguien a quien ustedes ya conocen —anunció el profesor Potter.

Un hombre robusto, de facciones masculinas y de cortos cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos subió al estrado. Todos los alumnos lo identificaron de inmediato.

—¡Es papá! —exclamó emocionado Justin a su hermano. Ninguno de los gemelos Jacot tenía la menor idea de que su padre hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts.

William solo tragó saliva. Sí, se había ganado la aprobación de su padre mientras este dio clases en Hogwarts, pero había costumbres difíciles de romper. El Jacot Gryffindor se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida creyendo que no era del todo del agrado de su padre.

—El profesor Jacot con su experiencia en la lucha contra las Artes Oscuras ha accedido a acompañarme en las sesiones de este club de duelo que abrimos —confió el profesor Potter a los presentes—. De hecho, él fue quien ideó este club de duelo al considerar que la enseñanza de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts es bastante deficiente en lo que respecta a enfrentarnos a otros magos.

—Es un placer volver a ver a todos chicos —dijo el profesor Jacot.

Todos los presentes estaban bastante complacidos. El profesor suplente que habían tenido durante la primera parte del curso se había ganado el respeto de todos ellos e incluso había unos cuantos por ahí que no estarían presentes si el profesor Jacot no les hubiera infundido el interés por la lucha contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Muy bien, antes de empezar esto me gustaría saber cuántos de ustedes tienen experiencia en duelos mágicos —dijo el profesor Jacot.

Pocos alumnos alzaron las manos, la mayoría de los cursos superiores. Albus se dio cuenta que su hermano y sus dos amigos que se encontraban más allá alzaban la mano. Lo mismo hacían el medio hermano de sus amigos gemelos y su amigo Towers, este último de una forma muy arrogante, le pareció a Albus.

—Así que la mayoría no tiene la menor idea de lo que es enfrentarse a otro mago —comentó David—. Bueno habrá que solucionar eso pronto.

—Me gustaría que los chicos presentes de primer y segundo curso se colocarán por este lado —indicó el profesor Potter mientras señalaba con la mano.

—Supongo que en ese caso también habría que apartar a los alumnos de los últimos cursos, quizás desde los de quinto año y que los de tercero y cuarto queden en el tercer grupo —opinó David.

Hubo un poco de barullo mientras los alumnos se movían hacia donde les indicaban los profesores. Albus y sus amigos (con excepción de Sandy y Harry, quienes se habían negado a asistir porque Sandy decía que se consideraba pacifista y Harry que podía aprovechar de mejores maneras su tiempo) se dirigieron hacia donde se estaban acumulando los alumnos de los dos primeros cursos. Los chicos de primer año lucían bastante nerviosos. Albus supuso que muchos de ellos seguramente no conocían ningún hechizo que pudieran usar en contra de otros magos. Los pocos que Albus conocía no los había conocido en clases, si no que los había practicado cuando a finales del año pasado sus amigos y él se habían preparado para luchar contra el Señor de las Tinieblas.

—Bueno, antes que cualquier otra cosa, debemos hablar de las reglas que regirán este club de duelo —dijo el profesor Potter—. Lo más importante es que no pretendemos causar ningún daño a nuestros compañeros bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Al mirar las miradas que intercambiaban Jason Jacot, Mark Towers, Serge Timber, Isaac Zafron, John Simons y su hermano; Albus tuvo la seguridad de que había quienes sí pretendían causar daño a sus compañeros.

En ese momento el chico Potter se dio cuenta que extrañamente ni Bush ni McFly se encontraban en el club de duelo. Parecía algo extraño considerando que rara vez se despegaban del resto de su bandita.

—Bueno, ahora quiero que se pongan por parejas —dijo el profesor Jacot.

Albus se emparejó con Scorpius, mientras que los gemelos hacían lo mismo por su parte y Alice y Rose se ponían juntas. Peter se emparejó con un joven Ravenclaw de primer curso, llamado Daniel Page, al que le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente. Aparentemente el chico Thomson se encontraba bastante confiado frente a un chico un año menor que él.

—Habrá ocasiones, especialmente cuando se trate de duelos formales, en que deberán presentarse uno al otro y hacer una ligera reverencia —explicó el profesor Jacot mientras se ponía frente al profesor Potter y ambos hacían una leve reverencia—. Sin embargo, cuando se trate de enfrentarse a un enemigo es muy probable que se salte esta parte y el contar hasta tres que sigue. Uno... dos...

Toda la atención de los alumnos estaba centrada sobre ambos profesores.

—Tres. _Levicorpus_ —terminó de contar el profesor Jacot para después levantar su varita.

—_Expelliarmus_ —gritó Harry Potter mientras apuntaba al profesor Jacot.

Mientras el rayo rojo volaba hacia el que había sido el profesor suplente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pareció que a Harry una soga le sujetaba el tobillo para alzarlo en el aire. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a levantarse bien, ya que cayó el suelo en cuanto la varita del profesor Jacot salió volando de su mano.

El profesor Potter apuntó con su varita al indefenso David Jacot, pero no lanzó ningún hechizo.

—Muy bien profesor Potter, ahora me tiene totalmente a su merced —dijo complacido David Jacot—. O al menos eso parece. ¿Por qué no intenta lanzarme un hechizo?

Muchos alumnos se voltearon a ver unos a otros confundidos. ¿Qué le pasaba por la mente al profesor Jacot? Cualquier hechizo que lanzara el profesor Potter le daría, ya que no tenía alguna varita con la cual defenderse.

—_Locomotor mortis_ —conjuró Harry.

Para sorpresa de todos el profesor Jacot esquivó el rayo proveniente de la varita de Harry lanzándose al suelo, y en el mismo movimiento fluido se deslizó por el suelo para terminar muy cerca del profesor Potter. Harry se encontraba igual de sorprendido que los chicos (había esperado que David evitara su hechizo, pero no que también se acercara a él), así que al padre de los gemelos Jacot no le supuso ningún problema jalar del tobillo al señor Potter para tirarlo.

—Y así chicos, es como tienen que pelear contra las Artes Oscuras —comentó el profesor Jacot mientras se incorporaba—. Si no tienen una varita tienen que pensar en los demás recursos que puedan tener a su alcance.

David Jacot ayudó a Harry a ponerse de pie.

—Excelente demostración profesor Jacot —dijo Harry—. Incluso si no tienen la varita para defenderse hay caminos para evitar los embrujos que nos lance nuestro oponente. Quizás no quieran arriesgarse a ponerse más cerca de su enemigo, pero ese movimiento realizado por el profesor Jacot también pudo haberle servido para ir nuevamente por su varita.

—Oiga profesor, tengo interés en el encantamiento que realizó usted en primer lugar —comentó un chico de tercer curso de Hufflepuff.

—¿No conocen el encantamiento de desarme? —inquirió el profesor Jacot mientras fruncía pronunciadamente el ceño.

Las miradas de muchos chicos, especialmente de los primeros cuatro cursos, le dieron la respuesta.

—Eso es algo básico —comentó el profesor Jacot molesto—. ¿No lo maneja en las clases de algún curso? —le preguntó al profesor Potter.

—Con los alumnos de cuarto, precisamente cuando empezamos a ver maldiciones —contestó Harry—. Así venía marcado en los planes de trabajo del profesor Alexo y la profesora McGonagall no me ha dejado moverlo.

—Ahora entiendo muchas cosas —expresó David—. Bueno, pues la directora tendrá que perdonarnos, pero creo que es tiempo que todos aquí aprendan a realizar un encantamiento de desarme decente. Quitarle su varita a nuestro enemigo puede ser de mucha ayuda, ya sea que solo queramos ganar tiempo o queramos tener a nuestro oponente a nuestra merced. Okey, ¿por dónde empezamos?

El profesor Potter fue el que dio la explicación sobre como realizar un encantamiento de desarme, el cual de todas formas era muy sencillo. El chiste en ese encantamiento era más concentración que movimientos complicados de mano.

—Ahora pueden practicarlo en las parejas que han formado —los animó Harry.

Tal como alguna vez con el ED, el primer intento de utilizar el encantamiento de desarme fue un total desastre. Incluso hubo alumnos de quinto curso quienes no sabían utilizarlo correctamente, y un par de sexto y séptimo (quienes ya no tomaban Defensa) que solo lograron que sus varitas sacaran chispas.

La sorpresa para Harry fue ver como su hijo lanzaba un encantamiento de desarme perfecto, el cual hizo volar la varita de Scorpius sobre la multitud que se encontraba tras él. El encantamiento de Scorpius también había estado bien aparentemente, aunque había fallado por poco en su camino hacia Albus.

—De acuerdo, todos en paz —gritó Harry interrumpiendo los duelos. Había un par de ellos que habían ido más allá de los encantamientos de desarme—. Aparentemente tendremos que practicar bastante con este encantamiento.

—Como si yo lo necesitara —comentó Towers en voz bastante audible—. Quizás debería retirarme y volver cuando veamos cosas más avanzadas.

—Sí Towers, quizás deberías hacer eso —lo retó el profesor Potter.

—No, que espere —interrumpió el profesor Jacot—. Si se cree tan bueno no le molestara darnos una exhibición a todos los demás.

—No, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo —contestó Mark—. ¿He de pelear contra usted o contra el profesor Potter?

—No, creo que sería algo injusto para ti que nosotros nos enfrentáramos a un chico de cuarto curso —comentó David.

—No tengo miedo. He peleado contra alumnos de séptimo y he logrado derrotarlos —contestó Towers.

—No te preocupes, tu pareja también será todo un reto, aunque dudo que al principio te lo parezca —dijo el profesor Jacot.

El señor Potter volteó a ver a David inquisitivamente, al igual que muchos alumnos. La fama de Towers como duelista era bastante bien conocida en la escuela, y se preguntaban en quién estaría pensando el profesor Jacot para que se enfrentara a él.

—Sube a la tarima Towers —le indicó el profesor Jacot.

El Slytherin subió con arrogancia a la tarima. Estaba seguro de poder dejar en ridículo a cualquiera que le pusieran enfrente.

—William, ¿me harías el favor de mostrarle al señor Towers sus errores como duelista?

Un silencio sepulcral se expandió por la estancia mientras todo el mundo volteaba a ver donde se encontraban los gemelos Jacot. Incluso Justin miraba incrédulo a su padre. William por su parte lo único que podía hacer era voltear a ver a un lado y a otro como si esperara que su padre hablara de otro William, quizás William Vance que se encontraba más allá.

—William Jacot, ¿quieres hacerme el favor de subir a la tarima? —preguntó su padre con una sonrisa.

William caminó hacia la tarima mientras todo mundo lo observaba. Mark Towers parecía molesto al ver que un chico de segundo curso sería su oponente, pues tenía las cejas tan juntas que tenía apariencia de halcón.

—¡Padre esto debe ser una broma! —exclamó Jason Jacot rompiendo el silencio en la estancia—. ¡No puedes esperar en serio que Mark vaya a ser derrotado por alguien como William!

El Gryffindor Jacot enrojeció un poco ante las palabras de su hermano, pero no agachó la cabeza mientras su padre le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

—Yo tengo total confianza en William —afirmó David—. Créeme, es el chico idóneo para mostrarle a tu amigo donde se encuentran sus errores.

—Quizás alguien debería ir a buscar a la enfermera —comentó Jason al darse cuenta que su padre no cambiaría de opinión.

—Haz lo mejor que puedas —le dijo David a su hijo mientras le daba un apretón en el hombro—. Sé que puedes contra el chico arrogante.

—Lo haré —contestó William mientras su padre bajaba de la tarima.

Albus miró a su amigo sobre la tarima, y se dio cuenta que aquel no era el William de siempre. Lucía mucho más maduro y seguro allá arriba. Quizás la confianza de su padre había influido en aquello. Sin embargo, a Albus, al igual que a Rose y aparentemente también a Justin le preocupaba que el profesor Jacot estuviera cometiendo un error al poner a William frente a Towers. Justin creía que su padre había exagerado en esta ocasión al mostrarle confianza a William.

—Bueno Will, aquí estamos —dijo Towers de manera que solo el chico Jacot lo oyó—. Lamento mucho lo que estoy a punto de hacerte.

William solo mantuvo la vista fija en los ojos rasgados de Mark mientras su padre comenzaba la cuenta para dar inicio al duelo.

Cuando el profesor Jacot contó tres, Mark inmediatamente utilizó un encantamiento de desarme que golpeó a William justamente en la mano, separándolo de su varita.

—¿Así o quieren que le haga más? —inquirió Mark volteando a ver al profesor Potter.

—¡Mark cuidado! —le gritó su amigo Jason.

El chico Towers se dio la vuelta para mirar nuevamente al Gryffindor Jacot. No podía explicarse lo que veían sus ojos, estaba seguro de haber golpeado con su encantamiento de desarme al chico Jacot. Sin embargo, al voltear a ver al profesor Potter el chico Towers se había perdido lo que realmente había sucedido. Su encantamiento de desarme había golpeado a William en la mano porque el chico Jacot así lo había querido, de manera que en cuanto sus dedos perdieron el contacto con la varita el pudo dar un salto hacia atrás y recuperar la varita de manera casi inmediata para después volver a apuntar a Towers.

—_Locomotor mortis_ —gritó William.

El encantamiento dio en el blanco. Las piernas del Slytherin se juntaron rápidamente, lo cual llevo a que Mark cayera al suelo. De hecho, fue una caída bastante dolorosa, ya que debido a la posición en la que se hallaba cayó hasta el suelo y no en la tarima en la que se encontraban.

—¡Mark! —exclamó asustado Serge Timber.

Inmediatamente sus dos amigos y el profesor Potter corrieron a auxiliar al chico Towers. Mientras tanto el profesor Jacot se subió a la tarima junto a William, quien era observado por la mayoría de sus compañeros con una mezcla de sorpresa y respeto.

—Quizás Jason tenía razón y debimos haber llamado a la enfermera —comentó a modo de broma el profesor Jacot—. Bueno, como acaban de ver incluso los mejores duelistas tienen sus fallas. William sabía que la arrogancia del joven Towers podía jugar a su favor, así que decidió aprovecharse de ello. Sin son capaces de encontrar los puntos débiles de sus enemigos y usarlos en su favor tendrán una importante ventaja en cualquier desafío que se les presente.

—Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy —comentó el profesor Potter en voz alta tras haber examinado a Towers y determinar que no le había sucedido nada grave con la caída—. Nos veremos el próximo jueves a la misma hora en el mismo lugar.

Los alumnos comenzaron a congregarse para retirarse, ya fuera que planearan ir a la biblioteca o ir directamente a sus salas comunes. William se dirigió donde se encontraban reunidos sus amigos.

—¡Lo lograste hermano! —exclamó muy emocionado Justin mientras lo abrazaba—. No es que haya dudado en algún momento de que lo harías.

—Sí, claro —comentó Alice—. La buena noticia es que Justin no tiene porque hacerse manicura, porque de lo contrario tendría una materia prima horrorosa.

—¿Pueden creer que Daniel Page resultó mejor con el encantamiento de desarme que yo? —inquirió Peter sorprendido—. Ese chico solo movió su varita y adiós a la mía.

—¡William! —exclamó una voz.

William reconoció de inmediato la voz, aunque no le parecía creíble que esa voz le estuviera hablando directamente a él. Sin embargo, Mark Towers se dirigía directamente hacia él. Si durante el duelo había estado inmunizado gracias a la confianza que su padre había depositado en él, en esos momentos sintió como de costumbre que su corazón se aceleraba al ver los ojos oscuros de Towers. Sin embargo, su expresión no lucía nada amigable.

—Te derrotó Towers, así que no se te ocurra meterte más con él —dijo Justin poniéndose frente a su hermano.

Jason, quien acompañaba a su amigo hizo un gesto de desagrado ante la actitud de su hermano favorito, pero no dijo nada. Serge Timber iba también con ellos, aunque lucía algo nervioso seguramente porque sabía que los profesores Potter y Jacot no estaban muy lejos.

—Calla si no sabes para qué estoy aquí —le dijo Towers mientras apretaba los puños.

—Como si no supiéramos que es algo al estilo "esto no se quedará así" —contestó Justin.

Towers ignoró al Slytherin de segundo curso y posó su mirada directamente sobre William. Su expresión de enfado fue reemplazada por una sonrisa.

—Buen duelo, hacía tiempo que no me la ponían difícil —expresó el chico Towers—. Creo que Jason se equivoca al decir siempre que su hermano Gryffindor no vale la pena. Sé que eres mejor que el tipito este —añadió mientras señalaba a Justin.

Aquello originó que incluso Jason mirara a su mejor amigo con la boca abierta. Parecía demasiado sorprendente para ser cierto que Mark dijera algo como eso.

—Gracias —contestó William mientras intentaba que el aparente halago de Mark no se le subiera a la cabeza.

—De nada —respondió el Slytherin—. Sin embargo, en cierta manera tu gemelo tiene razón. No quiero que esto se quede así. Tú y yo tendremos que volver a luchar en otra ocasión. Pero puedes estar seguro que para la próxima no te la pondré tan sencillo.

Y dicho eso se retiró seguido de sus dos amigos, no sin antes guiñarlo un ojo a William. Eso hizo que el chico Jacot se pusiera rojo y le empezaran a temblar las piernas.

—No te preocupes William, no te dejaremos morir solo —le prometió Albus a su amigo malinterpretando las señales de William.

—¡Ay Albus! —exclamó su prima mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Evidentemente ella sí se había dado cuenta qué era lo que le sucedía a su amigo.


	36. Imperio

_¡Hola a todos! Gracias a mágico Hogwarts y a Rose malfoy por los reviews que me han dejado en el capítulo pasado. Me alegra saber que les guste la historia. Y bueno, es tiempo de una nueva aventura en esta historia. Espero que les guste este episodio, aunque se desarrolla fuera de Hogwarts la verdad me gustó bastante :D_

* * *

**35. _Imperio_**

—¿De qué sirve nuestra red de información si no hemos conseguido nada importante?

Los cinco miembros de la Orden de Venus que habían emigrado a Inglaterra se encontraban en su escondite. Uther Thanatos, el líder de todos ellos parecía sumamente molesto.

—¿Me permite decir algo señor? -preguntó Agatha, la única mujer del grupo.

—Mejor que sea algo bueno Agatha.

—Señor, la Orden suele tardar demasiado tiempo en obtener información fidedigna incluso en la Europa continental. No debería sorprendernos no haber encontrado nada hasta el momento, y más cuando estamos aquí por rumores y sin estar seguros realmente de que el Espejo Maldito haya sido visto aquí.

Un silencio siguió a aquella declaración. Lamius, Salomón y Joshua estaban extremadamente nerviosos ante la reacción que pudiera tener el primer senescal. Igual podía tomarlo bien o tal vez lo tomaría como un insulto y arrasaría con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

—Odio reconocer que tienes razón —dijo finalmente Uther con las mandíbulas apretadas.

La mujer no dijo nada más. Sabía que en aquellos momentos se jugaba la vida si decía algo que hiciera enojar aún más a Uther.

—De acuerdo, intentaré ser más paciente —aceptó finalmente Uther—. Me estoy dejando llevar por mi instinto que me dice que el Espejo Maldito se encuentra en este país.

—Si está tan seguro estoy convencido que lo encontraremos señor —lo animó Joshua.

—Sí, sin ninguna duda —dijo Lamius.

—Así será. El Señor de las Tinieblas volverá a este mundo y nosotros seremos sus lugartenientes —afirmó convencido Uther Thanatos.

— —

—Estoy preocupada.

Laura Helio se encontraba en la habitación de un pequeño departamento en el centro de Glasgow. Rentaba el lugar mientras sus hijos se encontraban en Hogwarts. Bueno, de hecho solía moverse bastante seguido de lugar, aunque mientras los gemelos se encontraran en Hogwarts prefería mantenerse dentro del territorio británico.

—No hay razón para ello —le contestó David Jacot desde el magicel que la mujer sostenía entre sus manos—. Los chicos están seguros dentro de Hogwarts y ambos sabemos lo improbable que es que nos suceda algo dentro Inglaterra.

—Y sin embargo no puedo desprenderme de este horrible presentimiento de que algo horrible se cierne sobre nosotros —comentó Laura.

—Pues mira, el único problema que se me ocurriría sería en el remoto caso de que pudieran encontrarnos —comentó David—. Y aunque lo lograran quisiera ver cuantos magos se necesitan para lograr reducirte.

—No soy quien solía ser —contestó ella.

—Lo sé, pero apuesto que aún eres igual de buena —comentó David—. No por nada eras la segunda senescal.

—Tú también eras un senescal —le recordó la mujer.

—Sí, pero yo era el tercero —contestó el hombre—. Tú estabas por encima de mí. Y si yo estoy confiado en que nadie puede reducirme eso quiere decir que tengo una mayor confianza en que tú saldrías airosa de situaciones peliagudas para mí.

—¡Ay David! —exclamó tras soltar una carcajada Laura.

El hombre Jacot solo se le quedó viendo con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Sonreía, pero sus ojos no reflejaban exactamente alegría.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la señora Helio.

—Es solo que me doy cuenta que no puedo recordar cuál fue la última ocasión en que te hice reír de esa forma —comentó David—. Al principio solía hacerlo todo el tiempo.

—Sí lo recuerdo —contestó Laura mientras desviaba la mirada. Recordaba esos días. Muchas veces no quería hacerlo, ya que había recuerdos que no eran agradables y que habían ocurrido cuando conoció a David Jacot.

—Perdón, no quería que pensaras en eso —se disculpó David—. Mejor piensa cuando tuvimos a Justin y a William. También en esa época te hacía reír bastante.

—Jajaja. En eso tienes razón —aceptó Laura sonriendo nuevamente.

—Laura yo... —comenzó a decir David Jacot con la misma expresión de antes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la mujer.

—No, nada —dijo David sonriendo—. Solo no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Los chicos están seguros y aunque no fuera así nos tendrían a ambos para protegerlos.

—Creo que tienes razón —comentó Laura—. Perdona que te haya molestado, pero sabes que no puedo hablar de estos temas con nadie más.

—No te preocupes. Cuando quieras aquí estoy —contestó el hombre.

—Bueno, muchas gracias. Hasta luego —se despidió la señora Helio.

Y dicho eso cortó la comunicación, dejando a David con una esfera entre las manos dentro de la habitación que alquilaba en Las Tres Escobas.

—Yo había olvidado lo mucho que me gustabas —le dijo el hombre a la esfera de cristal.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener cualquier lágrima. Los últimos años de su matrimonio los había pasado peleando con Laura, por lo cual al término de este no sabía ya cuál era la razón por la que se había unido con ella en primer lugar. Y lo que más le molestaba era recordar ahora la razón por la que habían sido todas esas peleas. Él había empezado aquellas peleas motivado por su familia, quienes le reclamaban frecuentemente el tener un hijo que consideraban squib. Y David no podía creer cuan estúpido había sido por descargar sus frustraciones con la mujer que amaba, como si ella fuera la culpable de que William no mostrara signos de magia a temprana edad. Porque si de algo estaba seguro es que incluso aunque William hubiera sido un squib lo hubiera querido de la manera en que lo quería ahora, y hubiera estado igual de orgulloso de lo que se encontraba ahora que su hijo le había demostrado ser un mago sobresaliente. En resumen, había echado a perder su matrimonio para nada y ahora se arrepentía de ello. Porque si no hubiera hecho caso a los reclamos de su familia seguramente en esos momentos se encontraría en la misma habitación que Laura, esperando a que llegaran las vacaciones de Pascua para pasarlas en compañía de sus dos bellos hijos.

—No vale la pena preocuparse por el hubiera —se dijo a sí mismo el señor Jacot—. Lo mejor es concentrarse en el presente. Y lo que tengo en el presente es todo lo que necesito. Como se lo dije a Laura tengo seguridad y tengo a mis tres hijos cerca de mí.

Esa era la parte buena de estar yendo a Hogwarts para el club de duelo. David Jacot de esa manera podía ver a sus tres hijos al mismo tiempo, incluso si estos preferían en aquellos momentos a sus amigos que a su padre. Pero bueno, eran adolescentes. ¿Qué se podía esperar de ellos?

— —

—Bienvenido a Sortilegios Weasley —dijo Ron mientras un cliente entraba a la tienda—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

George se encontraba supervisando la sucursal de Hogsmeade. Había que mantenerla bien surtida para aquellos fines de semana que los chicos de Hogwarts bajaban al pueblo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo los dos hermanos se la pasaban atendiendo la sucursal del callejón Diagon y dejaban en manos de los dependientes a Hogsmeade.

—He oído que tienen una línea exclusiva de artículos para defensa contra las artes oscuras —respondió el hombre mientras miraba interesadamente a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando los objetos de defensa.

—Así es, ha oído bien —dijo Ron mientras salía de atrás del mostrador—. Si gusta seguirme —le indicó al hombre mientras avanzaba hacia el fondo del local.

Los artículos de Defensa no era algo que se vendiera demasiado en los últimos tiempos, aunque George y Ron se encargaban siempre de mantenerse aprovisionados. Mejor que sobrara y no que faltara. Además, desde que se habían comenzado a dar los casos de maldición _Imperius_ en el país el flujo de clientes en aquella línea se había incrementado un poco, aunque no demasiado ya que no tenían ningún objeto que pudiera contra esa clase de magia. Sin embargo, esperaban que eso cambiara pronto. Apoyados por Hermione, los dos Weasley habían estado trabajando en un sensor de maldición _Imperius_, que en teoría debería señalar cuando alguien se encontrara bajo la maldición. El problema hasta el momento es que no habían tenido una oportunidad de probarlo realmente, por lo que no podían decir que realmente funcionara. Estaban en medio de trámites para que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio les diera un permiso especial para utilizar una de las maldiciones imperdonables, solo con fines de prueba. Sin embargo, el proceso burocrático era sumamente engorroso por la naturaleza de la petición. Pero George afirmaba que aquello a la larga valdría la pena, ya que si creaban un aparato capaz de detectar la maldición _imperius_ sería un objeto sumamente valioso que muchos magos querrían comprar para asegurarse de que con quienes trataban no estuvieran bajo esa clase de maldición. Ron sabía que era cierto. Seguramente un objeto como aquel haría que la línea de Defensa de Sortilegios Weasley se vendiera como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Bueno señor, ¿qué clase de artículos está buscando? —inquirió Ron—. ¿Alguna clase de situación que tenga que enfrentar?

—No podría decirlo con seguridad —dijo el hombre—. Ataques de otros magos, principalmente, supongo.

—Muy bien, entonces supongo que quizás esté interesado en nuestra línea de ropa escudo, protección garantizada contra encantamientos de leves a moderados sin que usted tenga que preocuparse de levantar la varita —comenzó explicar Ron mientras se acercaba al anaquel donde se encontraban la ropa—. O tal vez prefiera comprar los polvos de oscuridad instantánea, que ciegan a su oponente y le dan la oportunidad de escapar a menos que...

Ron se interrumpió al ver que el hombre frente a él le apuntaba con la varita mientras sonreía. Una parte de él sabía que debía defenderse, pero estaba sorprendido. Normalmente los delincuentes solían ser chiquillos en edad escolar que intentaban atacarlo cerca de la caja registradora, no hombres que fingían ser clientes y lo llevaban hasta la sección de defensa.

—_Imperio_ —dijo el hombre antes de que Ron tuviera oportunidad de hacer algo, sacar su varita o tomar cualquiera de los objetos del lugar para defenderse. Seguía demasiado impresionado, aunque cuando el encantamiento lo golpeó olvidó completamente aquello. El hombre Weasley solo escuchaba una voz en su cabeza que le decía "ahora tú tarea es acercarme hasta el famoso Harry Potter. Mientras lo logras ve a casa e intenta no llamar la atención".

— —

—Snug, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Spears con la boca torcida.

—Eh... desestresándome un poco, ¿por qué? —inquirió el auror.

—Te agradecería que no lo hicieras con los muñecos del modelo —le contestó Kay.

Sobre el escritorio de la auror había un mapa de los alrededores del Ministerio bastante detallado, con unos muñequitos de color rojo que representaban a funcionarios del Ministerio Magia y unos azules que representaban muggles, todos ellos atacados por una banda de jóvenes magos maleantes de Londres. El departamento de Seguridad Mágica estaba siendo fuertemente criticado porque tantos ataques estuvieran aconteciendo cerca de donde se encontraba el Ministerio de Magia, así que habían puesto a los aurores a trabajar en ello. Spears estaba intentando ver si había algún patrón en los ataques acontecidos de los últimos meses, pero mientras ella intentaba verlo Robert había agarrado algunos de los muñequitos y había empezado a jugar con ellos.

—Sigo diciendo que quizás deberíamos salir, buscar a algunos de esos chicos y razonar con ellos —opinó Snug mientras dejaba los muñequitos en los lugares de los que los había tomado—. Seguramente si hablamos con ellos entenderán que no deberían estar haciéndolo.

—Eso es demasiado optimista para provenir de un auror, Snug —le respondió Kay mientras miraba el mapa—. No entiendo, parece que todos los ataques han sido al azar.

—Quizás lo hicieron como alguna clase de entretenimiento, ¿no? —sugirió Robert—. Podrían solo estar demostrando su poder frente a otras bandas al realizar ataques tan cerca del Ministerio.

—No, debe haber algo más que no alcanzo a ver —contestó Spears—. Me gustaría que estuviera aquí Potter. No me caería mal una segunda opinión sobre si observa un patrón por aquí.

— —

—Hermione, ¡ya estoy en casa! —anunció Ron Weasley mientras entraba por su puerta.

La casa de Ron y Hermione era realmente grande. Aunque se encontraba en una zona con viviendas muggles alrededor que tenían una apariencia similar a ella, Hermione le había lanzado un encantamiento extensor indetectable para que el interior fuera mucho más amplio que el exterior.

—¡Papá! —gritó el pequeño Hugo mientras corría a recibirlo con un abrazo.

—Hola cielo —dijo Hermione mientras entraba en el recibidor—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Nada digno de mención —contestó el pelirrojo mientras seguía a su mujer hasta el comedor, donde la comida ya estaba servida—. Lo más resaltable que sucedió hoy fue que un hombre llegó preguntando por la línea de defensa de Sortilegios Weasley, pero después se retiró sin comprar nada.

—Ojalá el Ministerio se apresure con el permiso para que podamos utilizar la maldición _imperio_ —dijo Hermione mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa—. Ellos deberían darse cuenta de lo que significaría tener un aparato capaz de detectar la maldición _imperius_. Les ahorraría mucho trabajo en trámites y también para poder contar con seguridad en los edificios mágicos.

—Bueno, aunque si nos vamos al Ministerio la verdad es que la ropa escudo se sigue vendiendo bastante bien —comentó Ron muy sonriente.

Los tres Weasley presentes en casa comenzaron a comer, charlando un poco de esto y un poco de aquello antes de pasar a la sala, donde pensaban quedarse un rato escuchando la radio mágica. Sin embargo, el plan se vino abajo cuando Ron puso un pie en la sala y un sonido estridente resonó en la habitación.

—¡Es tu invento! —gritó el niño Weasley a su padre mientras se tapaba los oídos.

Y es que el detector que George, Hermione y él habían ideado, el cual era similar a un chivatoscopio, había comenzado a girar y a pitar con fuerza.

—Debe haberse descompuesto —contestó Ron mientras se acercaba al aparato para poder desactivarlo con un golpe de la varita—. Tendré que checarlo después, ¿no? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se daba la vuelta, solo para encontrarse con que su mujer le apuntaba con la varita.

—_Desmaius_ —gritó Hermione.

Y por segunda vez en el día Ron Weasley fue víctima de un hechizo en el que no alzó su varita para defenderse, en esta ocasión cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó sorprendido Hugo.

—Hugo, quiero que te quedes vigilando a papá —le dijo Hermione—. No intentes despertarlo, solo vigílalo, ¿de acuerdo?

El chiquillo Weasley solo asintió nerviosamente mientras miraba a los ojos a su madre. No entendía bien que estaba sucediendo, pero por el tono usado por su madre sabía que se trataba de algo serio.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se acercó a la chimenea, la cual prendió con ayuda de su varita para después tomar una bolsita que se encontraba sobre la repisa llena de polvos flu. Necesitaría ayuda para averiguar que era lo que había ocurrido con su marido. Ron jamás habría dicho que él checaría el producto el solo, en todo caso hubiera usado la primera persona del plural si no es que se lo hubiera encargado directamente a Hermione. La mujer no creía que el detector se hubiera descompuesto, sino más bien tenía el presentimiento de que había funcionado a la perfección.


	37. Ya veremos

_Muchas gracias a nany weasley y a magico Hogwarts por sus reviews el capítulo pasado. No te preocupes nany, aunque a veces tarde en actualizar esta historia no se acaba hasta que se acaba :) En cuanto a mágico, lo único que puedo decir es que a veces tengo muchas más cosas que me absorben y no pudiera actualizar tan pronto como yo mismo quisiera, pero bueno, siempre me alegra saber que la historia les sigue gustando._

_Ahora es tiempo de volver a Hogwarts._

* * *

_**36. Ya veremos**_

—¡Estás muy animado! —comentó Albus a William mientras se dirigían al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Bueno, no sé... es un día bastante hermoso, ¿no? —comentó el chico Jacot sonriendo.

La verdad es que el chico tenía razón. La nieve ya se estaba fundiendo y el sol volvía a asomarse por los terrenos del castillo brillando con fuerza. La primavera ya estaba prácticamente sobre ellos.

—No creo que sea todo —comentó Albus. La verdad es que no recordaba haber visto a William tan feliz.

—Quizás sean sus estupendas actuaciones en el club de duelo —comentó Peter.

Y la verdad es que el chico Jacot lo había estado haciendo estupendamente en el club de duelo. Podía batir a su hermano gemelo con facilidad. El mismo Albus se había enfrentado en una ocasión a él, y aunque Albus se había esforzado al máximo el chico Jacot lo había derrotado después de un duro esfuerzo.

—¡Como sea! —exclamó William—. Lo importante es que estamos a punto de terminar el segundo trimestre y vamos de maravilla, ¿qué no?

—Habla por ti —exclamó Peter molesto de repente—. No creo que me esté yendo precisamente bien en Historia de la Magia ni en Pociones. Creo que en las demás la voy llevando.

—Bueno Peter, tampoco te deberías sentir tan mal —opinó Rose—. Es cierto que esas materias te cuestan trabajo, pero no creo que vayas tan mal como para reprobarlas.

—Eso me recuerda —comentó Albus—. Ahora que se aproximan las vacaciones de Pascua será cuando tengamos que elegir nuestras optativas, ¿verdad?

—Albus, ¿hablo de mis problemas presentes y tú quieres que piense en los futuros? —inquirió Peter con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos Peter —dijo William—. Quizás resulte que en alguna de tus optativas seas mejor que en las materias que tenemos ahora. Podría resultar que fueras tan bueno como lo eres para el vuelo.

—Ay, eso me gustaría bastante —concedió el chico Thomson mientras recordaba el fin de semana pasado, cuando había salido a volar con Albus, Scorpius y Justin. Peter realmente disfrutaba de montarse a su escoba y disfrutar cualquier juego que se les ocurriera a sus amigos.

Los chicos llegaron al salón, donde ya se hallaban algunos de sus compañeros y para su sorpresa David Jacot se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio.

—¡Papá! —exclamó sorprendido William mientras entraban en el salón.

—Hola chicos —los saludó David Jacot con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal va el día?

—¿Y el profesor Potter? —inquirió Peter.

—Tuvo que dejar Hogwarts por un asunto familiar —comentó el profesor—. Supuse que ustedes estarían mejor enterados que yo —prosiguió mientras miraba significativamente a Albus y a Rose—. Yo solo sé que la profesora McGonagall me pidió hacer una sustitución de emergencia aprovechando que me hospedo en Hogsmeade. Me dijo solamente que el profesor Potter no podía cubrir sus horarios del día de hoy por una emergencia familiar.

Rose y Albus se miraron alarmados. ¿Qué habría ocurrido con su familia? ¿Y por qué nadie les había avisado de ello?

—Estoy seguro que si fuera algo grave también les habrían avisado a ustedes, y más considerando que no tienen pocos primos en Hogwarts —expresó el profesor Jacot—. Así que ¿les parece si toman asiento para poder comenzar la clase?

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia sus asientos, aunque lo cierto es que mientras Albus tomaba asiento detrás de su prima no dejaba de pensar en que podría haber ocurrido para que su padre tuviera que ausentarse de Hogwarts. ¿Les habría pasado algo a su madre o a su hermanita?

—Bueno, como estaba comentando con sus demás compañeros, el profesor Potter no dejó en este caso notas sobre lo que estaban viendo —dijo David.

—Estábamos viendo maldiciones menores —contestó inmediatamente Rose.

—¿Así que finalmente movió los planes del profesor Alexo? —inquirió David Jacot.

—De hecho, creo que ha sido un asunto extraoficial —respondió William—. Por lo que yo sé oficialmente todavía no deberíamos estar viendo aquello, pero después de que usted nos diera la clase teórica sobre maldiciones el profesor Potter decidió comenzar a instruirnos en el tema a nivel práctico.

—Okey, ¿y qué maldiciones han visto? —preguntó el profesor Jacot.

Se hizo un poco de revuelo, ya que todos empezaron a hablar en voz alta sobre las maldiciones que habían revisado en clase, cada una con su respectiva contramaldición.

—Pues parece que van bien, considerando que son alumnos de segundo curso —opinó el profesor Jacot—. Bien, pero ¿se han puesto a pensar en qué caso tendrían que hacer uso de ellas?

—Pues si alguien nos ataca con la maldición, ¿no? —respondió Zac.

—Hablo de las maldiciones señor Flaherty, no de las contramaldiciones —repuso el profesor.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a esa declaración.

—¡Pero no lo haríamos! —exclamó sorprendida Susan.

—¿Está segura señorita Mayer? —cuestionó el profesor—. ¿Acaso ya olvidaron lo que les dije la primera vez que tocamos el tema de las maldiciones?

—Usar una de esa clase de maldiciones podría acarrearnos un castigo por parte del jefe de nuestra casa —repuso Natalie.

—Pero yo no hablo de asuntos escolares —refutó el señor Jacot—. O quizás no específicamente. Es cierto que podrían usar alguna en cuanto terminara la clase sobre algún chico que pasara por el pasillo que no les cayera demasiado bien, pero por eso creo que deben pensar cuándo utilizarían ese tipo de hechizos.

—Creo que en lo personal solo las usaría si mi integridad se encuentra en peligro —se adelantó William—. La mía o la de alguien a quien de verdad aprecio. Si la maldición fuera el camino más seguro para reducir a la persona o criatura que nos amenazase la utilizaría.

Aquello hizo que Albus se pusiera a pensar. La verdad estaba de acuerdo con William. Si supiera que efectivamente alguien les estaba haciendo daño a su madre o a su hermana le gustaría lanzarle todas las maldiciones conocidas.

Por su parte, el chico Thomson soltó una ligera carcajada, la cual se oyó perfectamente mientras los demás reflexionaban sobre las palabras de William.

—¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso, señor Thomson? —preguntó el profesor amablemente.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Peter algo abochornado—. No es nada. Es solo que recordé que hace un año le pedí a Rose que me enseñara alguna buena maldición para poder utilizarla sobre un profesor solo para no tener clases.

Los demás chicos también rieron con aquella declaración, al igual que el profesor.

—¿Y se puede saber sobre cuál profesor querías utilizar una maldición? —inquirió David cuando finalizó su carcajada.

—Es asunto clasificado profe —contestó el chico Thomson.

— —

—Vamos Albus anímate —le dijo Rose mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor para la comida acompañados de Peter. William se había desviado diciéndoles que necesitaba ir al baño—. El profesor Jacot tiene razón. Si se tratara de algo grave seguramente estaríamos enterados, o si no al menos alguno de nuestros primos.

—Y la verdad es que no veo a ninguno de los Weasley preocupados —comentó Peter mientras llegaban a la mesa de los leones.

Albus levantó la mirada. Su hermano mayor y primos parecían estar disfrutando de la comida, sin preocupaciones por los familiares fuera del colegio. Quizás su prima tuviera razón y estaba sobreactuando. Así que decidió dejar de lado las preocupaciones y comenzó a comer. Mientras comía escuchó como Peter discutía con sus compañeros de dormitorio las posibilidades que tenía Gryffindor de ganar la copa de quidditch tras la victoria sobre Hufflepuff que habían conseguido a finales de febrero.

—Todo dependerá de como vaya el partido de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin el próximo fin —dijo Arthur—. Si ellos también ganan la tendremos difícil. Creo que en ese caso si tenemos suerte podría haber un partido de desempate.

—¿Se imaginan lo maravilloso que sería que hubiera un partido de desempate al final? —preguntó Peter esperanzado—. Siete partidos en lugar de seis. Sería un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿Alguna vez se ha requerido un partido de desempate en la liga de Hogwarts? —preguntó interesado Zac.

—No desde 1984 —contestó Peter—. Cuando el equipo de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw resultaron tener los mismos puntos finales tras dos victorias y una derrota. Fue bastante curioso, porque ambos equipos tuvieron que enfrentarse cuando recién se habían enfrentado en el que supuestamente sería el partido final de la temporada.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —inquirió Arthur sorprendido.

—Está en el capítulo sobre quidditch de _Historia de Hogwarts_ —contestó el chico Thomson—. Rose me lo prestó. Fue el único capítulo que leí de esas mil páginas.

—Hola —saludó una voz familiar detrás de los chicos.

Justin se encontraba de pie justo detrás de Rose. Antes de que alguno de sus amigos pudiera regresarle el saludo continuó:

—¿Y mi hermano?

—Supuestamente fue al baño —le contestó Rose mientras miraba su reloj—. Sin embargo, ahora que lo dices ya se tardó demasiado.

—¿En serio? Eso no puede ser bueno —contestó Justin mientras volteaba a ver hacia la entrada—. ¿No saben a que baño iba a ir?

—Nos separamos en el pasillo de la biblioteca —le contestó Rose—. Supongo que iría al más cercano, aunque no puedo asegurarlo.

—¿No crees que William ya está un poco grandecito para cuidar por sí mismo? —inquirió Peter con la boca llena de pollo.

—Lo que me preocupa es que Towers, Bush y McFly tampoco han llegado a la comida —contestó Justin—. Solo se encuentran presentes Jason y Timber de su bandita.

—No creo que le hayan hecho algo a William —contestó Albus—. Quizás decidió pasar a la biblioteca. El profesor Sinclair acaba de dejarnos un trabajo sobre la gradual proscripción de la magia en el mundo muggle —comentó Albus—. Es para dentro de dos semanas, pero ya sabes que es la asignatura favorita de William.

—Espero que sea eso —comentó Justin mientras volvía a ver hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—Por cierto, ¿y Scorpius? —preguntó Rose.

—Lo castigó el profesor Longbottom —comentó Justin—. No creo que tarde. Lo dejó regando las plantas del invernadero uno. Y bueno, ya se imaginarán cuál es su plan.

—Yo no podría hacer algo como eso —comentó Albus mientras se imaginaba lo fácil que sería para Scorpius regar todas las plantas con los poderes que tenía sobre el agua. No se le ocurría que pudiera hacer nada similar con sus poderes sobre el fuego.

—Bueno, cada quien lo suyo —opinó Peter.

Justin se retiró nuevamente a la mesa de Slytherin, y después vieron como Scorpius entraba en el salón y lo alcanzaba. Sin embargo, William seguía sin aparecer.

—Casi es la hora de Transformaciones —comentó Albus mientras miraba su reloj—. No es normal que William se salte una comida.

—Ya lo sé —comentó Rose mientras miraba hacia la puerta, sin embargo, ya no había alumnos que estuvieran entrando en el Gran Comedor, solo que salieran—. Lo mejor será que vayamos al aula de Transformaciones. Esperemos encontrarlo ahí.

Los tres Gryffindor salieron del Gran Comedor rumbo al aula de Transformaciones. Al pasar por el vestíbulo vieron a Bush y McFly que salían de las mazmorras, y después mientras subían se encontraron con Alice que bajaba en compañía de Madonna McGonagall. Se pararon un momento para charlar con ellas, ya que las chicas iban a su clase de Herbología tras haber pasado por la biblioteca después de la comida. Alice hizo el comentario de que no habían visto a William en la biblioteca mientras cerca de ellos pasaban James con sus dos amigos y en dirección contraria Mark Towers, quienes les lanzó una mirada asesina pero afortunadamente no hizo nada más, ya que los chicos se hubieran encontrado en la línea de fuego en caso de un enfrentamiento.

—Lo bueno es que nosotros no atacamos cuando tenemos clara ventaja númerica —dijo Isaac Zafron en voz muy alta mientras Towers bajaba las escaleras.

Los tres Gryffindor se despidieron de las Ravenclaw, y retomaron su camino al aula de Transformaciones.

—Okey, me estoy preocupando —comentó Rose mientras llegaban al pasillo del aula—. ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo?

—Quizás otra vez está en el baño practicando eso de la congelación —dijo Peter—. Solo esperemos que no se le olvide la clase después.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los chicos, William se encontraba ya en el aula de Transformaciones. El chico se encontraba sentado cerca de una ventana, contemplando el paisaje con expresión soñadora.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —le preguntó Rose mientras caminaban hacia él.

—Eh... Estaba en la biblioteca —contestó William—. Pasé a realizar el trabajo de Historia de la Magia.

—¿En serio? Porque nos encontramos a Alice viniendo de ahí y dijo que no te había visto —comentó Peter.

—Ah... Pues quizás fuera que no estábamos en los mismos pasillos —respondió William mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

En ese momento la profesora Phoe entró en el aula, llevando una pequeña caja llena de gusanos.

—Muy bien chicos —anunció la profesora—. Necesito que saquen sus varitas y guarden todo lo demás. El día de hoy tendremos una clase práctica. Empecemos por el principio. ¿Quién recuerda cuál es el fundamento principal de la conversión de seres vivos?

Inmediatamente Rose levantó la mano. Y así dio comienzo la clase de Transformaciones de aquel día.

— —

—Muy bien hecho señor Dursley —comentó el profesor Fromm—. Eso se merece cinco puntos extra para Hufflepuff.

Sandy le aplaudió a su amigo al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de clase, aunque Harry no aparentó emocionarse ante el gesto, por lo que la chica rápidamente dejó de aplaudir. Cada vez se hacía más difícil llevarse bien con su amigo. La mayoría de las veces como una buena amiga intentaba alegrarse porque Harry hubiera mejorado de manera tan notable en las clases, pero otras extrañaba al chico de buen humor, alivianado y despreocupado que solía ser Harry (excepto cuando llegaba la hora de los exámenes). Y cada vez lo echaba más de menos. No podía engañarse a sí misma como lo hacía con los demás.

La clase de Encantamientos de los Hufflepuff terminó, y antes de que Sandy pudiera hacer algo Harry le dijo que necesitaba ir a la biblioteca. Así que la chica se quedó con el resto de sus compañeros, con quienes bajó hacia el Gran Comedor para ir a cenar. Iba platicando con ellos, aunque con ninguno de ellos tenía la relación que había cultivado en el pasado con el chico Dursley.

—¡Sandy! —oyó una voz que le gritaba.

La Hufflepuff volteó la cabeza, y luego espero con una sonrisa a que Alice y Madonna McGonagall la alcanzaran, dejando que sus compañeros de casa se adelantaran.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó educadamente Sandy cuando las otras dos la alcanzaron.

—De maravilla —contestó Alice muy sonriente—. ¿A qué no adivinas quién me saludó hace rato en el pasillo?

—A juzgar por tu sonrisa diría que fue James Potter —respondió Sandy sonriendo también.

—Sí —confirmó Alice muy emocionada.

Madonna rió ligeramente por su lado.

—Por cierto Madonna, ¿hay un chico que a ti te atraiga? —preguntó Sandy mientras las tres chicas se encaminaban hacia el Gran Comedor.

—No —contestó Madonna, aunque lo hizo con voz ligeramente temblorosa y mientras dejaba que la cortina de su cabello se interpusiera entre ella y las otras dos—. ¿Y a ti Sandy?

—Pues tanto como gustarme no, la verdad es que no —confesó la chica Smith—. Ha habido chicos que me han parecido simpáticos, pero ninguno con el que crea llegar a algo más, me parece.

—A mí me encantaría tener algo más con Potter —comentó Alice en tono soñador.

—¿Potter? —inquirió una voz detrás de ellas.

Las chicas voltearon la mirada, y vieron a Foster que salía de detrás de un tapiz. Evidentemente había escuchado lo que había dicho Alice.

—¿De cuál de los Potter hablas? —inquirió el chico claramente enojado.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo Foster! —exclamó Alice en tono altivo.

—Por supuesto que lo es —contestó el Ravenclaw—. ¿Me estás diciendo que me dejaste para cambiarme por tu amiguito escuálido de ojos verdes?

—¡Albus no es ningún escuálido! —saltó inmediatamente Sandy.

—Como sea, no es de Albus de quien estoy hablando —dijo Alice—. Si tanto quieres saberlo, hablaba de James Potter, buscador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Él sí es alguien con el que ni siquiera tú puedes competir, por mucho que piensen que eres el chico más guapo de tercer año.

—Eso lo veremos —contestó Tommy antes de perderse por otro tapiz.

—¿A qué crees que se habrá referido con que lo verán? —inquirió Sandy preocupada.

—No tengo la menor idea —contestó Alice—. Pero tampoco me importa. Si planea hacerle algo a James ya quiero ver si realmente lo consigue. Como si él no fuera un mucho mejor mago que este idiota.

—Bueno, pues esperemos que no sea nada grave —dijo Madonna mientras las chicas retomaban el camino al Gran Comedor.


	38. Imperius en Hogwarts

_Hola a todos los seguidores de Albus y sus amigos. Agradezco a esas personitas que dejan reviews y que agregan la historia a sus favoritos. Aunque sé que para muchos no voy a la velocidad que les gustaría (a mí tampoco, la verdad) me anima saber que aun así disfrutan de los capítulos. Siendo así, aquí los dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero también disfruten._

* * *

_**37. Imperius en Hogwarts**_

—¿Qué quiere decir que no has terminado el trabajo de Historia de la Magia?

Peter, Albus y Rose se habían encontrado con William muy apurado en la biblioteca de la escuela. En cuanto a los chicos le preguntaron que estaba haciendo se sorprendieron, ya que incluso Peter había terminado ese trabajo.

—Pero, ¿no lo habías comenzado desde que lo dejó? —inquirió sorprendido el chico Thomson.

William susurró una respuesta que sonó como a "solo estoy dándole los toques finales". Albus miró atentamente a su amigo. Aquel estrés que presentaba no parecía propio de estarle dando los últimos detalles al trabajo de Historia de la Magia, más bien parecía el estrés de quien acaba de iniciar con el trabajo aquella misma tarde y por lo tanto le urge terminarlo para entregarlo a primera hora del día siguiente. Era tremendamente extraño ver a William de aquella manera, ya que el chico solía actuar muy relajadamente en cualquier situación.

—¿Qué crees que le esté pasando? —le preguntó Albus a su prima cuando fueron a buscar un libro para el trabajo de Transformaciones que tendrían que entregar en tres días.

—Lo mismo me pregunto Albus —contestó su prima mientras volteaba a ver adonde se encontraba el chico Jacot—. Me da la impresión de que últimamente se halla un tanto disperso.

—¿Y qué me dicen de todos esos ratos que se pierde quién sabe dónde? —preguntó Peter, haciendo referencia a que últimamente el chico Jacot no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, si no que en las horas de las comidas y al terminar las clases frecuentemente buscaba un pretexto para separarse de ellos.

—No lo sé —comentó Rose—, quizás solo sea... —Y se quedó callada.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó su primo.

—La maldición _Imperius_ —contestó Rose en un susurro atemorizado.

—¿Qué? —cuestionaron los otros dos en voz bastante audible, ganándose la mirada de reproche de un prefecto que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

—Eso es lo que El Profeta se la pasa diciéndole a todos los lectores cuando habla de la maldición —contestó en un susurro la chica Weasley—. Dice que la manera de reconocerla es porque el individuo comienza a presentar patrones de comportamiento extraños, cuando deja de hacer cosas que normalmente hace o comienza a hacer otras que nunca había hecho.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —inquirió asustado Peter.

—Ir a hablar con mi padre —contestó Albus inmediatamente—. Quizás también con el señor Jacot.

—Pero el señor Jacot no vendrá hasta pasado mañana a Hogwarts —dijo Peter, haciendo referencia a que aquel día no habría sesión del club de duelo.

—Bueno, pero queda el tío Harry —comentó Rose—. Y hasta donde sé él sabe bastante de magia oscura como auror que es. Vayamos a verlo inmediatamente.

—¿Ahora? ¿Y los deberes? —cuestionó sorprendido el chico Thomson.

—¡Peter! —exclamó molesta Rose en un susurro—. ¿Nuestro amigo podría estar siendo víctima de magia oscura y tú te preocupas por los deberes escolares?

—Bueno, es que pensé... —comenzó a decir Peter, pero no dijo nada más.

Albus intentó contener la risa. La verdad que el que pareciera más preocupado por los deberes fuera su amigo Thomson y su prima fuera la que los hiciera a un lado parecía comiquísimo. Sin embargo, el chico Potter en aquellos momentos estaba de acuerdo con su prima. Era más urgente el problema de William que los deberes de Transformaciones, pues después de todo todavía tenían tiempo para realizarlos.

— —

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en su despacho de Hogwarts. Intentaba relajarse pero la verdad estaba bastante preocupado. Hacía unos cuantos días su mejor amigo y cuñado había sido víctima de una maldición _imperius_, la cual fue ligada también a un encantamiento de desmorización. Cuando Ron hubo regresado en sí no recordaba nada de quien le hubiera echado la maldición, ni siquiera sobre qué se supone que tenía que hacer mientras fue víctima de ella.

Lo peor era pensar que el caso de su amigo y Filch seguramente estaban conectados. Sería demasiada coincidencia que dos magos distintos hubieran utilizado la maldición _imperius_ acompañada de un encantamiento desmemorizante que solo se activaría en caso de que la primer maldición se rompiera. Además, aquello resultaba magia demasiado avanzada, incluso para magos experimentados, por lo que la deducción lógica era que el mismo mago había realizado aquellos encantamientos. Por más que pensaba, el profesor Potter solo podía pensar en él mismo como algo que conectara a Filch y a Ron. ¿Qué más podía conectarlos? Nada que él supiera. Así, aquello era lo que le preocupaba, pensando que quizás la próxima víctima pudiera ser Ginny o algún otro miembro de su familia.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Harry no esperaba que nadie lo fuera a ver a esas horas.

—Adelante —indicó.

Inmediatamente abrieron la puerta, y por ella asomaron su hijo, su sobrina y su amigo Peter.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Harry desconcertado. Quizás hubiera esperado que lo fueran a ver a esa hora Rose y William para preguntarle sobre alguna tarea, pero definitivamente la presencia de Peter ahí desentonaba totalmente.

—Tenemos algo que decirte —contestó Albus mientras entraban al despacho y Rose cerraba la puerta.

—Pues cuéntenme —dijo Harry mientras indicaba los asientos frente a su escritorio y él se sentaba detrás—. Por cierto, ¿y William?

—Es de él de quien tenemos que hablar —contestó inmediatamente Rose.

—Creemos que está bajo una maldición _imperius_ —afirmó Albus.

—¿Por qué creen eso? —preguntó sorprendido Harry.

Los chicos le contaron la actitud que había tenido William los últimos días respecto a pasar tiempo con ellos y en la realización de sus deberes. Rose añadió que además últimamente William parecía bastante disperso en las clases.

—Bueno, podría haber otras explicaciones, pero de todas formas investigaré —comentó Harry—. No se preocupen.

Los chicos salieron del despacho mientras el profesor Potter sentía que se le caía el alma a los pies. ¿Podrían realmente empeorar las cosas?

— —

Los días siguieron transcurriendo en Hogwarts. Rose, Peter y Albus estaban muy pendientes sobre si volvían a ver algún cambio en la actitud de William.

—¿Deberíamos decírselo a Justin? —preguntó Peter mientras los tres estaban en el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno. William nuevamente brillaba por su ausencia.

—No estoy segura —respondió Rose mientras miraba hacia la mesa de las serpientes—. Por un lado es su hermano y debería saberlo, pero por otro, ¿no precisamente por eso ya debería haberlo notado?

—Pues no es que haya convivido mucho con él los últimos días —comentó Albus—. Es decir, apenas y ha pasado tiempo con nosotros, y por lo que yo sé aún menos con el resto de los chicos. Eso podría explicar porque se le ha pasado.

—Supongo que puedes tener razón —aceptó Rose—. Solo espero que el tío Harry resuelva este dilema antes de las vacaciones de Pascua.

— —

—Muy bien chicos, por hoy damos la clase por concluida —comentó el profesor Sinclair diez minutos antes de que sonara la campana—. No se olviden de la redacción que tienen que entregarme para antes que comiencen las vacaciones.

Los chicos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. La clase de aquel día había sido especialmente entretenida, ya que el profesor les había enseñado a utilizar un par de encantamientos sumamente populares a inicios del medievo.

—Jacot, ¿puedes quedarte un momento? —preguntó el profesor cuando los primeros alumnos empezaron a desfilar hacia la puerta.

Sus amigos voltearon a ver a William, el cual solo se dirigió hacia la mesa del profesor con la cabeza gacha.

—Por favor cierra la puerta Potter —le pidió el profesor Sinclair, ya que era el último en salir.

Albus cerró la puerta mientras observaba a William. Lucía un tanto abochornado.

—Toma asiento —le indicó el profesor de Historia de la Magia al chico una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada.

William tomó asiento, y antes de que el profesor dijera algo dijo, aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos:

—Es por mi redacción de la clase pasada, ¿cierto? Discúlpeme profesor, sé que hice un trabajo muy flojo pero no tuve tiempo.

—No estás aquí para que te regañe William —le contestó el profesor Sinclair, logrando que el chico finalmente levantara la mirada—. Es cierto que me sorprendió ese trabajo con una calidad inferior a la que normalmente entregas, pero me preocupa más lo que me comentó el profesor Potter.

—¿El profesor Potter? —inquirió William confundido.

—Parece ser que tus tres amigos fueron a verlo —aclaró el profesor Edward—. Están muy preocupados por tu actitud de los últimos días. Han llegado a pensar que eres víctima de una maldición _imperius_.

—Yo no... —comenzó a decir William totalmente sorprendido. ¿De dónde habrían sacado esa idea sus amigos? Luego lo pensó bien y pensó que quizás viéndolo desde fuera si había estado actuando de una manera muy extraña.

—El profesor Potter dice que no cree que sea una maldición _imperius_ porque en su clase pasada tenía un objeto que han inventado algunos de sus familiares para detectarla, y no dio muestras de activarse aunque estabas bastante cerca de él —contó el profesor Sinclair—. Estuvo a punto de decírselo a tu padre, pero decidió primero consultar conmigo, sabiendo que me llevó bien contigo.

—Profesor, yo le juro que no estoy bajo ninguna maldición _imperius_ —contestó el chico—. Soy plenamente consciente de lo que hago y lo hago por mi propia voluntad. Me doy cuenta que me he comportado extraño últimamente, pero no creo que sea cuestión para creer que soy víctima de una maldición imperdonable.

—Bueno, ustedes saben que ya hubo un caso en Hogwarts, así que creo que podría sucederle a cualquiera —comentó el profesor Sinclair.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no es mi caso actualmente. Lo que sucede es... —comenzó a decir el chico Jacot antes de callar abruptamente.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —inquirió el profesor.

—Disculpe profesor, pero le prometí a esa persona que nadie se enteraría de lo que sucede entre él y yo —dijo William antes de enrojecer violentamente. Había dicho demasiado y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

—Así que es alguien —comentó el profesor Sinclair mientras sonreía—. Me alegro por ti William, aunque no sepa quien es el susodicho. Sin embargo, si te recomiendo que busques el equilibrio. No está bien que descuides a tus amigos y tus estudios por estar con alguien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí profesor —dijo William bastante abochornado—. Le prometo que me aplicaré con mi siguiente trabajo.

—Bien, puedes irte —comentó el profesor Sinclair—. Y William, ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites siempre estaré por aquí.

—Sí, muchas gracias —dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

William se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos en el pasillo esperándolo. Se sintió más abochornado al pensar que sus amigos hubieran escuchado la conversación que había mantenido con el profesor de Historia de la Magia.

—No estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta, ¿verdad? —inquirió el chico Jacot.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Rose educadamente—. Bueno, Peter lo intentó pero yo no lo dejé.

—No tenías que decírselo —repuso inmediatamente el chico Thomson.

—Entonces, ¿no podemos saber de qué estaban hablando tú y el profesor Sinclair? —cuestionó Albus con tiento.

William miró a sus amigos. Bueno, tendría que hablar con ellos de todas formas para asegurarse de que no seguían pensando cosas extrañas.

—De hecho hablamos de ustedes —dijo William mientras se encaminaba hacia el Gran Comedor.

—¿De nosotros? —cuestionó confundida la chica Weasley.

—Sí —confirmó William—. Me doy cuenta que les debo una disculpa por mi actitud de las últimas semanas chicos. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que se trata de un secreto no solo mío, sino que también involucra a otra persona, y por eso espero que entiendan que no puedo ir divulgándolo por ahí. Sin embargo, el profesor Sinclair me recomendó que buscara un equilibrio entre mis diversas actividades, y no solo le dedicara tiempo a... ese secreto. Creo que tiene razón. Les prometo que pasaré más tiempo con ustedes y no los dejaré de lado.

—William, si tienes problemas sabes que puedes contar con nosotros —le dijo Albus.

—No te preocupes Albus —contestó el chico Jacot muy sonriente—. No se trata de ningún problema, aunque parezca que sí por la forma en que me comporto con ello. Al contrario, se trata de algo que me hace inmensamente feliz. Así que dejen de pensar cosas extrañas como que estoy bajo efecto de una maldición _imperius_. Nada de eso, se los aseguro.

—Bueno, me alegra que nos lo hayas aclarado —respondió muy sonriente Rose.

— —

El último viernes de clases las cosas estaban muy animadas en Hogwarts. La emoción por las inminentes vacaciones prácticamente podía sentirse en el aire. Aunque apenas se trataba de una semana, la mayoría de alumnos esperaba ese receso con ansías.

—Espero que al profesor Baster no se le ocurra ponernos un examen como el trimestre pasado —comentó Peter mientras los cuatro amigos Gryffindor se sentaban en el Gran Comedor para el desayuno.

—Al menos ahora no lo hizo con los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw —comentó Rose mientras untaba su tostada de mantequilla—. ¿Estas vacaciones no piensas ir a tu casa?

—No —contestó muy sonriente Peter—. Mi padre tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, y por otro lado Justin me dijo que podíamos practicar con la escoba diario dado que la mayor parte del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin se va de vacaciones.

—¡Qué suerte por parte de ellos! —exclamó James Potter mientras se sentaba en un asiento junto a Rose—. Wood ha obligado a todo el equipo de Gryffindor a quedarnos a entrenar para las vacaciones. Dice que debemos esforzarnos al máximo en ganar el último partido en contra de Ravenclaw.

—No te oyes muy convencido —comentó su prima.

—¡Slytherin nos va ganando por doscientos puntos después de la arrastriza que le puso a Ravenclaw! —exclamó James—. Y todavía falta ver cuanta ventaja le sacará a Hufflepuff en su partido final. La única manera que creo tenemos de superar esos resultados es si por alguna razón Justin no jugara su partido contra Hufflepuff.

—No estarán pensando nada sucio, ¿cierto? —preguntó William mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No, contra él no —contestó James—. Quizás si fuera cualquier otro miembro de Slytherin no lo dudaríamos. Sin embargo, después de como se comportó con Wood en el primer partido de la temporada no sería justo. Quizás sea mejor como dice Wood que nos hiciéramos a la idea de la copa en manos de Justin. Hay que reconocer que es un jugador bastante bueno, y es probable que se la merezca. El problema es cuando piensas en el resto del equipo de Slytherin.

—Bueno, pues eso es algo que se verá después de las vacaciones —comentó William antes de ponerse a leer la Gaceta de Hogwarts.

—¿Hay algo interesante? —preguntó Peter, más buscando un tema de conversación que porque realmente creyera que iba a venir algo interesante en la Gaceta de Hogwarts.

—Un artículo sobre las probabilidades de cada casa para ganar la copa de quidditch —comentó William—, pero supongo que ustedes ya saben todo sobre eso. Los típicos consejos de elaboración de pociones, los recordatorios de las visitas a Hogsmeade para los mayores... ¿Consejos sobre como tomar la varita? No, bueno.

—Definitivamente Periodismo Mágico no será una de las opciones que elegiré el próximo año —comentó Rose mientras se terminaba su tostada.

—Quiero creer que nosotros podríamos hacer mejores cosas que eso —opinó Peter.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó de repente William, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Albus alarmado.

Por toda respuesta el chico dejó caer la Gaceta entre sus amigos, en una página en la que resaltaba una fotografía de Filch bajo el titular _La Maldición Imperius, Ahora También Dentro de Hogwarts_.

Albus se quedó viendo el artículo un momento, intentando captar que era lo que había sorprendido a William. Eso era algo que ellos ya conocían desde hacía tiempo, así que no sabía porque el chico Jacot se sorprendía.

—¿No se suponía que ninguno de los alumnos tenía que saber esto? —susurró Rose.

Ahora Albus entendía porque William se había sorprendido. Muchos alumnos en el colegio no leían la Gaceta, por lo que no era extraño que muchos parecieran indiferentes a la noticia que había sido publicada aquel día. Sin embargo, en la mesa de profesores las cosas eran diferentes. Albus podía ver que la profesora McGonagall y un profesor bajito y calvo que según él era el maestro de periodismo mágico discutían mientras sostenían un ejemplar de la Gaceta de Hogwarts. La directora lucía molesta, pero el profesor lucía confundido y sorprendido mientras veía la Gaceta.

—La información es muy exacta —susurró William mientras leía el artículo—. No ha salido de Hogwarts, la maldición iba ligada a un encantamiento desmemorizante, lo descubrieron intentando atacar al profesor de Historia... ¿De dónde pudieron haber conseguido esta información?

—Ni siquiera tiene el nombre del autor —expresó Rose—. Eso no es normal. Por lo menos debería venir marcado como anónimo, o quizás con algún seudónimo, aunque ninguna de las dos cosas es muy común en la Gaceta de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué significará esto? —cuestionó William mientras levantaba la vista.


End file.
